Panting at her name
by LY33
Summary: Her life is falling apart when she's forced to move to the UES: the unknown when she was raised in Europe. A long journey which will bring them together.  I'm not good at summarize.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Hey everyone. This is my first FF fiction so please don't be too hard on me. Just a few things before we go. English is not my first language so apologize if there are any errors.

Imporant to know. Serena, Eric an Chuck are siblings; Bart and Lily have been married for about 20 years. Blair doesn't know any of them exept Bart who is her godfather. She was raise in Europe.

Nate is dead. Bair is new in the UES. Well this is a Chair FF but we'll meet Chuck later maybe in chapter 3 or 4.

Thanks and let me know what you think! If i should keep going or not. I'm actually writing chapter 2 but i won't going on if people aren't interessed.

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1**

« Blair… sweetie are you ok ? »

Bart looked at her with desperation in his eyes. As her godfather ,he should have been there for her the all time but after everything that happen in the past few years in his own family, he couldn't …he didn't even know what to say or what to do…he promised her father he'll always be there for her and will take care of her whatever happen…and looking at her numb body and her blanked face he knew he had failed…

She was wearing black jeans , a large sweater and her hair were in a ponytail…she had no makeup, no designer clothes and she was here…staring at the window sitting in a chair and analyzing the rain who was still pouring after 3 days in a row…

Paris…he really didn't like this city, too much had happened here and adding to that he was depressed with the weather and he conclude if he the CEO of Bass Industries was feeling that way, he didn't even want to know what his god daughter was feeling at this time.

The look on Blair's face told him everything he needed to know. Her body was in the same room as his but her look scared him…staring at her and waiting for an answer, he studied her face carefully…he couldn't believe what he saw in front of him: the most beautiful 26-year –old woman, normally who would be so happy, so bitchy, so proud of herself, always complaining about something and giving orders to anyone she could… she wasn't there anymore and he couldn't feel anything but guilt, and grief.

"Blair, I know I…I'm not really the kind of person who knows what to say…and especially one who's babbling…and… Blair I'm here just so you know…" Bart said carefully scruting her expression.

"Thanks Bart…I'm fine…I just wanna be alone…please"

He sigh and said "ok…I'll be outside talking with your mother." He kissed her temple and left the room.

"So?" asked Eleanor. "did she say something to you?"

"No. and clearly she doesn't want to talk, to eat, to be with someone in the same room…she just…" fighting his fear he said out loud what everyone in this psychiastric hospital thought. "she doesn't want to live…and I failed…how could let that happen…I mean I am the fucking CEO of a multi millionaire company …and I can't handle my OWN god daughter…"he hissed.

"Stop, please stop…" Eleanor wasn't the kind of mother showing her emotions and that's why she had chosen bart to be blair's god father years ago…she knew he could and would handle her if anything happened to her and Harold.

"it's not the time to let our guard down and to break…"

"I'm sorry but…did the doctor said something? we're paying thousands dollars for her to get better and every time I come to see her I don't see any progress…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, when her doctor appeared in the end of the corridors…

Bart went straight to him "excuse me …hmm I forgot your name…it must have been pointless to memorize it as you are as useless than your name" He was furious with this 'doctor'. He looked at him with such ferocity and anger in his eyes, his blood was boiling and now would be the time to let everything explode in the doctor's face.

"Bailey, Doctor Bailey… hmm right now I don't have time to talk to you I have to see my patients but we can have an appointment tomorrow and talk about whoever patient you're here to see" he said not even lifting his head from his paper to answer Bart.

Bart, him was ready to punch this prick or rather hide a hitman to do it. He made a mentally note to ask his PI to check on him and on his competences as a "doctor"

"an appointment _tomorrow_…" he said with a low, dangerous tone…" is it some kind of a joke _doctor_? You must know who I am and that I'm in france for 3 days…I don't have time to wait for an idiot, incompetent, cross-eyed _doctor _ to make an appointment with _me. _Am I understood? Bart Bass doesn't _wait_ for appointements" he put the accent one the last word to let him understand that he didn't know who he was dealing with. Dr Bailey, when lifting his head saw that cold blue stare who could have wound him. If look could kill, he 'll be dead already with different holes in his body.

They continue to stare at each other for a while wich seems like years. At this moment, John Bailey , psychiastrist since 17 years graduating for Harvard and the major of his promo, knew that he was in trouble. He then slowly lift his hand to show a room where they could talk.

"You didn't lose your skills of persuasion...glad to see that.." Eleanor said smiling to him and entering the room the doctor was the first one in.

"Sarah, I'll be busy for a while, ask Dr Johanson to start the visit without me." He asked the nurse who just witness the strange exchange.

He, then close the door to the study and went behind his desk to sit down.

"Please have a sit, Mr bass, Mrs rose…" They both took a sit and waited for Bart to begin with.

"I'm going straight to the point , I don't have time to babble like some idiot you're probably used to considering this …_place_…" Bart began with disgust. The look on Bailey's face was priceless thought Eleanor.

"What's going on with Blair? And why haven't she done any progress? She's been here for 2months now and nothing…_nothing_ changed! Are we paying you to give her candies instead of meds? She's not here to draw flowers and houses like some stupid 5 years old children!"

" Mr Bass…" the doctor tried to talk but was interrupted by and really angry, mad and threathening Bart bass.

"Cut the chase and spare me your idiocy. What's going on?"

"Mr bass…Mrs waldorf-Archibald …well" he struggle to find his words knowing that he must have the right ones if he wanted to keep his job " she's depressed, she has had a lot traumas in the past 2 years and she started recovering when her father died 3 months ago. We're trying to do the best we can, but every treatments we start seems to fail…the therapy is still important but not effective" he paused a few moments burning under those two pairs of eyes who were on him.

"And what does she say in therapy?" asked Eleanor.

"I can't answer that Mrs..." he was interrupted by hysteric Bart.

"Yes you _can _and let me tell you something you _will_" he threatened.

"It's against the hospital policy and…"

"Do_ I_ look like_ I_ care what policy is in it stupid hospital who obviously incompetent people are working…?" Bailey's swallow hard, his eyes full with fear and was about to respond when Bart kept speaking.

"You will tell us everything we need to know, and everything we need to do to help her to feel better.."

"Mr Bass do you think this is that simple? She lost her husband in a car accident when they were arguing because she just discovered her _dearly _husband for 5 years was having an affair with his secretary…The last words they spoke were insults, threats and cuss words…adding to the fact that she was 7 months pregnant and she lost her baby in the same car accident and had to give birth to a _dead _child…and considering her condition will probably never be able to bear children…"

He paused a moment and when he saw that he had hit a nerve and both of the people were speechless he kept going. "She then one the year anniversary of her husband and child's death, _that _day wich her life fell apart her father died …how do you expect me to make her _feel better_ in 2 months when there is obviously the insecurity, the eating disorders, trust and abandon issues for her whole life and the grief that come with …We have a lot to work on and …I think there is another solution we should explore…" The last part of the sentence was spoken very very carefully. When he saw that they both frowned with curiosity he finished.

"What solution?" they asked in unison.

"Have you ever heard of the ECT?"

" ECT?"

" yes…it's a new sort of treatment used on severe depression and which show some progress on patient extremely wistful…we provoke an epilepsy crisis in the frontal lobe of the right hemisphere for a few minutes…that helps the brain to produce serotonin , the neurotransmitter lacking in depression…" he was interrupted by Eleanor who stood up abruptly screaming…

"You want to do WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'RE THE ONE TO NEED THAT EPILEPSY CRISIS AND NOT MY DAUGTHER!I can't believe what he's suggesting…did you hear that Bart? We should immediately revoke his licence! STOP THIS NONSENSE"

"Mrs ro-"

"No!NO! Do you hear me! You are NOT going to use that_ SOLUTION_ on my daughter!"Find another one or be sure you'll be jobless before the end of the week! Are we clear?"

"And you Bart why are you musing without saying a word? You don't really think she needs that ? This is a complete aged, single white trash dumbass who is suggesting that!"

"No I think this could be-" The doctor began and was cut off by Eleanor..

"SHUT UP you! Do you know my daughter, she's not crazy she's DEPRESSED and she doesn't have to be treated like murderers who are waiting for the death penalty! Find something else"

That's when Bart began to talk, his headache beginning from Eleanor's screams.

"Eleanor, I think you should calm down and go wait outside, I'm going to take care of it…"

"NO! You can't be serious –"

"Eleanor, GO!" he asked firmly letting her know there was no place to discuss. Relantly she walked to the door and then turn around to face both of the men now standing in the center of the room.

"GO! Wait for me at the cafeteria! I'll be right back"

"The cafeteria?" she asked in disgust. "Are you trying to kill me too Bart? Do I look like the poor middle class who eats fries and wears jeans?..."she scoffed and when she saw the look on Bart's face she turned around heading outside the room. Before closing the door she said "I'll be waiting you, but hurry I have a meeting in 2 hours, I don't have time to waste." And with that, closed the door.

Slowly Bart turn to look at the doctor who was now looking like a prey , afraid ready to pee on himself. With his stern, businessman look he began:

"I'm Bart Bass, even European must know what it means…"

45 minutes later and Eleanor was on the phone with Lauren her assistant and was ready to go back to that room when she saw Bart walking toward her.

"So?" she asked tired and exasperated for the time she's been wasting in this cafeteria where the chairs weren't even disinfected, and the table even clean.

"I have the perfect solution." He said confidly. She was waiting for answers with her eyebrows furrowed "She's coming back with me to New York and I'll take care of her with one of the best neuro-psychiastric in town. I already made the call lily is ok with that…she'll be living with us….I'm gonna keep my promise to Harold"

"Are you C-R-A-Z-Y? I knew it, this is this doctor! I don't know how he manipulate everyone to do what he wants but-" She was screaming now in the middle of the cafeteria and everyone was staring at them with _these-americans-are-so-disconnected-from-reallity-world _look.

"No!... She has to live this town, this country, these people if she wants to try to move on with the grieve. When she'll be ready she'll come back. I promise I'll take care of her like my own daughter…"

"Running away is not the solution Bart..; she'll never forget what happened-" she was cut off.

"I didn't say she had to forget but to move on, to accept to live with this grief and memories…too much happened here and she's drowning, we have to do something before it's too late."

"I don't know… she doesn't know anyone in new York…her friends, family and entire life is here…"

"I'll help her try to build a new one there, I promise you if in a few month she's not better she'll come back..."

She mused and began to think of Bart's words and then said "ok. Ok. I give you 6 months to try to have her better and I f not we'll think about new therapists."

"Thanks. She'll be better in 6 months I swear…"

She sighed…she has never been a good mother but now she seemed to trust Bart on this and agreed with that.

"You know, Lily's children will be around…I mean Serena and Eric are at home every week. I'm sure she'll be friend with them."

"Well, I hope so, I hope so." She said in a low tone, not really conviced it was the best idea but the only one left now.

"Let's go and tell her the news…I have to flight to London tonight to see Chuck and Amy. I 'll be back Tuesday morning and we'll take off to New York."

"I trust you. How is Charles? And Amy? That's been a while since i've seen them…that was a long time ago…how is doing?"

"Well you know him…after his wife left him before trying to kill their child…I would say he's good... but you'll never know with him, he's my son and he's like me more than, in a way…"he chuckled sarcastly. "Anyway it's been 3 years now…"

"Poor boy and poor baby…I mean what kind of mother do that to a few months year-old baby?"

"A depressed one I think…the pregnancy was really difficult for her without drinking, smoking and doing drugs…they say it's what led to the "post partum depression"…kind of some others bullshits dumbasses doctors are saying…"

"Well, I don't even know why we are here any longer, go tell Blair she'll be living this_ place_ without even a decency cafeteria?"She hissed looking around the place as if it was a homeless shelter.

"I'lI go break her the news. Maybe if I'm lucky she'll saw some emotions…she always has hated New York…anyway I have to go if I want to be able to spend some time with my granddaughter."

"You are really proud of her, aren't you?" She smiled because she knew she'd never saw Bart Bass himself melting only when he was with Amy.

"Yes I am, I am. If somehow Chuck could move back to the UES, I would have her more…"

"Well maybe one day he'll come back…give him time Bart."

"I know…" With the last words, he leaned back to kiss her cheek and started to walk out?

_**Tuesday afternoon.**_

Bart and Blair were silently riding in the limo on the way home. Blair's been sleeping all the flight and was now looking trough the window without saying a word.

They arrived at the VanderBass penthouse and Blair gasped when she saw it.

"Whoa. Whoa…"she whispered. And then turn back to Bart who has been staring at her all the time waiting for a reaction from her. He smiled when he saw her speechless. _'This is a first'_ his thought.

"This is your home now…get used to it an-"

He was cut off by Lily's entrance. She went to Bart and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you darling…how was your trip?" He smiled backed at her and then she turned around and hug Blair who was clearly incomfortable with this gesture.

"You must be Blair? I'm Lily Bass. You're such a beautiful woman, Bart didn't tell me how beautiful you are…you're at home here do whatever you want and whatever you like…"

"Thanks…" Blair answered awkwardly…"hmm, can I see my room I'd like to take a bath to relax after 10 hours of flight I'm a bit tired…"

"Of course dear, let's go. I'm going to show you the penthouse!" She was so jowfull that Blair could feel herself grow more ill-at-ease each time Lily gave her a puppy look.

They began to run the stairs and Lily was showing the different rooms of the house.

"This is Serena's here and there it's Eric."She showed her children's bedroom with pride and love in her voice. Something Blair knew she had never heard in her mother's voice. "They come often here and even though they're grown up I couldn't …"

"You only have 2 children?"asked Blair trying to sound interested but the only thing she was dreaming about right now was to take off her clothes and take a hot bath with vanilla candles while eating macaroons she brought from Paris. Lily didn't seem to sense Blair's mood so she answered smiling.

"Yes. Serena, my daughter, she's 26 and went to Columbia before dropping out and decided to became a model. She is here every week especially when she argues with her boyfriend Dan who is also her photographer…and let me tell you, she argues with him a LOT. You'll see her very often. Eric is 24 and a French teacher…he's the opposite of his sister ."

She continued to show her the house and Lily stopped outside Chuck's room.

"This is Charles's room. He's Bart's son biologically but I'm his mother. We married when he was 7 so he considers me like his mother and me like my son. You probably have met him during all those years?"

Blair turned around to see the woman and asked "Evelyn was an incredible woman although I've never met my godfather's son…he always came to France alone to see us…"

"Well, Charles is 28, he lives in London and I don't think you'll see him, maybe on holidays_, IF_ he takes vacations….he's like his father always working hard and never resting or taking time for him…what can I do?" she laughed.

Blair smiled and then stopped dead in her track when she saw the next room near Chuck's. She gasped at the sight and kept staring into the room blankly, tears filling her eyes but trying to control herself to not break down in front of a stranger, in a stranger home.

"It's Amy's nursery. Charles's daughter. She's 3 years old and the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen…not because it's my granddaughter but when you see her dad you understand…"She laughed to herself and didn't notice when tears began rolling on Blair's cheeks silently. When she turned around and saw the girl in front of her crying and breathing soundly she said…

"Sweetie are you ok? I didn't mean to upset you…I just…"

"It's ok Lily… Can you just show me my room please I'm tired and I'd like to take a bath…"

"Of course dear…there, it's this room…"Before walking away she added "if you need anything we'll be downstairs. Don't be shy, you're family, you're Bart's goddaughter…" And then she was gone.

When Blair entered her room she gasped, that was a room twice bigger than hers in Paris. She rapidly turn around to make sure she was alone…In fact, she didn't want to talk and keep the pretence to be ok in a country she didn't know, with people she didn't know . She then started to walk through the bathroom, took a bath and return to her bedroom. She sat on her bed rubbing her wedding ring and began to cry. That night she cried and sobbed until she fell asleep. That was going to be a long, a very long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning, when she woke up she forgot where she was. Looking at her surroundings, she took a few moments to remember what happened to lead her in this room, this bed, wearing this nightgown…All her thoughts became clearer…She was in New York in one of the most perfect penthouse owning by her wealthy godfather _'probably the wealthiest of the UES'_ she thought.

Even if she was born in America, they parents moved to Europe when she was just a baby to help her mother's carrier. Her father was working with one of the European branch of Bass Industries. She didn't know the UES, or the livings, the people here but she had heard plenty stories from her parents. Reluctantly, she rose from her bed and head toward the bathroom to take a shower. After that, she grabbed a towel and went to her closet and gasped when she opened it. There, in a closet she had never opened and which was the same length as a studio ,were designers clothes, gowns, dresses, jeans, skirts, blouses….She turned around and see an entire wall with designers shoes, and then bags, headbands…She couldn't believe herself, she was dreaming. She didn't even know what to pick to dress, there was too much choices. After more than an hour she finally took what seems the perfect outfit for the day….a purple silk pajamas with the matching robe _'perfect for this day'_.

She then went to her vanity and stared at the mirror…She saw nothing. Or probably something with ugly forms, too fat, wrinkles on her face, her lips not as red as it should have been…all of her flaws were there, in front of her, mocking her…And before she knew what she was doing, she took several towels from her closet and covered every mirrors.

She then heard someone knocking on her door.

"Blair? Are you up?"

'_Shit'_. She thought! It was Bart.

"Blair? I can hear you breathing so let me in, please?"

She stood up and took a moment to gather herself and opened the door. She was faced by Bart, the Big BART BASS, in business mode wearing a five thousand dollars Armani suit.

He sighed. "I heard you taking your shower…I was hoping you could join Lily and me for breakfast…"

" Hmm….thanks but no thanks, I'm not really hungry."

" Well we have a problem then. You're going to eat something Blair, all day of yesterday, you didn't eat anything. If you think, I brought you back here to starve yourself then you're sadly mistaking!" He was angry, she saw it but then she knows that it was fear. Fear than she won't be better, fear that he may not be able to help her….And for the big boss it was something he was not going to accept. He will not fail. He knew it. Blair knew it. Everyone knew it.

" So you're are going back to that closet of yours. Pick out a_ real_ outfit…" He motioned to the pajamas she was wearing. "And then you'll come downstairs to eat with us. Am I understood Blair?" His voice cold.

" Yes, Bart…perfectly clear!" she hissed.

" Well then dear, we are waiting for you." He then leaned to kiss her cheek and headed downstairs.

She was fuming! How dare he? Make her do things she doesn't want to and act like he cares! Ok so maybe he cared but …She then remembered he always has been there for her, a second father. He was the one, she always has been calling whenever she had a problem, a question, an argument with her parents…He was the one to convince her parents to let her marry Nate one year after graduating high school. He always was there even if he wasn't the kind of man who believed in love and emotions, he always believed in her. She couldn't disappoint him…She knew it and he knew it too.

She get dressed and headed downstairs. Lily was sipping her coffee and Bart was reading the news paper. She sat down.

" Good morning" She said above a whisper.

" Dear! How are you today? Did you sleep well? What do you want for breakfast? I had Phil make every possibilities for breakfast I know French are different from-" Lily was cut off by Bart and she realized she was being nervous. She didn't know Blair and she didn't know how to handle her and to act with her around.

"Lily I think Blair can choose by herself what she wants." He said looking at Blair with a smirk saying that he knew how inconfortable she was at the moment.

"Yes, Lily I'm going to take some fruits and a tea."

"And some toasts, and a yoghurt, and some orange juice! " That was enough for Blair, she snapped directly at him.

"Well I didn't know you were a nutritionist? They give you medicine diploma in those slot machines in Bass Industries, they're probably next to the chocolate bars? Or maybe you had it from Santa last Christmas? Oh no! I know. On sale, at Bendel's? An-"She was read and breathless but she didn't want to stop and wanted to take all the anger out of her chest.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed and everybody in the room was looking at him with fear…his wife, his chef, his maid but Blair. She just kept staring at him and she didn't want to break his gaze first.

"Let me tell you something Blair. Just so we're clear. I'm not letting you live in the bubble you created on your own and keeping hurting people around you by hurting yourself! Perhaps people were just trying to protect you by not telling you what they thought but let me amend this!"

He was letting all he had kept in out, dropping like bombs.

"You want to die? Then kill yourself but swiftly! We'll cry a little and then after a few weeks we'll move on! You want to live then live! There is nothing in the middle so you accept to live or not! It's not a complicate choice! SO CHOOSE! You're not the only one who lost someone…"He was being harsh and he knew it, but he also knew it was the only way to get to her.

"Bart-" Tried to interrupt his wife.

"But I'm not letting you drowning and drowning your entourage with you. You're not a child anymore so stop acting like one! For God sake Blair….We can't do this anymore it's been 2 years and here you are: still whining, and killing yourself! You think, your father would have wanted this? Your son would have wanted this?" He kept going and silent tears were running on Blair's cheeks. Anger tears. But what sent her over the edge, was the motion of her son.

"Don't! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF MY SON! NEVER! EVER AGAIN!" She yelled.

"Why not? I think on contrary that we should talk about him. You never talk about him and that _IS _the issue."

She was shaking, crying and angry, mad, sad, grieving…A melting pot of emotions she couldn't handle anymore.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Well I can't understand when I don't know what I have to understand! Enlight me _please_"

"I WAS A BAD MOTHER FOR HIM. HE DID DIE BECAUSE OF ME. IT'S A MOTHER'S JOB TO KEEP SAFE HER CHILDREN AND I FAILED. I FAILED. DO YOU WANT ME TO REMEMBER EVERYDAY THAT I FAILED BEING A MOTHER AND GOD PUNISHED ME BY-"

"You didn't fail" He said calmly.

"WHAT?"

"You didn't fail Blair, you're not responsible for it. You can't control the traffic. You almost died too. It's not your fault and I don't want you to ever claim that again." He went to her and then slowly wrapped his arms around her and rocked her like a father would do to his daughter. She was crying in his arms and he held her tight. He was the first one to make her talk about her son in two years. That was a beginning.

"I don't want to fight you Blair. I promised you father I'll take care of you and that's what I'm going to do"

There was a moment of silence in the room. When her sobs stopped, he lifted her head putting his hand under her chin. Looking straight in her eyes he said:

"You're going to be ok, as far as I you want to be ok. So Blair, I'm asking you. Do you want to be ok? "

"Yes" she whispered."Yes, but I don't know how anymore…it hurts so much…"

"You're not alone. I swear to you you're going to be ok."

"Thank-you" she forced a smile."You're the first one to yell at me you know…"

He chuckled."I thought the villain role was always good for me! Ask my children!"

She smiled. "Let's get something to eat before you're going to work. You'll need strength if you 're going to keep that act."

"Who said that was an act?" She laughed, a little laugh that warm his heart.

And with that, they sat back at the table and began eating breakfast. He carefully checked what she was eating and drinking. They began to talk a little before hearing the bell of the elevator ring and a storming Serena walked out of it, crying and heading towards her bedroom without saying a word to them.

Smiling, Lily turn to Blair and said "I told you you're going meet her really soon….another fight with Dan I'm sure of it!" Blair smiled.

"What can they possibly fight about now? I thought they've already fought about everything a human being can fight about…"Bart said.

Both of the women began laughing.

"So ladies, I have to go, I'll see you tonight for dinner" Turning around to face Lily, he said in a desperate tone "please call Eric or someone who can help me deal with 3 women in my house with one hysteric, one depressed and-"

"Don't even finish your sentence Bart…Eric is not even in the country, you know he went to Mexico with his student class" Said Lily.

"I miss my sons! I'm sure it's you who made them leave the country, one in Mexico the other in London!" he said in a dramatically tone before walking in the elevator. He passed by Blair and whispered in her hear "good luck with Serena…She's crazier than you". She smirked and pushed him in the elevator.

Finishing preparing herself, Lily said to her, "Dear I'm sorry I have a meeting with one of the members of the charity gala. Can I leave you alone?" Blair nodded. "Ok. I won't be long and if you need anything there is Dorota somehere polishing something. You have my phone number an-"

"Lily, I'll be ok don't worry about me."She smiled and then kissed Blair's cheek and took off.

Blair was left alone with her own sorrows and a crying woman next to her door, began to space in the penthouse looking for something to do. She went to the library and gasped at the sight. It seems like every rooms were disproportionate from the real world. 'One of the things, living in the Basses house' she thought.

She took a book in French "Oscar et la Dame Rose" and began to read it when she heard a noise in the stairs with some curse. She opened the door and saw Serena laying.

" A-Are you ok?" Serena looked at her and answered

"Yes, I just fell into the stairs with that damned blouse, not even matching those damned heels and this damn purse!"

"So if they are not matching, why are you wearing them together?"

"You think they're not matching?" She yelled.

"Euh…Well yes-no-…" she paused and then said with a sigh "I mean how can you wear a dark green Dior dress with those Manolos grey heels…and you cardigan…and your coat. Your mother told me you were a model but hmm are you out of some cartoons? Manga perhaps? Or maybe it's just the aim of-"

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I told him I looked like a geisha and he wouldn't listen to me! What's your name?"

"Blair. Blair Waldorf-Archibald."

"Then _Blair _get your coat we're going out! NOW"

"Out? Euh no I don't think so I just arrived…"

"You're going out and we're going to kick his ass, BOTH OF US!" Serena said seriously.

"I don't want to kick asses. I don't even know whose one I have to kick!"

"My 'boyfriend' although at the moment I don't think this term is appropriate…anyway grab your coat!"

She then grabbed her coat and went with Serena waiting for the Elevator to come.

"I'm Serena by the way…I'm sorry you have to witness that…My mom told me you were coming, your Bart's goddaughter right?" Blair nodded. "Well welcome to the UES! After beating him to death, I'll take you for a walk around New York and then maybe we could eat somewhere and go shopping…"

Serena was babbling, Blair wondered how she can act the way she was, and remember than her mother was the same. Maybe it was genetic and it must have been a babbling gene which obviously her daughter had inherited. She wasn't listening anymore just nodded her head sometimes and give fake smiles the other. Damn it was going to be a very long day.

Once they were outside, they grab a cab and Serena told the driver to head to Brooklyn.

" Brooklyn?" Asked Blair in disbelief. " Look I may be not from the UES but I do know one thing Brooklyn is off limits! Why are we going there? Do I look homeless? Or desperate? " She snapped. _'Ok maybe I look desperate'_ she thought.

"Calm down Cinderella, I told you we were going to see Dan, murder him and go back! I can't kill him in Manhattan! Brooklyn is the perfect place to hid his corpse in the near garbage or throw it in a lac or somewhere else… and therefore….anyway he's working there so…"

Silence filled the car.

They arrived in Dan's 'office' to see him in a compromising position with one of the model. Vanessa. Serena always hated her but knew something was going on.

"EWWW! GROSSS! I didn't come here to see that!" Dan turned around to see Serena red with anger and didn't even have time to put something on when she grabbed all their clothes and throw them outside the window. She blinked at Blair "Are you going to help me or not?"

They both take all of the items that were in the closet and throw them while both Dan and Vanessa were struggling with them. It was at that time when Vanessa hit Blair and starting to pull her hair. They were both hitting themselves and so Dan and Serena. Breaking everything in the room and making noises like it was elephants fighting over a piece of meat. Girls screaming, hitting walls, throwing things all over the place and out the windows….

They didn't notice when the police came. They were called by the neighbors…

One hour later they were in jail. Blair, Serena in the same cell. Dan and Vanessa have been pressing charges for 'physical abuses '. Suddenly, Serena began to laugh.

"Well seems like we kicked his ass…fortunately…" Then she looked at herself and studied the girl besides her.

They both had wrinkled, torn clothes, their hair were a mess and they had marks all over their faces.

"I'm sorry Blair, I didn't want to make you troubles…but for what it worth …thanks."

"Oh _thanks_?" She asked incredulously. " For what? For _my first_ night in jail, in _my first_ day in New York and for _my first_ fight with a nympho with silicone breasts! I appreciate it a _lot!_" She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you_ IF_ we survive to the Bart and Lily's Bass fury…"

"_OH MY GOD_! I didn't even think about it! I already had an argument with him this morning for starting the day and know it seems that I'm finishing the day with the same treatment! _Why God hates me so much?_!" She sighed and wondered to herself.

"Blair…" Serena said quietly.

She turned around and looked into her blue wide eyes. She wondered if she's ever seen someone as beautiful, natural and carefree…She was perfect. How could that stupid trash from Brooklyn cheated on her with a white trash female with not even real breasts? But then she remember how…the same things happened to her…Men, always weak, coward and thinking with their third leg instead of something higher called 'brain'. That was when she saw the tears coming down involuntarily, silently…

"Blair, don't worry about my parents. I'll handle them I promise."

She suddenly felt like an idiot for leading an innocent girl into her mess when she has apparently her own. She knew a little why Bart has brought her here, apparently to 'start a new life'. She scoffed to herself. Only her parents would think life as a part of the SIMS game. Erase it when you don't like it and begin another one. What does that even mean? Blair didn't respond, instead she shut her eyes and tried to breathe without hyperventilating.

"You know, I always seem to disappoint her…"Serena whispered. Blair didn't look at her and instead let her speak as if she was telling secrets that no one else knew about.

"I try so hard…but every time I seem to fail. I disappointed her in high school when they both send me and Chuck to boarding school. I disappointed her when I lost my virginity in a back of a limo with a college professor. I disappointed her when I chose to go to Columbia instead of Yale. I disappointed her when I dropped out of Columbia. I disappointed her when I became a lingerie model. I disappointed her so much an-"That was enough for her. That girl in front of her was perfect, a real goddess, why was she complaining as if someone wore the same skirt as her?

"Please stop whining and stop cry over your choices. You're the only one responsible for her 'disappointments'. Let me ask you something. Do you do something for not disappointing her anymore?"

Slowly Serena rested her head against the cell wall. "No" shutting her eyes letting tears flow.

" Why not?"

"Because if not, she won't look at me and care for me…it's the only way for her to see me." She whispered.

At this moment, Blair saw her reflect in this gorgeous woman. Always keeping appearances perfects when inside everything was broken. Always trying to claim parent's attention, always trying to please their mothers….

"I understand perfectly what you're saying…I felt the same…." Blair said slowly in a low tone accentuating each words to make Serena understand that she was or rather had been in the same place. She didn't even know if she was or still is in this particularly place.

"Do you want to know when my mother starting to care?" Blair asked not really waiting for a response. "The day I lost both of my husband and my unborn child…"She paused a long moment. "That day I knew she would_ never_ look at me the same…like just a broken girl who'll never be ok…just a depressed girl, who's just going to cry until falling at sleep at night, starving herself, taking meds like some usual candies…I knew this day she would _never_ looked at me the same." She repeated. "And you know what? I don't think I want her to look at me differently now….because _since this day_ I know I've been her best disappointment in life…."

With that Serena opened her eyes and just stared at her, with more tears forming in her eyes and listening to her story. How can she complain with her problems when she had just heard this girl's story. She then turned her head around and faced the wall in front her. She reached for Blair's hand and squeezed it gently. There were both staring this blank wall, sniffing their tears and looking like hopeless people. When she thought than neither of them will speak, she heard Blair's voice again.

"Riley" she murmured. Serena turned to look at her.

"What?" With a choked voice.

"Riley" she repeated. "That was his name….my son….Riley Harold Archibald" When the silence filled the room and Serena was left speechless, she continued.

"He was so tiny when I hold him…his little hand, his hair…" Silence. "I wondered sometimes if I would have been like her with him? " Silence. "Apparently yes because he died…"

"Blair….don't do this to yourself…I don't know you but I know one thing for sure: it's that when you have mothers like ours we'll never want to be like them with our children…"

"How can you know that?"

"I just know it…"

"Thanks Serena."

After a long silence again. Serena broke it:

"I think I will be moving in at the penthouse _again_… speak of another _'disappointment'…_and as you know my door is next yours…so…"

"Thanks".

They waited until Bart came with his lawyer to bring them out of jail. To say he was furious was not enough to compete the look of pure anger he had when he saw them. The ride home was quiet , he was tired and was just coming back from a meeting in Boston. He didn't say anything now but both of the girls knew that wasn't going to be the same the next morning.

They arrived at the penthouse and Serena asked the maid to make them diner while they were showering. When they were in robes . Serena came with a trail in Blair's room.

"I just thought that maybe we could eat together….I mean we're now fellows and we spend the all day in a cell with blank walls, smelling pee…and we'll be both murder by Bart's hand tomorrow…so…" Serena tried to sound casual and was smiling a little. Blair stared at her and after what seems like years for Serena, she smiled back and nodded. They sat on Blair bed eating and before they knew it, they began to talk.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's…_THE _movie…" Both girls giggled and put the DVD and watched the movie quietly without saying a word. They fell asleep in Blair's bed before the end of the movie.

Bart and Lily were coming to bed when he stopped and heard the TV. He knocked at her door wanting to wish her good night when no one answered. His blood was cold, he instantly thought of the worst and opened the door. There, he saw Serena and Blair sharing the same bed, under the same sheets and sleeping looking almost peaceful. He knew at this moment that a beautiful friendship had started between _'his daughters'_.

He then slowly grab the remote and turn off the TV. And he went to sleep, focusing on their future 'argument' tomorrow adding to the fact that he has to announce to Blair her twice a week appointments with one of the best therapist in the UES and the others measures he had taken for her.

A/N I hope you liked it. Tell me what to you think and if I should keep going with this story.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blair woke up the next morning sensing a shift in her bed. Her eyes opened to a sleeping Serena. _God, must I be disturbed every morning?_

She headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Serena was already up when she returned, sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes barely open.

"Morning," Serena said, with a rather groggy voice.

Blair merely plastered on a fake smile, and went to pick out an outfit for the day from her closet. Her fight yesterday with Bart came to mind, and she made a mental note to avoid pajamas. She kept looking through her clothes, rather lost for choice, when Serena's evident attempt of getting her attention, by clearing her throat no less, brought her back from her thoughts.

"This one," Serena walked towards her, and handed her the dress. "It's perfect! You'll look beautiful in it," she explained with a smile.

"Well, maybe I wasn't going for _Perfect_, or _Beautiful_… and considering how you were dressed last night, excuse me if I'm wary of your taste in fashion" Blair replied coldly, dismissing the blonde completely. She was being a complete bitch, and she knew it. She couldn't help it though, she was just in that mood; especially since her mornings kept starting out with disturbances to her usual schedule.

Serena was taken aback. She thought that after apologizing about a dozen times for last night, Blair would have forgiven her already. Guess not.

Serena left silently, and Blair couldn't help feeling guilty about what she just said. The mere look on Serena's face, before she left, made Blair regret ever snapping at her, knowing that she didn't really deserve it. So, she picked up the dress Serena had offered, and started getting ready, physically and mentally, for what the day may hold.

Blair finally descended the stairs for breakfast, and noticed that they've been waiting for her. She took her seat silently, and looked down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap.

"You look nice today Blair," Bart greeted her.

"Thank you… I was advised by a rather tasteful friend…" She smiled over to Serena, who smiled back happily, before giving her a we-are-so-in-trouble look.

"Then girls," Bart addressed both Blair and Serena, "let's get straight to the point". He'd been calm so far, but his temper got the best of him in the end, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LAST NIGHT?"

Serena and Blair both rolled their eyes at the cliché of how he'd built up the tension to begin his rant. '_Here we go'_

"Hitting a man, and his Girlfriend-"

"Whore." Serena corrected, cutting him off mid sentence, and earning herself Lily's input.

"Serena!" her mother spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Bart now turned to face Serena.

"She wasn't his girlfriend, just a whore… _I_was his girlfriend!" She answered, annoyed by having to explain this. Really, what other reason did Serena need to lash out like that at someone?

"And I really _do_understand why you're using the past tense!" He hissed with so much venom in his voice. "Serena, seriously how old are you? Breaking in, attacking and dragging Blair along…Shouldn't you know better?" His voice was harsh, as he stared her down with cold blue eyes.

Blair spoke up at that. "She didn't drag me…" the room fell silent at her interruption, and she was suddenly the center of attention. "In fact," she just continued, "since he'd been cheating on her, I thought it was best to teach him a lesson… considering how I'm personally _sensitive_ about this kind of behavior"

Bart remained silent, studying Blair to determine if she was lying to him. She was, and it hadn't been that difficult for him to tell either. He was skilled at calling people on their bluffs. A skill she wondered how he had developed, but he's Bart Bass after all. Blair still maintained a strong demeanor, keeping up the façade quite well.

"I see," his eyes were glued to her features, and she shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "you're lying to me". Blair could easily say she hated that skill, having been getting away with lies, to her parents no less, for most of her life; only to be called out by a man she sees a few times a year at most.

He gave up, when she hadn't bothered responding, sighing to release the hot air that built up inside him. He still secretly admired that she'd stepped in to save Serena. "I'm ready to forgive and forget this time," he was much calmer now, happy to have seen the two girls bond, despite it being over something as crazy as one of Serena's exploits. "I guess you're moving back _again_ Serena, in which case I do expect the both of you to behave. Am I clear?"

Neither responded.

"Am I Clear?" He repeated sternly.

"Crystal" Serena responded around the same time that Blair answered with "Perfectly".

"Good. Now finish your breakfast… and Blair," she turned to him at the call of her name, "I'll be waiting for you in my study when you're done. I need to speak to you…_privately_" he emphasized.

She nodded, and glanced to Serena who mouthed a "Thank You".

Following the fiasco at breakfast, and her little intervention with Bart, Blair felt drained. She finally got back to her bed, and sat facing the window. She was lost in thought, toying with her wedding ring nervously, only waiting for the dreaded hour that was to come. She'd barely even heard Serena knock and enter her room, only having really acknowledged her once she sat and began munching on a chocolate bar at her side. It amazed her how this girl can eat, and still maintain that figure, and her feathery weight.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes," Blair replied, sparing no more than a glance to the blonde.

"Did you finish unpacking your things?" Blair continued

"Unpack?" She asked incredulously. "What's the point of being this rich, with a few dozen staff roaming around,_IF_ I'm still going to have to unpack my own things?" she grinned mischievously. "Being the wealthiest family on the UES comes with _some_ advantages…"

"Point taken"

"Do you want to get out today? Maybe I can show you the city…" Blair turned to the blonde, challenging her, with a _Yeah-right- like- yesterday face._

She smiled at the fight Blair still had in her, happy that it was no longer as hostile as earlier. "I promise no more silicon breasts, or fighting, or even visits across the bridge… unless you're into that stuff of course, in which case I'd be more than happy to kick a few more asses!" They both laughed. Serena's naturally carefree attitude was a breath of fresh air at this point.

"I would love to… but I have an appointment at three," Blair didn't even enjoy mentioning it, but Serena would know sooner or later, if not from her than Bart or Lily. "Therapy"

"Oh," Serena was lost for words for a moment, "Where?"

"The Ostroff Center," Blair replied, "It doesn't exactly sound inviting, but it's apparently the best place to… help me." She struggled explaining, and refrained from saying too much.

"Why would you need help?" Serena didn't even think that she was imposing at this point, after all, the brunette had confided in her last night. "You don't seem like someone who needs help to me," she took another bite from her chocolate bar, a little too oblivious to the struggles Blair's been facing since she'd lost them.

"Most people think I do, I guess in a ways they're right…" Serena nodded understandingly.

"When I was younger, I didn't have any friends… I was left by myself, and I always ended up spending time with my brother and his friends. At one point he got annoyed and asked me why I couldn't hang out with MY friends…" she let out a sigh before continuing. "Back then I kind of had a reputation, and well it didn't really help that I spent most of my time with New York's most eligible bachelors either." She smiled meekly, and faced Blair to advise her as her brother had before. "He told me that People," she motioned with her hands at the word, "don't define who you are, you do it yourself." She poked Blair for emphasis, "and if you have to do it alone, then do it alone!" They were both smiling at this point, Blair genuinely having been affected by the ditsy blonde, surprised that such wisdom just poured out of her mouth. But it was technically her brother's wisdom…

"Your brother?" Blair began questioning. "The one working at Bass industries?" Serena nodded, and Blair's wall of sarcasm planted itself back up. "If Bart's the nutritionist of the family, then I suppose he'd be the therapist… I wonder what other medical degrees have been passed out in this household, and where can I get one?" She wasn't exactly mocking them, but she found it funny enough to share with Serena, who joined in with her own bubbly giggles.

"I guess living with Bart may help develop a few useful… skills. It's certainly a worthwhile learning experience."

"Really? What've you learned to far?" Blair smirked, doubting the blonde had much adult life experience, especially since she'd been acting as a child so far. "What's your skill?"

"Listening," she smiled, glad to have stunned Blair before persisting with regards to her therapy. "So, why do you need to see someone?"

Blair really had to think about that for a moment. Wasn't it obvious? Why else would she need to see someone? She was depressed. Who wouldn't be when they find out their husband had been cheating, with a classless reject like Jennifer Humphrey? She's a skinny, trashy, skank, who had no taste and barely differ Jimmy Choos from Louboutins. If she didn't know any better, Blair could say she was raised by a family of raccoons, her makeup sure made her look like one.

Then she lost Riley. Her world fell apart that instant. She lost Nate, in different ways, before and after the accident; she lost her father, her mother disapproved of her, and society pretty much labeled her a wreck. But none of that mattered so much as losing her son.

"I married at nineteen," she had no idea why she even bothered explaining this to the blonde. "Everyone warned me, saying it was a mistake. My parents hated Nate, but I was in love, I had to have him. Everything fit perfectly well with the fairytale I've dreamed of since I was a little girl." She actually smiled for a moment, recalling feelings she had for Nate, how her heart fluttered when she saw him, how he'd been her prince. "But when I got pregnant," she lost her wording for a second, reacting to the sudden ache in her heart. "He wasn't exactly planning on having a child so soon, he said he wasn't ready," she recalled the conversation with distaste. "He asked me to get rid of him"

"I'm sorry," she muttered, knowing best not to interrupt as Blair finally began opening up. She still rolled her eyes at the typical male agenda. _'What a Prick! Men, they're all the same'_she thought to herself.

"I found him a few nights later with his secretary, and from then on the dream pretty much went to hell," her lips curled up to a dark smile that contrasted with the sadness in her eyes. "I filed for a divorce, and…" her mind went back to that day. She could barely speak, her throat tightened at the thought, her eyes stung, and all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and cry. "I lost both my soon to be ex-husband, and my son that day on the way to court," she reiterated, recalling how she'd blurted it out last night, but now barely spoke loud enough for Serena to hear her.

Serena was lost for words, until her carefree instinct kicked in to attempt lightening up the mood. "I hope whoever you're going to see about this is _HOT_ then," she gave Blair her best smile, but was stared down critically by the brunette.

'_Is this girl Bi-Polar? In which case she could definitely benefit from her own therapy sessions'_ Blair couldn't help but think wickedly. _'And must she really think about sex every other second, a bit obsessive, probably deprived…'_

"What? Just because you're depressed, doesn't mean you can ignore… certain needs…if you know what I mean…" Serena smiled, hoping to keep the mood as light as possible from now on. "Besides, Doctors are pretty _hot,_" she winked suggestively.

Blair remained silent, hoping the blonde would shut up. Despite it though, she was thankful for the distraction. That was until Serena decided on squealing her next revelation.

"Oh My God!" Blair had to cover her ears

"What?" she asked, a little panicked as to what could cause Serena to access her voice's most painful pitch.

"When was the last time you got laid?"

"Serena!" Blair was shocked to be asked so bluntly about such a thing. "That's not something I want to talk about!" She would have attempted with brushing her off with it being personal, but seeing as she just shared her worst life experience, she hadn't much left to keep from the blonde other than her sex life. "And it's none of your business" she added for extra measure.

Serena grinned, knowing the exact topic to tease Blair about from now on. She certainly made a mental note about it, but something else came to mind that's been nagging at Serena for some time now. "You said you're name's Waldorf? Right?"

"Waldorf-Archibald," Blair corrected. "Why?"

"Waldorf, as in Eleanor Waldorf designs?" Blair nodded, and her hands instinctively went to cover her ears, hoping to avoid another one of Serena's squeals of joy. Luckily the blonde kept her voice in control. "I so loved last summer's collect!" Her eyes were filled with delight as she continued, "I even bought most of her latest line for children for my niece. She looked so adorable!"

"I designed that collection…"

Serena was about to continue their conversation, ecstatic with the news Blair had just shared, but her ringtone stilled their conversation instantly. She glanced at her phone, and ERIK flashed across the screen.

"Sorry, it's my brother…" She got up to take the call outside, only waving a bye to Blair and told a quick sarcastic therapist remark before letting the door shut. Blair let out a breath, now even more uncertain about Serena. She was definitely not normal, bi-polar seemed more like a logical explanation now. It was difficult spending so much time with Serena, and she couldn't exactly find herself spending days on end with the blonde. Her hours at home was more than enough time to spend with Serena, and the rest of the family. The blonde was just too much of a child to tolerate, too carefree, too perfect, and Blair secretly envied her for it.

Serena was back in the room within a few minutes, grinning happily as she announced the plan. "We're going out tonight! Erik wants me to meet his new boyfriend…" Blair frowned in confusion, but Serena clarified. "He's gay, Yes". She laughed over dramatically, having accepted her brother's sexual orientation long ago.

Blair didn't seem as excited. "I don't think that's a good-"

"It is SO a good idea!" Serena challenged. "It's probably one of the best ideas I've ever had, so be ready by eight," she began walking towards the door, leaving no room for argument. "Hell, we may just find someone you could get laid with," she winked to the brunette before shutting the door quickly before the pillow Blair threw hit her face.

'_This girl must have the IQ of a 3-year-old. THAT'S the best idea she'd ever had? If that's the case I don't even want to know about the WORST,'_Blair dreaded for an instance at the thought.

'_Serena was definitely a special case. She's going to be the death of me, I'll barely even last even last my first week' _

Serena was a piece of work. Blair didn't even know why and how she even tolerated her. She tended to hate girls who were naturally perfect, bubbly, careless, and will admit being a little jealous of. But after everything, last night, their talk, sure she may have it bad, much worse, but Serena had her own faults, her own problems, silly as they may be in comparison. Her mother had always been her weak point, and she couldn't help sympathizing with the blonde about her own. She wasn't the only one suffering from a complicated mother/daughter relationship, or the whole being cheated on debacle.

Blair arrived at the Ostroff center that afternoon, and was greeted by a Dr. Virginia Sloane. The women led her to her office, and sat with Blair awkwardly. Blair didn't know what to say, she'd been in so many sessions, that now it just felt pointless. The doctor began asking questions, that Blair answered monotonously. Soon enough the doctor recommended a new _strategy of treatment._The doctor handed her two diaries. She knew too well what the different treatment were all about. However, she allowed the doctor to do her job as many have tried before.

Dr. Sloane continued on instructing Blair to write in one her eating regime. They would review all she'd been eating, and make sure she's maintaining a good diet. Healthy body, healthy mind. The second would be more personal, she'd have to write about her feelings, her fears, her desires… she was instructed to pour out her heart into a flimsy diary, and she wasn't particularly keen on doing it.

She left the center with a lot on her mind. She didn't feel like heading straight home either, not really prepared to handle Serena, not now anyways. So she made her way to the park to sit by the lake, and watch the ducks. It was rather peaceful being away from everyone for a while, be by herself, and she may as well have been out there forever, but she knew Bart. She knew if she stayed out long enough he'd have her reported as missing. With that thought in mind she took the first cab and went home.

Serena had been waiting for her when she returned. She barely even said hello before quickly dragging Blair into her room. She was being forced to get ready for that night, and after a shower, make-up application, and a blow dry, Blair finally stood in a dress that she did not approve of.

"Serena," she complained "I look like a tramp. I'm not wearing this… I don't even feel like going out"

"Why not?" Serena moaned. "It'll be fun, come on. You'll meet my brother, and I'll have you know you look as sexy as hell in that," Serena compliment for the sake of convincing Blair to join.

"Serena," Blair tried again to make the blonde understand, "That dress is just screaming for guys to _come-fuck-me-right-now_, and I don't want guys all over me in a bathroom stall… I have enough to talk about with my own therapist," Blair actually looked tired for an instant recalling her day, but was quick to reiterate her point. "It's enough of a brain drain for now, so I think we can reschedule Dr. Phil." The blonde laughed at Blair. She was pretty funny, even when trying to make a point.

"Dr. Phil? Seriously?" She kept laughing. "I wouldn't call Erik much of a therapist, but since you seem to think highly enough of Chuck, I'll forward you to him if anything goes wrong tonight..." Serena smiled over at Blair who pulled at her dress nervously trying to cover more skin than the dress was willing to do. "You really do seem deprived Blair, I'm sure if you're lucky enough you'll find a guy that you'd gladly ask to service you. Hell you might even be the one screaming _fuck-me-right-now_!"

"Shut up!" Blair looked up at Serena's mocking glare. The girl held her social kryptonite, and she couldn't even argue, since it was funny in a weird way. Being laughed at was definitely different than being treated like a breakable vase.

That night, Blair met Erik and Andrew. It was a bit of a surprise to meet someone who shared the same DNA as Serena yet still managed to be normal. He was a complete gentleman, calm, clever, and held up a good conversation with her regarding French literature. She didn't exactly feel comfortable when more than a few guys offered her drinks, or asked for her number, but she still felt complimented. She felt young again, beautiful, free. It explains how Serena managed to remain a child. But Serena's never been married, never had a husband, who'd sworn himself to her only to cheat, and ask her of something as dreadful as ridding them of their child.

As those thoughts crossed her mind, she began to hyperventilate, clutching onto the bar she stood against for support. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the all the smoke. She couldn't breathe, there wasn't enough oxygen, she had to get out before she fainted onto the grimy floor. She wasn't in high school, she didn't live as carelessly as Serena, this was the blonde's life style, not hers.

At that moment she really hated Serena for dragging her out. But she didn't waste another second regretting leaving the house, only thinking of her best escape back. She grabbed Erik's hand and asked him to escort her home. She glanced over at Serena and Andrew as they kept dancing, and didn't feel right asking them to end their night for her sake. Erik would return to them once she arrived at home, and being the gentleman he was, he hadn't complained once doing so.

She got home, but hadn't climbed into her bed yet. She couldn't sleep, the music still buzzed in her ears, and her heart still raced with fear. She contemplated on what to do, and reached for her diary to think to possibly write something. She opened the book to begin writing the story of her life, and fought her initial struggle to write her feelings down. She finally succumbed to the first few words, instructing herself to _'let the feelings pour'_.

Weeks passed, and she was really starting to settle in her life on the Upper East Side. She'd grown accustomed to a routine with Serena. She considered the blonde as a sister now, having gotten quite close, despite her lack of ability to really be concerned when it came to important matters. But that was part of the Serena appeal. Along with the fact she hadn't maintained any relationships so far, having a boyfriend for a maximum of a few days, before moving on to the next.

They cooked together sometimes, but that was always Blair's choice of activity. Serena was more into her parties, but that made their friendship all the more interesting. They were completely different people, but managed to perfectly match as friends.

Blair had now settled to a schedule which mainly involved visits to Dr. Sloane on Tuesdays and Fridays, followed by spending the rest of her week with Serena being as crazy as the teenager she'd never been. She would however tap into her proper self, and help Lily with organizing Galas or dinners. She didn't attend them though. She rather spent her time trying to design a new collection. She remembered how good at it she was, and was more than happy to recall that she had a talent for something. If Blair Waldorf was good at anything, it would be her job. She'd been designing for her mother since graduating from La Sorbonne, one of the best colleges France had to 'd always worked as hard as she could, but her mother never gave her credit for any of it. Her collections were still a success, and increased Waldorf Designs sales, easily. At least that gave her pride a little boost.

She'd been living at the UES for four months now, and still couldn't bring herself to attend any of the usual high society events. She wasn't ready and felt too exposed, too overwhelmed. She knew she was a source of curiosity for most of them, being someone who should be living in Europe. She shouldn't be in New York. She shouldn't be living with the Basses. And the Why's would keep coming as they wondered about her. She didn't want to answer any of their questions, and she doubted she knew the answers herself.

She was thankful for the support Bart, Serena, and Erik have provided her with. They felt like family, and it felt safe. Safe enough to finally move on or at least to try. So far, she couldn't, she had made a lot of progresses in therapy but that wasn't enough to face reality alone.

One day, she finished her session with Dr. Sloane and knew what she had to do. She picked up her phone, and dialed. She didn't go feed the ducks that day, she hadn't even stepped foot in the park as she made her way to her meeting. A new objective in sight.

"I sign this, and it's done? This will be over?" Blair asked again, making sure this would happen, making sure this was the end. She turned to the lawyer expecting the answer he spoke.

"Yes, but are you sure?" He fixed the tie on his 2500 dollar suit. He was well kept for an old man, but was definitely one of the best lawyers in New York, if not the world.

"You have no idea," she responded, thinking how her life had changed, how she was a twenty-six-year-old depressed widow, who was in desperate need of a fresh start. She had to move on, and it had to start with this.

She began to sign the papers without hesitation, before handing them back completed. She let go of the papers instantly with a breath she held onto for too long. The lawyer looked through, inspecting the paper work was complete and filed them away into a folder, and then his briefcase.

"I'll submit these to a court next week, and you'll soon return to being Ms. Waldorf. Free of your late husband's name"

"Thank you," she stood up, and was prepared to be on her way until a weight held her back. It wasn't over, there was one more thing she had to do.

She surprised the both of them the second she slid it off her ring finger and placed it on the table. "I won't be needing this anymore" she exclaimed, finalizing her day with the lawyer. She left the paper work, the ring, and Nate behind. There was only room to move forward now.

He looked at her puzzled by her actions. "What exactly would you like me to do with this?" He picked up the ring, inspecting it for it's true value, and saw her shrug nonchalantly. He only smiled in response at her optimism, and what could only be described as a little carefree for a Waldorf.

"Goodbye Mr. Conrall," she nodded his way, "It's been a pleasure working with you"

"Likewise, _Ms_. Waldorf." She grinned at hearing her name, it sounded completely right, as it should be.

Blair finally walked out of Mr. Conrall's office building and froze at the entrance. Her mind began to think over everything, the people passing by, the cars… she finally rid herself of a weight that held her down, held her back. She was starting to put her life back together, slowly but surely. She was healing, and with that a smile crept onto her face.

She grabbed a cab, and instructed the driver to go to Bass industries. She felt the need to talk to Bart, her Godfather deserved to know of this revelation, and no one else could suffice to talk to about this. She'd lost her father, but Bart had really come through for her, he really began to feel like a dad.

**A/N Ok so I hope you're still here for this amazing journey. For those who wonder when Chuck is coming along the answer is next chapter! And don't worry there will be an happy ending for you ,Chair shippers. I'd like to have more reviews, I'm a medicine student and have a lot of work so if people are not interested I will update less frequently and focus on my school work.**

**I wanted to thanks all the reviewers so far and I hope I won't disappoint you.**

**And a great thank you to my fantastic beta Kumiku who did an amazing job with me.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two months later, Bart informed Blair that her mother would be coming for a visit. She had a deal to close with the Thorpe Corporation, which could be very beneficial to Waldorf's Designs. The Thorpes , originally from Boston, moved to New York a few years ago, and climbed their way up the business ladder during their stay. They were a force to be reckoned with, according to Eleanor; who wouldn't dare pass up this opportunity to work with them. She needed a strategy, along with her best employees, to help her close this deal.

She requested Blair had lunch with her to discuss a certain 'Business Proposal', as she called it. The morning of Eleanor's arrival, Blair didn't have time for breakfast with the Basses; only grabbing a quick coffee from Starbucks on her way to greet her mother at the airport.

She arrived at the airport, and began looking around for her mother. As she made her way towards the gate, her phone buzzed in her purse. She pulled it out, and began reading the text Erik had sent her while walking around to find her mother. Apparently she was requested to join the family for a special brunch, as Bart had news to tell. Erik's text was to no surprise to her, as Bart already informed her the other day that he'd convinced Chuck to move back to Manhattan. She'd heard a lot about him, and was more than eager to finally meet the great Chuck Bass.

With that thought in mind, she smirked, only to collide with the person in front of her; spilling her coffee all over him, and the floor.

"I'm so sorry," she blurted, surprised by the damage she'd just done to his suit, "I'm so so sorry" she repeated apologetically. "I wasn't looking…" she tried to explain herself, but fumbled with her words even more. She lifted her eyes, expecting a scowl, but found herself looking into warm hazel eyes. He had short dark hair, and an exquisite jaw line… to her he was flawless, and was easily one of the most handsome men she'd ever come across. And she just ruined his 3'500 dollar Armani suit.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed," he responded sarcastically, with a low, husky, bitter voice that sent shivers running throughout her body, head to toe. "Next time, try to look where you're going," he scolded, momentarily studying the damage she'd done to his attire, "you ruined my suit".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just-" she was fumbling again, but he cut her off. He wasn't exactly in the mood to listen to her continuous apologies. He was struggling with the headache he had had since taking off on his flight from London, and she just managed to ruin 7'600 dollars worth of clothes. Not that he couldn't afford another, but it was a matter of principle really.

"Like I said," the words were finalizing, "next time, be smart enough to watch where you're going ". His hand brushed his hair back in an annoyed gestured. He was exhausted, the flight was too long, and he wanted nothing more than to go home. It was his first day back to New York since he'd left four years ago, and he'd been greeted by a clumsy nobody, who managed to ruin his clothes, just because she wouldn't look up from her phone.

"I'll pay to get those dry cleaned" She offered. She was in no mood to take his arrogance, and he was really growing to be one sexy-as-hell pain-in-the-ass.

"Do I look like someone who can't afford his own dry cleaning?" He hissed, facing her again.

"I was just offering!" she defended, "Why can't you just accept my apology, you don't have to be so rude and act like a spoiled brat!"

"Excuse me? You're the one insulting me," his anger began to rise, his headache not really helping him keep it in check either, "yet you have the audacity to say that I'M the one being rude!"

"You heard me! And I may have been distracted, but you could have easily moved out of the way if you looked where you were going as I assume you're _smart_ enough to do!" she challenged, mocking his earlier statement.

"You're such a-" he held his tongue, "just move before I call security to drag you out of my sight". He had to keep himself in check, he shouldn't be losing it in front of his sleeping daughter.

"What?" Blair was appalled, "_I_ should be the ones calling them to drag _YOU_ out of _MY_ sight!"

'_Who is he kidding? I'm Bart Bass's goddaughter for Christ sake_. _Who does he think he is treating me like that!'._

"If anything, you should be thankful I spilt my coffee all over your hideous and tasteless purple shirt! Who wears purple these days anyways?"

He was just about to respond when they were both interrupted by a stewardess, who was asked by her boss to control the situation. Everyone had recognized the two as they argued, and she'd been witness to the squabble so far, but still feared the Basses' wrath.

"Excuse me" her voice came out timid, terrified of what might happen to her by disrupting them.

"WHAT?" the two turned to her and yelled in unison

"Uhh…" the stewardess was beyond horrified at that second, as two pairs of enraged eyes stared her down. "I was, ummm, well, is there something, I could do to…." She was mumbling, barely able to form any sentences.

"Do to what?" Blair hissed, impatiently waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Ummm.. stop your arguing…. you're scaring people" she finally explained. Blair rolled her eyes as the man scoffed.

"No need, I'm done" the young Bass replied, eyeing Blair with such contempt.

With that, he walked away, cursing under his breath, while a number of people followed him towards the exit. Blair felt like she'd just been slapped. What was wrong with him? More importantly, what was wrong with _her_? She wasn't one to let such small things get under her skin… _'ok maybe I am, but he was being such an asshole!'._ Mostly, it was the idea of seeing her mother for the first time in a long time that got her on edge today. She was nervous, unprepared to confront Eleanor. She didn't know what kind of nasty comments to expect, and put this whole argument aside to finally face her mother._ 'God help me!'_

* * *

After his little argument at the airport, he stepped outside to be greeted by a waiting limo, and his former driver, Arthur, who was holding the door open for him.

"Welcome home Mr. Bass. I hope you had a good flight. Mrs. Benson," he smiled, and nodded at them.

"Not the best…" he admitted. "Get me home as fast as you can, coffee is seeping through my shirt and it's starting to stick. And my daughter needs to sleep in a real bed," he explained, walking towards the open door, with Mrs. Benson pushing along the stroller where his daughter slept. "Arthur, I hope for your sake you didn't forget Amy's car seat." He growled as he peaked in and didn't see the acclaimed item.

"Of course not Mr. Bass" Arthur pulled it out of the trunk, just as they began to load it with luggage, and placed it inside.

"Thanks". He turned around and asked Mrs. Benson to slide in as he held his daughter. He loosed the seatbelt and held her in a tight hug before delicately placing her in the secured car seat. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, and watched her sleep happily, a smile crossing his face at the sight.

Mrs. Benson is a 62-year-old English woman. She's a former History teacher, and had so far been lovely with Amy, treating her as she would her own granddaughter. She was his widowed neighbor, and he'd hired her to take care of Amy, knowing she was cultured, and competent enough to handle caring for his daughter. She'd been working for him for two years now, coming over three times a week to look after Amy when she wasn't in preschool. He could never agree to a nanny, not comforted by the idea of his daughter being raised by a stranger. He'd arranged to work at home on most days, along with his personal assistant and secretary, only ever going to the office for important board meetings, or the couple of times a week to assert his position. He'd declined business trips so far, and Sunday was strictly for her. He'd refer to them as his _'Amy days'_, despite all his days being dedicated to his child. On those days, he would switch off his phone, and do whatever Amy wanted to do.

When he had first told Mrs. Benson that he would be moving back to New York, she immediately offered to join and help him settle down, claiming it would be easier for Amy to have a constant during all this change.

The ride home had been silent. Chuck leaned his head on the leather seat, having grown accustomed to the coffee smell emanating from his shirt, and shut his eyes as he thought about how his father managed to convince him to come back. How he told him about his plans of retiring in a couple of years, and how he expected Chuck to take over Bass industries when he does.

At first it wasn't a concern. He merely asked if he could supervise the company from its office located in London. Bart only responded with advise he didn't want to hear; _"It's about time you faced your demons Chuck"_. Now, here he was, in his old limo, on his way to his old home, with so many old memories clouding his thoughts of a future he had to plan to grow old in…

* * *

Erik arrived at his parents' penthouse and was greeted by Dorota, a polish maid who'd worked there for nearly 15 years.

"Good morning Mister Erik. Mr. and Mrs. Bass are waiting in living room for brunch" she explained with her broken English, accepting his coat to hang.

He went to the living and found Lily and Serena as they sipped tea, and ate croissants. He went over and kissed them both before taking his regular seat. He pour himself a cup of coffee, and served himself a waffle to eat.

"Where's Blair?" He asked as he noticed she wasn't there yet. She was a regular to their table, and easily a member of their family whose presence is expected.

"She left early this morning to pick up Eleanor from the airport," Lily told him, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why didn't you bring Andrew, did you two have another fight?"

He sighed, holding his head in his hands, "I don't know what to do… It seems like all we ever do now is argue"

"Give him some time, and maybe you should take a break too… I'm sure it'll work out in the end" Serena inputted to comfort her brother, smiling in hopes of cheering him up.

"So mom, what is it that Bart wanted to talk to us about?" Erik quickly changed topics, as he ate blueberries, no longer wanting to think about his boyfriend.

"I have some breaking news," Bart interrupted, walking over from behind Erik, and made his way to sit at the head of the table. "Good news," he added smiling. They knew it had to be great, especially if he was smiling, which only ever happened during the few rare occasions involving a little girl he adored holding onto, with her tiny arms around his neck.

Serena instantly knew what it was. Chuck was coming, and her lovely niece. She grew just as excited, jumping at the question. "He's coming, isn't he?" Bart's smile grew wider, but hadn't answered yet.

"Who are you talking about Serena?" He asked innocently, amused by her excitement as any. She always did act like a little girl.

She continued staring at him, and noted the sparkle in his eyes and the grin plastered on his face, stretching from ear to ear. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed, "he's coming back? When? For how long?"

"He's coming back permanently… today." Everyone gasped, shocked with joy.

"I can't believe it, how? How'd you get him to come back?" Erik mused out loud as everyone beamed with excitement at the news.

"You can ask him yourself. He should be sitting in that chair next to you in about twenty minutes, with my precious granddaughter!"

* * *

Blair finally found her mother, and after a chaste greeting, they stepped outside to a waiting car. Eleanor instructed the driver to take them to La Dame de Bordeaux, a rather quaint restaurant that many upper east siders navigate towards, and to take her luggage to the Empire Hotel, and have it sent up to her reserved room.

"Oh Blair darling, tell me… How is it like living in Manhattan?" Eleanor asked, sipping the wine they were just served.

"Fine, mother. I kind of like it here, and I even made some friends-" Her mother didn't allow her to end her sentence, before speaking again

"Great! That's perfect! And how about you? I see you've made a lot of _progress_ from when I last saw you" She emphasized the last part, eyeing her daughter head to toe to make sure.

"Yes, well, I'm trying to-"

"And you should! I mean, this little breakdown of yours has lasted long enough… It's time for you to face the facts, and come back to work" she took a moment to let her words sink in before continuing. "I'm just delighted you finally came back to your _senses_"

"A 'breakdown'? Mother, do you really think it, all of it, was nothing more than that?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course it was!" Eleanor answered certainly. "But, how would I know?" she waved her off, "I wouldn't let such a thing bring me down, and would have _never _reacted the same way you did…" Eleanor's voice was laced with a tinge of disgust, reflecting the disappointment she now considered her daughter for being.

Blair felt the tears pricking at her eyes, but she remained silent. She allowed her mother's words to beat her down, bring her down as they have many times before, destroying her best efforts of improvements.

"But, Dear, I don't blame you …I blame your father really, you wouldn't have gotten such characteristics from me…" she spoke nonchalantly of her ex-husband "I knew, from when you were a little girl that you'd turn out more like him than me. Whining, and crying and over-reacting. I had hoped you would grow into a fine women as myself, but… well seeing as you've done nothing in the past couple of years but mope around, crying hysterically, and even wore flannel! What kind of elegant, distinguished woman does that?"

"_What kind of elegant, distinguished woman does that?" _Blair repeated in anger. Her blood now boiling by the mere presence of her mother. "Maybe the kind of woman who'd lost her husband and child" she hissed with fury she didn't know she could possess. She had to contain herself from screaming in the restaurant, but no really caring what those around her now thought of her.

"Oh please sweetheart" Eleanor brushed off the tone Blair was now using, "I could understand if you were upset for a few weeks, maybe a month, but two years Blair? You realize this is the first time in two years I see you dressed well enough to be seen with, although the added weight is not at all flattering and you really should work on that soon. At least your hair and make-up is done, and you're not crying your eyes out like-"

"Like WHAT_ MOTHER_?" the room fell silent at her words. Eleanor hadn't reacted, shamed by her daughter was dramatizing their conversation, and was once again giving a show. Blair however, didn't hold back, despite the disapproving glare her mother gave her, despite the crowd that now looked at her, she went on. "You're right, I'm not like you, and I sure as hell don't want to be either! You may think I'm weak, but you're the one who couldn't handle me. You're the one who needed my godfather to care for me. You're the one who had to send me away, because _you _couldn't help me. You're the one living a lie, pretending everything is fine, and it will effortlessly turn out ok, but you're too weak to even face the truth; that you, Eleanor Waldorf, are the worst mother a child could ever have!"

With those last words, she grabbed her coat and purse and walked out of the restaurant, not sparing another glance to her audience, or her speechless mother. _'I will not cry' _she chanted in her head. _'I will not cry in front of her'_ she repeated more firmly as she exited through the door. _'I am not weak'_ she finally decided, and repeated the words, fighting the urge to force her fingers down her throat, and release the tension that wound in her stomach. She wouldn't relapse, not for her. She reached for her phone, and called the one person she knew who could help her: Dr. Sloane.

Blair was freed a slot, and at arrival took her seat and began to talk. She practically talked the entire time, and explained how she wouldn't cry for someone whom she could never please. Someone who would never be proud of her no matter how hard she tried. The doctor expressed her thoughts regarding the progress they've made during this meeting, and hoped to see Blair again soon.

As soon as Blair left the office she went to buy bread, as a habit, to go feed the ducks at Central Park.

She was standing by the lake, bread in hand, and began relaxing in the silence. A girl appeared moments later, running up to admire the ducks up close. Blair eyed her attentively as the little girl looked up at her. She was one of the most beautiful little girls she'd ever seen. She had long dark hair that was neatly brushed, and held back with a pink head band, and looked up at her with hazel doe eyes, against perfect porcelain skin… she was perfect. A perfect little china doll. She wore a pink Dior summer dress that matched her headband, a white cardigan on top, Louboutin flats, and to top it all off, a tiny Louis Vuitton purse. '_Her mother knew exactly how to dress her daughter'_, Blair thought. _'If I had a daughter, she'd look exactly like this little princess'_. She smiled lightly, dazzled by her beauty and realized that instant that she wasn't a mother, nor will she ever have the chance to be again. She will never experience another pregnancy, or go shopping for her baby, or celebrate with a baby shower, and the sad reality hit her like a storm. Tears began to run down her cheeks, and she sniffled.

"Don't cry!" the little girl pleaded, searching her purse for a napkin, or Kleenex to hand the older girl. "There" She pulled it out with a triumphant smile on her face, and gave it to Blair happy to instruct her with her daddy's words of wisdom "My daddy always says that beautiful girl shouldn't cry… it hides how pretty they are… and you're really pretty". Blair smiled at her comment and wished that she saw the world through eyes as innocent as hers. The little girl was beautiful, smart, and comforting.

"Thank you sweetheart," she accepted the tissue happily and sniffled once more. "Your daddy's right, I need to stop crying…" she dabbed at her eyes before returning to the little girl with her best smile. "You're really pretty too… I'm sure all the boys will be fighting over you very soon, that is if they haven't already" a light laugh escaped her as the little girl smiled shyly at the thought.

"Thank you madam" her cheeks blushing a soft shade of red in embarrassment.

"Do you like ducks?"

"Yes! I love them. I saw them once, at the zoo, but we weren't allowed to feed them."

"I have some bread. Would you like to feed them with me?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed and jumped with excitement.

"What's your name angel?" Blair asked, kneeling in front of the girl and began stroking her soft hair.

"Amy"

"Amy? That's a really nice name." The little girl beamed at this. "So Amy, where are your parents? You're not here alone are you?" Blair asked, hoping the little girl was not lost, or worse.

"No silly!" Amy giggled at how this woman thought she was there on her own. "I'm with Mrs. Benson, my nanny… but she's so old!" Amy complained, "I started to run, but she couldn't keep up… I'm too fast for her" she giggle once again, seemingly proud of herself. "It's funny to see her try and run after me though"

Amy turned back, and looked over for her nanny at the same time Blair did. Blair tried to find someone who looked like they could be the child's care taker, this Mrs. Benson, but no one came.

"See, I told you, she's too slow." Amy smiled, having now proved her point to this stranger, "What's your name?" she finally enquired.

Blair was a little outraged, how could this Mrs. Benson 1)Lose this little girl in the park, 2) allow her to talk to complete strangers, and 3) go anywhere near a lake, she could have drowned! Blair was set on giving that nanny a piece of her mind! This was no way to look after someone's child!

"Blair," she finally answered Amy's question, "I'm Blair". She handed Amy a piece of bread to feed the ducks with. Amy gladly threw it and laughed as she watched the ducks begin to march towards it, and fight for it.

"Look! They're fighting!" She broke another piece of bread and threw it where the ducks gathered.

"Yeah," Blair was a little uncomfortable, she wasn't really used to children. She was an only child, with no siblings to play with. So she attempted the most casual childish conversation she could think of, "do you have any pets?"

Amy shook her head no, and continued feeding the ducks, "I'd like to have a monkey though…"

"A monkey?" Blair questioned surprised and chuckled at the idea. _'Who would want a monkey?'_

Amy nodded. "Yes, a monkey! Don't you know what that is?"

"Yes, of course I do, but… why a monkey?"

"I love them, but daddy says he has to think about it… I'm sure he'll buy me one though. He always buys me what I want, I just have to be extra good. And when I get my monkey, I'll call him Sweetie and then all my friends will be jealous because I will be the only one with a monkey!" she exclaimed happily. "Brandon said he wanted a monkey, so if I have one he'll want to hang out with me more than Kayla… Maybe I can show him to you too" Blair couldn't help but laugh happily with the excited girl. She was so full of life, and strange, incredulous ideas.

'_What kind of parent would buy their kid a monkey?' _Blair smiled at the next thought that crossed her mind _'The kind who love their children and would do anything to please them!'_

Blair felt the pang in her chest as she remember the argument she had with her mother earlier. She would have never gotten a monkey, or anything, no matter how much she begged. Her mother didn't really ever care.

"I'd love that sweetheart-" Blair was interrupted by an older women yelling, calling for Amy.

"Amy!" the woman repeated as she walked towards them. Amy was right, she was old. "I've been looking for you! What did I tell you about running off like that, it's dangerous, you could have been really hurt!" she scolded.

Amy looked down at her shoes, apologizing in a mumble for disobeying her nanny. Apparently not for the first time either.

"And you shouldn't talk to strangers!" the older woman turned to Blair, completely relieved that she wasn't some psycho, "I'm sorry if she bothered you…"

"She wasn't a bother." Blair replied coldly to the woman. She was determined on letting her know exactly how she failed as a nanny, even if she hadn't a clue about the situation, she continued. "The only thing that bothered me is the idea that an incapable nanny, such as yourself, let this little girl out of her sight. Don't you know what could have happened? Don't you watch the news? You're lucky I wasn't a psychopath!" Not exactly one when it comes to children at least, but incompetent nannies should most likely fear the wrath of Blair Waldorf. "You're lucky I don't know her parents, or I'd have reported your inability to handle their child. You're obviously too old to be caring for her and should best retire soon" Blair ended her lecturing, practically yelling at the older woman the entire time.

"How dare you speak to me like that? This is NONE of your business Miss!" She defended, and took Amy's hand to leave, ending the discussion as it is. Leaving no room for Blair to press on.

"Bye Blair!" Amy called back to her, waving her hand as they walked towards a waiting Limo. Mrs. Benson continued scolding her, but Amy merely smirked, pleased to have caused such anger from the older woman.

"Bye sweetheart!" Blair waved back, looking over to them until the car drove off. She sighed and went to sit down on a bench, staring blankly at the lake. Her mind began to wander, and soon enough she pulled out a notebook from her purse and began doodling mindlessly, ignoring the tears that were once again rolling down her cheeks. She blinked a few times, as her tear drops landed on her notebook, until she was aware that she had sketched the little girl in a gown made for a princess…

* * *

After arriving that morning, Chuck was greeted and hugged by his family, tight enough to leave him red and breathless, ignoring his coffee stained attire. With all this commotion, Amy woke up almost immediately to suffer a familiar fate, with attentive hugs and kisses. He excused himself shortly after to take a shower, having told his family all about his encounter with 'a half-witted, lunatic elitist snob'.

At his return they sat down and continued their meal, talking, joking and generally catching up. Lily insisted he moved in with them, seeing as his room, and Amy's nursery were both available to be used. At least until he found the perfect home to settle down in properly.

He gladly accepted, and excused himself again, but this time for a well deserved nap as his headache slowly threatened to kill him. Amy however, was begging him to take her to the zoo, as he'd promised when he told her all about the zoo in Central Park. She was already beginning to scheme her way to have him buy her a monkey. He had to wonder where she inherited such behavior as she began to pout and stare at him with puppy dog eyes that melted his heart.

Everyone in the room had been smiling over to him, literally gloating as they witnessed the only girl, who could ever get under Chuck's skin, make him do _exactly_ what she wanted him to. He promised he would take her within the week, as he still needed time to recover from the jet lag, but seeing as everyone else was too busy with work, he had to compromise with her and let her go with Mrs. Benson for now. He'd call in for a 'private meeting' with a monkey the next time they go together, he even told her that she'd be able to touch it.

Her eyes lit up at the idea, because her father always kept his promises, and now she was going to get to see a monkey, and play with it too. Fortunately for him, Mrs. Benson had been to New York a few times, and was able to take Amy to Central Park on her own, so that he could finally get the sleep he needed.

He slept most of the afternoon, and woke up just around dinner time. He descended the stairs, and noticed Mrs. Benson lecturing Amy in the hall. He went to ask what was wrong, but his father intercepted him on his way to his daughter and her nanny.

"Chuck! Did you sleep well?"

"I did, I was beyond exhausted…" He responded, running his hand through his messy hair.

"In that case, I need to speak to you for a moment… _privately._"

In that moment, Lily walked through the doors from the kitchen. "Dinner's Ready!" she announced, noting how business like the two Bass men stood, "so no more business talk. Charles only just returned, and I refuse to let you brain wash him with work before we got to spend enough time with him." Lily instructed Bart, smiling over to him sweetly.

Serena entered soon after, and scanned the room for her friend to introduce to Chuck. She finally gave up, reached for an appetizer, and asked "Where's Blair?"

"She hasn't been back all day. I assume things are going well with her mother…" Lily said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Bart mused. It was getting late, and Blair was not the type to be spending the whole day out on her own.

"Blair? Who's she?" Chuck asked, pouring himself a glass of scotch from the liquor cabinet.

"My goddaughter," Bart answered immediately. "Harold Waldorf's daughter," he clarified for extra measure. "I told you about her a few times, but by the look on your face I'd say you weren't listening…" he sighed, smirking to Chuck who shrugged agreeing to that.

"Serena, can you call her please?" Bart finally asked of Serena, "and leave some food for the rest of us" he motioned towards the appetizers, before returning to his son. "Charles, since we have a few minutes, care to join me in the study…" He needn't ask as he made his way to the study, followed closely by Chuck.

* * *

Blair was caught up scribbling in her notebook. She hadn't realized how late it was, and the call from Serena, informing here that they're waiting for her to have dinner, snapped her back to reality. She reluctantly stood up and took the first cab home. She returned home with bloodshot eyes, and was far too tired to face the family or Serena's elate mood. As she stood in the elevator, on her way to the penthouse, she tried to dry her eyes, to stop the tears, to place a mask and pretend to be happy, but she couldn't. The tears have been pouring since that morning, and she didn't know how to make them stop.

She entered the foyer and was greeted by Serena, as predicted, who immediately wrapped her arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Blair?" Serena's voice was laced with concern, "Is everything all right?"

Blair wanted to snap at her, but held her tongue. _'Serena can be so oblivious… why can't she skip the stupid questions?'_ she ignored her question, in hopes of just pushing her away for now. "Is Bart here?" she asked, turning cold in her friends arms until she let her go to look her straight in the eyes "I need to talk to him…" she explained sternly.

"He's in the study-" Serena didn't even get a chance to finish before Blair began to march her way towards the room. "But he's busy…" Serena attempted, but her words came out as a whisper, and Blair was already far enough to not have heard her.

She was at the door, and grabbed for the handle to push it open, without bothering to knock; "Bart I reall-"

She stopped when she realized he was not alone. The two men sat on the couch in the middle of the room, facing away from her. They seemed to be in deep conversation, a possible business meeting perhaps. That thought made Blair instantly apologize; "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy… I'll come back later."

"Blair!" Bart stood up and greeted her warmly. Another second and his expression turned to a worried one as he took in her appearance. He knew her well enough to know she would need to talk about this in private, when no one else was in the room. "It's alright," he explained with a smile on his face, walking over to kiss her cheek before redirecting her to the other male in the room. "Let me introduce you to my son,"

Chuck put his glass down on the coffee table as he got up, before looking over to the girl. He froze the instant he locked eyes with her. The woman standing by his father's side, he instantly recognized her.

Blair was taken aback when the other man finally turned to face her. She gasped once she realized who he was_ 'Oh no! This cannot be happening to me'._

"Blair, this is my son: Charles Bass." He said smiling and turned to Chuck.

"Chuck, this in Blair Waldorf. My goddaughter."

Just as Bart ended his introductions the room fell silent. The tension between Chuck and Blair grew with nothing being said. They just kept staring at each other, as they engaged in their own gaze contest.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget this little yellow button down there to tell me what did you think of it.**

**Next chapter may be updated a little longer than usual, but I'll try my best to post it soon enough.**

**A great thank you to my beta Kumiko212 and my omega Ellibells who helped me a lot to produce it. Thank you to all my reviewers, I hope you keep enjoying this journey!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Just as Bart ended introducing them to each other the room fell silent. The tension between Chuck and Blair grew as nothing was being said. They just kept looking at each other; engaged in their own staring contest.

Chuck was stoic, mentally cursing; 'Out of all the girls in Manhattan, _why did__THIS half-witted, lunatic elitist snob, have to be HIS goddaughter__?'_. He shook his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose before returning to the brunette. He began scrutinizing her appearance, head to toe, eyeing every little detail and making sure she was as uncomfortable as possible under his gaze. He had to admit that she was one of the most beautiful creatures he's ever seen, and she was somewhat striking in a way he couldn't quite fathom. It was as if her insides were burning, yet masked by an unreadable cold exterior. He returned to look at her face, catching her feverish gaze with his own, and smirked.

Blair was stunned. '_This day couldn't possibly get any worst'_. She kept looking him over, studied his expression, until he smirked. She had the urge to wipe that smug look off his insanely handsome face, but held her tongue._'Is he making fun of me?'_

Sensing the tension between them, Bart cleared his throat and glanced from his son to Blair. Suddenly, they both heard Chuck's chuckle. This was a far too comedic and unusual situation, even for him.

"I seem to have forgotten my manners…"

'_Do you even have any? '_Blair scoffed mentally.

"Nice to meet you… _Blair_." Sarcasm laced his words, as he emphasized his name. He walked over and held his hand out, still sporting his smirk.

His eyes bored into hers and she was clearly ill at ease by the intensity of it. It was like he could see straight to her core. That's the first time she'd ever felt so naked and exposed due to a simple look from a stranger. And she didn't like it at all. She felt weak, but she wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of knowing of her discomfort.

"Likewise… _Charles_. " She clipped in a bitchy tone, and shooting him her best smile, before reluctantly accepting his hand to shake. Once her hand was in his, she jerked it back quickly masking the shock of what she had just experienced. There had been an electric charge that sparked, and her whole body shivered by that mere contact of skin. And by the looks of it, he felt it too.

He recovered with a chuckle. "Chuck," he corrected finally having regained his voice, "call me Chuck. Charles is far too …_formal_." He smirked.

"Oh don't worry" She faked concern, "I won't be in need to call you by any of your names," she gave him a vicious smile as he kept staring with his mischievous smirk.

Bart studied this little 'introduction' and knew something was wrong, but before he could say something Lily was at the door knocking, before making an entrance.

"Dinner's ready!" she announced as she walked in "Bart, I already told you I wanted to spend time with my son before your started brainwashing him with work!" She smiled at him and noticed the third person in the room.

"Blair, you're here!" Lily noticed as she went to hug her. "We were waiting for you. I see you've met my son!" She said excitedly by the prospect, making it seem like it was the news of the year!

Shyly Blair answered, "Yes. We've met… _fortunately,_" she was still eyeing him as she muttered the last word sarcastically under her breath.

"Then let's go eat, I'm starving!" Lily took Blair by the arm and started to walk towards the living room, talking with the brunette about how pleased she was that she finally met her son and her granddaughter. The two Bass men followed quietly.

"Care to explain what happened a moment ago Charles?" Bart asked quietly, while maintaining his business-like poker face.

"There's nothing to explain father," Chuck just shrugged, rolling his eyes as they made their way to the living room.

* * *

They entered the living room and saw that Eric, Serena and Andrew were chatting and laughing as they drank from their flutes of champagne.

Bart and Lily made their way to the table while Blair lagged behind and froze in her place when she noticed the sight before her. There, on the couch, was the little girl she met earlier. She was playing with a doll watching some cartoons on the TV. _'This is not happening'_. She tried to gain a better view and see if she was really her or not, desperately trying to remember her name while mentally scolding herself for forgetting Bart's granddaughter's name. The family kept talking about her and how she was a jewel that could make Bart do whatever she wanted, breaking through his best walls.

She couldn't remember. _'Damn it!_'. She sensed a few of the occupants were now staring at her, and thought best to walk to the table, only to collide with someone that had been carrying a tray of appetizers.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking…" Blair said apologetically only to hear that moron behind her chuckle once more.

"That sounds oddly familiar. Is that a desperate fantasy of yours? If so, perhaps you should just try…"He cut himself off when he caught her attention, and that death glare.

She leaned a little closer to finally whisper the harsh words that have been building up inside her. "I swear to god, if I hear you chuckle one more time, I will strangle you with your own tie!" She threatened.

"Come now Waldorf, where are your manners?" He sipped his scotch and smirked her way. He was definitely enjoying torturing her. She was a feisty little thing, and it would be a shame not to make her squirm.

"I must have left them with my sanity when I agreed to talk to you! And don't call me Waldorf!" she challenged, allowing the fight in her to take over.

"It's your name, isn't it?" He kept on smirking and it was beginning to infuriate her even more.

She didn't bother answering him, setting aside this argument for a time when witnesses weren't about. Instead she returned to help whomever she knocked over with the tray and froze for the second time in only a few short minutes.

Her eyes widened in realization as she recognized the person in front of her. "YOU?" She nearly screamed. This was definitely not her day. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you that question! Did you follow me?" The elder woman asked a little concerned that this woman had come all the way here to tell her employer about the 'incident' in the park earlier.

Chuck was just observed the exchange, completely lost; a feeling he's never gotten used to before today. How can Mrs. Benson know her? She'd just arrived from London! The scene breaking out however, required his intervention.

"Ladies!" He stepped toward, and was glad that both of them turned their attention to him instantly. "You know each other?" He pointed a finger at each of them as the question proved his evident confusion.

"Blair?" The little girl's voice drew all their attentions to her.

Blair turned around to face the little princess. She was wearing deep purple pajamas, had her hair braided, and was holding onto her doll. She looked even more beautiful than she had earlier that the day, if that was even possible. She was staring at her with those hazel doe eyes, and the puzzle pieces began to fit together, making it all the more clearer as to where she'd inherited those eyes from.

'_You have got to be kidding me! First it's this moron, then the old hag and now THIS! If my mother decided on suddenly joining us, well… that'd just be the icing on the cake.'_

"Amy! Sweetheart! " She greeted as the little girl walked over to her giggling. She kneeled down to her height and pulled her into a warm embrace.

The room fell silent, as everyone looked over at Blair and Amy hugging. Everyone glanced at each other desperate for answers at that point, and when they broke apart Chuck was the first to speak.

"Baby, you know Blair?" Also kneeling to face his little girl but kept glancing over to Blair every so often.

"Yeah daddy! We met at the park today!" She said enthusiastically. Blair cringed when she heard the words she feared the most from the little girl's mouth. It was true, Amy was Chuck's daughter, and the confirmation was unsettling.

"We fed the ducks together! She gave me bread and we saw them fighting! But then Mrs. Benson found me-" She stopped talking when she caught sight of Blair placing her index finger against her lips to indicate to the little girl that she needn't speak of their encounter. So Amy giggled and turned to her father who was getting very suspicious. She then did as any Bass seemed to skillfully do at such situations, and turned the conversation elsewhere.

"Anyway it was so fun daddy!"

"I'm sure it was…" He was genuinely smiling at his little girl before pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. He then got up with Amy in his arms. "Why don't you go wash your hands before we eat dinner, sweetie?"

"Okay daddy!" she sighed "but I'm not eating in my booster seat!" He chuckled as he let her go. She walked toward Blair and grabbed her hand. "Come wash your hands with me! Daddy bought me a vanilla princess soap! And I'm eating next to you!" She dragged Blair along, running to the bathroom excitedly.

"Mrs. Benson, we need to have a necessary talk after dinner…" He said in a low, dangerous voice, indicating that he'd caught on to the situation that has most likely transpired. He walked over towards the table and sat down without waiting for the older woman answer.

* * *

During dinner, Blair was mostly silent, playing with the food in her plate. She didn't eat that much while merely pretending to be interested by the conversations around her. Mostly, Erik talking to Chuck, Serena to Andrew and Bart with Lily and Mrs. Benson. She nodded her head every so often, and faked a smile for everyone else. She got through most of the dinner until she couldn't take it anymore. She felt too overwhelmed from the events of the day, and finally excused herself. Blair was utterly drained once she stepped back into her room. She made her way to her bathroom and filled the tub with water and bubbles. She slid into the tub, and shut her eyes to begin relaxing.

She was at peace until she heard the door to her bathroom open, and the sight of Serena in negligee holding a box of macaroons greeted her_. 'Maybe I'm not the only one with eating disorder…'_Serena sat at the edge of the tub and held her the box as she picked a green one to eat, her favorite.

Silence filled the bathroom until Blair spoke first.

"I hate your brother," she explained emotionlessly while looking at the ceiling.

Serena nearly choked on her own macaroon, and that made a ghost of a smile appear on Blair's face.

"Why? You just met him and you didn't even talk to him yet!" She argued, slightly offended by Blair's sudden announcement.

She couldn't fathom how it was possible for someone to hate her brother. Unless if this said '_someone'_ was a slut that he'd slept with and threw her away after. Even then, they still came back, desperately throwing themselves on him. Serena knew how her brother was a womanizer but she also knew that he kept this under the radar, especially now that he was a father. He had renounced himself of all the drugs, gambling, and alcohol (except for his daily scotch intake) when he first learnt about the pregnancy. She didn't really approve his choice of life, but she understood it. He had told her many times that after what happened with his wife, he would never commit again, the only commitment in his life was to his daughter. _'Amy will never see me with a woman in my bed'_ He had said her once. And of course, he has needs like every other man, but in this case, he was Chuck Bass, so his needs seemed to be heighten by five times the usual amount, at the least.

"Amy seems kind of fond of you…"

"I know"

"And you seem kind of fond of her too…"

"I know"

"But you don't really seem to be fond of my brother..."

"I know"

"So if you like my niece, you have to like her father…it's …ummm… in the DNA…" She laughed, trying to cheer her up. Blair frowned but didn't answer allowing silence to fill the room.

"I had a fight with my mother today," Blair admitted, her words were still emotionless, as she blankly stared at the wall in front of. "I disappointed her again…" She whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Serena was silent because she knew in moments like these, she shouldn't speak and let Blair express herself. So she just kept staring at her friend, squeezing her hand in the water, as she began crying and shaking uncontrollably. She finally lifted her out of the tub, with difficulty, and grabbed a towel to wrap around her securely. They sat on the cold bathroom floor, with neither of them talking. Serena just held Blair, and rocked her back and forth, while rubbing her back in a circular motion. She began to murmur comforting words to her, and they stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, before Blair spoke again merely above a whisper.

"I just want the pain to go away…" She spoke just above a whispered. "Why doesn't it go away?" She sobbed desperately wanting the answer. "Right now I don't want to feel anything. I want all of this to go away." She sobbed again."Why can't it go away?".

"I don't know sweetheart…I don't know…" She kissed the top of her head and felt her eyes water at hearing the hurt and the desperation in her friend's voice. She didn't know how to fix this, how to fix her, if it was even possible.

"I don't want to be alone…" Sob. "I don't want to die alone…" Sob.

"Shhh…you're not alone. We're here. We're here for you…"

After a long moment, when Blair's sobs had subsided and Serena was certain Blair was asleep in her arms, she heard her speak again quietly.

"I don't really hate your brother you know…he's just an infuriating pain-in-the-ass." They both laughed half heartedly at the comment. "A sexy-as-hell, infuriating pain-in-the-ass…"She repeated. They both giggled at her comment but said nothing more. They went to lie down on Blair's bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Blair woke up to the sound of a sleepy Serena snoring. She turned to her nightstand to see the clock: 3.27 AM. After nearly half an hour of trying to get back to sleep, but couldn't. She got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen, barely caring that she only pulling on a short red silk nightgown. She poured herself a glass of milk and headed towards the library to pick out a book in the darkness of the penthouse. _'Maybe reading will help me get to sleep'_.

She entered the room and walked toward the different shelves until she found "Les liaisons dangereuses ". Growing up in France, she was used to speaking French on most days except at home, where her parents insisted she only spoke English in order to not forget her the language of her mother tongue. She was lost in her own thoughts, and reacted swiftly to the sound of someone clearing their throat. She turned around to face the devil himself, sitting in a chair with a book on his lap and a scotch in his hand. He was smirking at her, like always. _'Oh God, if only I could wipe that smirk off of his face!'._

"Can't sleep?" He asked, staring at her and swallowing hard when he took in her full appearance and choice of attire. He immediately felt his pants tightened and Chuck Junior waking up. His mind was already starting to think up of all the things he could do to her and her negligee. He desperately tried to hide the bulge that was growing visible, at the front of his pajama pants.

"Not really…your sister snores," she stood in her spot, and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to cover as much skin and flaws as best as she could, and spare whatever dignity she had left. _'If I still have any'_

He chuckled. "My sister is sleeping with you?" He saw her cheeks redden to a shade that was matching her nightgown. "I didn't know of any sleepovers …you must have forgotten to send me my invitation…"

"You're heinous!" He smirked. "And stop smirking at me!" She snapped.

"A little feisty, aren't we? Even at nearly 4 in the morning…what's your secret?"

"Huh?" She didn't know why he had that effect on her. It was like she couldn't let anything go when he was around, and couldn't help herself from snapping at him. He was so infuriating and yet able to get under her skin far too easily.

"You're even ruder than you were this morning!"

"You wound me," he chuckled.

"You are the most self centered person I've ever met!" She was furious and on the verge of ripping off his head with her bare hands. "I can't believe I'm still alive in the same room as you while you suck all the oxygen out of it. You and your filthy and useless comments!"

"May I remind you that it was _YOU_ who came to me. Practically naked might I add," he gestured to her outfit. "And probably wanted nothing more than to have me suck all the oxygen out of _YOU_."He winked at her suggestively.

"WHAT? I came for a book because I couldn't sleep with your sister snoring like a pig in my ear! And CERTAINLY not for you, you conceited self absorbed Basshole!" She yelled at him.

He got up and walked towards her, stopping only a few inches away. She felt the heat emitting from his body, as she absentmindedly turned a darker shade of crimson. She shivered at how close he'd gotten, and he grinned at her mischievously.

He leaned those last few inches closer and whispered in her ear, "Whatever helps sleep you at night, Princess…" He was mesmerized by her beauty, the curves that made up her delicate frame. All but hidden by a flimsy piece of silk cloth. He just wanted to make her shut her little mouth, kiss those pouty red lips and take her right then and there.

"Well, I'm NOT sleeping at night as you can see, so if you don't mind," her hands were on his chest, prepared to push him away, "So take the hint! I'd rather you get rid of that little sick fantasy of yours!" He kept staring at her, smiling at her aggressiveness as she forced the distance between them.

He chuckled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He went back to his glass of scotch and emptied it in one gulp. He then shook his head and grabbed his things.

"Well, I'm heading to bed now. And just to let you know, I've never been one to snore, so if-"

"Don't even dare finishing that sentence, or I swear I'll make sure to it that Amy's the last child you'll ever be fathering!"

"Well, I wasn't planning on reproducing anymore" He answered smoothly with his signature smirk.

"Were you born an asshole or was that just a trait you developed over time?" She gave him a fake smile.

"Would you really like to know?"

She let out a sigh and bowed her head in frustration. How could this prick be the father of that perfect little girl when he's been acting like a horny teenager. So far he'd proven himself incapable of keeping it in his own pants, let alone bar his mind of thinking about getting into hers.

He smiled, now speaking in a more serious tone, "Amy wants me to take her to the zoo tomorrow for a private session with a monkey."He was unsure at how to proceed following their previous 'discussion', but Blair immediately lift her head to frown at him, warning him to keep this conversation dignified. "She asked me to convince you to come with us. Serena has a photo shooting so she can't come. She seems to really like you though."

"Hmm…" she smiled at the thought of the little girl, and for her sake she'd no doubtedly agree, but she had to set terms to keep Chuck in check. "I suppose I could go, but _ONLY_ if you behave yourself"

"You can think as low of me as you like from this encounter, but I'm not this way when around my daughter. I just like to…_entertain myself_"

"Don't flatter yourself, I don't think of you at all."

He grinned at her, because it was the first time he'd come across a woman who hadn't refrained from holding her tongue when around him, and be as bitchy as she was without a care. That was kind a turn on for him, but he immediately pushed the thought out of his head. _'No need for her to hate me more than she already does'_

"I'll come."

"Thanks." They stared at one each other for another moment in silence.

"I should go" They continued staring at each other once more, pulled in the other eyes, as he broke the silence. Goodnight Blair."

"Goodnight Chuck."

He then headed towards the door and disappeared into the dark corridor. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, she felt so confused. One second he was being a pig, with his disgusting comments and vulgar come-ons; and the next, he was being the good father who, apparently, will do anything for his daughter. She shook her head and grabbed her book before occupying his previous seat. She could still feel his heat and smell his cologne that lurked in the chair, and for a second she lost herself to those senses. _'What's wrong with me?'_

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, she glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10.56 AM. Blair Cornelia Waldorf _NEVER _slept so late. She reluctantly lifted her little form from the bed and headed into the bathroom, as the commotion from downstairs echoed into her room. She remembered that Lily wanted to throw a 'welcome home' party for the prodigal son.

After showering, she opened her closet and opted for a simple yellow summer Armani dress, with a matching headband and an orange cardigan. She then chose her shoes and went to sit in front of her vanity to make her daily inspection. Even though the therapy was going well, from time to time she had a relapse and as much as she tried to fight them, sometimes she was so overwhelmed that she just couldn't fight anymore

She headed downstairs and found Bart, Chuck, Lily and Amy having brunch. Serena already left earlier for her next Chanel campaign shooting, and Eric was busy elsewhere. Amy was the first to see her, and got down from her booster seat to greet her.

"Blair!" She called out, throwing herself at her. Blair picked her up and hugged her. Amy put her hands around her neck and kissed her cheek.

Everyone in the room was staring at her, but for most of them it was nothing abnormal. Amy was a very affectionate little girl who had no problem showing her emotions.

For Chuck, it was something else. He really didn't understand the fondness that his daughter had developed for Blair in less than 36hr. He really didn't feel comfortable with her having this kind of relationship with her. Maybe he was being overprotective but he didn't want to risk the heartache his little princess might endure if something went wrong.

"How are you sweetheart?"

"Daddy told me that you're coming with us to the zoo?" She was so full of life and of joy which contrasted with the emptiness and the darkness Blair was filled with. "It's going to be so great!".

She gave her a smile, and put her down before Amy held her hand out to walk Blair toward the table, stopping a few feet before.

"I need to tell you a secret!" She said and Blair leaned down to reach her.

Amy whispered so that only Blair could hear what was so important.

"We're going to see Sweetie today! Maybe Daddy will buy it for me!" She giggled and so did Blair.

She sat down at the table, in the chair that Amy told her to take.

"Good morning" She said to everyone. Bart smiled at her, while Chuck nodded In response, acknowledging her presence with nothing more, barely bothered to even lift his head from the newspaper he was reading._'A NOD? He gave me a fucking NOD? Basstard! Why do I care anyway?'_

"Blair, dear, did you sleep well?" Asked Lily.

"I did, thank you."

She grabbed a cup of coffee and a few pieces of fruit for breakfast. That was until she caught the glare that Bart was giving her at the other end of the table. She remembered their argument from a few months ago, and proceeded with grabbing some yoghurt and a croissant as well. _'I'm already a whale, and he's still fattening me up!'._

"Wonderful! I was actually wondering if you were available today to help me with Charles' party. You did such an amazing job for the Greenstone Charity Gala last month," Lily sipped her tea. "It's a shame you couldn't attend it".

Blair had yet to attend any of the Upper East Side events. She wasn't ready and her therapist seemed to think so too. She didn't want to risk humiliating herself in front of the Crème de la Crème' of their society.

She smiled at Lily, she was such a wonderful woman. She could see why Bart married her only a year after Evelyn's death. He wanted to give his son a mother figure and a family too. She didn't really understand where the issues between Serena and her had come from but she would gladly swap her own mother for Lily anytime. Before she could respond, Amy disrupted the conversation.

"NO! Grandma! Blair is coming with us to the zoo! She can't help you!" She nearly yelled.

"Amy!" Growled Chuck in a father-like voice she hadn't heard before now. "What did I tell you about jumping in like that?" He put his newspaper down to face his daughter, "I'm sure I told you _several times_ NOT to interrupt people when they're talking!"

"Yes daddy." The little girl murmured bowing her head and looking at her plate. She looked like she was about to cry and that was enough to send Blair over the edge and to want to slap her Basstard father for hurting her. But within a moment, just as Blair was about to speak up, to say something and defend this perfect little china doll, he spoke again in a softer tone.

"Am I understood Amy?"

"Yes daddy"

"Now apologies to your Grandma and Blair for cutting off their conversation."

"I'm sorry Grandma" She gave her the most adorable puppy look and turned to Blair."I'm sorry Blair". Both women smiled at her.

"Good. Now come here and give daddy a big hug"

He opened his arms to greet her in his embrace. Amy went down off her seat and approached her father who wrapped his arms protectively around her. They hugged and kissed, Blair even saw him whispered in her ear which made her giggle and nod. Bart looked at them with a hint of pride in his eyes.

She completely forgot to answer Lily, and no one even cared as all were mesmerized by the sight of the strong and amazing father/daughter bond that was just displayed. She thought back to what he said in the library and found him true to his word. He was a completely different man with her, almost not a moron, as he was during most hours of the day. She smiled thinking that if she wanted to avoid his filthy comments, all she had to do was glue Amy to her side.

"Well, I'm not available today Lily, I promised Amy that I would go and see the monkeys with her…_and her father_" She smiled at her while Chuck rolled his eyes at her attempt of mockery." But maybe I could give you a hand when I come back."

"That would be lovely dear. Thank you" She put her cup down. "Well, I must get going now. So much to do, and so little time to do it in." She stood up and went to kiss Chuck and give Amy a hug.

"Enjoy the zoo honey! You'll get something when you come home,"

"A surprise? " Lily nodded as Amy began to jump up and down "Thank you grandma!" She hugged Lily and kissed her before finally letting her free.

"Let's go Bart, I don't want to be late for the caterers!" She waited for him to finish his coffee and to grab his briefcase before suffering the same fate as Lily did from Amy and heading towards the elevator.

Bart stopped when he reached Blair, kissed her cheek and said "I think we have some unfinished business," she nodded. "Later. Eat your breakfast, I would know if you don't!" She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek before wishing them a good day.

"So it seems like it's just going to be the three of us," he smirked at her as she rolled her eyes."I have an important phone call to make and after that I'm all yours." He winked at her.

"Dorota," he shouted across the room and went to stand up."Have you finished your breakfast dear?"Amy nodded, drinking her orange juice. He went to her and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

The polish maid arrived from the kitchen with a broom in her hand.

"Yes Mister Chuck?"

"Take my daughter and get her ready, we should be leaving in a few minutes."

"Of course Mister Chuck. Come on Miss Amy." She grabbed a hold on Amy's hand and took her away to wash her teeth and her hands, leaving Chuck and Blair in the living room.

"I won't be late. Be ready in five," he told her, his phone already against his ear. He walked towards Bart's office, not sparing her another moment to respond before he picked up the conversation with the recipient as he left her hearing the beginning of the conversation.

"Chuck Bass, I wanted…" The sound died as he disappeared into the office and shut the door.

She went upstairs to grab her purse and her trench-coat and reapplied her cranberry lip-gloss. She checked herself once more in the mirror and fought the urge to empty her stomach as she saw her reflection. She headed downstairs to find Amy and Chuck ready and waiting for her.

"You're beautiful Blair!" marveled Amy when she saw her coming.

"You're even more beautiful, you know that Amy"

"You think so?" Asked the little girl with her hopeful voice, as her perfect doe eyes sparkled at the idea.

"I know so" She turned around to face Chuck. "Right Chuck?"

"Of course! No one in this whole universe is more beautiful than my lovely amazing little girl". He lifted her up in his arm and began showering his daughter with butterflies' kisses all over her face and her neck. Amy was hysterically laughing.

'S-Sto-op da-daddy…" She said breathless while Chuck continued with his ministration. When he stopped, he stared at her, straight into those loving hazel eyes, and she replicating the action to her father.

"I love you, my beautiful baby!" He kissed her on the mouth. "I love you very, very much!" He kissed her once more.

"Love you too daddy! Very very veryyyyyy much!" She kissed him back, hugging him tight before returning to her feet and taking Blair's hand.

Blair was on the verge of tears when she saw how wonderful he was with Amy. It reminded her so much of her late father. She felt the tears welling in her eyes and fought back hard to not cry. She tried to regain her composure just as Amy grabbed her hand.

"Shall we?" Chuck asked, leading the way to the elevator. The three of them entered, and both Blair and Chuck just watched the doors close in front of them.

**A/N : That's the beginning of the Chair interaction , I promise there'll be a lot more in the next chapter.  
Reviews are always appreciated and it only takes a minute!**

**A thank you as always to my reviewers and to my beta Kumiko212 and my gamma Ellibells who help me the best every time.**

**Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

After asking Patricia at the front desk if she had received any mails, she headed towards the door, greeted by Vanya, the doorman. He opened the door for her and with a genuine smile, she thanked him. She then froze when she saw Chuck leaning against a black limo, talking to the driver giving him some orders, Amy probably already inside. When he caught sight of her, he beckoned her to slide into it but she didn't acknowledge him as she stood at her spot, her legs weakened, unable to make a move. All the memories of_ that_ day came in hurry in her mind. _That_ day her life fell apart, _that_ day she lost the person she loved the most, _that _day she died inside…She hadn't climb in a limo since _that _particular day, always making arrangements to hail a cab or to be driven in a town car. She was suddenly overwhelmed with a lot of emotion she couldn't handle, her vision blurring. She felt all the pain of these two years, eight months and seventeen days buried inside her trying to claw its way out. She didn't even notice when Chuck appeared in front of her, looking concerned.

"What's wrong? What are you waiting for?" He asked genuinely confused at her sudden behavior.

She looked at him straight in the eyes and said with a shaky voice, nearly above a whisper, trying to contain the tears which were threatening to slip. "Chuck, I can't slide into this limo…"

"What's the problem with it?" He smirked before adding "My leather seat have never been christened…_yet_…if that's what bothering you…although I would gladly change this record if you wanted to…" He winked at her suggestively.

She was taken aback by his crudeness which suddenly brought her back to reality. "You're disgusting…and I hate you!"

"I think we both have established that fact…and to be honest, I'm not particularly fond of you either…" He was beginning to feel annoyed with her childish attitude, probably part of some twisted games of hers. He paused a moment before adding "Now that we both have cleared the air and shared this heart to heart, shall we go?" He rolled his eyes. He was always up for games, but none that involves his daughter waiting in the car nearby.

He waited a few moments and finally understood that she had no intention or whatsoever to walk in. This was beginning to piss him off, further more that Amy was in the car waiting for them. Watching her, he sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, consequence of a lack of sleep and a jet lag which was exhausting him.

"Oh come on Waldorf!" He nearly yelled at her. "Is it some of your caprice? What the car is not good enough for you? No long enough? Maybe the color is the problem? If so, you're not a child anymore, so stop acting like one!" He hissed, not having gained any reaction from her, he eyed her and added. "Slide into the car or I will personally see myself dragging you by your pretty curl into it!" He threatened her with a low, husky voice that matched Bart's when he was angry too.

"It's not a CAPRICE!" She was the one to raise her voice now, not caring that the people passing by the street were staring, and the Palace employers glancing over them. Of course, they all knew Ms Waldorf 's phobia for limo but never questioned it, they had been given order by Bart BASS and that was enough for them to not ask any more information.

"Then, by all mean, enlighten me of what this is!"

"You don't get it!" She snapped. "It's not that I don't want to climb in this limo, it's that I CAN'T!"

"And why is the reason of your inability? Uhh?" He threw his hand in the air, exasperated.

He turned around, sighing and rubbing his hand in his hair. He didn't even notice when tears were pouring down her porcelain skin. He heard her sniffled and at this moment he faced her again. He took at her appearance. If she was really crying over this little whim of hers, he was gladly going to enjoy putting her back at the right place. But before he could snap at her once more, she forestalled him and he wasn't clearly prepared for what she was going to say.

"Please, Chuck…can we take the town car?" She said in a softer tone, pausing to whip away the tears. "_Please_" she repeated solemnly. "If not, I'll hail a cab and will meet you there."

He stared at her as she was avoiding his penetrating gaze, trying to understand. And for the second time in his life, he was clueless, a feeling he sure hoped he wouldn't experience anymore. And funny coincidence, both of the times he was put in this situation, have been linked to her…

"Is that really bothering you?" He asked softly. She nodded to him. He let out a sigh of defeat. "Ok then."

"Thank-you"

He went to Arthur who was still standing next to the limo door and had witness all of the argument. He then asked him to bring the town car around.

* * *

They arrived about fifteen minutes later at Central Park, and Amy immediately grabbed hold of her father's hand and dragged him along to show him what pets she had been seen the last time with Mrs Benson. She made stop at every cage on their way to the monkey's one.

"Daddyyyyy, look here it's the elephants!" She went to cage when they were and jumped up smiling. "They are rolling up their trunks together! They are kissing!" She giggled and turned to Blair. "You know, when a guy and a girl share their mouths! It's sooo disgusting! Sometimes I see Grandpa and Grandma do it and I just close my eyes!" Amy nodded to make them understand she was being more than serious.

He grinned at her and Blair couldn't help but smile when she saw how much Amy had him wrapped around her little finger. Blair turned then to Chuck and whispered.

"Eww! That's a vision I've been successfully trying to avoid for the last six months! I guess now I'll die with this image branded in my mind!" She shook her head, smiling to herself.

He smirked. "Well, perhaps, I can help you to brand new ones if you want…ones you won't want to avoid for the rest of your life…" He winked at her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You know, I think we're lucky to be at the zoo…" He raised his eyebrows and she continued speaking with disgust. "Weren't you looking for a new home? Because I think you can find new roommates with the pigs!" She walked away to join Amy and left him behind with his signature smug on his face.

"Look I saw the turtles but when I came to near them, I couldn't see their faces!" She was so enthusiastic. Blair giggled like a high school idiot.

"Ok let's go see the ducks! They're my favorite!" She grabbed Amy's hand.

After visiting more few cages, they arrived at the monkey's one, to be greeted by the director who recognized immediately the young Bass. He recalled his phone conversation the day before and the fear he felt when he heard his threatening voice asking him for 'an exceptional meeting' with one of the monkeys. He usually didn't agree for such request but seeing that it was the practically the owner of New York, he made an exception. He went to them.

"Mr Bass." He held his hand, smiling. Chuck shook it.

"Mr Davidson." He nodded.

He turned to face Amy.

"You must be Amy?" She nodded, and he kneeled in front of her and giving her a candy. Chuck rolled his eyes at his pathetic attempt to gain his favors using his daughter's happiness. "Well Amy, I have the most amazing monkey waiting for you!"

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled immediately which didn't go unnoticed to Chuck and he smiled. He loved to see this face on his daughter and he mentally swore that he would do anything in his power to never see those sparkles leaving her eyes anytime soon. Mr Davidon then stood up and faced Blair.

"Mrs Bass." He smiled, grabbing her hand to kiss her knuckles."It's a pleasure to meet you. I must say I didn't bargain for such a beauty, but I couldn't expect any less for Mr Bass…"

She felt herself turned a shade darker than crimson if it was even possible, and forced herself to smile back with embarrassment. Amy was just busy trying to unwrap her candy and Chuck smirking when he glanced at her. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came, like unconsciously she didn't want to contradict him. _'My mind is playing tricks!'_. Chuck must have sensed it as his smirk was transformed in a wide grin before he stepped in.

"Are you really hitting on my _wife_ …in front of me?" Chuck said half joking to the elder man, as his eyes darkened immediately. He saw Blair's doe brown eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed to him. He didn't comprehend why he felt the urge to step in, feeling an ounce of possessiveness mixed to a hint of jealousy. He scoffed mentally _'Impossible! Chuck Bass DOES NOT do jealousy!'._

"N- No, no of course not-"

"Good!" he dismissed him with his hand."Then cut the chase and walk us to see what we came for."

She waited until that they were both walking behind him to elbow him.

"Oww! What is wrong with you? What was that for, Waldorf!" Massaging his chest where she had hit him.

"Wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_ Bass!" She hissed. "Why would you say that!" She hit him one more time." I wasn't aware I was _your wife_!"

"I wasn't aware either!" He chuckled before adding "But it was much simpler than to explain that you were such a desperate woman hitting on me, trying everything she could to gain my attention." He glared at her just in time to grab her wrist before she could slap again. "Stop abusing me! If you wanted to play it rough, all you had to do was ask!"

Blair then grabbed him by his bowtie and looked him in the eyes before kicking his shin as he hissed in pain before adding "Don't tempt me because the next time you won't be so lucky, it won't be your shin I'll be kicking, you Basshole! You're such an infuriating, heinous pain in the ass and you disgust me! I hate you!" She then walked away to see Mr Davidson instructing Amy about the monkey. Chuck stood there massaging his hurting shin and watched her swinging her hips majestically in her little summer dress which played up her perfect little ass.

* * *

Eleanor arrived at Bass Industries, wanted to have a serious discussion with Bart. She arrived at the reception to be greeted by a 21-year-old bimbo with the effects of botox all over her face.

"I'm here to see Mr Bass."

"I'm sorry, he's busy right now, he gave me strict orders to not perturbing him during his meeting" The blond girl dismissed Eleanor, grabbed her Vogue magazine and kept bubbling her chewing-gum.

"Excuse me! Do you know who I am?"

Eleanor shouted across the room! She wasn't one to be patient, and to be dismissed by a brainless tramp! Working in fashion and being one of the greatest designers in the world, she had seen her share of 'plastic, anorexic, blond barbies' trying to hide the lame reality that they were 'a nobody'.

"Maybe some other gold digger, throwing herself at him all over again…such a cliché!" She muttered under her breath but was heard by an infuriating Eleanor.

"I want to see him right now, and I advise you that if you don't want to be jobless by the end of the day and to keep affording botox-ing your ugly, slutty face in order to look like Pamela, call him _RIGHT NOW_!"

The girl immediately stiffened in her seat and grabbed the phone.

"Who may I announce?" She gave Eleanor a fake smile.

"Eleanor Waldorf." She said confidently loving to see that she was still as skillful to obtain what she wanted._' Of course, Waldorf woman always have what they want!'._

She looked at the Barbie tramp's face fell instantanly when she said her name and saw the recognition in her eyes.

After two minutes waiting, Bart emerged from his study to greet Eleanor.

"Eleanor." He kissed her on the cheek. "What a surprise! I wasn't waiting you …or waiting for you assaulting my staff..." He chuckled when he took appearance of the look of fear which was wearing his secretary.

She scoffed, rolled her eyes and stared at him with a _'Don't fool me around'_ look and kissed him back. She was sure he was waiting for her visit after the little encounter with her daughter the day before.

"Bart. So good to see you." She smiled genuinely. "Are you free now? I really need to talk to you."

"Is everything alright?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you think?" They stared at each other for a moment and seemed to communicate in a silent way before he turned to his secretary.

"Samantha, reschedule my meeting, I'm taking a few hours off."

"It's Amanda, Mr Bass…"She stopped speaking when she saw two cold pair of eyes on her. "But I'll reschedule it."

They entered his office and she went directly to sit down on the couch while Bart was pouring two glasses of water.

"So…how are you?" Bart asked handing her one glass and taking a seat in front of her.

"Oh please! Bart! Let's get to the point. You and I both know we are not the type to waste time babbling like some idiots."She sipped her water and sighed.

"Blair?" She nodded.

"I had lunch yesterday, or well we actually didn't have lunch let's just say we shared a few moments before ordering…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the park, Chuck and Blair were sitting on a bench watching Amy playing in the sand box with other children as they finished eating their ice creams. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the beautiful, shunning day.

"She's so beautiful" Blair whispered to herself, lost in the sight in front of her.

"Thanks." He said, glancing at Blair with pride written all over his face before turning away to watch the object of his unconditional affection.

"Where's her mother?" She said, still not looking at him as if it was easier for them to have a conversation without his sexual innuendos and the pull they seem to share, when they weren't lost in each other eyes.

"Gone."

At the moment, she turned to studied him. She sensed him tense immediately at her question and was stiffening in his seat, with a blank face, his jaw tightened. She saw his fists closing at his side and she knew it was a subject he was clearly not willing to talk about furthermore. She couldn't help but wonder what he meant by gone. Did she leave them? Was she dead? She couldn't really understand how a mother could abandon her own child, if this was the case, especially a child like Amy.

"I'm sorry.' She responded quietly after a long moment of silence.

"Don't be"

Suddenly she sensed her phone buzzed in her purse, she took it out and froze when she saw the ID. She immediately pushed the button to end the call without a second thought. A call she was not ready to take, and a conversation she was not ready to have.

"Boyfriend?" He asked nonchalantly, not caring to face her and trying to sound uninterested.

"Hardly." She answered bitterly.

"Single?" He asked carefully, not wanting to sound too optimistic.

"Widow." She murmured, still not facing him as he swiftly eyed her, not really had been prepared for this answer. He paused trying to register the information she just gave him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

She smiled sadly, lightly at him, when she saw the power his hazel eyes were full of. She could see concern, sincerity, hurt, and sadness…a lot of emotions mixed up as he kept staring at her. He smiled at her, and this time she could see a real, genuine smile. Not that smirk or that grin he seemed to plaster every time he could.

"You?" She asked after a long pause. Snapping him of his thoughts.

"Me what?"

"Are you single?" She bowed her head, playing with her hands in her lap, feeling her cheeks blushing. She didn't know why she wanted to know. For a second she was afraid of his answer as she saw him trying to formulate one.

"Divorced…and free like a bird…though…" he smirked at her and she could see a filthy comment coming from his perfect, luscious lips. But he surprised her with his serious tone. "I'm committed to only one woman and she's just having her hands in the sand at the moment..." He gestured to Amy, grinning.

She giggled before adding "So you're saying that the only woman who can tame the 'great Chuck Bass' "She gestured with her hands "… is a preschooler not even able to tie her own shoes!" She couldn't help herself but laugh because it was so cute and so unexpected to hear from one of the most feared business man in the world.

Smiling he replied "Well firstly, I'm delighted to know that you think I'm great…" He grinned smugly as she rolled her eyes.

'_Here he goes again! He can't even be serious for more than 54 seconds!'_

"Why must you ruin the moment with your crude comments?" He smirked again at her.

"I wasn't aware that _this_…" Gesturing to the space between them "…was a moment?" She felt herself mortified with embarrassment. "And to answer you, Yes Amy is the only one who can tame the 'great Chuck Bass'" He imitated her jokingly before adding "…and for the record she _does _know how to tie her shoes! ". He pretended to be quite offended at her previous statement.

She slapped him playfully, still laughing. They sat there practically for two hours speaking, teasing and laughing as Amy alternated playing football, swings and 'hide and seek' with other children, always being carefully watched by two pairs of eyes.

Blair was quite surprise for the change of events and especially concerning a good-looking, dark haired man sitting beside her. He was quite a gentleman, even if he couldn't help but slip one or two disgusting, sexual innuendos here and there during their conversation. She learnt more about him: how he grew up in the UES, going to St Judes as the King, his teenager years of debauchery being one of the most suitable bachelor in New York, his getaways all over the world, his life in London, how he was the VP of Bass Industries and one of the most talented business man of the company. He must certainly have inherited that from Bart. Then, she started to talk about herself, her childhood in Paris, her reign as Queen B in Saint-Anne High school, her graduation at La Sorbonne before her first internship with Karl Lagerfeld which made her realize she wanted to be a designer and then her debut as Designer in her mother company. They both willingly didn't speak of their love lives: The fiasco wedding that was Blair's and the tumultuous, crazy one that was Chuck's. They chose to not reveal some of their most personal moments which will be forever branded as the scars they both share in their heart, in their head and in their daily life. As the afternoon goes, they realized that they were having a lot in common: the loss of one of their parents, the power they had in High School, the cities they both had visited and being the heirs of their parents' legacies.

She smiled hearing him talking about his stories involving a drunken Serena, a bottle of Dom 95 and a bar stool. She couldn't really describe what she was feeling at the moment, but she knew she was going to be sick. Her stomach was fluttering probably because of the lack of food she had had for the last two days or her coming periods. She didn't like that part of the month but she hoped it will be the end soon, she couldn't take any longer sensing like something was moving inside her abdomen. Little did she know that Chuck was thinking the same thing. They didn't even notice when both of them put their hands, massaging their stomachs.

Her phone kept buzzing all the afternoon, and all the time she would end it without a second glance until she couldn't take it anymore and turn it off, sighing.

"This may be important…" She lifted her head up and quirked her eyebrows, confused. "The phone calls, I mean."

"Oh no don't worry, if it was important I would know it in some spectacular way…"

She said sarcastically thinking of the craziness and the demonstrative ways her mother could use to obtain what she wanted. He said nothing, just shrugged still fuzzy.

"My mother." She added one word that could tell long about her.

"I see. Eleanor. How is she?" He paused. "I heard about your father, I'm sorry. I couldn't make it to the funerals."

"You know my parents?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, we've worked together. Your father was one of the best lawyers I've been associated with." She nodded, a sad smile appeared with the motion of her late father. "And your mother, well, we worked on a deal a few years ago." She frowned which was enough to show him that she was waiting for explanations. "Thomas Burberry. Four years ago. Fusion with Waldorf Designs in England."

He saw the look of recognition when her eyes widened at his revelation.

"That was YOU?" He nodded. "We tried to close the deal for months before he contacted us saying that a close friend suggested him a fusion of both our man clothes lines."

He smirked. "Well, his daughter kept chasing me for years and was so eager to represent her father's corporation in a proposal bringing Burberry as part of the Bass Industries' fashion branch. We closed the deal, I accepted a drink with her…which leaded to a dinner and a night of full blow-minded sex …" He chuckled as he see her face first fell and rapidly turned to disgust and disapprovement. "He was so happy to see his beloved princess so light headed the next day, he called me immediately to thank me…" She stopped him immediately lifting her hands.

"Great so now every time I will see Sophia, all I would think of is the way her father and my mother agreed to work together!" He chuckled again seeing her squirming in the bench was a so delectable view.

"Jealous?" She scoffed as he put on his signature smug.

"You wish!"

"Oh but i do! everynight, before falling asleep..."

"Then i hope for you, you're still good friend with your right hand!"

"Actually, i'm left-handed." He grinned when he saw her beginning to be feisty, the way he liked her the most. _'Wait! WHAT! Chuck Bass DOES NOT like girls! He fucked them and toss them away!'_

"And i like to alternalte. More interesting wrist movements that way..." He winked suggestively.

"Eww! My ears are bleeding! i don't want to hear anymore of your...eww!" Silence was set between them before he broke it, in a serious tone.

"You know, I was thinking-"

"Because you may have the intellectual capacity of doing such a thing?" She asked, moving innocently her eyelashes. "Pigs must be flying…"

He chuckled once again but were interrupted by a running Amy.

"Daddy, I want to go home. All my friends are gone now! And I'm hungry!"

"Well, first let's go to the fountain watch your hands" He stood up and headed toward it with Amy already in front of it with her hands in the water.

When they were finished, they went back to the bench where Blair was still sitting. Amy came running to her and hugged her.

"I had a loooot of fun today! Thank you Blair for coming! It was soooo great!" She giggled before kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome! I had fun today too! The monkey was so adorable!"

"Really?"

"Yeahhh!" Blair tried to sound as enthusiastic as her as she saw in the corner of her eyes Chuck shaking his head, smirking.

"Well when Daddy will buy me MINE, you could always come play with me!" She made it as loud as she can to grab her father's attention, which worked perfectly when she turned toward him and added. "Right Daddy? Blair can play with me and MY monkey?"

"I already told you, I'll think about it sweetheart."

"But you said that a month ago already!" She whined and began pouted.

"Well, I told you, you didn't have the intellectual capacity to do it properly!" Blair added playfully looking straight into Chuck's eyes, as she went to stand up. He shot her a death glare at which she scoffed and quirked her eyebrows.

"Amy, we're not discussing this anymore, or be sure I'll send back the pony I brought you for Christmas! Now stop whining and let's go home!" He once again used his father-like voice, being strict and letting no room for discussion anymore.

"That's not fairrrr!" She then crossed her arms dramatically, pouted and began to walk.

"Yeah, well life is not fair! Now let's go." He then grabbed his phone to call for the driver.

"Arthur, bring the limo around in front of the gates of the park, we'll be here in two minutes." He hang up without waiting for his driver's response that he couldn't bring the limo in two minutes as they were driven in the town car.

She froze when she heard the word 'limo' and immediately turned to chuck and grabbed his forearm. That immediately sent electric shivers in both of their body.

"Chuck." She asked in a little voice, as if she was telling him a secret. "Not the limo." He eyed her remembering the scene this morning in front of the Palace. "Please."

He nodded but added." Okay" She let out a sigh of relief when he spoke again. "But not before you tell me why you don't want to ride in a limo." He sounded categorical on the subject and she knew he wouldn't give up before having a proper answer." I mean, it's just a car."

"Just a car…" She repeated more to herself than to him but she saw him nod anyway.

She tried to formulate an answer. What could she tell him? The truth? That she wasn't good enough to keep her husband from cheating, or to keep her baby boy alive? Wasn't good enough to face the fact she'll never be a mother because of a limo trash? Wasn't surely good enough to solvate her marriage? Because she knew, she could have avoided this painful accident if she had acted like her mother had advised her. _'The cheating wife statute is a reality that most of the powerful women experience'_

Chuck could see the wheels turning in her head but waited. He turned his head to face Amy picking flowers to make a bouquet until he heard her shaking voice.

"I…I…" She stammered before facing him again in the eyes."I lost my husband and my son in a limo accident…" She confessed with tears silently scrolling down her cheek.

He was stunned and frozen. He couldn't move, couldn't blink his eyes, and couldn't speak when he registered what she had told him. He finally understood why she had reacted this way at the mere sight of the limo this morning. He couldn't stop cursing himself mentally for yelling at her. He went to grab her hand.

"I'm sorry, I'di-" He was cut off immediately when she grasped from his hold and put one hand in the air to stop him from speaking. She shut her eyes momentarily and opened them again.

"I don't need your pity." She said in a cold, bitchy voice whipping her tears away.

He just knew he couldn't argue with her. Of course it wasn't pity, he wanted to apologies for his reaction. He knew well enough how it was to lose someone. Not just his wife, but his mother too.

"I just need a ride home. In a town car." His eyes bored into hers. Those doe brown eyes which had turned immediately to coldness, anger, bitchiness, probably a mask she was used to put on to affront reality. He said nothing, just nodded. She began to pass by him, when he grabbed her forearm. She didn't even turn to face him.

"Blair, I'm… I didn't want to pry." He loosened his hold on her.

She laughed bitterly and snapped "Well, now you know it wasn't a whim." She then walked away to Amy, who gave Blair her bouquet. That made her smile a little.

The car ride was silent, both Chuck and Blair looking through the window watching the city pass them by, as Amy was playing with her doll, sounding and looking exhausted, slowly beginning to drift asleep. Both were replaying silently the event of the day, of the months and of the years before. They both arrived to the same conclusion:_ 'When everything began to be so fucked up?'_

* * *

**A/N I hoped you enjoyed it! Next chapter we'll rediscover our Bart/Blair relationship for those who were waiting for it.**

**I'm sorry if some thinks the story is slow, but I wanted to forge all my characters before beginning the Chair romance! Now that they are all introduced to you, let's the fun begin!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers, my beta and omega!**

**Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

They arrived at the penthouse a little before 5h00 pm. No one was there, only Dorota to greet them. Chuck, holding Amy fast asleep in his arms, went to tuck her in her bed, letting her nap for thirty more minutes before waking her up. He didn't want her to start her night now, without having dinner and risked to disturb her all sleeping hours habits. Blair went directly to her room, glancing in Serena's to see if she was home after her photo shooting. Neither of them had been saying a word since the park. They just kept being silent, avoiding glancing at each other like they were alone in the room.

Blair, still feeling sick, entered her room and went to the bathroom, locking the door. She leant down against the sink and tried to catch her breath. She, then, began to strip from her clothes to be left only in her panties and her bra and took in her appearance in the length full mirror. Her eyes tightening at every little flaws, beginning with her breasts too small, her stomach not flat enough, her flabby thighs and arms, her flesh too pale and too wrinkled like she wasn't twenty six years old but sixty two. She found herself looking at her c-section pelvic scar. It was rosy. It was supposed to be the scar of happiness, of joy, of life. It was supposed to be the scar of her future life…but it wasn't. Tears kept cascading freely as she stared at her reflections what seemed like eternity before glancing away.

She wasn't perfect. Not in the eyes of her mother, always criticizing her weight just like the day before. A day among many others. Not in the eyes of her late husband, enough to make him cheat on her. Not in the eyes of everyone who mattered, if they were still ones. Not even in the eyes of God, because if so, she wouldn't be here, in this life, walking and breathing with the ache consuming her all inside until the core.

Everything she had ever done wrong, every mistake she had every made, every person she had ever hurt...it all came back to her, in a rush of memories that made her cry out in pain. She sobbed again and again, hugging her knees to her chest, pawing the ground in a desperate attempt to relieve the ache in her heart. But she couldn't.

Her eyes felt blankly on her best-worst enemy. The porcelain bowl waiting for her, making fun at her ugliness, mocking her weakness, calling her a disappointment she knew she was…until she couldn't take it anymore. She walked in front of it and kneeled at its level, and without a second thought all the pain she was feeling at the moment, were drifting in the water of the toilet. She stood up frankly when she realized what she had done and put a hand on her mouth. She wanted to scream, to yell, to punch something, someone for the pain she couldn't make to fade away. She felt even sicker than she was because she knew she had once again done it.

She grabbed her robe and went to draw every curtain and shade in her room before heading to her bed, pulling the comforter to the side before sliding in it, her cocoon. She hugged herself tightly in a fetal position. She kept crying until drifting asleep from exhaustion, starving or grief. She didn't know exactly which one was the reason but she didn't care as she slowly found her eyelids heavier.

* * *

After putting Amy to bed, he kept watching his little girl sleeping for a while, tucking a lock of her behind her ear, and kissed her forehead. Grabbing the baby monitor, he went down downstairs, not surprised to see that Blair had already fleeing the room, and walked toward his father's office. He poured himself a glass of scotch from the cabinet, and sat in the leather chair in front the window, watching the city he had once called his kingdom. He recalled the words Blair had told him in the park, over and over again in his head. Her words echoed of his past with Georgina his wife, or rather his ex-wife.

He recalled the events of _that_ night his world came crashing down. His marriage, his trust and his hope of a family faded after _that_ night. He promised himself that he would never allow anyone to harm Amy in any way possible. He had already noticed how his little princess was fond of Blair. But hearing those words earlier made him realize that she wasn't mentally in a good place, probably still grieving. Who wouldn't after what she had been through? He didn't blame her. He couldn't imagined what he would do if anything was to happen to his daughter. She was his world, his life, his future…just his everything.

He knew how he was so scared when he had entered his bedroom practically four years ago finding both his wife and his newborn baby unconscious on the floor. He knew that if she had died_ that_ night, if would had too. He couldn't put himself to experience that kind of scare, that fear and that pain again. This is why he didn't trust a lot of people when it came to his daughter. Always making his PI to dig everything he could about the people Amy was in contact, near and far. Nannies, maids, preschool teachers, parents, workers…some might think of him as a paranoid stalker, like Serena and Erik used to refer to him, but he would simply defend, calling himself an overprotective father. He would make every people coming near him and his princess, take a few mental tests and a few sessions with some therapist certifying their mental health before agreeing for them to come close Amy.

After thinking about this a few more minutes, he grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket and speed dialed his PI.

He answered at the second ring, and didn't even have time to greet his client properly as Chuck began talking.

"Mike. I need you to find everything about Blair Waldorf. From birth to now on. I want this within the hour delivered to the Palace penthouse."

He then hung up without waiting for his answer either. He didn't even hear his voice to confirm but he knew Mike was one of the best in his domain. He then dialed an other number, which was as an important business.

"Maria. Chuck Bass. I need you to find me the best penthouse available in the market. I'll fax you my expectations in a few minutes." He waited for a response. "Great. I'm sure I'll make it worth your time." He pressed the red button to end the call, and went to fax the documents.

He was a man with a lot of expectations. Lot ones which made it more difficult to impress and to satisfy him. He already knew what he was looking for. A eight bedrooms penthouse in Park Avenue, not too far from Bass Industries and the Palace. Next to the schools, the shops and every other convenience money could buy.

He finished his glass of scotch and went to refill it, waiting patiently until he had to wake his daughter.

* * *

Serena burst into the living room, exhausted and wearing a five inches pair of heels which had been killing her all day long.

"Dorota?" She shouted across the room.

"Yes Miss Serena?" The polish maid came rushing to her, taking her coat, purse and bags from her.

"I'm starving! Make me a little snack before dinner." She then turned to the stairs and paused. "It's quite calm here. Nobody's home?"

"Miss Blair in her room, Miss Amy asleep and Mister Chuck in your father office." Serena nodded, and held a large, maroon envelope to Dorota.

"Take this to my brother. It came five minutes ago for him."

"Yes, Miss Serena." She began to walk away and said "I make you peanut butter, strawberry jelly snack." Winking deviously at her. She practically raised her and she knew exactly what she liked the most, especially after a long day posing in underwear, being photographed in all the angles imaginable.

* * *

He heard a soft knock at the door, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Come in."

"Mister Chuck." He turned around in his seat to face Dorota who held him a large package. "Miss Serena said give that to you. It arrived five minutes ago at front desk."

"Thank you Dorota." He held onto the envelope which seemed heavier that what he was used to. He slightly frowned and put it on the desk, when he heard his daughter through the baby monitor. He stood up and went to his daughter for her bath time.

He hadn't wanted Amy to be raised by nannies, so he would do everything when he would be able to. It was never an inconvenient for him, he liked the bonding time he shared with his daughter.

* * *

Serena knocked softly at Blair's door and heard nothing. She opened it quietly to see the rise and fall from her chest and concluded she was asleep. She frowned. Something must have gone wrong for her friend, now practically sister to be asleep so early in the day. She then entered softly the room to see her clothes shattered all over the bathroom floor, and her diary opened on her desk. She knew she shouldn't pry, but she also knew a relapse when she saw one. She just glanced at the last words written from a last few days and gasped.

'_I relapsed.'_

She headed outside the room, closing the door quietly and ,on her way to shower, run into her brother.

"Hey bro!" She went to hug him as he kissed her cheek.

"Sis!" he took at her appearance. "What's with the raccoon eyes? I thought you were doing a campaign titled 'how to fell alive' publicity not for the 'Hookers magazine'! "He laughed when he saw her eyes widened.

She slapped him playfully. "Ha ha! Very funny bro!"

"Stop with the physical harm! I was already enough abused today!" He smirked when he saw her crossed her arm in front her chest, quirked her eyebrow and tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. She knew her brother too well, even if she loved him just the way he was.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass! "She cried. "What did you do to her!" He couldn't help but grin at her dramatic, disproportional act. A trait she made sure Amy to inherit. Even if they didn't share the same DNA, he could see where his daughter found her theatrical performances from time to time when he would refuse her something.

"Nothing!" he said jokingly before adding "I made have teased her a little, but really she just so feisty I couldn't help myself!" He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She asked not convinced at all, a bit suspicious.

"Well…" He said in a serious tone. "She freaked out when I called for a limo…"

"Oh…" She said in a low voice, recognition written all over her face. "She doesn't ride in limos…"

"Well, I know that now…" She frowned in confusion. "She told me…about her accident…"

She paused a moment, gathering her thoughts. She knew Blair will never talk to stranger that easily, even if Chuck was well skilled helping everyone and playing Dr Phil.

"What did she say to you?" She asked above a whisper.

"Just…just that she lost her husband and her son in a limo accident." He was ensured at what to say next, because he regretted a little being such a jerk with her. She had already enough to deal with. "But…hmm…I'm not gonna bother her…if you're worry about that."

"Thanks bro." She hugged him one more time and messed with his hair. "You're the best!"

"I am! Ain't i?" He chuckled. "I'm gonna wake Amy and bath her before dinner. See ya"

He then headed toward Amy's nursery and Serena in her bedroom.

* * *

Bart and Lily arrived a few minutes after both their children had headed in their respective bathroom.

"I'm so tired!" Complained Lily. "I can't believe those awful sample of food they made me eat! Choosing salmon?" She scoffed. "Who does keep eating salmon this day?"

"I don't know…" Bart rolled his eyes at Lily once again, annoyed. He had picked her after living Bass Industries earlier. His previous, tumultuous conversation with Eleanor had drained him, and he wasn't in the mood to hear his wife about some pointless flowers, useless caterers which would certainly not prevent him from a good night sleep.

Lily kept babbling as he had picked up a few words in her monologue. A few ones enough to resume the whole point of her speech: _'Charles's party', 'Lobster potpie', 'peonies', 'UES society'…_

He sighed when they were welcomed by the maids who took their things from them.

"I'll be in my office. I have an important phone call to make."

"A phone call?" She asked suspiciously. "But, you just finished your day of work!" She complained "…you know what I think about meddling work time and home time."

"I know. I promise I won't be long." He kissed her temple and walked away.

* * *

He opened the door of his office, and when directly behind the desk, grabbing his phone. He dialed the number and waited for it to ring. He glanced toward the window and back to his desk when he noticed a large envelope, directed to Mr Bass, on it.

He confusedly grabbed it, opened it, and began to read through it when a voice answered at the other end of the line.

"Hello."

"Bart Bass. May I speak to Dr Virginia Slone please?"

"This is she."

"I'd like to hear more about Blair Waldorf"

"Mr Bass, I'm sorry but I you know the policy, I can't discuss a patient's record."

"Oh but I assure you one thing. You'd better go against this policy than mine…" He threatened. "I'm not some stupid brainless idiot, babbling threats. I'll do what I have a choice. Just don't forget who you're dealing with."

The woman sighed and just gave in. She had heard to well from Blair herself, and from practically all New York about the Basses' influence. She couldn't risk facing their wrath, even though it totally went against her own principles.

* * *

Back in the living room, where the table was settled, Amy caught her auntie Serena by the hand to 'catch up' as she had told her father. He just chuckled and went on. He was intercepted by his mother, walking out the kitchen.

"Charles!" lily greeted, kissing his cheek. "How was your day?"

"Mom!" he kissed her back and hugged her tight. He really had missed her. "Good…pretty good actually. We had a great time."

"I'm glad." She smiled and rubbed her hands up and down his arms. "Blair is such a wonderful woman."

"Yes, she is..." quite uncomfortable, he changed the subject "where's dad?"

She sighed. "In the office, he had an important phone call to make, twenty minutes ago." She looked at her watch. "Make him come, dinner time!" she ordered.

He nodded.

"You, Bass men are work-alcoholic! I should know better now!"

"And you, Bass women are shopping-alcoholic! But we survived! I guess we all have ours sins!" he chuckled before kissing her cheek.

"Well, then I have to thank God for marrying one of the wealthiest work-alcoholic man to allow my shopping whims to be taken care of." She laughed. "Go get him! Now!" She pushed him in the direction of the corridor leading to the office.

He put his hands in the air, smiling. "Okay, okay!"

"No need I'm done." Came a third voice. They turned around to face a confused, disappointed, angry Bart Bass. His eyes as cold as it can be, piercing through his son.

"Perfect! Let's go to eat I'm hungry!' She clapped her hands and went to the dining area.

* * *

"Auntie Serena, can you buy me a monkey?" Amy inquired as she skipped into the living area where she had dragged her along away from her father prying eyes.

"I already bought you a monkey, honey" Serena told her as she ran her fingers through Amy's hair, "For your birthday, remember, I bought you that stuffed one."

"I want a real monkey," Amy told her, beginning to whine and to pout "And Daddy won't buy me one."

At this moment, Chuck walked in the living room too, followed close by Bart.

"Amy, we've been through this," he sighed, "We have no place to put a monkey, when we don't have our own home! They are not like dogs, sweetheart, in that all they need is a walk every day, a bowl full of food, and a lot of attention. Monkeys need their own climate with a place to jump and a lot of bananas to eat. They don't like to be petted."

"Can't you, Grandpa buy the rest of the building and build a place for my monkey?" Amy suggested. Serena's laughter seemed to encourage the tiny tot.

"Grandpa isn't going to buy the rest of the building just so you can have a monkey!" Chuck shook her head.

Amy began to cry with fat crocodile tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, I invented the crocodile tear manipulation tactic. It's not going to work on him" Serena told her niece. "You can try though, but we both know he's going to tell you the same thing that I told you."

"But it's not faiirrr" Amy moaned and pouted. "I'm a Bass! Daddy, you said that you can have whatever you want when you're a Bass!"

Serena rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. "Of course he did." Chuck sent her a death glare.

" So you were lying because I can't have a monkey!"

"Amy!" said Bart, enveloping her in his strong arms. "We'll deal about this 'monkey situation' tomorrow." He turned to his son and said "I probably can buy her one, and lets it in a fence she could visit whenever she wants."

It was Chuck's turn to roll his eyes at his father. Bart really couldn't refuse anything to her. Sometimes, it really bothered Chuck, because Amy would know that when she cannot obtain whatever she wants from her dad, she can go to her grandfather who will gladly cede to all her whims, as weird as they can be.

"Really Grandpa?" He nodded. "This is the BEST present EVER! I looovvvve you. Thank you! Thank you" She repeated while showering him with kisses.

"WHAT?" Yelled Serena, as all the rooms turned to face her. "You can't be serious? I wanted a camel when I was sixteen and you refused to buy it to me!" She yelled once again. "THAT IS NOT FAIR!"

"Serena!" Bart chuckled. "Are you really jealous of a tree year old baby?"

"Hey! Grandpa! I'm not a baby!" She whined.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! YOU'RE NOT FAIR!"

Chuck sighed clearly annoyed by his sister's childish behavior. She can be so oblivious sometimes, it's tiresome.

"I'll buy you one! I'll buy you the whole Sahara if you just stop shouting and making everyone in the room susceptible to wear hearing aid within the five next years!"

"Fine" She relented before taking a seat across the dining table. "But you owe me!"

Everyone took a seat, and the appetizer was being served as Bart noticed Blair's vacant seat.

"Where's Blair?" He asked a little worry from what he had previously heard from her therapist.

"Sleeping" Answered Serena's full mouth. Bart frowned but said nothing more about the subject. He was going to deal with it himself.

"Dorota!" The maid arrived with a trail of chicken. "Save a plate for Blair. I'll bring it to her later."

"Yes Mr Bass."

They ate dinner, conversing about their days, Chuck's feeling about coming home and his desires for the near future. After coffee being served, they all sat on the couch, delighted and distracting themselves with some stories Serena was narrating. Chuck was holding Amy and was rubbing her back and forth, drawing circles onto her back until she felt asleep. He excused himself to tuck her in bed, and came back to pour himself a drink.

"Charles." He turned to see his father facing him, who had followed him there.

"Father." He nodded.

"My office. Now. I need to talk to you." After those words, he went directly to his office without waiting for a response from his son. A behavior they both shared in life.

Chuck sighed, rubbing his eyes and following him reluctantly.

* * *

He opened the door to see his father already in his seat behind the desk, his hands crossed in a business mode. He went to sit and faced him. Bart's cold blue eyes boring into Chuck's warm hazel ones.

"Care to explain this." He said with a low, dangerous tone, as he handed him the large envelope from earlier.

"I think that's pretty expressive in itself." He didn't back down. He wasn't the little guy searching for his father approval anymore.

"Well, let me rephrase my question then. Why in the hell would you ask a PI report on Blair?" he hissed.

"You know why." Chuck stated calmly, quietly still eying his father.

"Actually I don't!" He loosened his tie, a bit. "Enlighten me."

"Oh please Father, don't play numb with me! You and I both know that doesn't suit you! This may work with other people but not me! We share the same DNA, the same blood, and the same way of thinking…" he stood up from his chair." I don't know this girl! She's sleeping 5 inches near my daughter! And clearly is NOT mentally healthy! And I don't blame her for that. But…" He paused rubbing his hands in his already messy hair. "…I don't know her. I don't trust her. I mean…"

"She's not like her…you know." Bart stated, all previous anger gone, seeing the hurt in his son's face. The fear he had felt that day, all mixing with anger and pain.

"No. NO I don't know!" he shouted placing back and forth in the room. " How could you possibly bring me here with Amy… She may have been through a lot, but I WILL NOT accept my daughter to live under the same place as…" He said greeting his teeth, red with anger.

"As what? Charles."

Chuck rubbed his eyes and pinched his nose.

"I thought you were above this." Bart stated, gaining a bitter laugh from his son.

"_Above this_?" he asked incredulously, frowning. "How could I possibly be above the fact that my _crazy wife_ tried to kill my ten days old daughter?" He asked greeting his teeth. Bart sat there, speechless. A feeling he wasn't used to because he always came with a response in whatever context. The few times he had been speechless and felt useless were with two people. His son. His goddaughter. He kept staring at Chuck, for a long time, seeing his face contouring with all the memories of this night.

"Tell me, _Father_, How could I possibly be above that fact?"

"I don't know" he said above a whisper, admitting defeat, a bitter taste he wasn't used too, in his mouth.

"You don't know?" Laughed Chuck sarcastically, clenching his fist and his jaw tightening, before adding. "Well then, you don't have to ask me why I do what I think might be the best to protect _my daughter_!"

"That's not what this is about."

"Then what is this about? Tell me!"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes." Chuck scoffed but stayed silent.

"It's about you, Charles, not trusting your family. Not trusting my decisions. Do you really believe that _IF_ Blair was dangerous for Amy in anyway, I would expose _my own granddaughter_ to that risk? Do you think so little of me?"

Chuck kept silent, sipping his scotch and watching the decorative fireplace. _'Only Bart Bass could have a fireplace in summer'_. He scoffed mentally.

Bart sighed. "Charles. Blair's family even if you don't know her. We do."

"Please! Georgina was family too! She was my fucking wife! The fucking mother of my only child!"

"I'm not going to battle with you right now." He stood up too, and gave him the envelope. "Here." He paused a moment, searching his words. "You know what you should do with this" He patted his shoulder and went to the door.

"Don't turn your back on people who love you, they are the only chance we have to survive in this world." Silence filled the room as they stared at each other. "You're my son and I love you and I trust you with my life. I hope you love me enough to trust my judgment." He paused again, sensing that his words were breaking through Chuck's walls.

"If not…I'll be more than disappointed with the son I thought I raised with human values. Because this…" He motioned to the envelope "…is the proof that you have none. And you're not the man I thought you were, not the son I was so proud of."

He then walked outside the office and walked in the dark corridor before hearing Chuck calling after him.

"You want me to choose between your pride and love for me and my daughter's safety?"

He turned slowly and faced him again. "I don't want you to choose anything. The choice is all yours, but I know you'll do the right one."

He then disappeared completely, letting Chuck standing in the dark, an envelope in his hand and the rushing need for a drink. He headed directly to the elevator, to the bar downstairs.

* * *

Bart went to the kitchen to take Blair's plate and headed upstairs to face the second wrath in the day. He knocked softly on the door, and opened it when no one answered. He saw her asleep in a fetal position. He took a quickly look at the room and sighed. He put the plate on the nightstand before turning the light on.

He then realized than she wasn't asleep, she was awake, dry tears on her face, looking blankly at him.

"Blair…"He whispered."We need to talk." When he saw that she was still not moving he added. "Now."

With the tone of his voice, she knew she couldn't argue with him, nor that she had the strength for. She reluctantly sat and put against the headboard, as Bart was sitting in the edge of the bed, at her feet.

"Eat." He gave her the plate. "I think you're multi-tasked skilled." He said with a ghost of a smile.

"I'm not really hungry, Bart. I've been sick all the afternoon." She tried to fight a little.

"Blair." He paused. "You've known me all your life, right?" She nodded, but he wanted a vocal confirmation from her.

"Right?"

"Right" She answered not really knowing where all this was going.

"Then you must have figured me out?"

"Not completely." She paused. "You're not the kind of person we meet every day."

He chuckled. "I'm sure you're skilled enough to know that I hate repeating myself…in business…and in life." He bored his eyes in hers. "Now, Eat".

She rolled her eyes, too tired to argue and began to eat.

"I had an interesting day. "He paused still eying her as she was eating. "I had a visit from your mother this afternoon and I had a talk with your therapist this evening." She nearly choked herself with the piece of chicken she was chewing.

"How could you go talk to them behind my back?" She yelled, fatigue immediately replaced by anger.

He still stayed silent.

"I'm worried about you. I learnt some information today I was hoping _you_ would tell me." He paused a long moment before adding. "I don't do _this_, Blair. You know I don't. I don't do the big conversation. I don't do it. I just…I am trying to resist the urge to make a break for it right now. But, I want to try, to be this man…the man who does _this_…to not be a liar. To keep my promise to your father and to see those beautiful brown doe eyes sparkling again one day." he said gesturing to her.

"I relapsed." She said quietly. It wasn't a question, rather an affirmation. "A few times, I might add." She looked at him with shame but when she caught what seemed to be a hint of pity in his eyes, she lost it. She didn't want to be pitied! "Is this what you wanted to know? That I put two fingers down my throat before purging every little calorie in my body, regularly?" She cried.

"Yes! That's what I wanted to hear!" he sarcastically "That my goddaughter is stupid enough to not open her eyes and not see how perfect she is!" he was nearly yelling too, but he didn't care, he knew that with Blair it was all or nothing. Black or white. Good or bad. Angel or demon.

"Perfect?" She scoffed and laughed sarcastically. "I AM NOT PERFECT!-"

"Stop yelling!" He cut her off "I'm not going to sit down here and watch from the front row at the _'Blair Waldorf's destruction show'_! "He hissed.

"I'm not destructing myself! You are!"

"What?"

"You're just so ashamed that the Big Bart Bass can't control everything! You can't control me! You can't control my feelings. You can't control my relapses! And that's killing you! That's destroying you more than me!"

Silence filled the room as she dropped her last words like bombs.

"Perhaps" He said in a cold voice "But if it is, then be less selfish and stop destroying the people who love you by doing this to yourself!" He sighed as her eyes stared at him.

"The people who love me DIED! My father, my son, N-"

"Don't you dare say that all the people loving you, died! DON'T YOU DARE! Do you understand me?" He said with such anger and fury she was quite frightened at the moment.

"Your family! And I don't mean your mother only, but we." As he gestured to the place around them "Love you. All. You're a second daughter to me and Lily, and a sister to my children…even Amy loves you more Willa the maid she had known all her life. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

He paused and turned his eyes to the drawn curtain window, trying to calm himself.

"So, I'm asking you now. What do you need to walk out this down spiral?"

"My life back…" She whispered as a single tear scrolled on her eyes.

"Well then, you're going to have it back. We're going to build it back together."

She looked at him puzzled, like he had been growing two heads.

"Next week, you'll have lunch with your mother and Raina Thorpes. They are working on a business proposal to expand Waldorf Designs in South Africa. Show me you are able to handle it…show them who Blair Waldorf is."

"Bart, I can-"

"You can and let me tell you would! You have to much potential which shouldn't be wasted. You won't become one of those useless, desperate housewives eager to show their new piece of jewelry to one of the many pointless Galas hosted during the year. I won't allow it."

"Please, Bart, like someone would ever want me!" She scoffed and frowned when he was chuckling.

"Blair, do you know how many man asked me about a date with you?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, that brought a smile on her face.

"Really?" She asked challenging him.

"Really." He chuckled again and stared at her. "But first, focus on you. Focus on the amazing work you're going to do, and then maybe we could find you a new accessory to put on your arms for the future Galas." She giggled like a little girl which warmed his heart.

She went to hug him.

"You're like a father to me, you know." She whispered in his ear, her head in the crook of his neck as he patted her back.

"I know. And you're like a daughter to me."

She laughed before pulling back and said with disgust. " Ew! No, please, it would make me Chuck's sister. I have too much potential to be related to him…you said so."

He smiled at her.

"You don't appreciate him?" She shrugged. "Don't be too hard on him, you're not the only one who went through a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has a monster under his bed. A skeleton in the closet." He kissed her before heading to the door. "Finish your meal!"

"Goodnight Bart."

"Goodnight Blair".

He closed the door and she was left with her thoughts, eating her piece of chicken, she remembered one thing. She was a Waldorf, and Waldorf doesn't give up. She would try to get better, she would try to not tarnish The Waldorf's name anymore. She would try to make both her father and her son proud. She knew she would, but the question was, how could she?

Grabbing her diary, she began to write.

* * *

Later that night, when she was sure everybody was sleeping, she heard a soft knock on her door. She was on her laptop watching a movie, when she reluctantly stood up to open it.

She froze at the sight of a well intoxicated Chuck, with wrinkled clothes, messy hair and red lipstick all over his neck. She could smell scotch, smoke and something else she couldn't name. He was staring at her and she was sure he could make whole with the intensity of his eyes.

"Chuck?" She asked surprised. He handed her an envelope without a word. She grabbed it, puzzled as she took the papers out and gasped at she saw the title on the first page.

'_Private investigations of Blair Waldorf status report'_

She gasped in horror, her eyes welling up with tears, as she looked up from the papers to him.

"I didn't read them." He said, bowing his head. "I wanted to but I didn't read them."

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because my family loves you. " He paused as he took at her appearance. "I…I…I don't know why, but I just wanted…I don't trust you. I don't particularly like you either…but…mmm…I trust my family enough to know that they're not mistaken about you…"

She looked at him with widened eyes, hearing those words like someone slapped her face and tried to show her that, indeed, she still had people who loved her enough to trust her.

"Thank you." She murmured as he nodded.

"Don't prove me wrong." He terminated before walking in the darkness.

"I won't" She whispered once she was alone. She closes her door and sat on her bed, beginning to read the papers he had just given her.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought of it. Next chapter may be updated in a while because of the finals exams, but I'll do my best to post at least one before they begin at the end of the month.**

**A thank you to all the reviewers, they make my day and push me to write swiftly and update sooner. So more reviews= faster update.**

**A great thank you to my beta Kumiko212 and my gamma Ellibells. It's always a pleasure to work with you!**

**Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

As the week passed by, Chuck did his best to avoid his father. He was still a little upset about the previous conversation they both had shared. He knew Blair was a great woman even if he didn't know her personally, he didn't really hate her, mostly he hated the odd feelings she ,incomprehensibly, seemed to make him experience. He just couldn't admit it to. He was up early in mornings, and spent his days with Amy, visiting his favourite places in New York, and making plans to definietly settle down. He still didn't find the penthouse of his dreams, as him and his daughter had visited a few, but none made him, quite the impression. He also had his first official board meeting at Bass Industries, introducing him officially as the new co-CEO, until his father would retreat definitely. He had acquainted himself with his new office and the staff he was du to work with, even his father's secretary who had been over him all week long, until he finally gave in and fucked her in the ladies room. He was du to start at Bass Industries, the next week after the party thrown on his behalf, which will reintroduce him to the Elite society.

* * *

Blair entered in Bass Industries' building, portfolio in hand and briefcase in the other. She had worked all week long to start a few designs and work on the business proposal they could present to Thorpes Corporations. She knew she had to make some moves to be out of her depressing spiral, and the first one was to be seen as a powerful force in the fashion branch. She had remembered the night when she had this discussion with Bart and later on, Chuck's visit with her entire life fitting on twelve pages. She had read the PI report all over again, and she must admit he must be very good, he even got the day and the exact hour she lost her virginity! She still hadn't see Chuck since that night, but she really wanted to talk to him and to thank him for not going through her intimacy like he surely was used to. But as the days past, she didn't even glimpse him or Amy for that matter _'he must be avoiding me…' _

She sighed and walked by the receptionist and asked to see Bart, she wanted to show him her work and her future presentation before her meeting with her mother and Raina Thorpe, she just didn't wanted to come here and ridicule herself during a very important business meeting, especially with her mother involved. She was enough of a disappointment, she wasn't really in the mood to see anymore of her flaws verbalize by her dearly, loving and caring mother.

She entered the elevator and walk to front desk where a blondy , botoxed slut seemed to be doing her nails.

"Excuse me." Blair said as the secretary lifted her head, sighing clearly annoyed. "I'm here to see Mister Bass."

"Which one?" Amanda scoffed, blowing on her nails in an attempt to dry the orange nail polish, eying Blair from head to toes and seeing potential competition if she was here for the youngest one. "I don't even know if I can schedule an improvised meeting with you…busy day…" She dismissed her with her eyes and returned to her previous task.

"Ok." Blair felt her blood boiling and anger rising. "While I don't doubt all the peroxide of your blond slutty hair may have destroyed the most totality of your brain cells, I hope for your own sake you know who you're dealing with."

"Let me see." She faked herself thinking for a minute before responding mischievously " A young and dumb gold digger if you're here for the elder one, or a little snob, conservative, elitist slut if you're here for the younger one. You tell me which possibility? A or B?"

"Are you calling me a_ slut_?"

Amanda laughed, still chewing her gum with her nail polish in hand she said. "Hmm. You're here for the younger Bass then… Well he's not here, and piece of advice, give up. You don't have what it takes to handle him…if you know what I mean"

That was enough to send Blair over the edge as she slowly made her way behind the large receptionist desk, where Amanda was sitting. She felt herself reddened with anger. She approached her, as they both her engaged in their own stare contest. She wanted to wipe the smug that little tramp was wearing on her face. She read her name written on badge.

"Amanda, isn't it?"

"You can read! What delightful news! Do you want a medal?" She said sarcastically, rolling her raccoon eyes.

"No, in fact I was just wondering…With all the botox your body seems to be fed with and your slutty silicon breasts, did they tell you one of the major benefits of it? A theory I _would love _to test." She emphasized the words with sarcasm.

Amanda furrowed in confused as Blair's smirk grew wider. At that moment, Blair took off her Jimmy Choos fives inches heels and pounced on her and pulled her hair. Amanda was taken aback she didn't have time to process what was going on until she felt Blair's nails scratching her poor spotty skin. Both of the girls were screaming and Blair was now all over Amanda yelling, scratching, slapping her while Amanda was pulling Blair's hair. They didn't even notice when most of the employers working on the same floor were gathered in front of them like they were at the front row at one of a mud fight. They heard some'_ This is SO hot', 'Ten bucks on the dark haired one', ' Fifteens on Amanda'. _

Bart, in a middle of a presentation, heard some commotions behind his door's office. He first decided to let it go, but when he heard screams, he barged into the reception area and saw one distressed Blair Waldorf, with wrinkled clothes, buttons missing from her blouse and her hair completely messy, holding a pack of ice on her cheek trying to put her shoes back on. He didn't understand until he saw Amanda in a lot worst state, bleeding from her nose. The security guards were both standing besides one of them.

He walked slowly with a cold, blue stare, rage written all over his face, which was enough to say to all of the employers to get back to work.

"Blair." He said with a low, cold and dangerous tone. "What the hell is going on here?" He hissed with such venom in his voice that sent shivers down her body. She immediately regretted the shivers which were all too different from the ones Chuck could provoke.

"I just wanted to make sure, the new belongings of our _dearly Amanda_ here …" She motioned with her hand to Amanda's body which at this instant looked more like a corpse."…were enough to serve as _airbags_. You never know for sure what could happen in the future." She said quietly but with all the sarcasm she could eyeing with disgust the little tramp, who had infuriated her enough to make her lose her control.

Bart tried his best to not laugh at this, even if he was more than pissed off, he was clearly glad to see his goddaughter show some emotions other than sadness and be more herself with her bitchy moods.

He chuckled slightly before adding "By assaulting my staff?" He paused when he saw Blair remaining silent and didn't come with an answer." Seriously, what is wrong with you, the Waldorfs women? In less than week, you managed to scare Samantha of!"

Amanda tried to interrupt once again to correct him, but she knew it wasn't the right time.

Blair quirked her eyebrows in confusion, and laughed at Bart's mistake. _'Is he saying that MY mother, Eleanor already had a fight with that pathetic doppelganger of Pamela Anderson?'_

He smiled at her when he saw recognition in her eyes. "Don't you dare ask the details!" He went to her and grabbed her hands to lead her in his office. He turned around to face Amanda. "Samantha, pack your things, you're fired!" He then faced the security men. "James, Keith. Thanks for your help. "He nodded to them. "See that Samantha leaves the building in less than ten minutes."

"Of course, Mister Bass."

Bart led Blair in his office and excused himself from his previous meeting and asked them to reschedule it later in the week. He poured two glasses of water, and went to sit in front of Blair on the couch.

"After you begin snarling at me, know that it wasn't my fault at all." He chuckled at her answer which looked like a 5 years old child's one.

"Blair-"

"No. No I swear, I went to see you and she insulted me!"

"Blair-" He desperately tried to cut her off to speak with her.

"She insulted me Bart, she told me I was a slut, for Christ sake!"

"BLAIR!" He shouted across the room to finally gain her attention. She looked at him with puppy eyes, like she saw Amy did and knew he wouldn't be mad at her any longer. "Stop with the eyes! I'm not mad at you."

"Really?" She asked with relief and letting a sigh she was holding since entering his office.

"Really." He smiled at her, squeezing her hand. He took a sip from his water. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure? I think it wasn't about to use my secretary as a punching ball?"

"Hmm…I didn't think about this that way. You're right she also could serve as a punching ball besides as airbag…" She mused.

"Blair." He warned her."I'm glad enough that I didn't have to bail you out of jail once more, so don't push your luck and talk. Now."

"I was actually there to show you the presentation and the proposal I prepared for our meeting with Raina Thorpes. I wanted you to tell me what you think o fit." She grabbed her briefcase and took her portfolio and fields from it and handed them to Bart, who was now grinning from ear to ear, delighted by the news_. 'It's a progress.'_

"Stop with the grin!" She told him playfully. "I told you I would try to work on it…I do want a few new accessories to hang with my scarves and headbands…"

He smiled, a real one which was normally reserved only for Amy most of the times.

"I'm proud of you." That was all he said before going through all her working.

After more than 30 minutes, he finished. He cleared his throat and Blair was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, waiting for his sentence.

He eyed her, his eyes boring into hers before he began to speak.

"That is really…good. Very realistic for the market you aim to touch, well constructed, well argued…it's a really good proposal."

She was taken aback when she heard him complimented her work. She knew he was extremely harsh in business but hearing him completely approving her work, gave her more strength to go on and to redeem herself from the years she had lost hurting herself and hurting people around her.

"You think so?" She asked hopefully with sparkles in the eyes. Sparkles he never thought he would see again.

"Yes." He went to hug her and said in her hair. "If you weren't working for your mother and if I wasn't afraid she would castrate me, I would engage to the fashion branch of Bass Industries right away." He said joking, when he sensed tears rolling down her red cheeks.

"Thank you Bart. It means a lot."

"So why the tears?"

"Because I'm starting to resuscitate. I'm not dead inside anymore." He hugged her tight kissed her forehead.

They stayed together a little more than an hour speaking, before she gathered her things and went back home to change and make herself presentable before her meeting. She started to open the door when she heard Bart talking.

"You know what you should do to have a better opinion on your work than mine."

She shook her head before smiling and adding jokingly. "Who would have a better opinion than yours? It's impossible."

He chuckled. "Chuck." She frowned at the mention of his name. "He's been the head of the fashion branch since its creation, you should have a talk with him. He's really more competent in its domain than me"

She nodded."I'm not sure he would want to talk to me, or even help me…but I'll try."

"Ask him. I know he would."

"I-, I haven't really seen him the last couple of days. He's sort of avoiding me…"

"Then we should start a club for 'the avoidance of Chuck Bass' "He answered sarcastically.

"He's avoiding you too? But why?"

"Long story. But he'll come around. I know my son like the back of my hand." She nodded.

She kissed him on the cheek and walked away of his office.

* * *

Chuck arrived from his visit with Amy to ''the porcelain dolls' house'', he had bought her about five ones because she couldn't decide which one she wanted most, and after more than 3 hours spent in what seemed like Dracula's house, he bought her all the ones she wanted. That was really a scary place, he didn't understand how his daughter could ever love dolls which reminded him horror movies. He came home and tucked Amy to take a nap reading her a story.

Walking to the kitchen to eat something, he found a note on the fridge from Lily asking him to try on the new Hugo Boss suit she had purchased for him the day before, for his party Saturday night. He rolled his eyes at his mother. Of course, she would want to dress him…He prepared a snack before he asked Dorota to watch Amy while he'll be at the Bar downstairs with a business associate for an hour or so.

* * *

Blair arrived about twenty minutes later, with a disfigured appearance. She walked out of the elevator to be greeted by a very worried Dorota.

"Miss Blair. What happened to eyes and cheeks and clothes? Were you attacked?"

"Don't worry Dorota. I wasn't attacked. I attacked."

"What?"

"Urg…you must have seen her Dorota! A botoxed slut with silicon breasts! And orange nail polish! ORANGE! Can you believe it?"

"Another silicon breast fight?" She quirked her eyebrows. "You really must hate it then."

"Oh but don't you worry! I took care of it!" She headed to the stairs. "I have to change before my meeting."

She went to her room, took a shower and chose one of her best outfit to make an impression on Raina. She had heard a lot of her: how she was really hard in business, not only beautiful but smart, cleaver and every men's fantasies. She was also know to sleep around with all the powerful ones.

She reapplied her make up trying her best to hide the marks of her recent fight. She blushed as she remembered as she was bold enough to attack her physically. It was her first fight and she was kind proud of herself because from now on she was going to show that the bitch was back.

She took her things and headed toward the Palace bar. She had about one hour left before her meeting there with the two witches, but she was resolved to face them with all her strength.

"Dorota." She called for the maid."I'm going to need a drink if I have to sit down with my mother and the UES biggest whore. I'll need some alcohol in my system to survive." She winked a t her. "Tell Serena to not eat my entire chocolate box!"

"Of course Miss Blair. I will give Miss Serena some from my secret hiding place."

Blair laughed and headed toward the elevator.

"Thanks Dorota. You really are the best partner on crime one could ever ask for."

* * *

Chuck was near the bar, shaking his hand with one who seemed to be a business partner when Blair arrived at the Bar. She saw him and immediately, felt her stomach turning upside down once again_. 'Maybe it's the stress to affront him after the other night'._

She saw him talking with a man in a black suit, holding a briefcase. They swiftly bid farewell to each other before Chuck sat down on a barstool and began sipping his drink. She felt herself blushing at his muscular figure from the back_. 'His strong shoulder in that suit jacket…hmm. Wait what am I thinking?i hate him!'_

She approached him and sat in the barstool next to him.

"Hey Chuck" She said sheepishly, having a better view of him. She almost forgot how handsome he was. Almost.

He lifted his head from his drink.

"Blair." He said blankly with this husky voice that sent shivers in all her body, and gulped the rest of his drink in one sexy motion.

"Can I offer you a drink." She smiled softly as he smirked and nodded at her.

"A woman buying a drink to a man…hmm…are you trying to hit on me?"

She shrugged, rolling her eyes at him and turned to face the bartender.

"A Martini please, and a …" She turned to face Chuck.

"Scotch."

"…and a scotch for my friend."

"Friend?" He quirked his eyebrows, his smirk growing wider.

"Friend." She concluded. She paused a moment not sure what to say to him.

"I wanted to talk to you…but you've been avoiding me."

"I wasn't."

"You were." She smiled lightly, him staring deeply at her, which made her draw herself in him. They were sipping their drinks silently. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Chuck. I think we started on the wrong foot together and I don't want this with you. Everyone keeps talking about you about how great you are, and I think they're right. You proved me that when you gave me the PI report"

"Blair." He tried to cut her off but she wouldn't let him.

"No please Chuck , hear me out. I don't want to lose my nerve so I'm going to talk what's on my mind." He nodded but before she started her monologue again she gulped all her drink and asked for another one.

"I understand why you need to know who I am, living with your daughter next door. I really do. I don't want you to be worry because I will never hurt Amy or anyone of your family for that matter. I love them, all of them. They are my family too. "She paused, eying for his reaction.

"Go on."

" I don't want to fight with you, because I think we have both been through a lot during the past, and we're grown up enough to move on from our quarrels and to live with each other without having to kill or avoid each one. This is your home and I don't want you to feel like an outsider. To be the one who have to move out or spend mostly of your time outside to avoid me." She paused again sipping her drink.

"So if that is really bothering you that I live under the same roof as you and Amy, I'll move out. Straight away, I'll take a suite, but I'll move out if this is what you want."

He cleared his throat "You'll move out?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. If you want it, I'll do it" His eyes bored into hers as he processed the information she was giving him.

"I'll just have one question Blair. Would you answer it?"

"Yes, of course."

"Are you suicidal?" Her eyes widened with surprise at his request. "I mean…I know you went through a lot, and you had to face your losses. I know that you must be grieving, probably depressed…and I totally understand. The simple thought of losing Amy kill me and I know that if I do lose her, I'll die too. I wouldn't want to live without her." He paused as he saw silent tears rolling down her cheek, but still staring at him. "So it would be kind of normal to want to die too. So are you?"

She sniffled, and whipped away her tears, suddenly overwhelmed. She paused a long moment to try to formulate a response before answering him.

" I was. But I'm not anymore." She sniffled again as he handed her a handkerchief. "I know that it wasn't what my son would want me to do, nor my father. I've been self -destroying myself for a long time now, but I don't want that anymore. I thought it would help me with the pain, that it was the easy way but it's not." She paused again to whip the tears that kept coming down "I'm not anymore Chuck." He nodded before taking her hand on and squeezing it slightly.

They both shivered at the contact. Blair was lost at his gentle touch, his soft skin and his prefect hands. She suddenly didn't want to lose that connection.

"Okay." She smiled slightly at her before adding "There's no need for you to move out then." He brushed his thumb to whip away her tears and she closed her eyes at his gentleness.

"Thank you."

" I think we should stop with all the dramatic acts. No more tears."

They both share a laugh and kept staring at each other for a while in silent.

"I really want to thank you for not going through the most intimate details of my life. Your PI is really good by the way, he even found out the day I lost my virginity! And if my mother knew about this, I will probably be dishonored immediately!" He chuckled at her statement.

"He did?" He faked some incredulously.

"Yeah!"

"Then when was it?" She slapped him playfully.

"You know, if you really want to know me, you don't have to have someone digging my past for answers. You just can ask me directly."

"I'll think about it." He winked at her.

"So friend?" She asked holding her hand out.

"Friend" he took it and shook it smirking. "So what are you doing here?"

"I have a business meeting." He nodded. "Actually, I have something to ask you…Hmm… You know as friends… we have to help each other…" He furrowed and waited for her to continue.

"I want you to check on my proposal and tell me what you think of it…" She said giving him her fields. "Apparently you're the best in that domain." She smiled.

He sighed and began to open her field to check it out.

After Chuck told her a few things about business, they kept talking about everything, joking and smiling to each other. They were pulled in one other but didn't seem to realize it. Blair thought that the drinks she had on an empty stomach wasn't the best idea and leaded to her stomach once again fluttering, as Chuck thought about the salmon snack he had had earlier which must have been deprecated and was inevitably the cause of his abdominal cramps as he thought it was.

* * *

**A/N: A shorter chapter because of my final exams but I hope you'll like it anyway. Let me know what you thought of it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to show the development of Chair romance after what the show did to them yesterday, that made me want to write and amend their mistakes.**

**A great thank you to all the reviews they made my day, and to my beta and gamma.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back! I wanted to thank all the reviews and all the people that asked me to update faster and were afraid that I gave up on this story. The answer is NO, I will keep writing it as soon as my finals end at the 27th. If I see that I have a lot demands, I'll probably try to update once more next week. Anyway, it's the longest chapter I've ever written, and I hope that it was worth the wait.**

**A great thank you to my amazing beta Kumiko212 and my sweetheart Ellibells. I couldn't have post this chapter without their help.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

"So ready for the big night?" Serena asked her brother, as she entered his bedroom without bothering to knocking. She sat on the edge of his bed and stared at him. She was still surprised to admit he was really back. She really had missed him and a part of her was crushed the day he decided to move to London. She didn't need to explain why she was depressed for a whole year after his departure, everyone knew how close they were, like twins, they shared an unbreakable bond.

Chuck, who was in the process of dressing himself in a black Hugo Boss tuxedo, complemented by a white shirt and light pink bowtie, turned around to acknowledged her. Amy was by his side singing, playing with all his bowties and trying to choose which one she wanted her father to wear.

"Sis!" he addressed as he went to hug her, while panting kiss on her cheek when he noticed a tear making its way silently down her skin. Taking her face in both of his hands, he gazed straight into her blood shot eyes that contrasted with her ocean blue irises.

"Hey, hey!" He told her, whipping the tears with his thumb.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?" He gently asked, his heart began to sink at the sight of his little sister crying. As one tear fell, so have the rest and she was crying out streams.

"I-I j-just miss you s-so much." She sniffled "I –I can't be-believe you- you're he-here." He smiled sadly and enveloped her in his arms, wrapping them around her like a protective cocoon as she continued crying into the safety of his warm chest.

"Y-you lef-left, an-and s-s-so did Car-Carter an-and I-I- was al-alone"

"Shhh," he calmed her allowing one of his hands to run through her long, shiny blond hair.

"Shhh, I'm sorry. I'm here now. So no more tears." She nodded against his chest.

"Don't leave again, please," she choked.

"I won't." She then raised her head and gazed up at him like a small child.

"Promise?" She murmured.

"Promise." He whispered. "I'm done being a coward."

"Chuck Bass a coward? Never!" She giggled eliciting a warm smile from her brother as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't forget that I'll always love you, wherever I am…"

"Love you too big bro!"

"And me?" Asked a pouting Amy. She looked up at them using her big doe eyes to pount and whine once again.

"You don't love me?" Her lower lip trembled a little, and her eyes began to water. "That's why I can't go with you tonight?"

They both shared a look before Serena announced "she's good."

"Yes, really good" nodded Chuck, accepting proudly the fact that his little girl was as good a schemer as any one of the Vander-Basses.

Chuck went and picked Amy in his arms. "Honey, I already told you, you can't come with us tonight-"

"But I already have my cotkaiy dress that Blair drew for me the other day."

"Cock-tail dress, sweetheart." He smiled and kissed her. "And you can't come tonight because it's an adult gathering."

"But it's not faiiiirrrrrr! What am I supposed to do then! I don't wanna stay with Dorota!"

"I'll be back shortly, I promise! But daddy has to go, it's very important for him."He settled, kissing her once more, running his hands through her hair while she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, and wrapped her little dainty hands looping around his neck.

"Ok daddy," she nodded. "But I want at least two new cotkaiy dresses," she demanded, pulling back so she could face him and stick three fingers up in the air for extra emphasis.

He chuckled and grabbed one of her finger and lowered it.

"That's two, sweetheart and you'll have your dresses."

"Drawing by Blair?" She asked hopefully. "She has a_ whole_ scrapbook daddy with a _lot_ of princess gowns! I saw it the other day when we were working together!" She nodded her head to make sure he understood, and to show him she wasn't kidding.

The 'working part' for Amy was to imitate every move Blair made, she tried to draw like she did, when her cell phone rang, Amy used the remote of the TV to do the same. She even used the same corporal language as Blair to show she was also working.

As the days went, Blair and Amy spent a lot of time together, while Chuck was working. Since their confrontation at the Palace bar, they've been more friendly towards each other. She jumped him one day, giving him the biggest hug as her meeting with Raina Thorpe went beyond well, and she thanked him repeatedly, and placed a grateful kiss on his cheek. It seemed that every little detail he had suggested was waited on eagerly by a jealous Raina, who was gaping as she heard the entirety of Blair's presentation. She talked to Chuck about all of it, how it went and how the bitch was begging her to introduce her to him. They began to spend a little more time together afterwards, mostly because of Amy (or at least that's what they've been telling themselves). He still didn't trust her completely with his daughter, who's easily the measure of his whole life, but he allowed the two of them to spend more and more quality time together: 'working', shopping, even cooking…but he was sure they probably able to destroy an entire population with their brownies used as a war weapon.

He smiled at her lovingly: "Okay I will ask her!"

"Don't forget to tell her I want a Cinderella and a Snow white gowns daddy!"

"I won't," he said, chuckling, bending down to let her go.

"Well since we've had this little heart to heart, can I finally focus on dressing since both of you managed to ruined a perfectly good suit?"

* * *

The whole Bass family arrived at the ballroom of the Plaza, greeted by a bunch of photographer and paparazzi, shouting their names trying to gain their attention. Once they arrived, Bart, Chuck and Eric automatically went together into their business mode and mingled with the board members, some investors and employees at Bass Industries. They liked to pertain a common front in both business and family.

But before Chuck left he murmured in Serena's ear. "You'll have a surprise tonight." She looked at him puzzled, quirking her eyebrows.

Lily went to greet all la Crème de la Crème, leaving Serena standing alone, with only her flute of champagne in her hand to keep her amused. She attempted to search for Blair in the huge crowd but was unsuccessful. She didn't really like these events but she was forced by both her parents to attend. They repeatedly told her that it was never too late to salvage her reputation merely resulting in Serena rolling her eyes at them, rejoicing in the whole _'disappointment speech'_ she was so used to.

She spotted the Waldorfs entering through the doors at the other end of the room, and immediately sensed Blair's panic as she was being reintegrated into the elite society. She also noticed how beautiful she looked in her light pink Grecian-style dress that clung to her in all the right places. Her beautiful dark curls fell loose, with only a few strands were tied by ribbons that matched her dress... (Serena's gaze shifted and landed on her brother)…and Chuck's bowtie. She smiled to herself at the two of them, they were so alike but failed to notice any of it.

She saw Blair walking toward her.

"Serena!" She hugged her friend tightly."You look stunning!"

"So do you Blair! I didn't know if you were coming or not…" She added the last quietly.

"I'm Blair Waldorf and I'm done being a coward!" Serena smiled when she remembered the same exact words slipping from Chuck's lips earlier. _'Yes they are definitely alike'_

"How do I look?" Blair asked, her tone a little ill at ease as panic could be heard in her voice.

"Stunning! Literally glowing!" Serena announced taking Blair by her arm and dragging her in the direction of the bar.

"I believe you're empty-handed," Serena smiled.

They both made their way through the crowd, when they were stopped by a bunch of old witches from the Colony Club.

"Serena Van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf. Such a surprise to see you both here." Cecilia Vonterhut said with a fake, unpleasantly smile plastered on her face.

"Well, as you know, this is one of many Bass' balls, being held in the Bass hotel; you should have known that we'd be attending." Serena said with a little smirk, hiding her anger at the comments implication from the frigid, immature bitches.

"Well, for starters, you're not a Bass … and we've never known with your history… always out partying. You're not so young anymore, you should really think about marriage and motherhood…both of you." Janet Bloomiberg added with a pointed look. She then turned to face Blair and eyed her from head to toes.

"Blair is your mother here?"

"Yes, she is." She smiled politely.

"You should have call me. Jerold and I just got engaged and I need an Eleanor Waldorf's design for the big day."

"Absolutely, although… I don't think she continued her, _'third trip down the aisle based on the money'_ line." She retorted innocently, her pristine society image all built up.

"Blair I think you've had too much to drink!"

"You would know, three DUIs, was it?" Blair quirked her eyebrow and added innocently with a fake laugh. "Not that I blame you, you just needed an escape so you could cover up the fact that your husband made his money based on the adult entertainment industry."

"You should know… what about your husband…I don't see the Vanderbilt heirloom ring on your finger." She laughed darkly a little before adding. "Oh, I almost forgot, you're no longer an Archibald, seems that even the lower class help is better suited than you."

"You're one to talk, are those beautiful diamonds, the 'sorry I slept with the au pair' gift from your husband? Or were those from previous indiscretions?" She batted her eyelashes innocently, plastering a fake society smile.

"As interesting this little talk was, we must go. Good evening." The whole Colony Club began to walk past Blair and Serena who couldn't contain their laughter anymore.

"It was a pleasure to meet all of you tonight. I'm sure our paths will cross again," Serena laughed hysterically and turned to face Blair.

"Blair. Thank you for defending my honor!" Serena hugged her.

"Not to worry! The bitch is back! Come on, I need a drink and I want to taste some of the French canapés that they're serving"

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, if I could please have your attention," Bart clicked his flute of champagne and paused easily with a smile, as he overlooked the crowd of people who had been hand-selected to attend this evening's party. "First I'd like to say how much of an honor it is to be hosting this evening, and am grateful for all of your attendance. Now, I have a long overdue announcement to make."

Chuck glanced around the room that comprised mostly of upper management and board members of Bass Industries, other colleagues and employees, as well as his family and friends.

"If my elder son Charles would kindly join me," Bart flashed a grin towards Chuck as the rest of the room turned their attention to him. Chuck grinned widely as he walked up to him and joined him on the platform.

"As most of you know, my son Charles Bass has recently returned after a few years aboard, flourishing in the business. He is undoubtedly one of the most important people in my life and my greatest prides and accomplishments to this day. Despite the numerous hours he has already been forced to spend in the company with his old, grumpy dad, he has agreed to make his life even more complicated. Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for me, he now has committed even more of his hours in my presence, moving back permanently to Manhattan and taking the helm of Bass Industries. May I introduce to you, the co-CEO, and my right hand man in both this business and my life. Charles Bass. One day, when I'll decide to retire definitely, remember that today you're looking at the future." He raised his flute. "To my son, Charles!" He sipped his drink before taking his son in a man hug.

Chuck, then began his speech, thanking his family and especially his daughter for giving him the strength to be a good son, a good father, a good friend and he hoped a good employer.

The entire room was cheering, and people were clapping their hands at the end of his speech. He then took a bow and went down from the platform, to be once again greeted by congratulations, friendly hugs, and kisses on his cheek.

* * *

After the five star dinner, Blair excused herself and called it a night. She was glad for her reintroduction to the UES elite and most especially because she didn't have a panic attack like she used to have when she felt overwhelmed and claustrophobic from the large crowd. After heading back to the penthouse, she decided to take a look at the city from the rooftop. A habit, she had shared with her late father. At the end of every event they went to, they would go to the roof top to face the magnitude of the city.

FLASHBACK.

"_What is it with you and rooftops daddy? Why do you like them so much?"_

"_Because they make the people look so miserable, and show that our capacity is more than limited."_

"_But doesn't that scare you to know how weak you can be?"_

"_Sometimes in order to be strong, you have to allow yourself to be weak."_

END OF FLASHBACK.

She made her way towards the stairs leading to the rooftop.

* * *

Serena has been sitting alone at the palace bar since Blair left. She was sipping her martini lost in her thoughts when she felt two strong hands came over and covered her eyes. She nearly jumped at the contact until she heard _the_ voice, _that _voice which had haunted her for so many years.

"Hello beautiful?" he drawled in her ear as he stood behind her at the bar. She turned around and was stunned.

"If it isn't Carter Baizen?" She took in his appearance and notice that he looked more handsome than ever.

"I'm so glad to see you after all this years!" She screamed with delight like a little girl as she went to hug him.

"You look good Serena, really good." He sat on the barstool besides her. "Are you alone tonight?"

She nodded. "I see your pool of sluts that are usually oh so eagerly following you have left you alone as well." She quirked her eyebrows.

He chuckled. "Well, that ended ages ago, I'm a respectable businessman now."

"Respectable businessman? You will never be respectable Carter." She then giggled like a teenager.

Carter couldn't take his eyes off her, having missed her for so long that it hurt him to even think about her; her eyes, her hair, her laugh, her teenage giggle…

When he had heard of the events between Georgina and Chuck, knowing that Chuck was more than certainly planning to move to London, he couldn't let his best friend, his brother face the storm alone. He made the most difficult decision of his life, leaving Serena behind, leaving his heart. He regretted it every day, but when he saw Amy growing up and the smile Chuck plastered every time he looked into his baby girl's eyes, Carter knew it was worth it.

After a few months, adapting his new life in London with his buddy, Chuck got him a job at Bass Industries and from there, they did practically everything together. Every deal, every presentation, every meeting…

"There wasn't a day when I wasn't thinking about you." He said honestly gazing at her like he was reading her soul.

"I know." She smiled sadly because she didn't know if they could still be something after all this time.

"What are you doing here, then?"

"Chuck moved back, so I followed." He stopped a moment before adding, "It was supposed to be a surprise…he wanted us to have some closure…"

"Yeah..." She bowed her head and looked at her hands in her lap.

"So…" He waited nervously for an answer but when he didn't get one he kept going, "I still love you Serena." At that moment she raised her head and looked at him, allowing him to notice the tears rolling down her cheek, her sadness tainting her. He stood up and kissed away her tears.

"I still love you" He confirmed again, gently kissing her right cheek, her left cheek and finally her lips. She wrapped her hands around his neck and began kissing him back.

* * *

After dinner and his little meeting with Carter, Chuck decided to take a look at the city he once called his kingdom. He had had a long talk with his best friend about his dear sister and the love they shared. Chuck had witnessed how their love seemed to be unavoidable, made them inevitable. He had seen them since they were teenagers; going back and forth in their game of love, but he always knew that Carter was the one for his sister. He was lost in thought when his phone went off; he looked down and saw it was a text from Serena.

'_Speak of the devil…' _was enough to show that he did the right thing asking Carter to come back.

'_Thank you Bro. Best surprise ever. I love you,-S'_

He smirked when he read it and text her back _'You owe me. Love, -C'_

After that, he headed toward the bar, grabbing a bottle of scotch before taking to the stairs leading to the rooftop.

* * *

He opened the door, bottle in one hand, when he saw a figure in the dark, watching the city, arms wrapped around her little body.

At the sound of the door, Blair who was completely lost in thought, was startled and turned around rapidly to come face to face with one of the subjects of her muse.

"Chuck! You startled me!" She hissed with a hand on her chest for dramatic effect.

"What are you doing here, Blair? It's late." He smirked and began to walk towards her.

"I could say the same to you…"He chuckled and eventually came to stand next to her.

"I used to admire the view from rooftops with my father. I suppose it was like a father-daughter little secret." She smiled sadly then turned to face him. "And you?"

"It's my heaven place." He whispered. "I like to come here to think when my mind is spinning out of control. Just watching the view makes you feel so-"

"Insignificant?" Blair cut him off. He turned to her and stared, like she had read his mind.

"Yeah. Insignificant. Even if you may be the most powerful person, the richest, and the big boss… in the face of this…" he pointed with his hands at the view, "You always seem to be so fragile, so weak."

She laughed. "Charles Bass, when have you become such a philosopher?"

"You don't want to know, trust me." He winked at her and smirked and took a sip from his bottle of Malt. He then handed it to her silently, raising his eyebrows. She took it from him and began to drink and soon she was coughing her lungs out.

"Eurgh. It's disgusting! How can you drink this poison as much as you do? It just burned my throat!" She handed him back his bottle, maintaining a disgusted face.

"Years of practice." He then took another sip.

They stood there, besides each other, silently for a few moments. That was a thing she had noticed with Chuck; the silence was never uncomfortable but rather protective and pleasant. She would never admit that to him, but she liked being in his company because it was like they were cut from the same piece of cloth, two pieces in the same puzzle. They were more alike than she wanted them to be.

"Congratulation, by the way…"

"Thank you."

"You were great." She then heard the double entendre in her sentence and blushed crimson trying to mask it. "I mean…I mean Bart and you."

He chuckled at her behavior slightly.

"Don't be ashamed... I know I was pretty good!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Arrogance and smugness all in the same package?... Yeah Bass, you're a real catch, it's a wonder you're still single!" She mocked him with a fake smile.

He smirked "Well I don't want to be caught…" She saw a flash of sadness in his eyes when he said it.

"Why?" She struggle a little bit and added. "I mean, you're every woman's fantasy."

He turned his head rapidly as the words left her lips.

"Every woman's fantasy but NOT MINE!" she slapped his arm playfully and kept going.

"I mean you're young, not so bad looking, rich, a dutiful father…surely you don't want to be alone all your life?"

"I won't be alone; I have Amy, that's all I need." He paused. "I'm not as dutiful a father you think." She was taken aback by his comment because as far as she knew he was the best father a child could ever ask for. She still didn't know him well, but in the 2 months since she had met him, she was sure of one thing and it was that.

"I mean, I have to lie to my daughter every night." She waited for him to explain. "Every night, I read fairytales to Amy, how a princess always find her prince and they would live happy until the end of time…" He scoffed. "That's the biggest fucking lie you could make. And I'm a bad father for raising my daughter's hope into thinking she would find someone who would love her unconditionally until death…"

She stared at his profile, at his body language; his jaw tightening, his hand clamped around the bottle of scotch.

"I don't believe in fairytales anymore either." She whispered back.

They both turned their heads toward the city when a chill of cold ran through Blair's body, she shivered lightly and Chuck noticed it. He took of his jacket and put it gently on her shoulders.

"There. All better." He smiled at her. "You look stunning by the way…" He eyed her in satisfaction, approving her choice of attire.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself, Bass… and not because we're matching!"

"Is that so?" He furrowed his eyebrows and smirked at her as she rolled her eyes.

Silence was set between them once again, Blair broke it first.

"You know, from here, you can imagine yourself being on top of the world…like Royalty looking over their kingdom…that's why I love rooftops, it makes me feel powerful when you know that everything is falling apart…" She murmured loud enough for Chuck to hear.

"What do you mean?"

"I met Nate when I was fourteen; he was my first crush, my first kiss, my first time…my first everything. I married him at nineteen and everything was like the perfect fairytale story. I kept playing it in my head over and over… until, the witch came along and destroyed everything… after that I was left with nothing, just the heartache, the pain and the hurt… the wonder if it would ever go away. So I'm kind of done with all the fairytales."

"Well maybe one day, you'll meet your very own Tinker bell."

"Oh I've met her, or rather him…" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Your father is my own version of Tinker bell." She laughed slightly as he chuckled. "So you know what Bass, I think we make our own fairytales."

They both smiled lovingly at each other.

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right!"

"Arrogance and smugness all in the same package…Isn't it Waldorf?" He repeated her previous words mockingly.

"Shut up!" She smacked his chest playfully.

"What?" He feigned ignorance. "It was your wise words I used…so maybe you too became a philosopher…who knows!..."

"What about you?" She looked at him seriously. "What made you lose your faith in the happing ever after?"

He was silent a moment, trying to form any coherent thoughts in words which would explain why he was so morose over the female population.

"I've known my ex-wife, Georgina all my life; we all met in preschool and growing up she was Serena's best friend. One day my dear sister told me that her friend was completely head over heels for me. I really wasn't attracted to her but the sex was good. I was a horny teen!" He chuckled before glancing at her to see if it created any reaction. He just saw her, standing, listening not even affected by his filthy comments.

"We were young, rich and free and we only had in mind what we thought was the most important thing on earth; the pleasures money could bring. We were partying a lot; drinking, smoking, doing drugs, sleeping around…it was a common thing in our circle. Georgina and I were on and off since we were teenagers, but it was never more than sex, until the day she got pregnant." He paused sipping his scotch from the bottle once more.

"When the news broke, both of our families agreed to a marriage in order to not taint their names. So modern of us, wasn't it? I knocked her up before getting married. They figured it was about time I made an honest woman out of her." He muttered angrily, remembering the conversation that was set between the Basses and the Sparks.

"Well after that, things escalated pretty rapidly, the weaning from all the booze and drugs was extremely difficult for her, suffering a lot from the withdrawals…but we succeeded keeping the baby safe from all of it. Until one day after Amy's birth…end of the story. It didn't really end well."

"I'm sorry, Chuck..." He nodded at her but kept his mouth shut, trying to cope with the fact that it was the first time he had actually told anyone this personal information.

"I see that Chuck Bass has never been prissy." She teased him and approached him gazing at those hazel eyes, sinking totally into them, without realizing what she was doing, she reached to trace his strong jaw line with her finger tip. "But…you deserve your fairytale and I hope you'll get it..." She whispered.

"So do you." He whispered back, getting deeply lost until he could see her soul. She felt nude, exposed at his intense stare which forced her to begin to blush, she turned around again.

* * *

As the rest of the week passed by, Serena introduced Blair to Carter, 'the love of her life' as she had said it. She just look light headed, joyful, ecstatic…just happy. Serena had told her what happened with him from the beginning and how Chuck convinced him to come back to give them both the closure they needed. Apparently, during those years apart, they both were miserable.

They had a week full of prospects; Blair with work and looking after Amy as she had proposed to Chuck, convincing him that she could look after her every time he couldn't instead of hiring a nanny. He seemed reluctant at first but gladly accepted it as a 'trial period' first.

Unfortunately for her, the Serena-Carter romance was what made her grumpy in the morning; not able to find the strength to sleep with all the sex they seemed to having but also how openly the seemed to advertise their love with the whole penthouse. Every night they would have sex which resulted in moaning, crying, screaming, groaning into early hours of the morning when they finally gave into exhaustion and the penthouse went silent.

One night she couldn't take it anymore, she stood up abruptly and went directly to her door, with one purpose; having a descent sleep. She walked through the darkness and arrived in front of the closed doors she was afraid to open. But in her mind, if she couldn't at least have 4 hours of undisturbed sleep tonight, she would definitely lose her mind, her sanity and her well being would be compromised for the next ten years or so.

Blair cracked open the door slightly to see his figure under the covers and the rise and fall of his chest. She tip toed in the room until she was standing besides his bed. She took a few minutes to look at him and to take in every little details she couldn't notice when he was wide awake. She looked at his disheveled bed hair spread on the pillow and had an urge to run her hands through it, play with it. She then stared at how his eyelids were closed firmly like they were hiding a precious treasure; she could imagine those hazel eyes wide open, staring at her hungrily, silently undressing her… her gaze lowered and found his lips which were pursed just a little bit and would make any woman with a little decency of sanity want to kiss them. They were so appalling, so kissable, so delectable… she just wanted to touch them, taste them, and devour them… '_God I look like a horny perv! A stalker in the night…' _

She noticed how his body was spread in the king size bed, his legs above the comforter, one arm under his head and the other on his nude, muscular chest. She silently and subconsciously began to redden at the sight in front of her. She admired his chest hair and followed their path until her eyes found the waistband of his black bottom pajamas. She blushed even more if it was even possible. She hadn't seen many shirtless men; the few she had seen before were all models working for Waldorf Designs, when trying to readjust their outfits before a shoot or a fashion show, and usually they were all hairless. So was Nate, but at the sight of Chuck, she just couldn't help but feel attracted, drawn to him because it just described a man, a real one. It was more than sexy and more than a turn on…. '_God what's wrong with me…I'm here in a middle of night fantasying about his chest hair!' _She just wanted to run her dainty hands all along his body and feel the warm emanated from it.

'_God he's flawless, sexy, alluring, handsome….and I like this Basshole! He must have slipped something in my drink earlier…'_

After about 7 minutes stalking his sleeping form, she sighed loudly and decided it was time to do what she came initially for. She sat in the edge of the bed next to him and began to shake him lightly. Once she posed her hand on his shoulder, she retrieved it immediately; it was like a shot of electricity ran through her from head to toes. She tried to ignore this feeling which seemed to be a reoccurring event every time they had a physical contact, even the slightest touch.

She tried to shake him a little more, making him stir but nothing more.

"Chuck…" she called his name again and again still trying to wake him up.

"Chuck! For God's sake! Wake up!" Still nothing. She then thought of her last resort and went to the bathroom, filled a glass of water and took a towel in her hand. She went to him and counted to three before throwing him the glass of water right in his face.

"Chuck!" She waited expectantly as he woke up instantly.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he sat straight up on his bed, rubbing his eyes still trying to adjust from the unexpected sensation of water when he saw her, standing in front of him in a pale yellow knee length nightgown, staring at him with a fake smile plastering her perfect features.

"WALDORF! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She rolled her eyes at him and held him out the towel. He grabbed him furiously and began to dry himself.

"Finally! It took me almost ten minutes to wake you up! I had no other option!" she smirked at her victory when he scowled at her and turned to face his clock on his nightstand; noticing what obscene time it was.

"What the hell do you want from me at this time in the morning?"

"What the hell do I want? Well get up and you'll find out!" He stared at her incredulously, trying his best to not throttle her. She stood up from the bed and headed toward the doors hoping for him to follow. She turned around and when she saw that he had no intention of getting up, staring at her dumbfounded, she shot in his direction, firmly and bossy;

"UP! NOW!"

"You really are a _crazy bitch_ you know that! And I hope for your sake that you have a _hell damned good reason_ for interrupting my sleep when I have an important meeting in less than five hours!" He sighed cursing under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief. He then stood up from his bed and went directly to his closet to pick up another pair of pajama bottoms.

Blair just looked at his back mesmerized by his strong and muscular figure. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw him taking off his pants and standing in nothing more than his blue silk boxers. She gasped, inviting Chuck to turn and face her, smirking.

"See something you like Waldorf?" He teased, putting on another pair of grey cotton pajamas.

She made a face like she was puking and rolled her eyes before concluding, "You wish!"

"Were you_ that_ insatiable for me that you couldn't wait anymore and had to wake me up in the middle of the night?..."

"Pfft! _Please. _Is it the lack of your beauty sleep that is making you talk nonsense?" She batted her eyelashes playfully and innocently.

He then approached her slowly like a predator approaching his prey and stopped a few inches from her; their breaths mixing at the closeness which made it difficult for Blair to catch her breath at the intense proximity to him. He then traced the line of her jaw with his fingertip as she closed her eyes, savoring his touch. He smiled seeing her reaction and said in a low, husked tone.

"No. You wish…" It was like a cold shower as she opened her eyes immediately and narrowed them at him, smacking his hand away as he gazed at her with a smug grin on his face.

"Follow me." Was all she said exiting his bedroom and heading to hers. When they approached her door, she held it open to him as he began to chuckle.

"I didn't think you wanted me so badly-"

"Oh shut you moron!" She waited as he frowned. "Stop talking bullshits and listen."

"_Ohhhh! Godddd!"_

"_Yessss, Yessss. Right there! Baby please, right there!"_

"_Faster! Harder! Deeper! Yesss, oh my Godd"_

"_You're so deep, yessss so deep, Carter pleaseeee!"_

"_Serenaaa….FUCK"_

He made a face which resembled he was ready to hurl his dinner at the sounds their were hearing from the next room. Before he had a chance to say something, they heard the mirror on the wall moving from all the commotion at the other side of the wall.

"You see what you did?" Blair began walking toward him accusingly.

"Me?" he asked incredulously. "In case you didn't notice, I'm _here _in the same room as you; I'm _NOT_ fucking my sister! I'm all about being against society rules but incest? Really?"

They continued to hear the moans, the groans, the screams and the curse from the bedroom next door.

"Oh shut up! It's your fault! How could you let _your _best friend hit on _your _sister, AGAIN!"

"And how do you propose I could have stopped that? Huh?" He said mockingly, still recovering from hearing his little sister dying from pleasure his best friend was providing her.

"I don't care!" She approached him and accentuated each word with a poke on his chest.

"I. Want. You. To. fix .This!" Poke. "I. Want. You .To .Stop .This!" Poke. "I. Want. To. Be. Able. To. SLEEP!" Poke. "I didn't have a single night sleep since Saturday, a week ago, because of _you_!" Poke.

He just stared at her; her annoyance, her bitchy tone which he found very amusing. As disgusting as it was to hear all the pleasure emanating from his sister's room, he just couldn't figure out how she could be so feisty even at early hours in the morning. He smiled lightly to himself as he continued to muse.

"You think that's funny?" She nearly yelled in accusation "Well guess what, you're sleeping _here_ and I'm in _your bedroom_!"

He immediately lost his smile as his face fell. "Are you kidding? No way! I'm heading straight back to _MY_ room, sleeping in _MY_ bed!" He made a move to walk toward the door when she went and stood in front of him, shaking her head.

"No! I'm sorry, it's your fault! I'm taking you room until you figure something out to stop this _porn live show_ next door! Or else have my room soundproofed!"

"I don't care! Go sleep in Eric's!" He tried to move past her as she grabbed his arm.

"I tried!" She began to whine and pout. "It's even more audible than in mine!" She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Well I don't really know how it's even my business! So go crash somewhere else, there are plenty of couches in the penthouse… and leave me the hell alone! I want to sleep!"

"Why are you so resistant?"

"Why are you so persistent?"

She scoffed. "You're so selfish!"

"Stop whining like a baby! My three year-old daughter is more mature than you!"

"Fine!" She scowled. "We have no other possibility than share your bed then!"

"WHAT?"

"You don't want to sleep here and in Eric's, neither do I. I don't want to sleep on a couch, neither do you. It seems the perfect compromise."

"Well, remind me as to why it is even my problem and why in the hell I have to share _MY_ bed with _you_? Or even be a part of this_ compromise_?"

"There is no discussion about it! You made _your_ best friend go at it like a rabbit with _your_ sister!"

He just kept his mouth shut, not knowing in that moment whether he wanted to throttle her, to kiss her or to fuck her. And the worst thing was, he wanted to do all those things but didn't really know in which order.

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed. "But you have to sleep in the water puddle!"

"No way! We are going to change the sheet!"

"_You're_ going to change the sheet!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both gazed at one other, straight in the eyes when Chuck began to chuckle and rub his eyes tiredly.

"You're so infuriating …"he mumbled before they both headed in the direction of his room.

After searching in the entire penthouse for a new pair of sheets, they finally settled down an hour and a half later. After his head hit the pillow, Chuck was practically asleep he just heard her voice mumbling something before he could finally allow himself to enter the 'dream city'.

He was so tired but at the same time so excited to have her in his bed, so close with her perfume and her smell which was intoxicating him in the best way possible, consuming his every nerve and sense. He immediately felt something fluttering in his stomach and the realization hit him. _'Butterflies? No way! How is it even possible? Eric, I need Eric…' _There was no way he could refute the real truth; as infuriating, bitchy, and crazy she was, he liked her…they had shared a lot on the rooftop but had only just realized that every time she was nearby, he got that sensation turning upside down in his unexpectant stomach. He groaned at the mere thought. Blair must have taken it the wrong way because she immediately spat at him.

"Try something and I cut Little Bass's head!" He chuckled.

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to…I'm exhausted so if you just could shut that little mouth of yours…"

"Pig!" She scoffed.

"Bitch!" He returned smirking with closed eyes.

As he slowly began to drift asleep, Blair turned over in bed, in the process, accidentally taking all the covers with her. Chuck watched as the covers left his body. He yanked them back roughly and completely flipped Blair over in the process.

"What are you doing?" Blair hissed from the sudden movement of being tossed and turned.

"You are stealing all of the blankets! I get cold too, you know!" Chuck then yanked their covers as hard and he could and turned over so his back was to Blair.

In a fit of anger, Blair pulled their blankets back as hard as she could.

"Learn to share!" Chuck shouted.

"I will, as soon as you learn!" She shouted back.

They stared at each other and began to laugh hysterically at their childish behavior. They tried their best to share the comforter and began their awaited end of night.

"Goodnight Chuck" She murmured in her pillow which was comfortingly full of his scent. She was very nearly dying at the excitement of being so close to him, to be drowning in all his scent; a mix of his cologne, smoke, scotch and something else she couldn't quite name. It was the first time since her world had fallen apart that she actually felt safe and at ease before drifting to sleep. She hadn't shared a bed with anyone else other than Nate…it was just so strange, so new, and it felt like she was discovering new feelings, new scents and a whole new world of the unknown. And for once, she didn't have plans like her life old life, she wasn't afraid or scared, she just felt instantly free and content with the now.

"Goodnight Blair." He whispered back.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think of it? I'm looking forward to hear all of your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A great thank you to my beta Ellibells who is just so fantastic and who works so swiftly. If you didn't read her stories, go check her profile because she's an amazing writer (as you can see…)**

**A great thank you for all the reviews. **

**Here we go, longest chapter ever!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, Blair slowly began to stir, not opening her eyes, she seemed to be caught somewhere in the fog between wakefulness and beauty sleep, only aware enough to notice her immediate surroundings. The blanket her left hand was resting on wasn't the satin comforter that Dorota had made her bed with just yesterday. She had her feet twisted in sheets that were an even higher thread count than the 500 dollars set of Egyptian Cotton coverings she had purchased from 'Maison du Monde' only last week. Her chocolate brown locks were fanned out on a pillow beneath her head that was decidedly feather-stuffed, as opposed to the memory foam cushions that adorned her bed. The mattress may have been one of the comfiest she had ever slept on, but definitely not hers. With only one conclusion to draw, she began to lazily reflect on the many reasons that could explain why she wasn't in her own bedroom.

Before she could begin to delve into her memories of last night, she rolled experimentally onto her left side and discovered her answer. Her head was now resting on another human's strong, muscular arm, she could feel the biceps underneath her face. Still not concerned enough to open her heavy eyelids, due to hours of lack of sleep, she didn't even have the strength to fight the hand that came to rest on her waist, tracing silently small circles on her hipbone. Subconsciously, she drew her hand to rest across the nude chest that the teasing hand belonged to, moving it down absentmindedly. Her legs seemed to have followed their own pattern as they curled up against another pair of conspicuous ones. She could feel the tingle from those hairy limbs, refraining herself from giggling like a high school girl. After settling in against the warm body next to her, she finally gained consciousness and became fully alarmed and aware that her tiny form was pressed against a cologned, _male_ body. A male body that wasn't Nate. A chest that wasn't hairless. A cologne she had become used to recognize everywhere because it was one of the most intoxicating scent her poor nostrils would ever be confronted with. Most unexpected of all, she slowly became aware that she had one of her delicate hands lightly pushed into his waistband, under his boxer, rubbing on a pelvic spot. A few inches closer and she could feel him…_more closely_.

Blair froze, stilling her movements; she contemplated her current position for a moment. Before she was rationally able to anything else, she was hit with startling clarity by the identity of the man she was spooning with. Then she remembered the events of the night before.

'_That's not possible! I couldn't have…could I?'_

Then suddenly, she opened her eyes and they widened in horror as she got the visual confirmation of her previous assumption. She could hardly believe it herself; she had just shared a bed with…_Chuck Bass_. And even if she was not prepared to say it aloud, she had liked it. She had felt safe, warm in the cocoon that his embrace had seemed to create. Too shy to admit to anyone, she had never shared a bed with any other male population except Nate. Thinking about it, she hadn't done anything remotely _physical _with a man since Nate, only him….She felt herself blushing at that thought...but reality came back swiftly and hit her hard.

'_What the hell was I thinking last night?'_

'_Clearly I wasn't thinking straight from all the lack of sleep thanks to the new Rocco Siffredi and his more than willing sexmate show next door!'_

She firstly checked herself and sighed with relief when she noticed she was still _fully_ clothed. Fully as in she was just wearing a little, yellow, silk night gown which at the moment was pulled up at her waist showing her Victoria Secrets black panties. And the worst part she didn't even know how to put it down with her legs at war with his and her hands down in his pants. Blair took a deep, long breath to calm herself and proceeded to take a look at him and observe him more closely than she had before, trying her best to not move, or breathe; keeping him safely in his slumber. He just looked so innocent, like a little child but she knew better…She just had to find a way to remove her hands from his boxers, untangle herself and leave the room silently like all this didn't happen. She hadn't schemed for a long time now and at the moment she wondered if her skills were as remarkable as they were when she was Queen B.

'_What is he going to think now? I'm two inches from grabbing Bass junior and having an enjoyable, ecstatic trip to Chuckland!'_

Panic began to rush through her as drops of sweat began to form on her forehead, finally making their descent down her neck when she felt the contents of his briefs stirring.

'_I'm screwed!' _She made a face and bit her lower lip sheepishly_ 'Well not really…not yet at least…'_

'_What am I thinking? Blair focus! Find a way before that NeanderBass wakes up and makes your life living hell!'…. 'Or takes you to paradise…'_

The change in her breathing must have broken through his doze because he shifted and started to slide his arm away from her waist as he slowly began to stir.

"Stop molesting me Waldorf!" He started to speak with a groggy voice. "I might as well sue you for a rape attempt over my sleepy well built body!"

She held up her head and stared up at him with so much embarrassment she was sure she could just easily win the first place on the podium of _' Shame of the year'_ contest. He was clearly still sleepy but not so much that he gave her a small knowing smile. She immediately withdrew her hand from his waistband and began to untangle herself from his perfect form.

"Don't get yourself too worked up Bass! I was doing no such thing!" She felt herself redden with a deep shade of red.

"Really?"

He opened his eyes and smirked at her, taking in her disheveled appearance. He couldn't believe she was still one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen although she was currently in such a distressed state. But unfortunately for him, she wasn't in the _post-Bassex_ distressed state… She had no makeup on. Soft, loose brown curls tumbled over one of her creamy shoulder. One strap of her yellow, silk gown was down and a soft blush of the top of her breasts was peaking out. He licked his lips with appreciation and at the moment, he just wanted to taste that very spot. He felt himself grow hard instantly.

"So you weren't molesting me in my sleep? Trying desperately to wake Little Bass up for a round of play?"

"I wasn't!" she snapped at him, with as much anger as she could possess in her current situation, especially as she urged herself not to direct her curious gaze down to his crotch while still subconsciously acting like a little child who had been caught doing something bad…_really bad_, and who desperately was trying to deny it. But he just put his smug signature face on.

"I already told you _several_ times to get rid of those sick little fantasies of yours which are involving_ me_ doing something _with you_ or _for you_! But maybe if you could think with a part of your anatomy which is located a little higher, you would understand-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence when he grabbed her roughly and rolled her underneath him. She let out a little scream by the unexpected gesture and stiffened immediately. He then grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head with one of his. She hadn't been this close to anyone for a long time…_very long time_. She was trapped and there was no way she could free herself from him. But then she froze and looked at him with horror. She felt it. Felt him poking in her inner thigh and she just couldn't think straight with the fact that she was underneath a shirtless, muscular and sexy Basshole, with his member pressed hard against her. Was she really exciting him?

"BASS! What the hell? Let me go!"

He just chuckled in response.

"So you were saying?"

"Let me go NOW!"

He raised an eyebrow and feigned a thought before he then bent down to whisper in her ear with a low husky voice that sent shivers through her delicately, enticed body. "I don't think so. I love to watch you squirm…" Those finals words made her shudder; he actually noticed and began to smile.

"I promise you Bass, if you don't let me go in the next fifteen second, there will be hell to pay!" She tried to kick him, but he was faster and grabbed her leg and positioned himself between her knees to try to salvage any damage on his favorite parts.

She was so fiery, so feisty. He noticed how hot she could look when all defensive and mad. Her eyebrows kind of scrunched together and she pursued her red, make-upless pouty lips. Watching her was hypnotizing really. Every inch of her was so beautiful; his eyes were black with lust as they naughtily traveled from her feet upwards, her little nightgown visually caressing her curves along the way. It was not just her features either; it was the way she moved too and tried desperately to struggle from his strong hold, the only conclusion as an end result was squirming beneath him. Her mannerisms were just driving him crazy and if it even possible making him even hornier. The way she was holding her breath right now and the way her eyes narrow at him with fear, anger, and _lust?... _But she kept gazing straight in his dark, lustful eyes to show she could and would handle him…They seemed childish but at this moment he didn't care, she was quite a turn on.

"Now, now… Still, little kitten. I'm already familiar with this little move of yours."

Chuck purred in her ear and slowly began to caress her leg, moving his hands up along her soft porcelain skin. His fingers dug into the naked flesh of her thigh, spiraling up and inward, loving the feel of her smooth warm skin, until they paused at the hem of her briefs.

Blair gasped and licked her lips, her lower lip catching between her teeth as she swallowed hard and tried her best to stifle a moan as he kept eying her down hungrily and touching her feverishly.

He looked up and stared at her brown orbs filled by lust. He could feel the pull of her body on his, the energy causing a jolt through his entire body. His stomach was exploding with fluttering and it was at _this _perfect moment, looking straight at her, that he first knew the definition of _butterflies_. He paused uncertain about that fact, uncertain of the situation, and uncertain of himself.

Blair saw the changing of his face and the emotions flickered and understood that he didn't want her, it was all a game to test her, to prove his words that _she _was the one who wanted him, the one molesting him, the one hoping…She suddenly felt anger raised through her and attempted to shove him back.

"What are you doing Bass! Trying to take advantage of me?" She hissed trying once more to free herself. "Rape? Really? I thought your standards weren't that low, but I was strongly mistaken!"

He chuckled darkly before murmuring "It's not rape if the other partner is fully consenting."

He felt himself grow even harder and he had to fight for control. He was breathing hard as she subconsciously rubbed herself against him while squirming underneath him. Her skin was hot, and his eyes caught sight of a bead of sweat as it ran down the exposed curve of her neck. He froze, mesmerized by the sight in front of him, he lost total control at that moment. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to taste her. Taste all of her. He leant down to bury his face in her hair, and kissed her neck, savoring the salt on her skin.

He groaned at the first contact of his lips against her skin. She felt amazing, she tasted like sweet honey, and he couldn't seem to have enough of her. Chuck reached out and pulled her hair back away from her neck, and began attacking it with wet open-mouth kisses.

Her neck was on fire where his mouth grazed the skin. She knew she should pull away from him and go back to her room, but then Chuck parted his lips and kissed her neck, slightly drawing her skin in between his lips, savoring her taste. And as much as she knew she should get away before things went any further, she couldn't.

"Chuck." She moaned lightly. "Let me go…" her voice sounded even weaker than she firstly intended it to.

His mouth moved up slowly from her neck towards her ear, "You don't really want that…" He bit her earlobe slightly, sucking on it and waited for an answer "Do you Blair?" He whispered in a husky voice that made her practically combust on the spot. Her eyes rolled back in her head, almost certain no man had ever made her feel the way he was making her at this very moment; so much passion and sexual tension had been bottled up for the past few years, she was certain he could make her orgasm without even nearing her private folds.

He bit her earlobe again, "Do you Blair?" He repeated once more, wanting vocal confirmation, other than the gasps and moans her mouth was presenting, that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

"No. No, Please…" She let out, whimpering like she was dying from the pleasure he was providing her. Neither of them knew why she was pleading but Blair Waldorf was begging, life couldn't get any better, thought Chuck. She felt him smile against her neck. If she wasn't completely clouded by lust, she would be mortified to beg for such sinful acts from him.

"That's why I thought." He murmured.

He resumed his previous ministrations, growing harder than he even knew he could. The soft sounds emanating from that little mouth of hers were driving him crazy. He just wanted to push aside her panties and pound into her with all the strength he could muster. He finally freed her hands needing to touch all the surfaces of her body he could. She instinctively grabbed his hair and urged him to keep going. He continued his patter south, making a stop at her collarbone.

"Chuck…" She moaned. "That feels so good". She pulled his hair even harder and arched her hips in pleasure, rubbing herself against his now painfully strong crotch. He groaned loudly before lifting his head and trailing soft kisses along her jaw, thinking she may melt under his burning touch.

"_You _feel so good Blair" He said between the licks and bites he seemed to leave on his way up to her mouth. "I need to taste you." He said lowly, eying her with such lust he didn't know could be mustered between two people "Taste all of you."

She stared at him, sure she was going to die, go to heaven and be resurrected in a harmonious state of satisfaction. He looked so different as he touched her so softly, his hand were everywhere, caressing her with such gentleness she didn't know he could possess. He bent down to kiss her.

Their lips were mere inches apart, both able to feel their breathes mixing together, touching each other's skin, tingling from the sensation but before he could put his mouth on her and savor her for the very first time, a loud bang was heard on his door.

"Charles! Wake up! You have forty-five minutes left before we set off to meet the Merger representatives!" Another bang was heard. "Charles?"

Blair was frozen on her spot and her reverie was broken, pulling her immediately crashing back to reality. She shoved Chuck roughly off her and her eyes widened in horror. It was one thing that she had nearly slept with her godfather's son, in her godfather's house but it was another thing to be caught by her said godfather. She turned to Chuck, searching for help, as she heard him curse.

"I'm up father! I'll be down shortly" He screamed to his father through the closed door.

"Hurry up! It's not a makeup contest! I'll be downstairs"

Footsteps were heard and Blair finally let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She then look up at Chuck to see him standing in front of the bed in all his glory, smirking, looking at her more than amused.

"Wipe that little smug expression off your face Bass!" She hissed in a bitchy tone.

Chuck couldn't help but smirk wider because less than two minutes ago she was begging him to take over the situation and now she just sat there on his bed, hair disheveled, red marks all over her neck, future probable hickeys, looking at him with such fury in her eyes. She was _perfect_. That feeling didn't ease the fluttering in his stomach.

"Why?" He feigned ignorance. "I was on the verge to welcome the Ice Queen B to Bassland nearly five minutes ago and she was begging me for it."

She stood up abruptly and walked to him. She punched him hard on the chest as he yelled in pain.

"Waldorf! Stop abusing me!" He said massaging his chest "I was just stating facts!"

"Listen to me, you self absorbed Motherchucker" She grasped his ear, twisting it furiously. He yelled in pain!

"Fuck Blair! That hurts!"

"Then listen and listen well because I'm not going to repeat myself!" She twisted it a little bit harder. "From this moment forward, these _facts _will never be mentioned again! Is that clear?"

He hissed through the pain but didn't want to give her the satisfaction so he tried to move from her hold only to have her twisting his ear a little tighter.

"Not as clear as the memory of you purring in my ear which I'm sure I'll be replaying in my head over and over again."

"Well erase the tape, because as far as I'm concerned it never happened!" She then let go of his ear and grabbed him by his hair.

"Ahhh! " He hissed once again. "Waldorf! Fuck! Stop this!" he snapped at her, sensing the anger rising slowly through him.

She then patted him on the cheek with a handful of his hair in her left hand and added with a fake smile plastered on her face:

"I hope for your own sake that things are settled!" She pulled once again at his hair "because Ihate to repeat myself!"

With that she let go of him and headed toward the door.

"You really are a bitch you know!" She turned back, crossing her arms in front of her chest, raising her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue while she saw him painfully massaging his skull.

"Oh and a piece of advice; you shouldn't play with adversaries more skillful than you. Don't kick the ball if you know you won't be able to take the kick back." he threatened in a low, dangerous tone.

"Oh I'm sure I will be able to kick _more _than a ball Bass!" She raised her chin high, haughtily.

"We'll see about that." He smirked and headed directly into the bathroom closing the door and leaving her alone standing near the door.

'_What the hell just happened?'_

She sighed and opened the door to head back to her room, primarily to scheme her new social destruction: Serena Vander Woodsen.

* * *

Just as she thought that her morning couldn't get any worst, she bumped into someone when she tried to exit discretely Chuck's room.

She then look up and was met by a fiery, blue eyed stare.

"Blair?" he looked back and forth between her and Chuck's door.

"What the hell were you doing in Chuck's room?" He eyed her disheveled hair and the look of shame she seemed to wear, his face hardened immediately.

"It's not what you think..." She stammered lamely, trying to explain the fact that she was practically naked, smelt of a mix of sweat and sex and the fact that she just looked like she had been hit by the Bassex jet.

"Well explain to me then?" Silent was set between them as she looked shamefully at the floor. He sighed. "I can't handle it now, but_ sex,_ really Blair?"

"Please Bart, don't look so surprised, I'm not a little virgin anymore! You know that marriage means having sex …." _'If he only knew what was happening in his daughter's room'_

"That's not the point! And surely not what I'm talking about!" he paused a few second before adding "And please spare me the details of your sex life!" He looked at the door and back at her, with a little disgust on his face "…especially with my son."

She rolled her eyes at him; he could act so prudish sometimes it was tiresome.

"If you must know, I didn't sleep with him; I needed something in his roo-"

He waved his hands in the air. "I don't want to hear anymore lies as to why you are leaving my son's room with a bunch of hickeys down your neck!"

She reddened immediately and subconsciously lifted her hand up to touch the spots his lips had been just a minutes ago. She could still feel him and the tinkle coursing through her body.

'_That son of a bitch gave me hickeys! I'm going to castrate him!'_

He shook his head in disbelief and headed downstairs. Blair made her way to her bedroom hoping she wouldn't have to bump into someone else and explain why Chuck Bass was next on her hit list.

She was wide awake now, due to not only the embarrassment of leaving Chuck's room looking disheveled and covered in hickeys but due to the mere moments she shared with Chuck in pure pleasure. To add to her confusion of recent events, she was starving. But she didn't want to face the awkward moment that would inevitably take place. Lily will be clueless as usual, Bart will be eying Chuck and her back and forth, Chuck will be smirking at her and she would probably give some clues to Carter about his night in heaven with her best friend.

No she would go to her room and wait for all of them to leave.

* * *

"Blair! Can you curl up my hair like yours?"

Asked Amy who was sitting on Blair's vanity while Blair was desperately trying to hide with her concealer, one of the many hickeys Chuck had graciously left her with. She had chosen to wear a pale pink cashmere turtleneck, with dark, skinny jeans tucked in to the brown suede boots Christian Louboutin had designed for her a month ago. But even with a high turtleneck, one hickey was still noticeable. She sighed loudly.

"I can't believe this! I look like a horny teenager." She muttered under her breath and turned to face the little angel sitting on her vanity with her Cinderella doll in hand, wearing a Disney blue nightgown. Amy was staring at her with those hazel beautiful eyes Blair happened to be fond of_. 'And not because she has her father's eyes'._

"Of course sweetheart." She kissed her hand. "I can even put some make on you, and…we can go shopping together before you go to school on Monday!"

"YEAHHHHH!" Amy hugged Blair tightly and kissed her cheek. "I really want to be like you when I grow up." Blair smiled heavily, rubbing her hair.

"And then can I color my nails like you?" She asked with hopeful doe eyes.

"Of course!" Blair nodded; unable to refuse her anything. "But before that, let's get you dressed!"

Amy jumped from the vanity and rushed through the bedroom door.

"AMY! Careful! You can't just jump like that! You could have really hurt yourself."

Blair scolded the little girl. Amy looked up with puppy dog eyes at Blair. Her eyes beginning to water, she didn't like people snarling at her. Blair saw the sadness she had inflicted on her favorite Bass. She walked to her and then kneeled down to pick her up, rubbing circle on her back.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you, but I was really scared because you could have hurt yourself very badly." She explained softly as Amy had her little hand looping around her neck.

"And I would have been really, _really_ sad if you were hurt. You understand Amy?" The little girl nodded with her head buried in the crook of her neck.

"You could have cut yourself, or even got bruises and you're too beautiful to have those. Ok sweetie?" Blair gave her a kiss on the head.

"Bruises like yours?" Amy pulled back and looked innocently at Blair, pointing with her finger her neck. Blair felt herself blushed crimson.

"Humm. Yeah like mine. Exactly!" She paused and stared straight in Amy's eyes to make her understand. She desperately tried to cover it once again.

"Did you jump off of the desk too?" She asked innocently.

Blair was silent trying to cope with a suitable answer to the princess' curiosity. What could she say to her? _'Well I let your father jump me?' _Blair scoffed mentally.

"Yes. I jumped from the desk too, so you know why you can't do it. You understand?"

Amy nodded a few times before Blair hugged her tightly against her body, like her life depended on it. She couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her. Over the past few months, Amy strangely became a huge part of her life, a part of her. She loved this little girl like she was her own. Sometimes she really wished she was hers, but that would have led to Chuck and her having sex…that's another topic for now, but the fact remains that she would rather give up all she has even her own life for her.

She had talked about this in therapy and her psychiatrist told her that it was called 'projective identification'. Dr Sloane had talked to her about that theory. A whole session was dedicated to that: her therapist explained that subconsciously Blair was seeing herself in Amy and Amy was seeing herself in her. That's why they both seemed to share an unbreakable bond, and immediately got along. Blair had firstly laughed at this, but the more she spent with the princess Bass, the more she felt it, that connection. Amy always imitating her like she was her mother and Blair always cede her like she was her daughter. Last week, she had heard Chuck talking with someone on the phone about a penthouse near Central Park being available in a few weeks. She had locked herself in the bathroom and cried. Drying herself of every tear that would come out. She didn't know how she would be able to live separately from her. She hadn't talk to anyone about this except for her therapist, but Amy was her rock. She could bring the light to her darkness, the joy to her sadness, the color to her pallor, the lightness to her heaviness…She loved her, wanted her and needed her.

Dr Sloane had long told her that it was dangerous to establish that kind of relation with a child that wasn't hers, because subconsciously she was trying to relive what her life could have been like if her son hadn't died. Amy broke her from her reverie when she spoke.

"Let's go Blair! I want to get dressed and do my makeup!" She giggled, warming Blair's heart all the more.

"Okay! Go princess." She let her down. "Let's pick up out a nice outfit."

"I already know what I wanna wear!" She said excitedly and pulled Blair with her hand and led her in her nursery.

"Wait in my carousel!" Said an ecstatic Amy.

Blair did as she was told and sat on the Cinderella carousel bed Amy had begged Chuck to buy her, him obviously conceding as well as having it specially delivery from Japan. Amy was in the closet, choosing her choice of attire. Blair couldn't help but smile, she just remembered her when she was that age and Harold couldn't deny her anything.

A few minutes later, Amy emerged from her closet holding a pair of 'Le Temps des Cerises' jeans, a light pink blouse and her brown Manolo boots. Blair couldn't help but laugh.

"That's a really nice outfit you got there!"

Amy nodded with a smile plastered on her face which went from ear to ear.

"We'll match!"

"We surely will" Agreed Blair as she stood up to help Amy dress up. "Let's get you showered first."

"You know it's always my Daddy who helps me bath." Amy stated proudly once they were in the bathroom and Blair was pouring shampoo in her hand.

"Really? Dorota has never helped you?" Blair asked surprised by this bit of information.

"Hmm…Hmmm" Amy shook her head. "Daddy always does it and then he plays with me! I can even splash some water on him!" They both giggled.

Then something caught Blair's attention as she was moving the red washcloth over Amy's body. She was wearing a small heart pendent.

"That's a really nice necklace you're wearing."

Amy looked down at her pendent and lifted it in her mouth so she could kiss it.

"It's my father's heart." Blair frowned, confused at her statement.

"Daddy gave it to me when I was a little baby. He said that I will always be the only one to have his heart so he gave me this."

Blair was taken aback, never in a million of years, she could have imagined this kindness from him…But once again, when it comes to his daughter, he was biggest softy she had ever seen.

They finished showering and dressing Amy before they went immediately in Blair's room to do her hair and to finalize her appearance with some make up.

* * *

They were both now sitting on Blair's bed, as Amy was handing her tiny feet to Blair who seemed to be the one painting her little nail with the new Chanel chocolate nail polish. When she finished her task and saw the sparkles in Amy's eyes, she went to kiss her forehead.

"Now, you have to let the polish dry, so don't move!" She nodded eagerly. Blair had spent more than an hour to curl up Amy's hair, which she accessories with a little light pink ribbon she had wore at Chuck's gala. Amy giggled, she was in heaven.

Blair stood up and went to place her makeup back in her bag. She glanced down at the watch and see that it was 11h25. She looked at Amy mischievously and went to her.

"Do you think we should wake up Auntie Serena?" They both smirked to each other.

* * *

Serena leant down, sleepily and numbly on her bed with Carter's scent surrounding her. She was intoxicated by him and she couldn't believe fate had brought him back to her. After practically three weeks of bliss, she just couldn't help but wait for the other shoe to drop on her head. How could she be lucky enough to have him back? She didn't understand. Carter had left early in the morning with both her father and brother after a night of mind-blowing sex, yet again. She sighed happily. Life couldn't be any better.

That's what she thought before she heard Shakira playing loudly next door, playing over and over again as form of torture. Blair knew how she hated that bitch after she had stolen her spot for the new Lancaster campaign. Apparently, the manager wanted someone who made her own fortune and who had struggled to make a name for herself in the world. Stupid thoughts! Like she didn't have to make a name on her own! She had worked hard, _'ok maybe not as hard' _but she tried to come out of the shadow of the Bass name, which is considered in our society like royalty. It wasn't her fault she was born with a golden spoon in her mouth! Her mother should have chosen someone like Bart!

It was ridiculous when the designer had told her that, the mark needed to show that anybody could have and hold Lancaster items, which had left her scoffing loudly telling him that not _anyone_ could hold a 3500 dollars bag. And until this day, she was at war with that stupid, campaign thief!

Blair knew that and if she was intentionally playing her songs, which she didn't doubt at that moment, it was openly affront and she had to fight back. She stood up abruptly, grabbing her robe and went directly in for the kill.

* * *

Serena opened the door violently and eyed Blair's room. There on her bed, she was sitting, looking at her nail like nothing happened, with an amusing Amy by her side. Blair feigned ignorance and plastered a fake smile eying Serena who was clenching her jaw so tightly she was afraid she could break it. She directly went on the IPod dock and turned the music off.

"Did we wake you up?" Blair asked sweetly, flustering her eyelashes innocently, while Amy was smiling. "If so, pardon us, it _really _wasn't our intention."

"How could you? You traitor!" Serena grabbed the IPod and deleted every single song of the blonde beauty.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Serena."

"Don't play numb with me!" Serena crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Shakira? Really? You know how I hate her and yet you're here sitting on your bed with _my _niece listening to her songs playing over and over again like it's not a big deal!"

"Excuse me, but I must have forgotten to why it was a big deal!"

"IT'S AN OUTRAGE BLAIR! Like someone confounding a pair of black Jimmy Choo pumps with a pair Louboutin boots!" She paused. "And the worst part is that you're corrupting my three year old innocent niece by this!" Serena was red with anger as she was practically shaking.

Blair rolled her eyes at her friends always being so overdramatic. And then both Amy and her glanced at each other, shared a complicit look before they began to laugh at her outburst and they seemed they couldn't stop themselves.

"You think that's funny?"

Serena then, grabbed a pillow from the couch in the corner of Blair's room and began hitting them lightly with it. What were initially a few hits began a war of pillow as the three girls were laughing happily. They finally settled themselves, panting and smiling numbly.

"Please! _Never again_!" Serena paused, trying to regain her breath "I don't want to wake up ever again with Shakira's voice all over the penthouse." Serena breathes.

"Well, at least it's better than hearing both of yours and Carter's screams all night long for practically three weeks." She winked at Serena who turned immediately crimson.

"You heard us?"

"Well it's kind of difficult not to." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

".God" Serena answered by hiding her head in her hands. "I'm so, so sorry."

"You were arguing with Uncle Carter, Auntie Serena?" Amy asked innocently.

Both Blair and Serena looked up and burst out laughing.

* * *

Bart, Chuck and Carter finished their meeting a little before noon. They were seated practically for four hours discussing the pros and cons as to why they should give Mergers Corporation a shot at being one of the many society Bass Industries would invest in. At the end of the morning, they were drained and finally after three attempt contracts, the deal was settled.

Carter and Chuck left the office to grab lunch as Bart was due going to meet with Lily. Apparently, even after more than twenty years of marriage, she was still the wearing the trousers in the Bass couple.

They were currently sitting at a new Italian restaurant, sipping her coffee when carter spoke.

"You ok man?" Chuck looked up and eyed him. "You seemed a little off this morning…"

Chuck chuckled and was about to take the hint to ask him to stop playing the main actor of the porn movie he seemed to play with his little sister. But then again, if they hadn't, he probably wouldn't have ended in bed with Blair. He recalled the events of earlier this morning and suddenly began to feel himself grow hard once again. He had thought of her practically all morning, and had to excuse himself twice to take care of '_personal matters'_.

"A little off?" He stared Carter with fury in his eyes. Hazel became rapidly black. "Well maybe I was a _little off_, because I didn't get enough sleep." He paused looking at Carter who seemed confused, waiting for him to continue. "Don't you wish to ask me why I didn't get enough sleep?"

_It's a trap. It's a trap_. A little voice kept playing in the back of Carter's head.

"Erm…Why?"

"Because all I could hear the whole night was my best friend fucking my little sister " He hissed.

He watched as the colors drained from Carter's face, as he was tried to find something to say but instead kept swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry man-" Chuck cut him off by holding his hand in the air.

"Don't bother." He waved dismissively. "You might be my best friend, my brother but next time I hear you going at it like rabbits with my _little _sister, I'll make sure you won't be able to pleasure anyone else, _ever."_ He threatened.

Carter was staring at him and could only nod.

"That's settled then." Chuck took out his wallet and threw a couple of hundred bills on the table. "Lunch is on me!" he patted Carter's shoulder, who seemed to still be recovering from Chuck's words. He couldn't help but rolled his eyes at him.

"I have to go! I need to talk to Erik." He grabbed his blackberry and began to type a message.

"What about? Maybe I could help."

'_I don't really want to take relationship advice from someone whose only relationship is a fucked up and abnormal one with my sister.'_

Chuck smirked before answering. "Personal business." He then stood up and straightened his jacket. "See you later." He began to walk away and turned around before leaving the restaurant. "And don't forget what I said." It was Carter's turn to roll his eyes.

* * *

Chuck entered the walls of Constance Billard and St Judes high school. He couldn't believe that it was nearly ten years ago that he had finally graduated. He paused a moment in the courtyard as flashes came back to him. How Carter, Erik and him would smoked pot behind the Art class room, the memory of how many girls he had taken in the janitor closet on the fourth floor…or how Georgina and Serena used to sit on the Met steps, like they were ruling their kingdom from there. He was brought to reality has a bunch of high school girls passed by him, smiling flirtatiously, winking at him shamelessly. He smirked at them and then made his way to the school he had once ruled.

After making a stop to greet Headmistress Queller who still hadn't retired, he was asked to sit and grab a cup of tea with her. She was mostly surprised that the once Womanizer of the UES, who had made her life living hell during his attendance, had finally settled down and became the man she was sure he could be.

Chuck was proud to talk about he went to Yale and with his business/economic degree in hand began to work at Bass Industries with his father. They talked a little over an hour, before he excused himself and asked her if Erik could join him for a rather 'familial matter'.

Her eyes widened in horror as she thought of something bad happening, but then again if it was the case, he wouldn't have been charming her for the past hour or so.

A few minutes later, Erik arrived with a worried look.

"Chuck? What's going on? What happened? Nothing grave I hope?"

He stood up to greet his little brother: "Just something that needed to be taken care of."

Erik didn't understand at first but nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, just let me grab my bag from my locker and we can go."

They bid farewell to Mrs Queller and headed straight to the limo.

Once sitting on the leather seat, Chuck ordered Arthur to drive around the city until he was to say otherwise.

Erik raised his eyebrows.

"Don't tell me you made me leave in the middle of my class to take me for a look around the city!" He groaned.

"Of course not! I really needed to talk to you."

"About?"

"Something."

"Then talk!" he said with a rather exasperated tone.

"Drinks first." He poured two glasses of scotch from the mini fridge in the limo and handed one to Erik who eyed him suspiciously.

Chuck downed the first one before he poured another one. He then turned slowly to face the inquisitive look of his little brother's face.

"I need your word that whatever you are about to hear will stay between us." He started seriously, which made Erik all the more worried.

"You have my word" He answered solemnly.

Chuck took his time to formulate his first sentence, as Erik kept glancing at him wondering what could possibly destabilize at that point the great Chuck Bass. Sometimes, he really didn't live up to his expectations…

"I've met someone." He started, gazing over his brother at the other side of the limo waiting for him to keep going. "I-I… I think I like her."

Erik couldn't help but chuckled at this, which angered him.

"Sorry. But are you listening to yourself? You've liked women since you were thirteen! What is the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I don't like her the way I like other women!" He snapped.

Erik immediately stopped laughing and looked at him seriously.

"What? Wait, wait, wait!" he shook his head "What do you mean exactly when you say you like her?"

"It means, even though I haven't slept with her, I can't get her out of my mind… I only want her." Chuck put his head in his hands, and sighed heavily, Erik still frozen to his spot.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." He sighed rubbing his hand in his hair. "I haven't even kissed her properly and here I am acting like a pussy whipped idiot!"

"I mean, I'm Chuck Bass for God sake! I don't do the _love _thing!"

"_Love_?"

"Yeah, you know when you're completely whipped and act like you've had your balls cut off for her to wear them as a new pair of earrings she'd gladly parade to show the world who tamed you! You know, holding hands, going to the movies…those stuffs. The _whole emasculated package_!" He nearly yelled.

Erik didn't know how to react to the fact that 1) His brother was surely in love, 2) He never thought it was possible for Chuck Bass, and 3) he had just had just referred to himself as 'emasculated'!

"Well, bro just calm down-"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" He yelled at him with all the energy he could muster up. "You don't know what it's like!"

He stopped when he realized that Erik knew exactly what it was like. He had dated Eliot for more than six years before breaking up with him, being crushed and finding love again with Andrew a few months ago.

"Well since you seem to think I don't know what it's like, why don't you explain it to me?" Erik answered so softly patting Chuck's back.

He looked and saw the sincerity in his eyes and knew he would always be able to confide in him.

"Every time she is in the room, I only see her, only smell her, and every time I tried my best to ignore her, to refute those things I feel…I just act like I don't care and like she doesn't matter…" He finished his sentenced sheepishly.

"Go on." Erik urged him. "You know I would never judge you."

"Her scent intoxicates me and when she's near me, inches away, I just want to take her roughly, kiss her senselessly and fuc-"

"Okay, okay I get the picture. You can past aside those details." Erik waved his hand in disgust.

"Every time I'm with her, I'm sick; my palms sweat, I can't eat, I can't think straight and I have something fluttering in my stomach."

"Butterflies?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "Maybe. But if that's the case, they have to be murdered. And soon!"

"Why? You love all God's creatures!" Erik teased him in order to lighten the mood but that didn't seem to work as he watched Chuck struggling with himself.

Chuck ignored his attempt and kept going, he wanted to talk to someone about this, about the feelings he had first discovered the day they met in the library, in the middle of the night.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met, she is feisty, bitchy, and bossy but at the same time she can appear so weak, so broken, and so fragile. She can surprise me as often as she can infuriate me. Half of the time, I can't stand her and want to throttle her. But the other half, I just…I don't know…" He sighed heavily.

"What do I do?" he turned to face Erik and asked hopefully with a look of a lost child.

"Follow your heart."

"I only have a heart when Amy is concerned." He whispered low enough for him to hear.

"That's not honestly true, now is it? What about your family?" He teased back.

"You know what I meant."

"Chuck, I'm going to speak frankly right now." He paused, waiting for him to protest but he just kept his mouth shut, eagerly waiting for wise words for his little brother.

"You have never allowed yourself to feel loved by someone other than your little toddler or your family. I think you're too scared to just open your eyes and open your heart and finally live your life completely."

"Well I haven't had the best experience, now have I?" he said sarcastically, finishing his drink in one gulp.

"They're not like Georgina! I know you really tried with her. Really tried to build a family, a relationship and I also know that it didn't work out, but that doesn't mean that it won't work in the future."

"Take your chance with her, because the way you described her, she won't be single for long, trust me. But before that, ask yourself if it's your heart or just the lust consuming you, talking." He chuckled "I mean, sometimes you really want something and when you finally get it, you rapidly lose interest and move on…"

Anger rose through Chuck's body, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach imagining Blair with someone else. Underneath another male body. This morning he had been surprised to see how perfectly their bodies molded together, like they were made for each other. But his insecurities came back at the same time. He wasn't made for love, fairytale and the entire package that went along with it.

"You know what little brother. I think the best way to find out is to finally satisfy my needs for her. After that, I can be sure."

Erik laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd advise Chuck Bass to sleep with someone in order to find out if it's just a fling or not."

Chuck scoffed loudly: "_Please_. Like I'll ever need advice to sleep with women!"

He then grabbed the remote to roll down the window and asked Arthur to drive them to Erik's house.

They arrived at his house and the driver went to open the door

"Thanks little bro! I really needed to talk to someone."

"No problem." Erik went and gave Chuck a brotherly hug and slide out the limo, but before Arthur could close the door, his head peeked in and asked _the _question that had been painfully waiting for an answer.

"Just out of curiosity. Do I know the girl?" Chuck smirked and nodded which startled him.

"Who?"

"Blair."

And with that Arthur closed the door, leaving a more than surprised look on Erik's face that left him stood completely numb on the sidewalk, watching the limo driving away from his sight. He couldn't believe he had just encouraged his big brother to sleep with the only woman he considered like a second sister.

* * *

**A/N: I want to hear all of your thoughts! Did you like it? ****I hope the wait was worth it!**

**And just so we're clear, I LOVE Shakira so don't be upset I teased her a little bit, it was necessary for the scene with Serena.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the delay of my update but I'm so busy right now with work I can't even find time to rest…"the exceptional life of a French nurse in med school…"**

**But I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well as I enjoyed writing it! **

**I changed the rate, it will be M…guess you know what I'm talking about! **

**So enjoy every bit of it and don't forget to tell me what you thought of it.**

**The usual thank you to my beta Kumiko212, and Ellibells and especially my readers and reviewers who gave me the motivation to keep writing even with my lack of sleep and exhaustion. I didn't find anytime to answer the reviews from the last chapter but each one of them made my day.**

**Now enough with my long A/N, I let you enjoy this one because I'm not sure I would be able to update soon.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

The day had passed rapidly for Blair. After getting dressed and eating her lunch made by her 5 stars gourmet chef with Amy, they both made their way out for a little retail therapy session. She was surprised she could have so much fun with nearly a four-year old toddler, but she enjoyed every minute they spent together. She found herself more and more at ease with the crowd especially when shopping in stores full of fashion addicted customers like the one she was. During the last couple of weeks, she felt surer of herself and in control when around people, whether at formal parties, at stores or even recently at her UES sewing atelier, she would easily blend into the mass without flinching or having an uncontrollable panic attack.

She saw herself getting greater from the outside but knew better, deep down it would take more than hours of therapy, appearances in the New York elite society or her acting like a '_common 26 year old woman'_ to ease the ache she was constantly feeling. She would put on her society mask and act like everything was alright, plastering fake smiles on her face, she would show that she was still a Waldorf after all and nothing, not even an Archibald betrayal would tear her apart. At least, that's what anyone on the outside would think, because she was sure to keep her breakdowns private. From time to time, she still had nightmares, even being less and less frequent, they were still haunting her, waking her up in the middle of the night, screaming, panting and crying her lungs and eyes out. She would then automatically without a second thought walk toward the bedroom like she was a freshly updated robot and find comfort with her best-worst enemy friend: the bowl of porcelain, throwing away the pain the way she only knew how. She was aware then that what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't help it as she walked toward it like she possessed to it, like the spell of betrayal overwhelmed her to the core, she would then do what she thought she did the best; point out all the flaws her body seemed to show the world.

She often was still convinced that she had brought it upon herself. If she had been more perfect, slimmer, tanner she would have got the long time desired approval she desperately needed from her mother but mostly, Nate wouldn't have needed to escape from her cold marriage bed by cheating on her with the cheapest whore available, and doing that completely destroying her. Blair still worked hard in her therapy program, opening a little more at every session with her psychiatrist. Doctor Slone had advised her to buy some books about depression and the different stages of mourning. She soon learnt that there were five stages of grief through a theory first introduced by Elisabeth Kübler-Ross in her 1969 book, _On Death and Dying_. It describes in five discrete stages a largely untested, but popular process by which people deal with grief and tragedy. Such events might include being diagnosed with a terminal illness or enduring a catastrophic loss. She learnt that they were: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance.

_Denial_: She was out of it from the moment she held her tiny boy in her arms and felt him cold against her chest, looking peacefully blue before she had to put him in his few inches long casket which sealed her fate at the same time the casket did.

_Anger_: She rapidly came to her senses a few days after the funeral of both Riley Nelson Waldorf-Archibald and Nathaniel Edward Archibald. She turned her entire house, her office and his upside down, tearing at every picture frames she would set her eyes on and shattering them and every piece of porcelain or crystal item like her own life now was.

_Bargaining_: She knew deep down that it was her fault, she was responsible for the tragedy that had became her own life which would surely be a good scenario for a new version of a 'Romeo and Juliet' tragic love story.

_Depression:_ The low self-esteem, the tears, the screams, the hurt, the pain…all that would describe her daily routine.

_Acceptance:_ She was long away from this stage at this point but she was still trying to get herself there.

She wondered sometimes if happiness was still on the menu for her. If she would find someone to try and fill the emptiness she was feeling and attempt to rebuild her life with him. Part of her knew she wouldn't be able to trust another man after Nate, after he had destroyed not only her, but her future chance of happiness too.

Until now, she had always considered Nate as being her soul mate; everyone has one, she was sure of it. But contemplating on her life with Nate and what they had, she realized that her marriage wasn't as blissful, passionate and consuming as it should have been. They were in a rut at the age of twenty-one, hell even the _'once a week sex'_ was as bad as she could admit. Nate was a horrible lover who didn't know how to kiss her, to touch her and to pleasure her. She didn't even know if she had a g-spot…At that thought she remembered the events of the early morning 'rendezvous' with a certain someone, which made her blood boil with need that she had to cross her legs tighter to stop the pulse between her legs beating.

'_How can he make me feel like that with only a few touches? We didn't even kiss!'_

She sighed heavily trying to wave off her mind from Chuck once more, but she had been daydreaming about him and about what could have possibly happened if Bart hadn't disturbed them. She certainly wouldn't have slept with him, she was sure of it or at least she thought she was. He was so frustrating to make her feel this way without putting an effort into it. She replayed once again how he had touched her, his hands roaming all over her legs making their way up over her body. How he had ravaged her neck with his mouth.

'_Oh yeah… such a little talented mouth he had!'_

She was dying to feel him again on her skin, making a little smile creping on her lips as she imagined what Chuck Bass would do to her if she would allow him to touch her again.

'_Over my dead body!'_

She didn't know why she was putting such a force to fight what she was feeling toward him. No it wasn't feelings, just attraction. She kept singing this line in her head all over again. Because even if he had the capability to make her blood boil with need and pleasure and even more, turn her mind and all stomach upside down…she still hated him! Blair remembered then that she _had begged_ Chuck Bass to keep going. Blair Waldorf DOES NOT beg! That was another point as to why she was supposed to hate him so bad; he totally had the capability to take away every rational thoughts she possessed, like her brain was put on hold. She was so ill at ease that she had to put her head in her hands to hide it from shame and sighed. Sure, he was attractive and one of her secretive and recurrent fantasies while she laid asleep at night, (although she would never admit it to anyone, barely to herself…), sure he was living up to his reputation and she knew that if the little glimpse she had tasted of his ministrations was as good as what he could give, but she would certainly die from the pleasure. She was so lost in sinful thoughts of him doing something _with her_ and _to her_ that she didn't even heard a clack of heels nearing the current table she was sitting at.

Blair heard a voice that put her out of her daze, only to lift her head up to see a frantic Serena arriving from her previous meeting with her manager and a possible job to be the new face of the Louis Vuitton's winter bag campaign.

Blair and Serena had agreed to meet up after, around 3.00PM and glancing at her Cartier limited edition watch, she realized that it was now 4.15 PM. Blair had waited impatiently for the occasion to cut her best friend's head off as soon as she arrived.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm late!" Serena rushed, in all the Van der Woodsen glory, to Blair's side giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Blair smiled honestly at her friend, eying her with such entrance and fascination as she always had, knowing she was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen even with the messiest look she could plastered on her perfectly flawless features. It was a fact she still remained herself every time.

'_It's unfair how easy life could be for the Serenas of the world.'_

"When are you not?" Blair answered her jokingly "it's kind of one of your habits you don't seem to be able to change."

Serena shrugged and smiled slightly "I wasn't planning on. And you know the saying, 'habits die hard'" She sat down on the chair facing Blair and added. "And let me tell you, it takes time to preserve this kind of _perfection_" She said laughing and gesturing herself. "I don't want the world to think any less of me." She added playfully as Blair rolled her eyes at her statement and joined her as they giggled like school girls.

Serena then settled her bag down next to her and moved a few strands of her shiny blond hair over one of her creamy blue silken covered shoulder while Blair scrutinized unconsciously, every one of her little moves. Suddenly, Serena looked around in panic and asked with a worried voice.

"Where's Amy? Shouldn't she be with you?" Concern took over her perfect features.

Blair took a sip of her latte and answered casually with a hint of sarcasm and annoyance in her tone "Willa came along earlier and took her home saying that your _dearest brother_ was waiting patiently for her to go somewhere…"She rolled her eyes, slightly blushing at Chuck's mention.

"Yeah, we have the family photo shooting for the UES Royalty book next Friday; he surely needed to find her the perfect outfit for it." Serena trailed off casually before stopping herself when she realized what she had just said.

Many expressions crossed Blair's face starting with surprise, confusion and disappointment and finally hurt and anger. She just didn't understand why he hadn't even bothered to ask her, she sure was a great designer, or she hoped she was.

"Oh" She tried to respond nonchalantly, masking the hurt. "I wasn't aware" she added in a neutral tone.

Serena sensed the change of mood and tried her best to undo the consequences of her revelation.

"I'm sure he didn't want to bother you, seeing as you have a lot of work with this new deal with the Raina slut." She said with disgust.

Blair took another sip of her latte and waved her hand. "It's no big deal" her voice seemed to betray her.

"Your eyes don't match your mouth" Serena smiled slightly.

"What?" Asked a confused Blair.

"Your eyes don't match your mouth." She repeated and still looking the non-comprehension on her friend's face she trailed off. "It happens when you're upset…lying…" She paused smiling and added playfully "So anything you want to say?"

"Your detective skills are more than ridiculously lacking because I am not lying" she became to be on the defensive." And I have no idea of what you're talking about"

Serena raised a perfect maintained eyebrow and smirked, looking at her deviously which infuriated Blair even more.

"I'm not lying!"

"Hmm…" Her smile growing wider at her feisty friend. "The question is; are you upset because my _dearest brother…"_ She tried mockingly to repeat with the same tone as Blair had just used a few seconds earlier "… didn't ask you or because he chose to dress my niece without a Waldorf original?"

"Neither!" Blair nearly yelled, exasperated. "I hate your brother and I wouldn't have agreed even if he had asked me to!"

The lie leaving her mouth was too big for the both of them that Serena couldn't help but start laughing.

"You're doing it again!"

Blair rolled her eyes and snapped.

"Whatever! Don't make me throw up my five stars lunch on those beautiful Miu Miu of yours."

"Okay, okay" she surrendered waving her hands in the air.

"And let me tell you that Amy will never look better than in a Waldorf original! But it's up to your brother, who apparently has developed a favorable sense of fashion" She said the last part sarcastically, mocking him. "… to decide. It's a wonder if he questions his sexuality penchant..."

"Chuck is not gay" Serena stated, smiling slightly and rolling her eyes at her friend. Of course, Blair would think that if a guy has a fashionable sense of mode, he would be gay.

"Yes, well, with the color pallet in his wardrobe it's still up for deliberation…"

The waiter arrived at that moment to take their order, hitting on Serena on the way. Blair asked for another latte while Serena ordered two blueberries muffins, a cup of fruit and hot chocolate milk.

'_Yes, life is unfair' _

Thought bitterly Blair when she saw the amount of food Serena could eat without gaining a single pound. The worst part was that she didn't even try to and didn't practice any physical activities.

'_Except if you count sex as one, in that case she most definitely would be on the podium'_

When the waiter brought their orders and left their table, Serena turned around frankly to face Blair with an inquisitive look.

"So spill!"

Blair lifted her head up and looked confused once more.

"God Serena, could you just ask what you want to know because I'm sure as hell not a mind reader!" she snapped. "Not that I would want to read yours even if I could…" Blair muttered the last part under her breath.

"I will when you stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about!" Serena hissed.

"It never occurred to you that it wasn't an act?" she hissed back.

"Fine!' Serena conceded and replied mockingly. "I'll ask you then!"

"Who the hell did you play vampire with? And don't try to hide it for me; the purple bite mark on your jaw line is speaking for itself."

Blair was stunned and tried her best to compose herself as quickly as she could.

"It's not a bite mark" She replied swiftly knowing she had made the first mistake. She searched her mind for the quickest excuse she could come up with and stammered hesitantly "I just happened to have hurt myself this morning with my medicine closet door in the bathroom.

Serena wasn't buying it at all and eyed her suspiciously.

"I see." She paused "So you're telling me that if I check your neck out, there won't be any kind of hickeys down your throat." Raising her eyebrow expectantly.

"Exactly, that's what I'm saying." Biting her lower lip nervously.

"Hmm" Serena said nothing more, scrutinizing Blair and all the nervousness her face was showing. She suddenly stood on her feet and in a swift movement, pulled back Blair's turtle neck to display a bruise pattern along her pale throat, leaving her gasping a little.

"God Blair!" She didn't even know how to begin as she watched every little mark turning a darker shade of purple, contrasting with her pale skin. "When the hell did you get laid without me even knowing?"

"I haven't-" Blair started but Serena cut her off rapidly.

"Don't even think to lie to me right now!" She went to sit down and waited patiently for Blair to begin.

Blair conceded defeat and knew she had to tell her best friend. She just would make sure to omit some details.

'_Afterward, omission isn't a lie…'_ She thought lamely.

She sighed and put her cup of coffee on the table before licking her lips.

"Fine." She paused unsure. "But promise me than whatever I'm going to tell you will stay between the two of us."

She nodded and made a imaginary movement of zipper in front of her lips before smiling, but a long painful silence was set between them as Blair tried heavily to put into words her own thoughts.

"For Christ sake Blair, just take off the bullet in one swift movement and spill out all your dirty secret."

"It's not a dirty sec-"She desperately was trying to gain some time.

"Spill. NOW!" She ordered.

"I-I…"

"You…?"

"There is this guy I met and I may have a little crush on…" She murmured sheepishly.

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Well if there is_ nothing_, as you say, how the hell did he suck your neck so hard?"

"Well, let's just say that he's so perfectly handsome…it just hard not to like him…" She said dreamingly.

"Sooo, you like him?" Prodded happily the blond.

"NO!" Blair exclaimed practically instantly. "I mean, maybe a little…" But seeing the look on Serena's face, she knew she wasn't buying it. "Yes. I like him. A lot…if you must know…but it's just a fling, nothing serious, it will pass."

"How can he be just a fling if you like him so much?" Serena asked confused.

"Well, for starters, it's just a physical attraction and nothing more. And secondly every time he opens his mouth to speak, disgusting perverse comments come flying out and well… I just want to shut it for him!" She laughed sarcastically at the end of her statement. "Not a good reasons to fall in love with him…so no, he's just a fling if you could even qualify him as that!"

She tried to sound sure of herself, which seemed to ease Serena off her back as she looked to understand and believe her this time.

"A fling that moved you to cloud nine…" Serena prodded happily. "So? How was it?"

Blair had to roll her eyes at this; of course she would think that she slept with him.

"I didn't sleep with him!" But seeing as Serena was trying to say something, she anticipated and kept going. "Not everyone is having sex on their first night!"…or morning, Blair added silently.

It was Serena's turn to roll her eyes. "Well you certainly did more than the prude version of yourself…" She winked deviously at her.

"Shut up!" answered playfully Blair.

"What?" She feigned ignorance. "You did cross the PG13 line one the first night…" They both laughed at this. "But seriously" She continued in a more serious tone "Do I get to have some details or not?"

"Maybe…" she prodded, a little smile crossing her rose tinted lips.

"Well then you can start by tell me who the lucky boy is!" Having a bit of her blueberry muffin and coupling it with a grape from her large fruit cup.

"Someone."

"Seriously?" stated hilariously Serena. "You're not even gunna tell me who's the human sex toy you used?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not…" But seeing the look of disappointment in her friend's face she added playfully "But you can ask me anything…" That seemed to cheer her up as she clasped her hand joyfully.

"Okay! So… how was he?" She asked like a giddy teen.

Blair sighed heavily and smiled, biting her lower lip, remembering once again those previous events with his hands at the hem of her panties, a few inches from her secret spot now beating furiously that she crossed her legs even tighter, if possible.

"Amazing." She said as a small smile crossed her angelic face.

* * *

Chuck arrived at the penthouse with his arms loaded with bags of shopping. It had been a long day for him to find the perfect dress for his daughter for the Tashern photo shoot next week. It has been difficult to find one as Amy showed herself being more and more difficult and exigent. He concluded that she had spent too much time with Blair because she had taken and copied every manner the older one seemed to have. She referred to her in practically every sentence that he had to threaten her to not pronounce her name again or he will personally see that won't have any desserts for the rest of her life. She had answered innocently, _'It's okay, Blair would share her macaloons with me'_.

He had smiled because even being four years old she had already developed the wit and the sharp tongue of a Bass. So he had waited patiently for his little toddler to make her choice, always explaining that _Blair said this or Blair said that. _It wasn't helping take his mind off the morning events when she had had her legs safely wrapped around his waist, as he took his time to taste her. And he vowed to himself he would taste every inch of her, now that, he was certain of.

Now she was standing next to him, holding one of her favorite dolls and her little black purse matching her boots. Chuck rolled her eyes at his little princess because she just looked like a mini version of Blair. Her brown hair was curled and a few strands held by a light pink ribbon matching her blouse, her nails painted with the same shade he had seen on Blair earlier that morning. The way she held her fake phone while pretending to have a conversation into it was strangely the exact way a certain Blair Waldorf did it.

Once they entered the penthouse, they found it empty and Chuck gave all his bags to Vanya for him to take them in Amy's room. They, then, settled in her Cinderella carousel bed, with Chuck's legs floating in the void as Amy was rested protectively against his chest with her thumb in her mouth watching for the umpteenth time, _Nemo_.

They were through half the movie when Amy asked lowly, turning her head to face her father, "Daddy."

"Hmm" Chuck, distracted with the movie was running his right hand through her soft hair. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Why doesn't Nemo have a mommy? We only get to see his father…"

Chuck closed his eyes as he had feared this question, he had feared the day she would begin to ask why she didn't have a mother. He wasn't yet prepared for the answer. Hell, he didn't even know what to say to her. Tell her the truth about her mother or make the biggest lie he could come up with only for it to backfire in the future when she would want to learn more about Georgina. But he couldn't lie to her; he would never lie to her. He sighed and reopened his eyes slowly to be faced by_ his_ hazel eyes staring straight at him.

"You know Amy; every family is different. Some only have a mother like your friend Katie, some have two daddies like Melinda, and some like you and Nemo only have a daddy."

"But did we have a mommy?"

"Yes." He nodded, feeling tears building in his eyes.

"Where is she?" She mirrored his action. "She didn't want to stay with us?"

He took a time to compose himself, to not let his voice betray him and answered the most honestly he could. "She left. She was sick and couldn't be a mother to you, but she loved you very much."

She nodded and bent her head down. "Do you think she will come back?"

"I don't know sweetheart… maybe." He kissed her head and kept going, "But you have me and know that I love you more everything in this world." He vowed solemnly to his daughter.

"Love you too, Daddy." She then put her little arms around her neck and kissed him as he hugged her tightly.

* * *

Blair arrived at the penthouse alone as Serena had ditched her once again to meet with Carter. She had rolled her eyes and made one or two snide comments before letting her go get him. She had talked to the Palace manager in relation to having her room soundproofed as pronto as they could and Paul had insisted he would do it today and even promised her that by the time her head hit the pillow that evening, she wouldn't hear a single noise, even a pin drop. He had even suggestively winked at her.

She went to the coat closet to hang her jacket when she heard footstep descending the stairs to see her most sinful fantasy walking, busying himself in his phone. He didn't seem to have spotted her and she knew Dorota was somewhere in the area, certainly polishing something with prick up her ears at the same time. She couldn't risk her to hear what she had to tell this Bass-tard!

'_He fucking gave me hickeys!'_

As soon he passed by the coat closet, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him roughly inside the large closet with her.

"What the f-…Waldorf?" he was startled but composed himself swiftly while she proceeded to lock the door and turned around to face him.

"Always the insatiable one." He smirked, taking in her appearance and noticed she was wearing her attire the same way Amy was, he had to roll his eyes. "Did you come for more?" He asked huskily.

Blair approached him slowly. "Shut up you moron! I should castrate you for what you did!"

He raised his eyebrows, amusedly in wonder. "What I did?" he feigned ignorance. "You mean, having the cold little Blair-witch moan and purr in my ear with pleasure? Are we really going to have the replay of this conversation?"

"Blair Waldorf does not purr!"

"Maybe it's because she hasn't found the right lover. But let me tell you that Chuck Bass surely made her, a little minx I always knew you could be… I might add."

"Whatever. It wasn't that good anyway." She said defensively, trying to keep her chin up and to not be affected by him being so close to her, feeling the heat emanating from him.

'_Maybe dragging him here wasn't such a good idea'_

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows and approached her slowly like a predator. He stopped himself a few inches short of her, their noses almost touching.

"Really." She tried to not let her body tremble and react to his proximity.

"Then what are we doing here, in this closet with the door locked." He murmured. "I know you want more…" he added playing with a strand of her curl in his hand.

She put one of her dainty hand on his chest and felt the wave of electricity rushing through her body as she succeeded to put some distant between us. He just stared at her, wearing his infamous and unbearable smug grin on his handsome features.

"Hickeys!" She said. "You fucking gave me hickeys! I should kick you in the balls for that!"

He chuckled in response.

"I didn't give you anything you didn't want me to." His smirk always in place as he took back a few steps, now standing in front of her again.

"Excuse me, but I sure missed the moment I said I wanted to be branded by some womanizer man-whore!"

"You didn't need to say it…" he put his hands on her tiny waist, as Blair tried her best to stay focused on his eyes. "Your body did." He stated simply.

He then bent down her turtle neck to expose the damages his mouth had branded her with. He slightly brushed the tip of his fingers on each one and looked entranced, mesmerized by his doing. His breath hot against her skin as he moved closer, leaning towards her neck and pushing aside her hair before placing light kisses on each purple mark.

"Chuck…what are you doing?" Blair muttered as he looked back at her wide, black doe eyes filled with lust, mirroring his. He drank in the sight of her, she was so beautiful, and he was already painful hard. "Don't." She warned lowly, her voice not sounding very convincing.

"Why not? " He whispered back. She didn't answer, just looked at him.

He slowly approached her closer than she thought possible, cupping one cheek as his free hand came to rest low on her back and pulling her closer to him. He let his lips brushing past hers, barely making contact, in a sensual caress, closing those few inches separating them, as a rush of energy filled the both of them. They had to pull away a few seconds only to be engaged in a stare contest. And before they knew what was going on, he slowly settled his lips against hers and the world went cloudy. It was a hot, ravaging kiss.

Blair couldn't breathe. There was something odd about the way her mind seemed to fog over in the same time as her body seemed more alive than ever. She had never felt more alive with only a kiss. She had kissed guys. She had been kissed. But this wasn't a kiss, it was sex. Oral sex. And she needed more.

She found herself deepening the kiss, as her hands went to his hair, pulling him even closer as if her life depended on it. With a groan Chuck opened his mouth as he sought for entrance, his tongue dancing across hers, dueling hers for dominance. He slowly began ravishing her with his mouth. His tongue pulsing in and out, curling to stroke the roof of her mouth with light strokes that made her moan and lean further into his arms. They pulled away for a much needed gasp of air as they panted, regaining breaths.

She dared to open her eyes slowly, marveling at the deep caramel lurking in his gaze before reaching up a hand to stroke his cheek thoughtfully. He closed his eyes, leaning into her palm instinctively, and she smiled going for another kiss.

He gladly brought his lips back down to hers like they were where they belonged. They were glued to each other. His sight was clouded with need and lust and the fluttering in his stomach exploded furiously and widely. His ran his hands along her luscious jean covered legs, only imagining what they would look like wrapped around his waist if he was suddenly to pick her up and take her against the wall. Which he did almost as swiftly as the thought entered his mind. He maneuvered to put her down on a shelf.

"You're so beautiful." He continued to run his hands up until he reached the zipper of her jean and put it down. He pushed aside her panties with difficulty. "Why did you choose today to wear jeans? They are in the way"

She glared at him, but it wasn't hostile. There was eagerness in her eyes, and hunger. She wanted him and he knew it. She didn't know what she was doing, her brain had been turned off the moment his lips touched hers. She wasn't thinking but she knew she didn't want it to stop. She had never been this kind of girl, having sex in a closet, but with Chuck she found herself pushing past her boundaries of sanity. She didn't care. She wanted it, she needed it.

She giggled a little at his eagerness as she went to work on his shirt, opening the buttons until she met his smooth skin and paused her hand on his bare chest. She kissed it lightly, his chest hair tinkling her nose, a sensation she wasn't used to but she could definitely become accustomed to as it was turning her on even more. She was afraid; her wetness was now forming a little wet patch against her jeans.

Chuck had finally pushed her blood red panties aside when he groaned with pleasure feeling her dainty hands on his bare chest. But it was worst when he felt her little mouth, lips and tongue starting to trail kisses down his body starting from his throat until she reached his nipple. In a swift movement she had one of them in her mouth, sucking it, biting it slightly as her other hand was playing with his other. He was so hard right now; he thought he would combust on the spot. He took both of her firm ass cheeks and squeezed them roughly as she moaned his name against his skin.

Pulling aside the lacy material of her soaked panties, he touched her burning bare skin. She was completely smooth he realized as his fingers parted the wet lips of her pussy, bringing whimpers and moans from Blair who consequently had stopped any of her ministrations. With his fingertips, he teased her throbbing clit. It felt swollen and she seemed almost frantic for him to touch it as her hips bumped and bucked up to push his finger where she wanted them. Without warning, he pushed one of his long manicured fingers into her sweet, little wet spot between her thighs.

"God Blair you're so wet…"

He added then, a second and a third finger, deep inside her slick tunnel, she hissed, grinding her hips against his thick fingers.

His digits flexed inside of her and then circled and circled, taunting her. He teased her until she was in a frantic state, he touched her swollen love button with his thumb as Blair cried out softly grabbing a handful of his hair and planting her nails in his back as she was sure it would bleed and leave mark, but the pleasure was too much. Her back arched as he began pumping in and out of her. His cock was aching so badly, desperately wanting to take his fingers' place.

They were so caught up in the moment; they didn't seem to hear the handle of the closet moving and the door trying to be desperately opened.

"You're so tight…" he said kissing her neck while she nibbled at his, biting it at each stroke to stifle a moan when it became too much for them both to handle.

"Should I make you come, Blair?" he asked withdrawing his fingers a little as he listened to her cries of protest before slamming them back in.

Blair was nearly to the point of passing out with pleasure, she had never felt like this. Such passion, such force, her climax was building slowly. She didn't even want to know how it would be if he changed his fingers with his painful hard dick poking inside her thigh.

Chuck waited for a vocal confirmation and seeing as Blair was clouding with lust, he stilled his movements.

"Nooo. Don't stop." Blair pleaded "Please." She then captured his lips for a ravaging kiss "Please. Make me." She trailed her mouth nibbling his Adam apple as he continued his ministrations.

He groaned at her dirty talk and began moving faster, deeper and harder, fucking her hard with his fingers, sliding his thumb against her swollen clit again and again until she moaned his name, begged for more and cried out in pleasure.

Soon enough, he then felt her clamp around his invading fingers as her powerful orgasm shook her tiny body. He couldn't help to kiss her neck and biting it with open-mouth kisses.

They were both panting, as she recovered from the puissant wave of her climax, clenching at his shoulder to keep him close to her. She still had her eyes closed and was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Chuck watched her with awe as he pull out his sticky fingers, as she gasped and whimpered in protest as he left her empty.

Slowly she opened her eyes and watched him as he lift his fingers in his mouth and cleaned them off rapidly with his tongue like a cat, tasting her the only way he could but he knew that someday, soon enough he would taste her properly.

"You taste so sweet." But before she could muster a straight reply, still in her post orgasm daze, he slammed his mouth against hers roughly. She could taste herself on him and she couldn't help but moaned against his lips, the kiss, grabbing his hair once again to deepen the kiss.

They pulled apart for a second time to take a breath, breathing loudly, staring into each other eyes, communicating in a silent way. She kept her hands moving back and forth up and down his back as she rested her forehead against his. The only sound in the room was their frantic heartbeats and their mixed wheeze. Chuck was stroking her hair lightly, staring right back at her, trying to ease the fluttering in his stomach. She was more than sex, he was sure of it even if he was still trying to deny it.

After a moment, they both leant in to fuse their lips once again, they were a few inches away and could fell the other hot breath and before their lips could meet again, the closet door was opened and they were both startled to see Dorota with a key in her hand.

"Oh my goodness!" Dorota put her hand on her eyes, trying to avoid the sight of a half naked Chuck and Blair in front of her. "Miss Blair! Mister Chuck!"

They both untangled themselves from each other swiftly. Blair blushed a furious shade of red but Chuck was just smirking at the irony to have been caught once again by his faithful maid like two horny teenagers. He remembered a few times in the past Dorota had surprised him before, during or after the act, but he didn't seem to be bothered anymore.

"You not have shame to do sex in middle of closet!"

"Dorota, it's not what it look like." Blair tented to calm the maid a little as they both heard her cursing in polish.

"You not lie to me! I just saw you with Mister Chuck doing sex! Shame on you!"

"Dorota, Blair and I-"But he stopped himself when he caught the look Dorota was sending him. A murderous one, he knew too well which told him to not make a fool of her if he wanted to keep his most precious appendage.

"I not raised you like this Mister Chuck! Think what you teach your daughter!" he had to roll his eyes. "You rich! Take room!"

Blair had already put her clothes back on and Chuck was still with his open shirt and rumpled hair. Dorota shot him a look of disdain and walked to him with her dusting brush and began hitting him with it.

"Aahh!" he yelled in pain.

"Go! Out! I no want see you now!" She made him flee the room he didn't even have time to take a backward glance toward Blair.

Dorota then turned her eyes to stare Blair down with a disapproving look. She narrowed her eyes as Blair blushed even more. She sighed heavily with a disapproving face.

"You too. Go! I now have to clean the closet and all coats!" Dorota went to turn her back on her and to flee the sex scene only to stop herself and turned slowly to Blair. "Remember Miss Blair, God always watching you!" And with those last few words, she walked away with her brush in hand, still cursing in polish.

Blair was frozen on her spot and proceeded to do the walk of shame until she reached her room, closed her door and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo? What did you think? Also if you have some ideas for the next chapters, I would gladly listen to them….Until next time, take care of you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Blair snuggled down deeper into her sheets, the silk rubbing against her thighs and the rustle echoing through her bedroom, the only noise besides her deep breathing.

He was hovering over her practically naked body, looking at her hungrily with his dark orbs filled with lust and passion. His hands were savagely roamed over her petite frame which in response was set in fire. Every touch, every kiss seemed to fuel the flames of desire. His mouth was ravaging her neck, making its way south to her collarbone, stopping at different magic spots in a sensual way that was bound to drive her crazy and only make her crave his touch more. It only served to make her wilder, wetter and moaning louder in pleasure.

She heard a noise which was between a moan and a purr that a kitten would make only to realize that it was her own voice.

She couldn't comprehend what was going on as every touch from his hands, his lips; his tongue seemed to be the combustion for the fiery pit burning inside her. Never in a day had she felt such kind of need, which left her panting, moaning, wanting and needing more.

Chuck was past caring as he kept introducing his mouth to every millimeters of her gorgeous body, leaving open mouth kisses, licking and biting in his path until he reached his final destination; the valley of her breasts. He wanted to ravage her in every ways possible until all she could think, see, need and call was him. And only him. They were both clouded by an insufferable lust but he wanted to take his time to be acquainted with her silky flesh, porcelain skin and all the erogenous spots needed to make her fully his, knowing he would be the only one to drive her over the edge this way. He kissed her passionately, soundly until they were both out of breath.

Her tongue battling his for dominance, both engaged in a war that left them even more desperate to be connected as one, like two pieces of a puzzle finally being put together. She was grabbing furiously at his hair while he grasped her skinny legs tighter, his hands moving back and force, up and down.

They pulled apart for a much needed breath and she felt the cold air hitting her lips so instantly without any thoughts, she bit his lower lip aggressively and pressed her body further more against his in a desperate attempt, need to feel him. He groaned in her mouth in response to her eagerness which only served to turn him on even more. Her body was shivering as she arched her hips only to curse the heavens as they were both still wearing their night clothes, prolonging the agony to have him filling her and becoming one.

Like an answer to her prayer he went to slide her expensive silk slip down her body, stopping when the material was at her breasts.

"You're amazingly perfect…" he wheezed, still staring at her in awe. She was struck by his flattering; nobody had ever told her she was perfect or amazing. Coming for the great Chuck Bass, knowing full of his reputation, she let herself believe him, only hoping it could be true.

He looked at her as if asking her permission. Her eyes silently sent the message to him. What she wanted. No! What she _needed_. Blair didn't have to wait long for him to touch her again because soon enough he started to bare her breasts.

He began massaging her swollen breast only to roll her taut nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, tugging on them and pinching them. He waited for her reaction, watching with fascination as her lips bucking up against his, accidentally brushing past his hard-as-rock member, making him groan.

Finally, he leant down and captured the little left peak in his mouth sending every nerve ending in her body into an excited shock of ecstasy. He then slowly began his ministrations. The steady suction with the occasional graze of his teeth was amazing, every time he tugged on her nipple with his mouth; she felt the pulse between her legs beating even more. When he finished with her left breast, he switched to the other and an involuntary unladylike sound escaped from Blair's pouty lips. He sucked and suckled, pinched and rolled and she became incoherent with the sensations. Her skin was on fire and she felt a completely instinctive need to have him inside her.

"You're so gorgeous." He groaned as he sucked her nipple back into his mouth, flicking at it with his tongue. "You drive me fucking crazy…" he mumbled against her skin, which made her gasp with both surprise and pleasure.

His hands left her thighs and redirected their way to her most secretive and needing spot. She groaned as her legs parted with their own volition. His mouth was now filled with her heaving right breast as the tip of his fingers lightly stroked the hot little, silk-covered wet spot that he had located between her legs.

Pulling aside the lacy material of her soaked thong, his touches burned her to the core. He buried one and then two digits, deep inside her slick tunnel, eliciting a hiss from her lips, grinding her hips against his thick fingers. He then circled her swollen love button, taunting her and making her restless as her hips kept leaping off the bed to meet him thrust for thrust. She couldn't even stop the little cries of fruition escaping from her lips.

It was like hitting a starter switch; the first firm press of his finger and she went off. Blair cried out softly while grabbing fistfuls of his hair roughly, her back arching as he quickly began fingering her fast, driving them furiously into her. With her hand stuffed into her mouth to cover any sound, he felt her clamp down on his invading fingers and her breasts shake on her chest, her powerful orgasm overwhelming her body and senses. Her strong legs drove herself up and down his digits as she tried to get him deeper. Finally, drained, the arch of her back collapsed and she fell back to the bed, gasping.

"Chuck," she manages to grit out, clenching her fists as his hands traced the contours of her thigh. She was already too far gone. She tried her best to muster her own strength to find her voice again.

"Yes?" She can hear the grin in his voice.

"I need you." He smirked hearing her pleading.

He didn't let up. Blair's deep brown eyes looked over her heaving breasts at him as he dived between her wide spread thighs without any warnings.

That was when Blair heard her alarm go off as she woke up abruptly. She gasped as she felt her soaking panties and her bed sheets. She recalled her dream as a look of pure wonderment crossed her face once again. She had had this dream again! The same one for the past three days as she continued to successfully avoided Chuck.

'_My mind is playing tricks on me!' _She thought as she ran her hand through her messy hair in frustration.

'_Sexual frustration'_ she couldn't help but add mentally, kicking herself for feeling this way.

She sighed loudly and then remembered the man who had brought her such incredible pleasure in her dream state. Since their little encounter in the closet she did her best to walk past him, feigned being busy, not answering his calls.

She needed time to understand what was going on, time to understand why her stomach was dancing every time Chuck was quoted, time to understand why she had never felt that way with Nate, who supposedly was still the love of her life.

With Chuck it was different because as much as she liked to hate him (or at least to pretend to hate him), it was wonderful how he made her feel beautiful, attractive and how he could centre all his attention on her like she was the only girl in the room.

She had talked about it shamefully with Dr Sloane who in response smiled, knowing full of the Bass heir's whereabouts, but more importantly, for the first time in months of therapy she heard Blair talking; talking about subjects that weren't as sore and depressing as the usual.

She had taken notice that Blair had spent nearly 3 sessions in the last couple of weeks talking about the "insufferable, obnoxious, egotistical Bass-tard" as she usually referred to him. For her therapist it was a new step in her recovery and mourning because now her patient could focalize on things in her life other than her grief, even the least interesting and futile ones.

Blair, for the last few days, kept having this dream as "her subconscious was trying to express all her pent-up emotions." Her therapist had told her about how Freud had discovered that when our conscious couldn't handle some emotions, thoughts, acts, it immediately bottled up in our subconscious which in response was trying to express itself through dreams, lapses, parapraxis…

What surprised her most is that she kept dreaming of _him_. It wasn't the man she had loved, and who her heart would always love in some way. No. Instead, the face only belonged to _Chuck Bass._

Through her frustration and confusion, Blair leant back on her now rumpled sheets and slowly let her hand traveling over her body in a sensual caress, imagining how he would graze her flesh with the tips of his long and strong fingers. She let her fingers slide slowly under her wet panties, disappearing in a sinful way. She bit her lip, keeping working herself until the release she desperately needed was found. She touched herself like never before and began to circle her clit as she remembered his touches that had made her ache. No one had ever made her feel like this, insatiable, needy. In a moment of fury, she arched of back moaning as she reached her most wanted climax.

"Chuck." She whimpered as she came, in the empty room, still in her coital glow and sex daze.

Her eyes widen in shock as she came back from her high only to realize that she had been finger-fucking herself for the first time. And needless to say, she was imagining it being the Bass-hole! That was also the moment Blair knew that she was screwed because the fluttering she had in her stomach was turning her upside-down every time her mind wondered to Chuck. She then groaned loudly, finally admitting to herself that she may like him a little.

'_Or a lot…' _A little voice was trying to contradict her.

"Uhhh!" She said, pushing aside her rumpled and sweaty sheets, walking to her bathroom.

"Even when he's not here, he succeeds to make my life a living hell!" she mumbled angrily.

She went to take a shower, putting him to the back of her mind. She had tried many times to erase him totally from her brain, so far asking her own therapist to do it under hypnosis, but couldn't make herself to do it…she liked him too much, she loved how he made her feel.

* * *

Blair arrived at the Waldorf's ateliers a little late as Raina was already here, pacing back and forth with her phone clutched in her ear, hissing orders through it. She opened the door as black eyes narrowed to her.

"You're late!" Raina hissed, gritting her teeth as she hung up the phone without warning.

"Am I?"

Blair feigned ignorance as she took a look on her Max Mara baignoire edition watch. She wasn't in the mood to be once again walked all over by her. Fortunately she had already called Erika, her assistant, twice that morning to see that everything was ready for the meeting. She had assured Blair that she had spent the whole night and the last three hours juggling with the last retouches on the dresses, the models, the hairdresser and the makeup artist to make sure the meeting would go well without any hitches.

"Don't play with me Waldorf! I have other things to do, other places to be, business deals to make…and certainly no time to waste" She then stormed out of the room in a flurry to the adjoining dressing room, taking a seat on the leather chair, waiting for Blair to join her.

"Looks like someone didn't get any last night." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Returned Raina sharply.

"Nothing." She waved off. She took a seat near her and nodded to Erika who appeared to have been in the room for a while.

"So toda-"She tried to explain what her collection will look like but was cut off shortly.

"I think it'll be better if I see it with my own eyes, don't you?" She dismissed her with a wave of her hand, tossing her long black hair aside.

"Fine by me." Blair turned slowly toward the door and cried her assistant's name, "Erika!"

"Models can step in!" Slowly irritated by the lunatic beauty next to her.

As the words left her mouth a bunch of skinny models made their way onto the little stage in the room. All were blonds, Caucasian; skinny but the detail which shocked Raina the most was that they were all wearing black; from the dresses, the shoes, the accessories and the makeup; shades of charcoal and grey. There wasn't an ounce of color present in what was supposed to be a spring collection. Although she couldn't deny that the dresses were exquisite, from the cut, the hem, the neckline, even the straps seemed to have been handmade…all were different but delightful to see. She tried her best not to gasp at this major detail. She didn't want her buyers to look like they were going to a funeral everyday of the week if wearing Waldorf originals.

She knew about Blair and what happened the prior years. Her father was new money, started from nothing in Boston and through wise choices, began to gain money. He then slowly made his way in the UES and succeeded to climb the elite society ladder which now considered them to be a part of the _'La crème de la crème'_ . He had mingled his way to the most powerful, wealthy families on the East coast, and all from nothing. When he had had enough money, Raina was able to apply to Parsons, the best fashion school known, in Greenwich Village and so had to move out in New York.

Mingling their way through the Elite and like a privileged member, they had heard a lot about the Waldorfs. How the only heir had been betrayed by her cheating husband and consequently lost him and her baby in a car accident two years ago. How she had never been able to recover from the loss of her child, how she had closed herself off to the world trying to mourn. A year later, the news of Harold Waldorf's death came out and was as shocking as the one of Michael Jackson. All of it reminded her of her own mother's death.

Raina was cut off in her train of thought when Blair turned around and asked her: "So? What did you think of it?"

Raina took her time to scrutinize her, every little move who might show her nervousness, probably her weakness too. How Blair was biting her lip, cracking her knuckles and shifting uncomfortably in her seat waiting for her fate to be sealed.

"Well. It' so…black." Raina stated simply. Although she was known as a bitch in business, she didn't want to crush Blair. She suddenly felt sympathy towards her, because even if she tried to show the world she was better, her clothing line said otherwise. It wasn't difficult to put them one to one.

"Well, I think that my dresses really express my take on young women today. Our sense of self-confidence and self-worth."

Blair felt the lie rolling off her tongue, making it difficult to speak when the fiery gaze of Raina Thorpe was on her.

"Because you think, black is the only way to express self-confidence and self-worth? You do realize that I'm wearing a pink dress right?" She said half-joking. She knew people feared her, in her personal and professional life. That wasn't a suspicion, that was a fact and she was kind of proud of it.

"Black is the color of elegance, of class. It can be worn on every single day, occasion, and party. It's the universal code of clothing. " She didn't answer her directly.

Raina nodded and added. "Yes but you and I both know that nobody does black like Dior."

"Well, maybe it's time to change that fact." Blair answered with conviction. Of course she knew about all John Galliano fondness for black couture, but now she didn't want to back down and look weak in front of the enemy.

"A little bold statement, isn't it?"

"Maybe. But Blair Waldorf never had backed down from a challenge and it's not going to start anytime soon."

"Is that so?" Raina asked smirking and raising her eyebrow, an idea popping instantly in her mind.

"Yes."

"Good to know." She then straightened her hair and added "But the fact is, I don't want people to come to my fashion show like they're going to assist a funeral. You're a very talented woman Blair but that's not what I had in mind when I agreed to work with you."

"And what did you have in mind then?"

Raina turned facing Blair with a smile plastered on her face…a smile that only meant trouble. She then got up from her chair, gathering her purse and coat and began to make her way to the door.

"Grab your coat, I'll show you!"

"Show me what?" Asked a more than confused Blair.

"You'll see. Let's go! I don't have all day!" Raina yelled still walking toward the exit without even glancing back to Blair.

Reluctantly, Blair got up too with a frown, grabbing her stuff and went to follow her, stopping only to thank her faithful assistant.

"Erika, you did a great job. Expect a raise next month."

"Thank you, Ms Waldorf, but you did most of the work you're the designer after all." She smiled at this.

'_Of course she was! Of course she had worked hard to please the slut that was now training her in God knows where, with God knows who to do God knows what! That was a lot of God in the same sentence.'_ she thought.

"If anyone is asking from me, I'll be with the devil witch."

"Waldorf! Don't think I didn't hear you!" Yelled Raina from the other room.

"Now get your skinny ass over here NOW!"

Blair rolled her eyes as she shared an accomplice smile with Erika.

"If there is a problem, I'll have my cell with me." And she whispered the rest of the sentence to avoid those previous prying ears hearing "If tomorrow you haven't heard from me, or if they found my body drifting in the river or cut in slices in some downtown garbage bin, know that it was a pleasure to work with you."

They both laughed and Blair winked at her as Erika answered.

"Don't be so overdramatic, Ms Waldorf."

"Who knows what I'm getting myself into?"

And with those last words, she walked to join an exasperated Raina in the town car parked in front of her building. She climbed in and the car began to move in slow motion, letting her admire the people they were passing by.

* * *

The first part of the ride was silent, an uncomfortable one. Not the one she could have with Chuck…Her mind seemed to automatically drift to him.

'_Damn why am I thinking about him again?'_ She sighed in frustration.

Raina turned to her and eyed her suspiciously taking the sigh the wrong way. She stared at her, gazing her with such intensity that made Blair turned sharply to face her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you going to tell me where we are heading to?" she said impatiently.

"Victrola." She answered swiftly, busying herself with her phone.

"Victrola?" Blair repeated incredulously. When she saw she had no response from Raina she scoffed again. "What kind of place it is?"

"A place I plan to invest in soon."

Blair was going to make an answer when the car stopped and the driver opened the door for them. When they were both outside, Blair took the appearance of the old building and frowned.

She turned to Raina and asked "A club?"

She shrugged "You shall see. Come on."

They entered the place only to be greeted by Marco, the manager of the club. Raina began to talk to him while Blair managed fake smiles. Shortly, Blair's eyes caught some slut wearing only a red corset and black panties, a garter and black stockings sitting on the lap of a man who appeared to be wealthy judging by the 2500 dollars Gaultier tux he was wearing, chewing something with her so over-botoxed lips painted with a red blood lipstick.

'_How vulgar!'_

But she couldn't help herself to look elsewhere as she saw that the slut had been chewing a cherry and had succeeded tying knots with the stem. She felt mesmerized as she saw the man taking it from her talk and stare at her with awe as he kissed her feverishly. She turned away sharply, quite offended by the sight and studied the interior, secretly judging it and evaluating it to determine whether it had any potential. Soon Raina was by her side once more.

"What do you think of it?"

"You want to invest in a strip joint," Blair said haughtily. She looked over the club's "employees" with obvious disdain. "How midtown."

Taking another look around the place with nonchalance.

"A _burlesque_ club," Raina defended with a grin. "A respectable place where people can be transported to another time, where they can feel free to let _loose_...no judgment." Blair rolled her eyes at her correction.

"Pure escape," she added. "What happens at Victrola _stays_ at Victrola,"

She made a repulsed face. "Well, it does have franchise potential...it's a nice place indeed, I mean it all remind me of the twenties. Prohibition. Speakeasies. Sex. Drug. Alcohol." She smirked mischievously before added mockingly "My, my. Raina Thorpe! I do believe all your years of boozing and womanizing have finally paid off."

She chuckled softly. "Well it's something I definitely need to put on my resume then." They both share a smile.

"Truly, you should be proud."

Raina took another look to the large room and nodded. "Thanks. I heard you were a tough critic."

Blair couldn't help but smile. After all, it was true or at least in a far, far time away it was. She used to be a bitch and she used to be feared too. She didn't become Queen B of Paris since her teens for nothing.

"But do you really think it's wise to invest in a place like this?"

She whipped out a copy of _The New York Observer_that she had read. It had a caricature of Russell Thorpe's face on the front page. The title read "Bad Thorpe's Big Deal" under the picture.

"It is exactly the type of innovative thinking upon which the Thorpe Empire was built. It is the perfect thing. I've been waiting for this to renew our image and our brand."

"Then you should go for it."

"Come on I'll give you a tour…"

After Blair had seen Victrola in a different way she couldn't help but like this place. Raina was right; they were too many little places in UES for the escape. The place seemed familiar to the Moulin Rouge in Paris. She had been there many times and couldn't help to miss it. Victrola could become the American Moulin Rouge. The atmosphere of the twenties, the lighting not too bright but not too dark. The dancers dressed like in the most known cabaret. Yes people could definitely escape in here.

Soon they were both sitting in the front center couch, facing the stage reserved only for Raina and her friends. They had a little table in front of them which was rapidly filled out with bottles of champagne (Dom Perignon 95, her favorite) and a bowl of strawberry.

Smoke flooded the room, the scent of liquor and lust overwhelmed the nose. The music was loud, vibrant, pounding through the walls of the club and blared as the spotlights and strobes danced erotically across the dancers onstage. They were beautiful women, clad in decadent lingerie, twisted their hips to the beat while licking their vividly red painted lips, and fluttering their thick lengthy eyelashes. Everything looked screamed temptation at the moment.

Blair was staring mesmerized at the stage as the dancers were waving her hips in a sensual way. They weren't performing yet, just training for the show later.

"So, Raina, I assume you didn't bring me here just so you could offer me a flute of champagne." Blair asked sipping her drink with raised eyebrow.

"You assume right." She put down her drink on the small table and leant down to Blair. "You see those girls on the stage." Blair nodded. "What do you think of them?"

"Well, they're tastelessly beautiful in a strange way."

"What else?"

"They look straight out of one of Audrey Hepburn movie. Curvy but muscular forms, big breasts, nice ass, and they surely had a certain glow and class in a weird way…in short every man fantasies. "

"Exactly. Every man fantasies, every women goddess." She took another drink for her flute.

"That's the kind of models I want for my new line. Not skinny ones, not anorexic ones. I want models women can refer themselves to. Like they don't have to be thin to be beautiful. A model that could be like me and you. That's the spirit of my new line."

Blair nodded in understanding. "So basically you don't want a size 0."

"Exactly. You said it in a very interesting way though." She kept thinking for a while until she said happily. "That's it! My new line will be called; ' _I'm not a size 0'_.

Blair smiled genuinely because she thought it was an excellent idea. Go against the society rule by stopping cultivating the myth of slimness. It certainly would help to accept their body and their forms, and consequently not making themselves sick as she was doing.

"You know if you thought my models weren't fitting your new line you should have said so."

"It's not only your models which was bothering me."

Blair frowned but said nothing waiting for Raina to keep going.

"Your designs."

"What about them? I thought you liked what I was designing? Why choose me if not?" Blair was starting to feel her blood boil.

"Calm down Cinderella. I didn't say I didn't like it I just implied that they looked like what my grandmother was wearing when she was still a virgin."

She heard a gasp but didn't mind as she went on. "Well it's true."

"They define class."

"Please they especially define what a stuck up housewife with a broom in her ass would wear. Just take a look at your dress and you'll know what I'm talking about." Blair was stunned and offended by her statement as she was ready to pounce on her; she tried to calm herself breathing in and out slowly. The look on her face was priceless thought Raina.

"Excuse me for not dressing like a common whore but Waldorf women have some class contrary to other people." She went to stand up, gathering her things when Raina grabbed her wrist.

"I didn't say otherwise. I'm sorry if I offended you but that wasn't what I wanted to say. Please stay and I will explain it to you"

"Fine." Blair reluctantly agreed.

After refilling their flutes with champagne, Raina handed one to Blair and began.

"You said those girls had class right?"

"Hm?" confusion written all over Blair's face.

"Earlier, you said that the dancers had class. Even if it's in a weird way." She nodded. "Well this is the proof that you can have class without needing to look so…"she was searching for a word to not offend her and her outfit once again. "…prim-and-proper."

"I want you to make a line to show women that you can be beautiful whatever you wear, like them." She said pointing to the dancers on the stage.

"You want me to design a stripper clothing line? Are you out of your mind?" Blair cried in horror and downed her drink before going for refill which only made Raina laugh.

"NO! Just clothes that will show how free, independent, powerful, self-worth and confident a woman can be while only wearing Waldorf-Thorpe items. Be bold!"

Blair narrowed her eyes and was about to respond when Marco the manager went whispering something in Raina's ear. She just smiled and nodded as he walked back.

"The show's about to start!" Then all the room went dark as the music began to play.

As the lyrics began to play, Blair couldn't help but relax and enjoy the view. It was certainly something worth to see. Her body absently moving to the rhythm of the music.

Sipping her fifth flute of champagne, she felt herself get a bit tipsy and boldly said.

"I've got moves you know"

Raina turned around smirking, watching her. She decided to taste the water, after all she had said so herself that she never backed down to a challenge. She didn't want to be associated even if for one day with a pristine, stuck up and prudish coward.

"Really?" Her smirk growing wider as she leant toward Blair and said "Then why don't you join them on stage?"

Blair scoffed. "I just said that I had moves, not that I was ready to redirect my professional career to be a con artist."

"Whatever." Said Raina trying to hide the smile that was now forming on her lips. It was so easy to get under her skin! But Blair saw it. Saw the challenge Raina was silently sending her.

"You don't think I would get up there!"

"I know you won't."

She sat her champagne flute down on the table and turned to an already-grinning arrogant Raina.

"Guard my drink," she instructed lightly.

Her smile grew wider as she leaned back against the massive couch in the front and center, actually quite astonished, gesturing to the stage. _Blair Waldorf on stage at a burlesque club_. Not exactly a common thought and even less ordinary a sight!

Blair Waldorf's heels clicked superiorly across _Victrola_'s hard floor. She watched Blair's high heeled pumps clink noiselessly against the stair case as she began to receive some cheers from the audience.

Blair spun to face and thrust one hand into the air, enjoying the feeling that for once, all eyes were on her and there was no one else. She rocked to the steady beat of the music. She began to dance slowly, fluidly, flirtatiously; she moved her body, showing off her curves. Although her dance was risqué she maintained certain innocence about her.

She reached up to her head and slowly removed her headband. This was her trademark, her mark of strength that reminded her she was still Queen B after all. But all of that was gone now. As she threw it into the audience, Raina watched her slide the zipper of her dress teasingly down and let her hips circle in a lascivious way.

The dress slid to the floor and one snap. Her underwear adapted perfectly to her petite and very female figure and although she was wearing a few more clothes than the girls surrounding her, she was much more appealing. In each and every manner. Raina eased herself off the couch because she needed a closer look. It was well known that Blair Waldorf never acted this decadent and she wasn't going to miss it. Her hands were high above her head as she continued to move sinfully.

Blair's back was now to the audience as she gracefully spread her arms and lifted that until of her slip to the enjoyment of the crowd. She started to sway her hips again to the music and teasing at the lacy hem, making the male audience go wild.

Blair sifted her hair to the side and looked over her shoulder scandalously to the crowd.

"Who's that girl?" the employee asked. Raina didn't even look back; she was too awestruck to even form a coherent answer.

"I have no idea…"

"You go, baby vamp," the employee cheered.

Blair tossed her pears in a crouch on the stage floor, unable to look away from Raina in challenge, who just stood still and took another swig of her drink...the drink that Blair had asked her to look after. In a fluid motion, Raina swallowed it down and toasted to the stage. Toasted to Blair.

Blair caught that. She let a smirk worthy of her actual enemy cross her face and her feeling of superiority catch hold of her again. She rose again gazing fondly down at her, enjoying the feeling that she was indeed staring at her with this expression of shock, astonishment and respect because she had been challenged and she had succeeded to make her shut her little mouth.

Blair bent down and played tantalizingly with her necklace, smiling care freely for the first in a long time.

When the song was over Blair bowed majestically and pranced down the steps, grinning wildly. She couldn't get enough of the whistling and cheering. For once, she had all the attention she desperately craved for years from her mother and her husband. She arrived where Raina was still standing dumbfounded and raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"I must say, I'm impressed, I really didn't know if you had it in you."

"Well I already told you, a Waldorf never backs down from a challenge."

Raina laughed and said "Duty noted! Seriously you were amazing up there."

"Thanks" Blair couldn't help but blush at the compliment. So now, not only Chuck did use that term but the evil dictator of taste too.

"You were carefree, beautiful, sexy, bold, and classy." Raina paused for a much needed breath. "…and I could spend the next ten minutes to describe how good you looked and you seemed to be on that stage, when completely out of any society rules. Well that's what I want my next line to make people feel..." She said gathering her things, putting her clothes back on.

"I want my clients to take risks, to feel bold enough to do whatever they want without any repercussions. Like an escape to the real world."

Blair nodded in understanding.

"Then the line is yours! Goodnight Blair."

"Goodnight Raina."

She was about to leave when she stopped and turned back to face Blair "Oh and just so you know, your dress is probably in the hand of a pervert ass in the restroom, trying to make himself jerk off with it!" She winked at her deviously as she saw the disgusted face Blair was making.

At least alone, she sank down to the couch in exhaustion and kept drinking, thinking about what Raina had just said.

* * *

Blair arrived at the Bass penthouse at nearly ten o'clock. It was dark, everyone seemed to be asleep. Well it didn't surprise her, as Serena was probably at Carter's and the Basses patriarchs were early sleepers.

After Victrola, she had suddenly had the urge to do some work as ideas kept plopping in her head. She kept designing and putting them on paper, not wanting to forget them. She was still a bit tipsy but she felt good.

She was still in her slip and hadn't bothered to cover herself up. She needed to start accepting herself to live her life. She felt bold enough to walk in the streets in only her underwear and she didn't miss the looks horny boys were giving her neither the comments of their jealous girlfriends. Today she would be carefree and she wouldn't think of the repercussion of her acts. As that thought entered her mind, she slowly made her way upstairs, careful to not wake anyone.

When she past the closed door to go to her room, she saw a light under Chuck's door. She didn't hesitate as she opened it and entered his bedroom, only to find him in a white t-shirt and black silk pants, his hair a sexy mess probably the cause of him running his frustrated hand in it. He looked perilously handsome. He was currently working on his laptop as his bed was covered by papers. She didn't miss the baby monitor on the nightstand. He didn't seem to have noticed her as he mumbled something incoherent. She couldn't help but smile at the sight as the fluttering in her stomach exploded widely.

'_Butterflies'. _She realized suddenly and she gasped loudly enough for Chuck to raise his head from his laptop.

He scanned every curve of her body shown by her delectable little slip, he grow hard instantly.

"Blair? What are you doing here?" he said, gathering his papers on the bed and closing his laptop to put it aside. He stood up slowly as she smiled at him. She had missed his husky voice during the three days she had been avoiding him.

"Stopping avoiding you, I guess." She said with a slight smile as he went to walk toward her. Her answer made him smile, like always. He had missed her witty remark and sharp tongue (or her tongue in general) during the 3 days she had been avoiding him.

Standing in front of her, he almost looked shy and uncomfortable which made her melt. He rubbed the back of his neck in apprehension.

"Look, about the ot-"He was cut off sharply as her lips crashed violently against his. He could taste champagne in her mouth which turned him on even more.

Furiously, she grabbed his hair, pulling him closer as their mouths were battling, searching for dominance. In a swift movement he had her swept off her feet as her long skinny legs wrapped around his muscular waist. He directed them toward the bed as she began to kiss his neck, biting it slightly. She smiled as she saw that her previous encounter had branded him like he had branded her. There on his neck, you could see the little mark of biting and two hickeys beginning to fade. He groaned at the pleasure she was giving him, but couldn't help but feel bad taking advantage of her as she was obviously drunk.

"Blair-"He tried to pull back only to hiss in pleasure as she grinded her hips against his, making the friction unbearable.

He slide down the strap of her slip and began massaging her breast and nibbling at her neck, losing himself at the scent of Chanel n°5. She moaned his name in pleasure. After the dream she had had, that was exactly what she needed. _Him._ Only him. He began ravishing her pale throat, branded her as his once again, playing with her nipples. She tightened her legs around his waist as she began to roam her hands against his back, under his shirt.

Chuck was clouded with lust but he knew he should stop; he didn't want their first time under these circumstances.

'_Since when did Chuck Bass speak like a sissy? Just tap that ass already!'_

'_She's drunk. You're not'_

The voice kept playing in his head over and over again like angel and demon and it was driving him crazy, he couldn't concentrate on worshiping the gorgeous body squirming underneath him. He groaned at himself for what he was about to do.

"I'm going to regret this," he muttered, as he pulled up the slip of her dress and slid the strap up over her shoulder. She moaned her confusion and sudden upset state. He mustered all the strength he had and suddenly pulled away and painfully detangled his body from hers.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "I _want_ you," she looked him in the eyes, her heart piercing through him with unquenched need. A breath caught in Chuck's throat. Her words engulfed him with an unhealthy, desirous heat but he somehow resisted and pushed her away.

"You'll regret it in the morning," he insisted, breathing abnormally. "Trust me." She blinked at him, confused and still extremely in need of him, but he had pushed her away. She suddenly felt very insecure and ugly, even _Chuck Bass_ had refused her. The famous womanizer of the UES didn't want her, he who usually pounces on everything in his field of vision. She vowed to herself that she would not let him come near her again. But she would not let it show. She would not cry in front of him. He was clearly back in a world of his own and planning out which call girl to summon the second she would walk out of his door.

She slowly climb off the bed and adjusted her slip, before making her way toward the door. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her as he had noticed the pain written all over her face.

"Blair, I really wan-"

"Don't bother Chuck. I'm done." She said not even bothering to turn around and face him, scared he would see her eyes gleaming with tears. She tried to keep her voice steady as she walked out of his room and out of his life for good. The door then slowly closed.

Chuck stood in the middle of the room, trying to comprehend what went wrong. He was never a gentleman, not until Blair. He hadn't wanted to take advantages of her while she was drunk; he wanted her to be willing for their coupling. She wasn't just another girl. She was the girl he was starting to fall for. Falling fast and hard. Looking back at the closed door he cursed loudly.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He said while he grabbed all the items on his desk and threw them roughly on the floor. He needed a drink and fast!

Only when she was in the safe of her room that Blair allowed the tears she had been holding and that were threatening to spill, cascade freely onto her cheek. She stumbled to the floor and let her pain take over her.

* * *

**A/N : Okay okay don't kill for adapting our Chair scene at Victrola in a different way...but i needed for the plot of the story!**

**Again Sorry for the delay, I had a lot of things to do and a little time for, so please forgive my tardiness. I hope you'll like it. Thank you so much for my sweet Ellibells who obviously is still not bored to work with me! Love you!**

**I just was a little disappointed with the last chapter because the reviews seriously dropped even if I thought it to be good. So please let me know what you think of this one, I kind of found it difficult to write and I'm a bit upset with it. I look forward to hear from you all!**

**Take care! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Blair's eyes attempted to open slowly up after a short night of sleep, with the sensation of something tickling her ear and the movement of her bed shifting under an added weight. She stirred and opened her eyes only to be faced by the person she least expected. She groaned and mumbled some incoherent words before turning her head on this other side of her pillow and tucking her comforter higher around her neck.

"Go away!" she said only to earn a low chuckle escaping his throat in response.

"Good morning to you too sunshine!" He continued his ministrations.

"Go away" she repeated more sternly. "I'm not in the mood"

"I know" He simply stated, stilling his movements.

She turned sharply to stare at him, eyebrows knitting together, silently asking how he could have known. He rolled his eyes, restraining himself to laugh at how much he could read her so easily and how much she sometimes looked like her mother.

'_She's definitely Eleanor's daughter'_ he couldn't help but smile mentally.

Eyebrows still raised, Blair waited for his answer.

"I heard you last night."

"Oh." She looked at the end of her comforter while he kept staring at her. Silent talk was made.

He was wondering what exactly could have upset her enough for her to cry a little in the night. Her still red, puffy eyes proof of her previous state of mind.

She, wondering how the hell he could be aware of that and especially what was he aware of.

"What exactly did you hear?" She asked with a small voice, still avoiding making eye contact with him. It was always freaky how he could read her so easily.

"The most important part," he told her with a knowing look, standing from her bed and adjusting his suit jacket in a single motion.

"Go and get yourself ready, I'm taking you out for breakfast."

"Bart, you don't have to-", he lifted one of his hand to stop her.

"It seems like I haven't seen you a lot this past couple of weeks. And I'm sorry. I've been busy, you've been busy, and we don't even find time to spend together anymore. So right now, you're going to get up, take a shower and dress yourself for a breakfast date with your old, annoying and boring godfather."

She smiled. A real, genuine one which warmed both of their hearts.

"Okay." She said, pulling aside the comforter to make her way out of bed.

"Thirty minutes sharp!" He said over his shoulder while heading to her door. "You know what I think about punctuality!"

She opened her mouth to complain that thirty minutes wasn't even enough for her to shower, but closed it as she saw the door closed behind him. She shook her head and smiled. He always seemed to cheer her up. If only another Bass could act the same way. She smacked herself mentally for her thoughts and headed to her bathroom.

* * *

Chuck woke up with the sound of his alarm and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had a rough night falling asleep with the events that had taken place earlier in his room.

'_Why the hell did I reject her?'_ Seemed to be the only question that kept playing in his mind like a broken record.

He had tried last night to go after her, but nearing her door the first time he chickened out and went back to his room, only to make his way once again to hers ten minutes later. He opened the door slowly and didn't see her perfect little figure. He only saw her bathroom door slightly ajar, with the only light coming from it, illuminating the whole room. He didn't hear or see her as he paused a moment contemplating his next move. He had thought she was there but maybe she was in the kitchen grabbing something to drink. When he was about to close the door and make his way downstairs, he heard a muffled sound. She was crying, sobbing. And it was his fault, all of his doing. His whole body froze. He tentatively entered the room and neared the bathroom only to see a mope of brown curls hanging out around the porcelain bowl, tears streaming freely on her face, evidence enough that she must have emptied her stomach minutes before. He was there; frozen to the spot but couldn't quite bring himself to venture further into the room, to help her or even make his presence known. Not wanting to bear the sight a moment longer, he fled, quietly as possible, not knowing how she would react of the intrusion on a private moment she wouldn't want anyone to witness. She was like him in a way; she didn't want to show her weakness, it would be too much of a hurt of their most valorized pride.

He couldn't erase this sight from his mind.

'_Was she really making herself sick? She has no reasons to; she's the epitome of perfection.'_

'_Did I disgust her so much, she couldn't help but puke her guts out?'_

'_Did she regret going after me?'_

'_Did I do this to her?'_

His mind was clouded with a list of questions, working its way until exhaustion. He rubbed his eyes and sighed tiredly until he saw the bundle of joy sleeping in his bed. Amy.

Ever since he had made her sleep alone in her own room when she was two, which let be honest had been hell for the both of them, she took to the habit of sleeping the first part of the night in her own bed and then to sneak out the second part to find comfort in her father's awaiting arms. He smiled at this. He knew the more he would let her do this, the more difficult it would be when she was older and he would have to order her to sleep the whole night in her room. But he would be lying if he said that it wasn't as comforting for her as it was for him. Maybe even more.

That was one of the main reason he didn't spend more than a night away from home; leaving Amy with his father or Serena while he was out with the guys, it didn't feel right. They were both too accustomed to each other to finally let go of their fear to be separated.

That was also the reason why he never spent the night with the nameless girls he was fucking. Never in a million of years, would he bring a slut into his home and especially into his bed for a night of meaningless mind-blowing sex. That was why he always made sure to fuck them and toss them away, without further thoughts. Never spending the night, usually leaving the girl still sound asleep on her own bed or in hotel room they had used for the affair. That was also why he had the suite 1812 here at the Palace, for his extra-curricular activities.

Putting his thoughts aside, he smiled down at his daughter, and went to caress her hair with so much love and affection. He took in her appearance and his smile grew wider. Her hair was all over his pillow, her thumb in her mouth and she had one of the dolls Blair had bought her tucked safely under her arm. She was a vision; magnificent in all her glory. His greatest pride was lounging next to him in a "The little mermaid" black baby doll. He kissed her lightly to wake up her before he showered her with butterfly kisses.

"Daddy!" she snarled, beginning to wake up.

"Wake up my angel", Still kissing her, tickling her as she began to stir and to laugh.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

He laughed, playing along.

"Sweetie, Daddy has a really important meeting this morning so you have to go to preschool."

"Noooooooo!" she pouted. "I hate going there."

Chuck chuckled and went to lay back facing his daughter, taking her tiny hand in his.

"I know, Sweetie, but I have no other choice."

"Can't I stay with you?" she began to whine and he was nearly ready to cancel his meeting and to spend the day with her.

"I'm sorry, Honey, not today. It's a really important day for Daddy." He said softly, caressing her hair.

"But, I promise I will pick you up as soon as I'm finished."

"Promise?" She asked with a little voice which broke his heart even more than it already had.

"I promise." Sealing his say with a lingering kiss on her forehead.

Amy nodded. "I don't like going there." She whispered brushing her doll's hair.

"Why not?" Chuck asked and unconsciously, drew her closer to him.

"Annabelle and Diana are always making fun of me."

"Well make fun of them back." He knew this wasn't what he should say, revenge was not the best weapon, but he was a Bass after all. He made a mental note to check these little toddlers' backgrounds out.

"I can't." her eyes beaming with unshed tears.

"Of course you can." He told her gently, still caressing her. She shook her head.

"They have a mommy and they always make fun of me because I haven't got one and soon it's the day when mommies go into school to cook cakes with us, and I-I don't have a mama like they do." Her little eyes sparkling with her sadness, as she sniffed a little and rubbed her eyes with her little dainty hands.

He shut his eyes tightly, because for the past couple of weeks it seems to be a recurrent subject Amy wanted to talk about. He didn't know how to handle it, how answer to that. It not it was something you could trade or buy if you wanted to. He sighed, before reopening his eyes.

"You know you don't have to listen to them because while you don't have your mommy, you have your Grandma, your Auntie Serena, Dorota, Willa and Blair." The last name sent shivers down his spine. "All of them love you very much."

Amy nodded.

"Maybe I could ask Santa to bring me one?" She asked with the most innocent voice she could muster. He chuckled at the hilarity.

"Maybe you could."

Amy nodded again.

"Do you think Blair would want to go with me?"

"I think she would, she loves you very much." He was still caressing her hair as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Me too. I ask her." A pregnant pause was set between father and daughter and both of them gazing into each other eyes. Hazel ones.

"You really like her, don't you?"

She nodded her little head and whispered the words which break his heart even more. "I wish she could be my mama."

'I wish she could be too." He mumbled the words under his breath.

Sensing the mood, adding to a sleepless night, he went for the easiest way grabbing her playfully in his arms and throwing her on his shoulder "Come on little girl!" Eliciting Amy to laugh hard. "Time to go to school!"

* * *

Bart and Blair were finishing their breakfast at 'La Tomate Rouge'.

He was sipping his coffee when he set it on the table.

"So. How are you doing lately?"

"Fine." She shrugged sipping her jasmine tea, playing with her untouched croissant on her plate, but the look he sent her told her another story.

"I guess, I'm just a bit overwhelmed with all the commotion around me lately." She kept pushing her breakfast back and forth in her plate which seemed to infuriate Bart.

"Stop playing with your food. Either eat that damn thing or throw it away! You've been playing with it for the last twenty minutes!"

"Stop scowling at me like I'm a child!"

"Well then stop acting like one!"

"Ugh. _Fine_" She rolled her eyes and took a tiny bit of her honey covered pastry and began to chew it. "Better?" She asked sarcastically.

"Much." He smirked.

"Ugh, you're just so infuriating you know that?"

"So I've heard." He looked at her with his eyes dancing.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively for her to keep going.

"You know, therapy is hard enough as it is but I also have to handle my mother and the deal with Raina…and now my crazy aging godfather? Should be off looking into asylum brochures?"

He rolled his eyes and retrieved a stern, serious expression. "About that." He went to grab his phone on the inner pocket of his suit jacket and after typing on it, he handed it to her.

"Care to explain _this_?" His voice as neutral as possible.

Taking a look at the phone, he heard a loud gasp as she stared of a picture of her at Victrola, on stage…and playing with her slip, lifting it up just under her ass. She looked up with widened eyes, shock written all over her angelic face.

"How did you…I didn't... it's not…" Blair sighed, running her hand in her thick hair.

'_What happened at Victrola, stays at Victrola. My ass it stays!_

Bart waited, still as a statue as the wheels were turned in Blair's head.

"Yesterday I showed my new clothing line to Raina and she hated it." She folded her hands in her lap and looked at them with a new found fascination, feeling the blue eyes warming her skin with its gaze.

"She said I was talented but it's not what she wanted. So she dragged me to Victrola."

"A strip Club." Bart said knowingly with his voice still as impassive as it could be, but she could feel the disapproving tone.

"A burlesque club. Cabaret." Blair corrected, a small smile crept on her lips as she remembered her rolling her eyes when Raina corrected her on the same subject.

"I see."

"And well, she wished to show me what kind of models she desired for her new line. It appears she wanted ones that women could relate themselves to, easily."

She lifted her eyes to see his expression but immediately gazed back at her freshly red painted nails. His eyes were narrowing slightly, his face blank and his stare as piercing as only Bart Bass could muster.

"She dared me and I went to the stage. End of the story."

"And you stripped."

"Yes."

"In a _burlesque club_."

"Yes"

"A burlesque club full of not-so-called gentlemen."

"Yes…" She whispered this one shamefully, looking back at him.

"Why?"

"She dared me."

"Let's not insult each other's intelligence pretending it was the only reason. It's not you." He took another sip of his coffee and added. "Why?"

She eyed him curiously, eyes gleaming with unshed tears as she whispered the rest of the sentence.

"I wanted to be free." As a lonely tear made its ways down her cheek.

"I wanted to be wanted. And for the first time in a last couple of years, for even five minutes, I was shining."

Bart's body relaxed at this revelation, all anger seemed to disappear. He didn't know how she managed to do this but it was one of the few people who could make him angry past the point of wanting to throttle them and then a few seconds later made want to hug them, and take away the pain forever.

"You are shining Blair." He said it with such conviction that she almost believed him. Almost. But she just scoffed at him.

"I mean it, and not only because you're my goddaughter, do you know how much of a bad liar I am?"

"That's not true. You are a very talented liar." She said smiling and wiping away her lonely tear. "I almost believed you." That made him chuckle.

"And believe me when I tell you that _you are_ wanted." He then added the last part under his breath "More than I'd like to think."

Blair's mind went automatically to Chuck's rejection last night. He hadn't wanted her. He surely made his move only to crush her at the end.

"I wish it could be true." She murmured to herself.

"Why would you think differently?" He took another sip of his coffee.

Blair stared at him, debating whether or not she should tell him. After a few minutes of silent she decided to tell him, omitting certain details naturally. Surely, it's not like he wasn't checking on her behind her back, calling her therapist once a month for an update. He could be so transparent sometimes. She had to roll her eyes mentally.

"Well, let's just say that experience speaks for itself."

"Blair, you have…you need to let go of the past if you want to be able to move on."

She bit her lower lip nervously." I wasn't talking about the past."

Bart frowned, mostly confused by her revelation. He sat there trying to comprehend what was going on. When he finally figured it out, she saw his eyes lighting up.

"Who?"

"Someone."

"How long?"

"Long enough."

Bart nodded.

"What happened last night?"

"He happened." He nodded but kept his mouth shut, making a mental note to ask his PI about investigating this guy and making all the plans in his head to torture him until he felt the pain he had caused to Blair.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked through clenched teeth. She nodded and he felt his blood boil with rage, his fists clenching at his side.

"Physically?" She shook her head.

"Then what?" he asked in a low, dangerous tone.

Blair shut her eyes briefly and reopened them to see his face red with anger, his jaw clenching as his fists.

"He…" She began but stopped herself. She couldn't look at him right now without thinking about _him. _She looked at the window. "He made me believe he liked me." She spoke the words with such a distant voice it would seem as it wasn't her mouth moving. "He made me mad and made me scream and laugh and cry and… feel."

She turned to Bart who was watching her intently. "He made me feel. For the first time in years he made me feel." She repeated, her voice breaking a little.

"He made me start to fall for him..." A tear escaped her right eye.

"…And he rejected me in the end." Her tears drenching her face more apparently. She couldn't handle it anymore as she said out loud what finally was eating her inside for weeks now.

"And I don't know what to do." At this she began to cry softly as Bart made her way toward her and wrapped her in his strong arms, protecting her against the world, as the shield he should have been.

"Tell me his name, Blair and I promise I would annihilate him from this world." He said gently, kissing her hair.

She kept crying in his arms as she shook her head once again.

"I can't." She let out a sob. "I can't hurt him."

They stayed a few moments like this until she regained her composure and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry." She said with shame as Bart regained his seat.

"Don't be."

"I'm such a mess." She said with a nervous laugh, wiping away the remnant of her tears.

"A mess probably. But a beautiful one nevertheless." She smiled.

"Well I'm going to use the restroom." She stood up and made her way as Bart grabbed her arms, looking at her with a knowing face. "Not for that. I have to reapply my makeup."

"Five minutes."

She rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. She kept herself for commenting that five minutes was enough for her to purge if she really wanted to. But she was sure he would notice it, he was so infuriating sometimes.

When she made her way back to the table Bart was on the phone, she sat back and waved to the waiter for another round of tea.

"I'm sorry but I won't make it to the meeting this morning." Bart paused, eying Blair. "I'm rather occupied right now."

"…" That made Bart chuckled.

"Well I didn't think you would need me so badly." Blair snapped her head and narrowed her eyes at him. Surely he was not cheating on Lily, so openly in front of her.

"…"

"Well, I'll be there as soon as I finish." She narrowed her eyes even more.

"…"

"If you must know, I'm having breakfast with Blair."

"…"

"Charles, don't be stupid! If you ditch this meeting then who would represent the company?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

'_OMG. Please tell me he's not coming.'_

"…"

"What is so important to tell her that can't wait until tonight?"

"…"

"Just send that secretary of yours to grab you some and stop trying to find excuses to join us."

"…"

"I'll tell her. Now go back to work."

"…"

"See you later, son."

With that he hung out the phone and took a sip of his newly served coffee. He turned to look at Blair who was watching him with such interest. He raised his eyebrows in questions. She raised hers back higher at him. Confusion took place.

"What?"

"What the prodigal son of yours wanted from me?"

"Apparently he was hungry and wanted to join us."

"And you refused?" She said smiling mischievously.

"It's not like I was starving him!" he feigned hurt and shock as they both laughed. "Plus I wanted some time alone with you. Is it so wrong to be selfish enough to not want to share you even with my own son?"

She giggled like a school girl, making her eyes shining. "I guess not."

"Though, he wanted to talk to you. He said it was important." She nodded.

They stayed like this as the mood seemed to have lightened up. Two hours later, they both parted to their ways, preparing themselves for one of the biggest party of the year on the UES: The Royal family photoshoot.

Bart was stopping by Bass Industries and Blair going for the last details before the party tonight which means she had Lily and Serena's dress to check and the last fitting to do.

* * *

Blair was standing in the Bass living room, making the last retouches on Lily's dress. It was almost four and she had already checked on Serena's dress. She had been a vision and she had even teased her how Carter would never be able to keep his hands off her. Serena had left earlier for a last minute shopping trip.

'_Carter must have ripped all of her panties…'_

Lily was standing in front of the mirror wearing a long fuchsia gown. Her back was bare her hair was up in lose chignon. She was just so beautiful; she couldn't help but wonder how she did it. Blair was at her feet working on the hem which was way too long even with Lily wearing six inches heels.

"Oh Blair, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me. This dress is gorgeous!" Lily squealed in delight when Blair finished.

"So is the woman wearing it. I can't take credit for all of this." Both of the women smiled warily.

"Do you know what you're going to wear tonight?"

Blair shook her head. "I have a few ideas though."

"Well whatever you'll wear, you'll always be gorgeous." The compliment made Blair blushed furiously crimson.

"Thank you Lily."

Blair started to gather her things in her case when Lily spoke again.

"You know, I was meaning to ask you." Blair turned to face her. "Would you like to be on our family photo tonight?" She said this with a small, polite but genuine smile.

"What?" Blair was stunned by the question.

"Well, I talked to Bart and we agreed that you are a part of our family. So I ask you legitimately if you want to be on that photo with us."

"I don't know Lily. It's…" Blair put her hand on her forehead and sighed. "I don't want to be a burden. I mean it's not my place."

Lily then grabbed Blair's hand in hers. "You're not a burden; you're like a second daughter to me."

"I'm not a Bass."

'_Not yet, we both know how you wished you were!'_ said a voice screaming in her head battling against another one.

'_Shut up!'_

"Maybe. But there is also the Van der Woodsen. So why not add the Waldorf name too?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Just think about it ok?" She told her sweetly with a mother tone Eleanor had never used with her.

Just as she was about to respond, Lily's phone went off. She checked the ID and excused herself.

"I'm sorry Blair, but I have to take this." She then went to another room to pick up her phone, leaving Blair with all her thoughts.

* * *

Chuck, like he promised his daughter, finished his meeting while his lazy father was enjoying time with the woman he wanted the most. When he had called his father this morning, assuming he was late, he had not expected to feel a nauseous churning in the pit of his stomach as to why his father was spending privilege time with _the_ woman he wanted to do the same with. He couldn't help to replay the events of last night all over again in his head. He had tried to call her at least a dozen of times, but she never answered. Once again they returned to square one with her avoiding him.

After picking up Amy from preschool and calling Mike for those Annabelle and Diana kids, they went to grab lunch at the 'Vistoriousa restaurant'. They had arrived at the penthouse to find it empty, shortly after two PM. After playing a little, he put his daughter down for her afternoon nap before the party tonight. As Amy was going with them and surely would be up until a late hour, he put her to nap a little longer than usual. He benefited from this time to take a rest and catch up on some sleep too.

Two hours of sleep later, he woke up from some commotions downstairs. He looked besides him and noticed that Amy was still fast asleep. He smiled to himself. That was probably one of the few traits Georgina gave her; being a heavy sleeper. He was still in bed with his sleeping daughter when he heard his mother squealed with happiness. He rolled his eyes. His mother was so easy to charm. He stood up carefully from the bed and ran his hands into his messy hair. He closed the door of his room to let Amy nap a little while longer. He saw that Blair's room was opened and so he took his chance to have a peek. She wasn't there but her room definitely was showing her recent presence.

He headed downstairs not even caring about his appearance. Messy hair, shirt out of his pants, sleeves rolled up to the elbow, no shoes on. His eyes immediately noticed Blair, standing in the center of the living room with a hand on her forehead, sighing loudly as his mother began talking on the phone and heading into the corridor where she supposedly would find a more private and silent place to talk. He didn't think twice as he saw his opportunity to talk to her alone.

* * *

He made his way towards her and stopped a few inches away. He had never apologized to a girl before; it was all new to him. Hell he didn't even know why he had to apologize in the first place but when he saw how badly he had hurt her but he figured there was a first time for everything. He was running through what he intended to say to her when she suddenly turned around like sensing his presence. She was startled at first but rapidly put on her bitchy mask. She, evidently, took her time to scrutinize every part of his body and messy appearance. If she didn't hate him right now, she would sure as hell pounce on him.

"Go away, Bass."

"Good afternoon to you too, Waldorf" he replied sarcastically.

"What part of 'go away' didn't you understand?" She snapped with her most icy voice.

"We need to talk," Chuck replied.

"There is nothing to talk about." She brushed past him, trying to gather her things.

"So we're adding last night to the list of things we're going to pretend never happened?" Chuck asked, rolling her eyes.

"Last night? What happened last night?" She asked innocently, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't act like nothing happened!" He snarled, his voice going louder. "I don't want to play along with your game anymore." Blair's eyes met his and he was furiously gazing at her with an intensity that made her shiver.

"My game?" She scoffed. "You were the one who started this!"

"Well I'm the one who's finishing it!" His orbs being darker the more the conversation escalated.

She sent him a death glare. He didn't look elsewhere. Both engaged in a staring contest; both feeling the room suffocating and the undeniable pull bringing them closer. But neither daring to acknowledge it.

Finally breaking away from his piercing eyes, Blair asked coldly.

"What do you want, Bass?"

"I want you to understand about last night," he said with determination. "It wasn't that I didn't want you, Blair. Nothing could be further from the truth."

"I've already told you, nothing happened last night" Blair hissed, gritting her teeth.

"I'm Chuck Bass-" He began but was cut off by Blair's sharp comment.

"Like I didn't know that!"

"Would you just shut up for a minute and let me speak?" He snapped, only to anger her even more.

"You don't get to shut me up, you Basshole!" She went to turn her back on him and to leave the room, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"And _you_, you don't get to walk away from me!"

"Let go."

"Not until you hear me out." He said firmly.

"Let go!" She repeated more sternly, ignoring the heat marring her skin from the contact of his skin against hers.

And before they both knew it, his lips crashed violently against hers in a passionate and hot ravaging kiss. Blair didn't have to protest because before she realized what was going on, he pulled back, cupping her face with both of his hands and watched her intently with fire in his eyes. How she could be so annoying but also be such a turn on was beyond his belief.

"Last night I wanted you Blair. So badly I had to muster all the strength I had to pull away from you." He told her, more serious than he had ever been. "Don't you see what you do to me!" She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out of it.

"You were drunk and I didn't want to take advantage of you. Like it or not, I know you Waldorf! You're not a _one-night-stand_ type of girl, not the easy one either. I'm sure you've got some big idea in your head about how meaningful sex must be. Last night, it wasn't going to be that way…" He stared back at her big doe eyes shining, her chin trembling softly.

"At least not for me…" He added in a whisper.

'_Oh my god, is he saying what I think he's saying?'_

He let his hands fell at his side as he bowed his head down, pinching the area between his eyes.

"Can you really tell me you wanted me to take you in your drunken state?" She didn't answer, just kept eying him.

Blair looked up at him then, her doe eyes clouding with tears. Chuck shifted uncomfortably. After a funerary-like silence, she murmured to him.

"What I _wanted_ was to be wanted. For you to want me!." she told him softly. "But once again, I wasn't." She added with a sarcastic laugh.

Chuck made his way to her slowly and grabbed her hand in his, moving his thumb back and forth in a sensual caress, electrifying the both of them.

"I have wanted you since the moment I saw you." He began to confess in a whisper which made the most beautiful music to her ears. "You're amazing, beautiful, smart, and witty. You're the only person I know who can get under my skin so easily. Do you know how much of a turn on your are?" She bent her head down, feeling her cheeks turning a furious shade of red.

"These past few weeks have been hell! You are in my head and no matter what I do, I can't get you out. I see you everywhere; think of you every time my mind gets the chance." Chuck paused and took a deep breath, summoning his courage and trying to control his breath.

"Do you know how big of a deal it was that for me, The_ infamous Chuck Bass_, to not sleep with you last night? I have never, from the time I lost my virginity to now, _never_ stopped sex. With anyone." He emphasized the last part of the sentence running his hand in his hair, messing it even more and making him look sexier than ever.

"But I did for you." He paused. "Because I like you...a lot…"

Chuck admitted the last part in a low whisper, opening up completely in front of the object of his affection, making him weak for the first time in years.

Blair froze on her spot, tears threatening to spill. Never in a million of years could she have imagined such words leaving his lips. From his _oh-so-much-kissable lips_. She opened her mouth a few times but the words seemed to be blocked in her constricted larynx.

None of them could take their eyes of each other, the room full of heavy tension.

"Charles?" Lily came toward him as he took some steps back from Blair.

"Mom!" he called still looking at Blair, as his mother ignored the awkward tension she had walked into. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah. I got home early and was napping with Amy." Lily nodded affectingly.

"Sooo? How do I look?" She asked turning around to show off her dress, which brought a small smile on his lips.

"Gorgeous."

"Yeah I know." She giggled. "Blair designed it. She was just doing the last fitting before tonight." She began to talk, oblivious to what she had disturbed. "She's just so talented" Lily kept praising her and turned to face Blair who was even redder than before.

'_God, why can't the floor just open up and swallow me…now!' _

Blair pursed her lips slightly and plastered a fake smile. She was burning under _his _stare.

"She sure is." Replied Chuck, still eye-eating her.

"Oh we have to stop!" Lily laughed and smacked lightly his arm.

"She looks so embarrassed." Turning to face Blair she told her.

"Don't be so modest dear, you're flushed pink."

"Well, if we're done Lily, I'd like to go; I have some things to do." She told her with a constricted voice, avoiding those hazel orbs making holes through her.

"Oh. Please, go. I'll see you tonight?"

Blair nodded, gathered her things swiftly and leaving the room, still feeling his eyes on her as she made her way out of the living room. Keeping as much strength as she could to not let the tears gathered make their way out and to not begin hyperventilating, too overwhelmed by the words she just had heard.

Both Basses looking at her.

Lily sighed happily. "This girl is just so wonderful."

"Yeah." Chuck replied absently, looking at her back going further away from her previous spot.

* * *

The evening came soon enough, all the Basses riding in a limo as Blair told them she would see them later. They made their way to the entrance of the Plaza and joined the ballroom after being stalked by a hundred paparazzi.

It was one of the Upper East Side's regular parties, an excuse for the elite to get together and gossip about the latest scandals. Chuck quickly walked over to the bar and ordered a scotch, scanning the room while he did so, searching for the brunette. Amy had been dragged away by his sister to freshen up herself in the ladies room. He rolled his eyes at his crazy sister. Only she would want to freshen up after two minutes in the ballroom. After a moment he noticed _her_, in the corner of the room. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a long, Grecian style, white gown. Her hair was perfectly curled as usual and put up in a silver, jewel hair accessory that shone when it caught the light. There in the entire crowd, she stood and was the most perfect woman he had ever laid eyes on. Chuck wanted her. Badly.

Blair was standing alone with a flute of champagne in one hand. She had arrived nearly fifteen minutes ago and had mingled through the crowd, making small conversation with the some Upper East Siders. It was her chance to show the uptight bitches of New York City that Blair Waldorf was back in the game and that she still was the epitome of class and sophistication. It was a chance to make people envy her. She caught a glimpse of the Basses entering the ballroom and she nearly chocked in her drink when she saw how devilishly handsome Chuck was. Wearing a black Valentino tux, a white shirt, a white bowtie and annoyingly matching her.

She turned her eyes away when she was accosted by Raina. Red dress, red lips, pink pumps. Her look was just screaming for guys to fuck her, but still she managed to appear sophisticated enough to not be thrown away like a common slut.

"Waldorf." She greeted, stopping by Blair.

"Thorpe." Blair greeted back before taking a sip of her champagne. Her eyes never leaving Chuck's as he stood near the bar, a glass of his favorite liquor in hand with Carter, looking as handsome as ever, and a few men in suits at his side.

Raina caught her eyes and follow the direction of his eyes.

"Let me guess, Baizen or Bass junior?" She quirked an eyebrow playfully.

"Excuse me?" Blair nearly choked with her own saliva. Raina rolled her eyes mockingly.

"Well I was just wondering which one you were _eye-fucking."_ She shrugged nonchalantly.

Blair grabbed her by the arm and drew her in a more secure corner.

"What is wrong with you? You can't talk like that! People will hear you!" She was indignant and mortified. The last thing she needed was for the all Manhattan to be aware of her crush on the Bass heir.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Waldorf! So what if they heard, let them." She shrugged once more, sipping her red wine.

"Don't you care a little about what they will think of you?"

"I don't" She then returned her eyes to stare at the two men. Blair scoffed. Raina ignored it. "So?"

"So what?"

"You didn't answer me." Quirking one perfect eyebrow, the side of her red painted mouth smirking.

"Answer what?" Blair feigned ignorance.

"Which one can I take home tonight?" Her smirk growing even more as she saw Blair's face of horror.

"Neither!" She nearly yelled quickly. But when she saw the dancing eyes of her rival, she made up rapidly an excuse. "In case you don't know. Carter is dating my best friend."

"Oh yeah. The bubbly blonde." Raina said it like an insult. "You're ten times hotter than her." Raina scoffed. "What's her name again?"

"Serena." Blair didn't whether to be complimented or angry for her to talk that way about Serena. Well she was comforted in her idea that she had just found one person who wasn't fond of her best friend. It was a rare occurrence.

Raina nodded absently.

"Well, I guess Baizen is off the loop then. Crazy girlfriends are _really _not my specialty." She granted, taking a cigarette out of her little black purse, ready for her pending break outside. After taking a drag from it she continued.

"Well, I'm going to entertain Bass junior at last. See you later." She began to walk in their direction.

Blair saw red, she couldn't let that happen. The jealousy coursing in her veins at the moment was literally eating up inside. If she couldn't have him, then neither could Raina.

'_Sandbox rule!' _Her mind kept screaming.

Before Raina could go too far away, Blair spoke.

"Do as you want but I don't think his girlfriend would go for it." She said, conserving a neutral demeanor. Raina was too much of a competition.

Raina turned around sharply.

"What?"

"Well, I said that his-" Raina held her hand in the air to cut her off.

"I know what you said! I'm not deaf!" She hissed, Blair smirked enjoying making her squirm.

"I was just warning you. After all, what did you just say? Crazy girlfriends aren't your _specialty_?" She batted her eyelashes innocently and smirked in victory as she received a death glare.

"Who is she?" she asked, fiddling with her cancer stick.

Blair shrugged nonchalantly. "A Bulgarian model I think, I really don't know."

"Damn!" Raina cursed. They stayed in silence a while longer.

"Well, that doesn't mean I'm going to end up alone tonight. Sure he is a great lay but I'll find compensation."

'_What did she mean he is a great lay; don't tell me the little Basshole fucked her!'_

"I thought you didn't sleep twice with the same person?"

Blair was on the nerve to break he she heard the response she was afraid to hear. She didn't know why she was acting like a jealous girlfriend.

'_Well __maybe I am! But that doesn't give her the right to steal someone else's man!'_

'_Since when did he became__ MY man?'_

"I don't."

"Well how could you know he's a good lay then?" Blair bit the inside of her cheek, she was sure she could taste blood.

"His reputation precedes him." And with those last words she walked away leaving Blair sighed with relief.

When she turned back to look at him, he was already looking at her, smirk in place. He raised his drink to her, and took a sip from it. She rolled her eyes, secretly grinning from ear to ear before mingling her way through the crowd.

* * *

"Daddy I want to dance!" Amy whined for the third time.

"Later, Sweetheart."

Chuck was finishing his canapé with Carter at his side. Amy looked over her dear godfather for help but he just smiled and bent down at her level.

"Uhuh, dear niece of mine. Your fake gleaming eyes are not working on me!"

She crossed her hands in front of her chest and began to pout, tapping her foot. Chuck and Carter laughed along.

"You not funny, Daddy, I'm going to find Auntie Serena or Blair!" She tongued playfully.

"See that?" Chuck turned seriously to face Carter. "It's my dear sister's work. She's such a bad influence!"

"Gentlemen." A third voice joined them, purring in greeting.

"Ms Thorpe." Carter said playfully. He shook her hand. Knowing full of her reputation, he left the future scene of the crime as swiftly as he could...

"I'm going to fetch for a drink." He mumbled, avoiding the death glare Chuck was sending him. The last thing he needed was to be stuck with a psycho bitch with Amy nearby.

Raina turned around and face completely Chuck. Moving her body in a sensual way.

"Mr Bass" She purred. "It's been a while." She said seductively, flipping her long dark hair over one shoulder.

"It has."

"Esscuse me?" snapped a girlish voice.

Raina looked at her shoes to see a little girl standing in a white skin dress, with her hair put in a ribbon, her tiny arms crossed over her chest. Raina laughed nervously before looking back at Chuck.

"What is _that_?" she asked motioning to his daughter.

"_That_ is a _She, _who also happened to bemy daughter." He snapped coldly, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm Amy Evangeline Bass." The little girl said as cold as she could; she didn't like that woman and she didn't want her to talk to her father. "And you are rude because you didn't greeting me! My papa said it's rude to not greet people!" Chuck smirked, bending down and lifting up his daughter in his arm, kissing her temple.

Raina laughed nervously.

"You heard the lady."

"You mean the baby!" Raina scoffed.

"Hey! I not a baby!" Amy nearly cried.

She ignored her as she gazed her father. "What? Bass, couldn't you find a nanny to look after your spawn?"

Chuck rolled his eyes and answered nonchalantly. "Did you forget it's a _family_ photo shoot? Not that I blame you for not knowing the meaning of this word. I heard your father was away with his what? Fifth… or maybe it's his sixth _younger-than-my-own-daughter_ gold-digger wife? I don't really know anymore"

Raina scoffed. "I see that you haven't lost your wit."

"Neither have you." His smirk still in place as Amy was glaring at her with so much hatred.

"So where is this girlfriend of yours? Aren't you going to introduce me to her? After all you did teach your spawn it was rude to not greet people." She mocked him, grabbing a flute of champagne from a waiter carrying a tray.

"Girlfriend?" he asked confused.

She nodded, sipping her drink. "Yeah Waldorf said you were now a tamed man." She winked at him mischievously which made him gag.

He was startled at why would Blair said something like that. He came to the conclusion that 1) she didn't want him to get laid as she hasn't had the chance the night before. She was taking her revenge or 2) she was jealous and didn't want him to sleep with someone else.

"You not call her Waldorf! She's Blair!" Cried Amy again, ready to pounce on her.

"Jesus, Bass, can't you give her a candy or something? She's giving me a headache!"

Chuck snapped out of his thoughts and fought the urge to throttle her. With a low, threatening voice he said.

"Well, as unpleasant this little catch up was, I'm going to go and find more interesting people to talk to." He went to walk past her and stopped a few millimeters from her.

"And if I ever hear you talk about my daughter in the way you just did, ever again, I will destroy you." She swallowed hard as she saw him walk away, his daughter flashing her a grin from her position in the crook of her father's neck.

* * *

Serena was talking about some of the models she usually worked with when she noticed a common face.

"Dan?" he turned around and his eyes sparkled.

"H-Hey Se-Serena." He stammered and waved his hand awkwardly and smiled a little.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed lowly. She didn't want to cause a scene, no need to be a disappointment again to her parents.

"Umm… I-I…"

"You what?" snapping with impatience.

"I'm one of the photographer tonight." He motioned to his camera around his neck.

"I can't believe it!" She went to walk past him but he stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"Serena wait-" He pleaded. She looked at him with cold blue eyes. She retrieved her wrist.

"Wait for what?" She greeted her teeth. "How is Vanessa by the way?"

He looked down in shame.

"I want to talk to you. You never answered my calls, my emails…I just…I really need to talk to you." He begged in a soft voice.

Seeing the hesitation in her eyes, he pleaded again.

"Please."

She sighed loudly.

"Fine." She conceded. "You have five minutes and then I will rejoin _my boyfriend_." She said in what she supposed her bitchy tone.

"Thank you." He was going to start when she stopped him.

"Not here. People could see us."

"How about the dressing room? There is nobody in there."

"Okay." She agreed but she remembered him. "Five minutes." The last thing she needed was for another _caveman-act_ from Carter if he knew she would be alone in a room with her ex-boyfriend.

They arrived in the dressing room, where he pulled his camera from his neck and placing it onto one of the vanities.

Serena eyed him suspiciously but couldn't help but admire how good he still looked. She couldn't stay too long. It was a dangerous game. She was playing with fire, and she could easily burn her wings.

"So talk!" She ordered him.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am." He told her with such sincerity she was melting. "I-I-I don't know h-how it happened but I've never meant to hurt you. _Never_."

Serena felt her eyes twinkling with tears.

" Well you did." She said fiercely, trying her best to not show any form of weakness.

"I know and I'm sorry. I regret it every day when I wake up and see you're not by my side."

"Don't Dan"

"Don't what?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Try and make excuses as to why you were sleeping with the first whore model you found."

"It wasn't like that."

She scoffed.

"So what, she accidentally tripped and fell on your dick?"

"Sere-"

"Don't 'Serena' me!" She yelled red with anger, her breathing was harder and loudly than before, she was shaking with rage.

"I love you." Dan blustered without thinking, taking small steps toward her as she was frozen on her spot.

"What?"

"I love you. From the first time I set eyes on you until now, I've never been able to make that feelings go away." He kept making baby steps until he was mere inches from her, their breathing mixing in the air.

"I love you…" he whispered before slamming his mouth on her.

She was firstly distant but then she responded with much fervor than him, pulling the back of his neck towards her so she could deepen the kiss. He moaned when she opened her mouth and he began to explore it with such passion. They both have forgotten how much crazy it was between them, but his kiss would never measure up to what she shared with Carter.

'Oh my God, Carter!' She thought in panic as she pulled away abruptly from him and broke the kiss not before slapping him hard on his cheek.

"Oww." He groaned in pain, rubbing the red imprint. Not before she slapped him another time.

"Ok what that was for?" he cried.

"What was that for?" She mocked him before hissing. "You kissed me! I have a boyfriend who I love very much!"

"Didn't seem like it when I had your tongue stuck down my mouth!" he yelled.

"You son of a-" she went to slap him again but he caught her wrist.

"That's enough!"

"No it's not enough, you deserve worse!" She then proceeded to stump her six inches heels on his toes as he yelled in pain.

"Don't call me, don't text me and don't try to reach me! I hate you and please do us a favor, keep that fishy mouth of yours far, far away from me!"

And with that she stormed of the room without a backward glance, cursing herself for her recent betrayal to the love of her life. She swore to herself she would never be stupid enough to do it twice. She then marched away toward the ballroom, but not before being intercepted by her mother.

"Serena, darling here you are!" Lily smiled as she always did. "We've been looking for you everywhere! It's our turn for the photo, so come!" She then dragged her away toward the emplacement where all the Basses were gathered.

* * *

After her little run-in with Raina, Blair had mingled her way through the crowd. Most of the elitist snobbish wives were glad for her comeback and were torturing her with useless questions. She had to feign interest in practically all the conversations she had had tonight so far. She currently was discussing, or rather pretending to be interested in Maylis Benson's situation. Apparently she was pregnant and unfortunately unwed, which would cause enough gossip to take away the attention of her for a little while. She sighed inwardly. She was so desperate for an escape when she caught from the side of her eyes, Raina making her way to Chuck, Amy and Carter. Her Chuck! She had thought about his words since they left his mouth and couldn't help but blush at this reminder. He liked her! When she thought the way that Raina-tramp was moving her body, it was the icing on the cake when she began to see red, making her want to gag.

'_That crazy bitch!'_

She rapidly excused herself in search of the nearest bathroom to calm herself down and to reapply her lip gloss. When she found the restroom, she nearly cried in frustration as the door was blocked, sign that it was already occupied.

She sighed loudly and turned around when a waiter was passing by with a tray of drinks. She grabbed a martini and went to find a quiet room where she could gather her thoughts. She found the dressing room door closed with a forbidden sign to enter it.

"When does it have ever stopped me?" she muttered to herself before opening the door.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head and she nearly gasped when she was welcomed by the sight of Serena clearly involved in a furious making-out session but with not her boyfriend. She remembered the man's face but couldn't place a name on it.

Silently she closed the door, and went in search of a distraction.

* * *

When all the photos were taken, the entire crowd gathered around a dinner specially made by one of the best chef in the world; John Dellucci. She was so fond of the lobster pot pie he had cooked her a few years ago during one of fashion show Waldorf's Designs had held. She was lost in thoughts when she felt a little hand pulling at the hem of her dress. She looked down and saw her little princess smiling up at her.

"If it isn't Amy Bass!" Blair prodded, bending down and kissing her on her cheek.

"You. Are. Absolutely. Gorgeous." She accentuated each word with a kiss on her cheeks, forehead and her nose which made her laugh soundly.

"Thank you." She replied smiling and bowing like a real Lady. They both giggled at this.

She stood up again with Amy in her arms and caught Chuck's eyes and his warming smile, before she turned away to focus on the little bundle of joy in her arms.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Sweetie?" Blair asked with a soft tone, caressing her straight hair.

"Uhuh!" Amy said still smiling. Blair feigned hurt and ignorance.

"But what could we do to make our Princess Amy enjoy herself a little more?"

Amy grinned and beckoned her to come closer until she whispered something in her ear, which made Blair smile.

"Well, what our Princess asks, our Princess shall receive!" They both giggled and made their way to the dance floor. "Let's go!"

They began to dance together with Amy still in her arms, twirling around without a care as they both laughed and freed themselves from the boredom of this gathering. Blair still glanced from time to time to see Chuck with Carter by his side. She noticed that the both of them had been practically inseparable this evening, but she couldn't help herself to only have eyes for one dark haired boy with enchanting passion full eyes. As he seemed to watch them with awe.

* * *

After an hour or so, Amy went back to her father, saying she missed him and wanted to protect him from evil witches. Blair laughed along and handed her back in her rightful place, by his side. Serena had reappeared and was acting like nothing happened, she made a mental note to confront her about what she had witnessed earlier this evening.

She looked back at Chuck once more at the same time that he was looking at her. She smiled at shyly and bent her head down. She was acting like a timid high school girl. She had spent nearly her whole evening watching him, scrutinizing every little detail about him. Like how he always seemed to twirl his glass around twice before taking a sip, or how he would make little gests with his hands when he seemed to talk about business. That seemed to be a succession of business talk for him as Carter was always by his side, both of them talking and wearing the _serious-businessman_ face. He was so damn sexy! Fortunately for her, he hadn't see her stare at him all evening, she would be mortified if he would find out. But she couldn't help herself after he had sternly told her he liked her.

She was lost in thoughts of him when she heard a throat clearing. She looked up and saw Serena watching her intently and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

'_Please, don't tell me she noticed me salivating for her brother!'_

"Serena!" Blair called with fake, exaggerated enthusiasm. "I've been looking for you all evening!"

"I'm sure you have." She replied coldly with one perfect eyebrow raised. Blair looked at her with confusion written all over her face.

"Is everything all right?" she asked lowly.

"Everything is not all right!" She snapped.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Blair furrowed her eyebrows. Serena was never this cold with her, even if something wasn't okay. "Alone." Then she abruptly turned around and made her way toward an empty corridor.

Blair nodded without further questions as she followed Serena lead her in a more private room.

They entered the room which was filled with cables and baffles but they weren't bothered. Serena closed and locked the door before turning away and making her way toward Blair. They didn't even noticed when one of them walked on one and an amplified sound boomed out over the ballroom.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Blair broke the uneasy silence.

"Oh I don't know maybe how my best friend seemed to spend all her evening staring at my boyfriend with awe." Serena hissed sarcastically greeting her teeth.

"What?"

"I saw you all evening Blair looking at Carter like he was some object you were obviously fancying about! And the fact you weren't even aware that somewhat you were not that discrete, tell me that you were entrance by the sight!"

Blair scoffed. "This is ridiculous!"

And they began arguing without acknowledging that everything said was heard by the whole crowd filled room behind the door.

* * *

After hearing the first words, Bart snapped around and searched for the blonde and brunette in hope to be mistaken. The room went silent. All the UES was now listening to their little debacle like they were some common circus artists. He tried to not pay attention to the whispers and murmurs about how Serena Van der Woodsen had managed once again to make a fool of herself. He was going to kill them. The both of them. With his bare hands. He sighed loudly and looked around to find Chuck with a startled expression on his face and holding an almost sleeping Amy in his arms. They both exchanged looks who was enough for them to communicate. They both nodded.

"…_I saw you all evening Blair…" _He made his way toward the security with a stern scowl on his face. His blue eyes piercing, full of fury.

"Find them. Make that stop. NOW!" he hissed in the ear of the manager of the hotel.

"Yes Mr Bass" Paul Wesner, the manager of the hotel said.

* * *

"For the last time Serena, I was NOT ogling at your boyfriend! " Said an exasperated Blair, rolling her eyes and beginning to feel anger slowly rising into her.

"You can tell me, I'd be the last person to judge you for liking him…"

"With good reason." Blair muttered under her breath but Serena heard her and took it the wrong way, immediately being on the defensive.

"Are you really going to lie to my face? I saw you all the evening eying him like one of those Pierre Hermé macaroons you're so fond of!"

"I was not!" Blair sighed heavily "So what? Were you really spending your evening watching me?" she asked sarcastically.

"You were!" Serena was red with rage as the possibility of her best friend and practically sister stealing the love of her life in front of her.

"And let's face it, you were not very discreet about it! If you're gunna gorpe at someone's boyfriend, at least have the courtesy to close your mouth and don't let it hang to the floor!"

Then they both engaged themselves into a glare contest with such fury that if looks could kill, they both sure would be six feet down or seriously injured by then.

"Serena." Blair began with a dangerous voice. "I'm not going to repeat myself once more. I AM NOT ATTRACTED TO YOUR INFAMOUS LOVESICK PUPPYDOG! He's not even my type and you know it!"

"What I _do _know is that you spent an entire evening watching him in his entire businessman glory mode with lust in your eyes!"

"Oh please, I don't lust him, I have standards!"

"Oh and I don't?" Serena snapped audibly and subconsciously ran one of her manicured hands in her long blond messy curls.

"You're just so pathetic right now, I don't even recognize you. " She paused to search her words and added in a bitterly.

"It's a fact that you like Carter, but it's another one as to you lying to me without a glance backward."

Blair scoffed at her statement and hissed "Like I'd be interested in someone whose main preoccupation is to know if his hair his shinier than yours!"

Serena through her hands in the air dramatically and yelled "Well like someone would be interested in some backstabber hypocrite bitch like _you_!"

Blair couldn't take it anymore and before she knew it she was screaming furiously at Serena's face.

"For God fucking sake, I don't like your _fucking boyfriend_-"

"Yea-"

"I like your _fucking BROTHER_!" She paused to catch her breath.

"I was staring at him, and conveniently your lazy boy toy was always by his side!"

Silence filled the room as the last words left her lips. They both froze at the realization of what she had just said. She had for the first time admitted out loud that she was stalking Chuck Bass.

'_Can I sound more desperate than that?'_

Serena still startled by Blair's confession asked her with surprise.

"Chuck?" She laughed a little and asked once again. "You like my brother, Chuck?"

Blair nodded sheepishly. Serena didn't seem to buy it at all as she began laughing hard but Blair knew that it was the calm before the storm. She then plastered a stern, furious look on her face.

"If you really are going to lie to my face, you could have come up with a more elaborate lie than this one"

Blair was taken aback and tried to ease the tension, speaking quietly.

"I'm not lying to you Serena."

"But you hate him!" She snapped loud at her. "You're always complaining about him being an enormous pain-in-the-ass! Always bothering you!"

"I know-"

"So tell me how someone you hated so much became someone you seem to desperately stalk?" She hissed angrily, not understanding.

"I don't know." She paused, not understanding herself how she could like him so much even if he was getting under her skin every moment he got the chance to.

"I guess I got to know him better-"She started quietly, trying to make Serena understand but was cut off immediately.

"STOP!" Serena put her hand in front of Blair. "JUST STOP!" She warned in a dangerous tone, eying her with such disdain, fury and venom that made Blair flinched and she had to shift in her feet uncomfortably. But, she still tried to maintain a strong demeanor, and to keep up the façade quite well.

"I won't believe a word coming from that little liar mouth of yours!

She yelled running a frustrated hand in her long messy hair and sighed loudly, shaking her head. But Blair had had enough, she couldn't support of Serena's accusations anymore. It was ridiculous at how the situation had escalated. She felt her blood boil with anger as it was her turn to snap.

"For the last time, I'M NOT LYING! Is it your peroxide blond hair restraining your brain to think clearly, not that I think you have a big one but-"

"Ohh! Because you think you're much smarter than I, don't you?"

"Actually I do!"

Serena laughed bitterly before adding" That's where you're wrong. You're a nobody; you're just Blair Waldorf, a frustrated young widow going after someone else's men!"

"Exactly, I'm just Blair Waldorf and the name in itself speaks heavily."

Serena scoffed cruelly at her "you're delusional if you think that. Not everyone wants to be Blair Waldorf."

"Not everyone can be Blair Waldorf." She paused and smirked, using her bitchy tone before replying haughtily

"And you certainly won't be able to!' She paused and added viciously.

"Since we seem to have _'terminated'_ our so-called friendship, let me speak frankly. You're not that smart, you lack focus and discipline. Charm is all real good but in the real world, you only succeed because of your father is covering all your choices and undoing the consequences, which, let face it and be honest, are always the worst…."

"Oh you want to play it like this! Well, it's my turn to speak frankly" she mocked her. "You're jealous because you'll never be me! Beautiful, famous and free. Since you came here, you tried desperately to steal anyone from me. You managed to take away everyone from me! My father, my mother, Eric and even Amy with whom you're so eager to play house with! But Carter, you will never be able to take him from me! Hell even my brother is too good for you!" She vowed.

"You're just so desperate that you can't seem to see that the problem is YOU." She pointed to Blair with an accusatory finger.

"You're still pathetically crying over your cheater husband like some teenage girl! Because, let's face it, he'd rather screw the cheapest slut he can find than his own wife! It's no wonder why he did it! You're such a hypocrite liar bitch that even your own mother can't stand you!"

Blair was frozen at the words coming from her former best friend's mouth, she couldn't even move as she listened to her saying insults after insults, using her best weaknesses to throw them back in her face. She just stood there, on her spot, hearing what she already knew about like the months and months of therapy had changed nothing at all. Serena didn't seem to sense the change of mood as she continued her monologue but Blair wasn't hearing any of it.

"That was low Serena."

She said in a quietly voice as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She whipped it swiftly to not show any sign of how hurt she was that she had you used all the things Blair had confided in her to twist them and throw them back.

"And if you were so smart, you should have known that I'm not acting like a teenage girl, crying over my late husband but over by dead child." She tried to stop the tears but didn't succeed as they made their way on their own, down her porcelain skin.

"Yes, Serena, because if you were, you wouldn't even have used it against me!" She sniffled, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand, not even caring about her makeup.

Silence came upon the both of them, Serena staring at her friends with an ounce of culpability, guilt and sadness watching her friend, her sister decomposing herself just a few feet away. She tried to say something, opened her pink painted mouth but nothing came up. Blair, reached up and wiped away the final tears and lifted her head to gaze at Serena, her eyes full of fury, rage, and the perfect cold, bitch mask in place.

"And I assumed right, you're not as smart as you think, otherwise you wouldn't be lecturing me about _the so-called love of your life_ when thirty minutes ago you were making out with Dan the trash bin in an empty dressing room!"

Serena stood still, startled with Blair confession.

"It wasn't-" She tried to explain herself, all anger gone now, only to be replaced by shame.

"Wasn't what? Not what I think?" Blair chuckled cruelly.

"Why should I offer you the benefit of the doubt when you weren't so kind with me? After all you are so sure that everything is what it seems to be like." She paused and added in a threatening voice "So _don't you dare lecture_ me about how I must not ogle your boyfriend when you were cheating on him just minutes ago!

"I wasn't cheating on him! Dan kissed me!"

"You know what Serena, save your lies for your_ boyfriend,_ if you still can call him that!"

With those last words, Blair stepped by Serena and went to open the door, but when she did, she stumbled on the microphone cord and heard a noise ringing in the entire ballroom and she gasped with surprise as all the crowd stood still, mostly had a drink in hand, no one dared to move and she could feel all the eyes staring at her, all the whispers and the smiles of the vindictive bitches of the Colony club. All seem to be a blur because all she could feel was one particular set of eyes on her; the hazel ones haunting her, gazing her through the core. One look told her that he had heard everything. Everyone in the room had heard everything. _Everything_ was the word which kept echoing in her mind, as she desperately wanted to crawl in a hole and hide until she died. She stood there, frozen on her spot as all she could see was him, with a sleeping Amy on his arms, her head hidden in his neck and him staring right back at her, a blank expression on his face she couldn't read, mouth slightly agape as silent tears were running down her cheek but she didn't seem to notice them. The spell was broken by Serena's voice.

"You don't get to run away from me, this isn-"

She stopped herself when she was next to Blair's side and her eyes widened. She suffered the same fate, as she was eyed by most of the crowd, waiting for their respective downfall. She saw the disappointed and angry look her parents were sending her but nothing compared to the set of blue eyes on her, full of fury, betrayal which was burning her skin. And without another glance, Carter turned away from her and began to make his way toward the exit.

"Carter!" Serena whispered as she soon followed him, ignoring the mocking stares, the comments and the disapproving looks on her way to him.

"Oh my god!" Echoed in the room.

Putting her hand on her mouth, Blair thought she was going to be sick on her spot, once again she will be the centre of all the mockeries and the talk which indubitably would soon to take place. She then mustered all the strength and dignity she had left to walk through the crowd and made her way until she would reach the restroom and purge herself until numbness would take over. Hearing all the whispers around her, she walked with her chin held up high until she disappeared in the nearest corridor she could find. She stumbled against the wall, putting her hand on it for support, she didn't trust her legs at the moment and when she found the bathroom she locked herself in it. She started to hyperventilate and before she knew it, she rushed to the bowl of porcelain and emptied the content of her stomach. She sat there, trying to calm herself.

"This can't be happening to me. This can't be happening to me." She kept saying this all over and over again, tapping her head against the wall and shutting her eyes tightly. Tears streaming down her porcelain skin, tainting her as she crumpled into darkness.

She needed air.

* * *

Serena was running, trying desperately to catch Carter. She knew him too well; he was running away from her, again. She couldn't let that happen, she had just get him back; she couldn't and wouldn't lose him once again. Not again. Not ever again.

"Carter!" she yelled but like he didn't hear her, he kept walking down the lobby with only one purpose in mind.

"Carter, please STOP!" Serena cried once again desperately, taking off her heals to run faster. Tears streaming down her face, breathless she shouted once again his name, ignoring all the people gazing her with such disdain. Once again Serena Van der Woodsen was making a foul of herself and once again the UES society was there, on the first row to witness it.

Suddenly, Carter turned around. He took in her appearance and he couldn't help the disdains he felt for this girl which once again, broke his heart.

"WHAT?" He shouted. "What could you possibly want to tell me? Huh?"

Silence was set between them as a small crowd was gathered around them.

"I love you." She said brokenly, her vision blurring with tears. Carter just stared at her and then laughed cruelly at her words.

"You love me?" He mocked her." Then what the hell were you doing in a closet kissing some douche bag?"

"It wasn't like that…" Serena's breath hitched. She tried to speak, but the words seemed to be stuck in her throat.

"Then how was it?" He shouted again, this time louder making her flinch. "How the hell was it Serena?"

"He kissed me. I didn't want to…" she cried through a sudden flood of tears.

"Did you kiss him back?" She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together to try to keep them from trembling, but her entire chin began to wobble instead, and then her eyes glossed over with tears which break free running down her pink-tainted cheek.

"Yes…" she muttered miserably.

Carter nodded and hummed with great satisfaction, sending shivers down Serena's spine.

"Uhuh." He paused and sent her the dirtiest look she had even seen on his face before hissing.

"Did you fuck him?"

"Wh-" Her eyes fluttered open. "What do you mean?"

"Did. .HIM?" Hissing each syllable.

"No, I didn't!" She declared truthfully with a small voice a child could use.

"Well, I hope it was worth it!"

"It wasn't worth it. It was a mistake, I don't know why I did it…"She choked back a sob "I-I don't want to lose you. I just_ can't_ lose you. I-I want you, only y-you." She sniffed, and wiped her nose on the back of her hand, waiting for her fate to be sealed.

"I love you." She choked out, forcing her words through a constricted throat.

"It's over." Carter said in a quiet and deadly tone.

"No, no no no no. You can't… It didn't mean...Don't …"

"It's over." He repeated and without adding another word, he turned her back on her and left.

"NO! Carter!" she kept shouting his name in agony.

And looking his figure disappear she couldn't help but sob and with a faintly voice she said his name before collapsing on the tiled floor of the Plaza hotel. Her long gown making full circles around her as she cried. She didn't even realize when a pair of two strong arms made their way around her waist.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo? i hope the wait was worth it, i fused two chapters in one for you! As usual, a great thank you to my beta Ellibells, my readers and reviewers!**

**Just a little thing/ Blair dress and hair are Serena was like in the White Party i did love her wearing and her hair was so perfect?**

**Did anyone saw the premiere? What did you think of it? Truth to be told, i didn't like it a lot, but what the hell are they doing with Blair! Please someone call a hairdresser and stylist to make her look like the Blair we love from the first two season! Leighton is such a beautiful girl, why do they keep to make Blair look like my grandma? I'm still waiting for an answer!**

**Please read and review, it will make my day! Until next time, take care!**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm am so red with shame because I haven't updated in a very long time, but personal life is so hectic…anyway, I'd like to thank all the reviews and reviewers, I didn't have the time to answer all of them but that doesn't mean I'm not thankful and that I don't think of you. Thousands thank you to my sweet ellibells, I so love working with you!**

**So now, without further ado…**

* * *

CHAPITRE 14

_Blair strolled into the living room with her wet hair still dripping from her recent relaxing bath that was definitely most needed. She chose to put on his favorite fluffy bathrobe, closed tightly at the waist with a sash. It had been offered as a wedding gift a few years prior and although she had her own, she preferred to wear the one that was impregnated with his scent. She loved how it smelt, so much like him. The scent that she desperately missed the more they grew apart, the more they were walking apart from each other. The scent that was beginning to fade from her house, her sheets and her head as her marriage seemed to do a little more every day. She went and retrieved a bottle of her favorite red Bordeaux as per usual, but stopped dead in her track__s__, she couldn't. Not with the shocking news she had learnt today. Not if it could do any harm. She couldn't, she wouldn't. She grabbed a bottle of water instead and went to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace and waited for him to grace her with his presence once again. She turned to look at the grandfather clock and sighed when she saw how late it was._

_She wasn't stupid, she knew her marriage had been falling apart in front of her for longer than she cared to remember, but she still tried to fight for it, to hold dearly onto him and her chance of happiness. After all, she loved him. And love should make everything simple. He was the love of her life, her husband and now the father of her unborn child. She smiled lightly at that thought and put a hand over her still flat stomach. She couldn't even comprehend how she had gotten pregnant in the first place. They used a condom every time, but the most important detail was the fact that they weren't as active in intercourse as they once used to be…But none of this mattered, in about five months and a half, she would be a mother of a beautiful baby girl or baby boy. She or he would have her brown, curly hair with the most beautiful baby blue eyes. Her pouty lips, his Cheshire cat smile. She was so lost in the moment, stroking her stomach that she fondly tried to imagine how it would be to feel her little bundle of joy in her arms, not even realizing that the elevator had dinged and Nate was coming from it._

_She took in his disheveled appearance; his tie loosened around his neck and his messy hair. She sighed, standing up and crossing her arms in front of her chest, with a frown on her face. She wasn't going to tolerate the silent treatment he seemed to have started to inflict on her every time he so much as crossed the threshold of their apartment. She was a Waldorf after all, and nobody turned their back on her._

"_Nate." She greeted coldly._

"_Blair." He greeted back in the same tone. He then went on the table in the foyer and deposited his briefcase and went to look in the stack of letter. _

_Where were the happy days of their full-of-love marriage? The days when they couldn't keep their hands of__f__ each other?_

"_There is none for you."_

_He looked up and nodded without really paying attention to her._

"_I have a few files that need my attention, don't wait up for me." He went past her to go into his office when she grabbed his arm firmly._

"_You are not going anywhere. We have to talk. Work can wait." She said in a bitchy tone which left no place for debate, but as usual he always seemed to be clueless._

"_Work can't wait." He greeted his teeth, snatching his arm violently from her hold. "I don't spend my days drawing like a fucking preschooler!" He hissed. "So forgive me, but I'm off!"_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" She hissed._

"_Whatever you want…" he said growing more frustrated by the minute. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, trying to bottle up all the fury that was begging to seep out. _

"_What do you want Blair?"_

"_I want to talk with my husband. Is it too much to ask?" She snapped and narrowed her eyes coldly._

"_Talk?" He couldn't help but laugh sarcastically and bitterly. "Since when do you and I talk?" He said mocking her, accentuating the word 'talk' bitterly._

_She laughed cruelly sending chills down his pine. She was now in full bitchy mode and he wasn't in the mood to deal with her tonight or any other day of their pathetic 'cohabitation'._

"_Well that's the point! You're never here anymore, you don't talk to me, don't eat with me, don't have sex with me!" She was dying with anger as her blood boiled and her cheeks started reddening in anger. She grabbed his keys that he had put on the table in the foyer when he had first entered their penthouse and threw them at his head._

"_What the hell was it for? Are you out of your mind?" He yelled massaging the spot above his brow. "If you're so horny, just go fuck yourself!"_

_She walked to him and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red imprint on his shaven cheek. His eyes widened as he let it sink in slowly._

"_You once told me that the day I start to question my love for you will be the day we have a problem. I think we have a problem." Blair whispered slowly as her eyes began shinning with unshed tears._

_"Listen, I know it's been difficult for you lately. Losing the deal with Maureen and the Girls inc. Foundation-" He had calmed down a little and spoke calmly for the first time. _

"_What happened to us Nate?" Blair asked with her bottom lip trembling going back in the living room, sitting down on the couch and folding her hands in her lap. _

"_I feel like I've been keeping you close to protect us…me. From those things, from the reality... that I'm the only one hanging on to the two of us...like you've already given up…"_

_Nate followed her and sat down on the chair facing her. He ran a hand through his already messy blond hair and sighed._

_"Blair." He tried to form a sentence but the words wouldn't come out. It was his way out; out of their misery, out of their rut and especially out of their unwanted bond. "We were so young when we married and we're both very busy with wor-" he was cut off once again._

"_It's not about that Nate, it's not. I mean I thought that it was, but this is not about that. This is about us. I love you Nate…" She paused and lifted up her head to see him stiffen and look away._

"_Is it that horrible to hear those words coming from me, Nate?" She asked slowly with a little voice, full of pain._

_He sighed and shook his head. "I loved you__,__ Blair." A warm feeling of hope began to take place in her heart before he kept going and exposed the reality they lived with. _

"… _and I probably always will. But, we go days without having a meaningful conversation. And, I used to miss you so much when that happened, but now it never seems to feel like that…like the moment has passed... and I guess because of it I stopped missing you. I mean, look at us! There isn't a day when we're not arguing, ignoring each other or silently suffering from this…all of this…" He pointed around the room then between them before adding in a whispered voice._

"_... It shouldn't be like this, Blair and I'm sorry… but I can't do this anymore..."_

"_What do you mean _you can't do this anymore_?" She nearly snapped with urgency._

"_Us." He replied simply gazing into her eyes as he saw she was trying hard to fight the tears threatening to fall._

"_So what? You're just going to give up without even trying to fix this! Our marriage?" She yelled at the top of her voice._

"_I don't think there is anything left to fix. It'll be better-"_

_That was the moment she truly snapped, standing up and throwing her hands in the air. _

"_Better?" She laughed bitterly. "Better for who?" She walked to him and poked him in the chest. _

"_YOU? ME? Better for whom, Nate? TELL ME?"_

_She was yelling for all she__had left, trying desperately to catch her breath._

"_For the both of us!" he yelled back, growing angrier._

_She laughed back sarcastically, shaking her head. She then looked back and faced him. _

"_Better for me?" She asked incredulously. "Better for me? The misguided wife who is fourteen weeks pregnant with your child?" she hissed with all the venom she could muster, her eyes black, full of fury._

_He froze on the spot, blue eyes becoming dark as the bomb she had just dropped, sunk in._

"_Wh-What?" he stammered, still in shock trying to comprehend what she had just said._

_She smiled solemnly, a tear dripping from her orbs. "That's right I'm pregnant. You know… 'With child'. 'Bun in the oven'. Carrying your-"_

_That was the moment he lost it and cried, "I KNOW WHAT PREGNANT MEAN!" he was shaking with anger and she suddenly felt very frightened. She didn't dare to move._

"_HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" She had to roll her eyes, which was no__t__ left unseen by Nate who walked toward her and grabbed her forcedly by both of her arms and began shaking her._

"_.?" he voiced each words slowly, greeting his teeth, eyes black with fury._

_Blair whimpered at his strong hold, imagining how it must already have started bruising. _

"_Nate, you're hurting me." She whimpered at the pain. _

"_ANSWER ME, BLAIR!"_

"_Nate, let go, you're hurting me!" The tears that were supposed to stay hidden began rolling down her porcelain skin. It wasn't her Nate. The Nate she had fallen in love with. The Nate she had married. "Let me go…please..."_

_Watching the fear on her face and how her face was wet with the tears she had not been supposed to shed for him, he snapped back to reality and let her go. He slowly looked at her, taking a few steps back and watching as she lightly rubbed the places where his rough hands had been._

"_Are you okay?" He asked slowly, tentatively reaching for her._

"_Don't touch me." She warned, taking a few steps back. He nodded and put his face in both his hands, sighing deeply._

"_This is why there is nothing left to fix." Blair stayed silent. Both engaged in a__trapped gaze._

_He then turned himself and put his hand on the fireplace, taking some time to breathe heavily and to make some sense of the situation. He sighed and without facing her, his eyes fixed on the blaze, he spoke lowly._

"_Get rid of it."_

_Blair was stunned and thought she had misheard._

"_What?" she whispered._

"_.." he then turned toward her and let the words slip again. _

"_Let's be honest, we will never work. I can barely stand to be in the same room as you. I don't want to add a child to this mess. So get rid of it."_

"_How could you say that?" she whispered in agony, her jaw trembling, new tears forming in her beautiful, doe eyes. Nate had to admit that she was still beautiful even in her own misery._

"_It's the truth, Blair."_

"_How can you ask me to murder your child? She said, positioning one of her dainty hands to protect her unborn child. "This baby was conceived out of love no matter what." A lonely tear made her way down her skin, tainting her skin like he was tainting her._

"_That's the thing Blair, I don't love you..." It came out harsher than he intended to. She looked at him with widened eyes and let out a sob putting her hand in front of her mouth._

"…_Not anymore…not like I used to…" _

_Without any regret, unconsciously he kept digging the sword through her heart._

"_I'm gonna call my lawyer tomorrow and start to file for divorce. If you want to keep that…"He said motioning to her belly. "…it will be without me. I'll give up my rights."_

_Without waiting for an answer he passed by her and went into the darkness that surrendered the corridor before she collapsed on the floor._

Stupid. She had been a stupid fool. People said, love can make you blind, but only now, the pain and hatred restored everything. All the memories were running back in her head making her feel dizzy.

Blair had successfully managed to make her way to the roof, her porcelain skin being hit by the cold hair of November. That was all she needed. The cold. She needed to feel numb. To numb all of the feelings she was feeling at the moment. Numb her pain. And if she had to get hypothermia to achieve her goal, she would. She kept trying to take a deep breath to ease the ache in her heart and to pretend that none of this was happened. Nate. Riley's death. Chuck. Serena. Public humiliation…she couldn't take anymore and instead let the tears make their way, rolling silently down her cheeks. They said it was a broken heart but that didn't explain the pain in the rest of her aching body. She couldn't comprehend why every time she thought she was back on her feet, someone was there to push her back into the dark hole that had seemed to have consumed her life.

She was so lost in the moment, remembering all the hurt that had come over in the last few years; hurt that nobody should have to go through, alone. She didn't hear _him_ walk behind her as he gently placed his warm jacket on her slender shoulder and hugged her from behind, one arm around her shoulder and one around her tiny waist.

"I knew I would find you here." His husky voice was hitting her neck and made her shiver.

"Your heaven place..." He murmured before lightly kissing her neck, and breathing the scent of her which always made him mad with want for her.

She instantly closed her eyes and relaxed into his warm embrace as she went to lift one of her dainty hands to his arm. The shock of electricity that ran through their bodies was enough to send her over the edge as she began to crumble and express all the pain that shook her little body. She was collapsing in his arms, tears streaming violently.

He turned her around as she fell into his embrace, listening to his careful words of reassurance, all the while fighting to deny the desire to push him away. She buried her face deeper in his chest and heard the soft beating of his heart, rocking her back and forth like a lullaby. He was talking to her so softly as he kissed her hair. It was all melody to her ears. He was recreating a whole bubble for the both of them as she was breaking and he was trying to pick up the pieces.

"Let it go." He whispered to her, tightening his arms around her. "Let it go beautiful." He accentuated each word with a kiss on her hairline, smelling her as he wanted desperately to.

And she did, she let go of everything she had been holding, crying until she felt she couldn't anymore. She felt dried and numb against his muscular chest. She felt secure, confident enough to finally let go of all the bottled up emotions she had. She was so overwhelmed to be here in his arms, him softly caressing her back, rocking her like a doll…him simply being here.

When she was completely spent, he pulled back and stared at her beautiful face.

"All done?" He whispered with a little smile as her pain began to subside and his thumbs brushed the tears that were harming her but harming him too.

She gazed at him and couldn't help to look at his caramel eyes, full of heat and something else she couldn't describe. They were protecting her, removing all the madness she had felt only minutes before. How could he calm and soothe her so easily with just a look?

She slowly nodded her head and let out a small smile.

"I ruined your shirt…" she croaked, her voice hoarse from crying.

He laughed slightly. "Good thing I'm rich then… don't worry I have plenty of them."

She looked at him for a moment before laughing a little and shaking her head.

"How could I forget? You're still trying to blind everyone with an overdose of purple…" The joke fell flat.

"As long as I don't blind the only person that matters…"

She paused, not having the strength to try to understand his smoke screens. She chose to change the subject.

"Thank you" she stated lowly, bending her head down, his arms still holding her waist tightly, her dainty hands on his chest.

He wasn't exactly sure what she was thanking him for, but he didn't need an explanation. He just wanted to savor the moment that he had with her.

"For what?" he whispered back, lifting her chin with his fingertips and caressed it softly. He looked into this pool of brown facing him and he could feel her pain. He was suddenly furious at his sister. How could she hurt someone so innocent, so broken without any second thoughts?

"For being here with me." Her arms wrapped tighter around his waist.

He kissed her forehead and embraced her one more time before murmuring in her hair.

"For you. Anytime." She nodded against his chest not knowing exactly where he ended and where she began.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He gently asked, stroking her hair and he felt her stiffen in his arms before she shook her head 'no'.

"Alright." He settled her once again as she let herself go and relax. This was a dangerous sensation. Being in his arms felt good. Too good to be healthy for her, she couldn't and wouldn't take the risk to settle comfortably knowing he was _Chuck Bass._

As soon as she relaxed, the worry, fear and insecurities kicked in immediately. Tears were stinging her eyes.

She pushed him back and tried to detangle herself from him. Chuck watched her helplessly trying to build up her composure.

"Don't." he said, reaching tentatively for her. "Don't put up your walls from me."

He sounding like he was pleading, pitying her and she couldn't help but snap. She was still Blair Waldorf, and nobody had the right to pity her like she was a worthless piece of shit.

"Don't act like you know me!" She felt absolutely horrible for the pain she had inflicted and was reflected in his hazel eyes.

"We may have fooled ourselves a little and stolen a few kisses but that doesn't mean you know who I am!"

"I do know you Blair." He answered still calm despite her outburst. "Not because we kissed or _fooled ourselves_ as you say." He took a step toward her and brushed her cheek with his thumbs. He whispered the last part with that husky voice that sent chills down her body and into her core.

"I know you because we're the same. Cut from the same cloth. Trying so hard to protect ourselves; from the ache, from being vulnerable…so much so that we've built one hell of a fortress circling our hearts. We're afraid to let people in-"

He was cut off by Blair as she smacked his hand away.

"Stop. JUST STOP. I don't want to hear some pathetic psychoanalysis from you. You don't know me and any resemblance of you is something I would hate about myself. "

"You really do know how to push people away, Blair. I really admire you for it." He went and grabbed her face with both of his hands to make her look at him in the eyes.

"Don't try and fight it-"

"I will fight until my last, dying breath." She struggled against his hold, but she gave up swiftly, she was completely drained.

Why did she need to keep fighting when he was standing right in front of her, holding her without any pretence, without even having to be asked…he was there…

"Why?" he murmured almost painfully. "Why would you want to do that? We could be something so good." She closed her eyes tightly and tried to mask the unshed tears.

She shook her read swiftly again and again. "No. No we can't…" A lonely tear escaped her closed lid and stumbled on his thumb, as he brushed it away rapidly.

"Of course we can. I said I liked you...a lot…" She continued to shake her head.

"And I know for a fact, as do the majority of the UES, that you like me too." He was still caressing her with a gentle touch. "Why do you keep denying it?"

She stayed silent, trying to regain a bit of composure. She was in a weak state at the moment and she could agree to anything he would say if she didn't fight a little.

She reopened her eyes and stared at him. It was her first mistake. She was instantly drawn to him; she had an urged to kiss his pouty lips and to tie him down to her when he still wanted her. She couldn't let that happen, she couldn't let herself fall for him and in the end, be tossed aside like a used Kleenex. She sighed and step out of his arms which made him sigh too as he frustratingly ran a hand through his hair.

She looked away, not wanting to face his jewels once more. She turned to look at New York. The view was still breathtaking. He went to stand next to her and neither of them talked for what seemed to be a lifetime. Blair finally broke the silence.

"Why are you here, Chuck?" Still not looking at him.

He immediately turned around and stared at her profile. She was definitely perfect at all angles you could look at her.

"_You_."

"You shouldn't. You should be downstairs with your sister-"

"I should be where I want to be, which is with _you_." He murmured the last part of the sentence.

"Why?" She then turned around and they were both facing once again.

He frowned with confusion.

"Give me a reason as to why you would want to be with me."

She pleaded, her insecurities gaining the best of her. Chuck took a moment to observe her. Her long white gown, her big, brown, shining doe eyes and her pouty lips made her look so innocent. She was there standing with his much larger jacket on, and looking so broken but she had never looked more beautiful to him.

"You're Blair Waldorf."

He simply said as if it was as plain as day. He smiled a little saying this, because he could find a million reasons as to why he wanted to be with her but those two simples words were enough to summarize all of it.

"The Blair Waldorfs of this world are not meant to be with the Chuck Basses of the world."

He smirked at her wit and sharp tongue.

'_Oh that tongue of hers! I wish I had- Stop. Focus!'_

He couldn't help but think he was finally getting through her walls.

"Perhaps." He murmured, taking one of her little hands in one of his larger ones, stroking her palm softly and gazing her directly in the eyes. "But the Blair Waldorfs of this world are the only women Chuck Bass could ever fall for."

Her eyes widened and she let his words sink in as butterflies erupted widely in her stomach.

"Chuck." She whispered.

"You don't have to say anything. We'll figure it out together. Okay?" She nodded and smiled a little one that warmed his heart.

"Come here." He opened his arms as she happily obliged feeling like this was where she belonged.

"Take me away, Chuck." She mumbled against his neck, holding onto his waist for dear life.

He chuckled and kissed her hair, then stepped back a little to kiss her forehead, as she savored the feeling of his warms lips on her skin.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed the number three.

"Arthur, pull the car around." He went to hang up when he remembered Blair's hatred for limos. "Not the limo. The town car."

She looked up at him stunned that he hadn't forgotten.

"You remembered." She stated softly.

"Of course. I keep tabs on everything that concerns you." He smirked and she smiled.

"Thank you."

He kissed her forehead. "You're very welcome." He then grabbed her hand and led her downstairs. "Come on beautiful, let's go."

* * *

When Arthur arrived, five minutes after being called, Chuck had already led Blair through the back entrance of the Plaza; he supposed she had already been gossiped about enough for one night.

He opened the door to let her slide in, and gave the directions to his faithful driver before sliding in and taking his sit next to the object of his affection. She instantly curled at his side and put her head on his shoulder as he put an arm to her waist, bringing her closer. He kissed her hairline once more, intertwining their fingers together.

The ride was in silence, neither of them needed to talk. Blair was thinking about all of this past eight months. Leaving France, moving out to the UES, meeting Serena who rapidly became more than her best friend, her sister she could trust with her own life. How wrong she had been…then Chuck came in and took away every little sense of sanity she had left. His good looks, his mischievous mind and his smirk…but more importantly, his relationship with his daughter was what had drawn her to him… how could anyone not be attracted to him? He was perfect. She wasn't. And she knew it wouldn't take him long to figure that out. That's what scared her the most.

Chuck was looking at her, seeing the wheels turnings in her little head.

"A penny for your thoughts, pretty girl?"

She laughed and lifted her head to look at him.

"Only a penny? It must be true when they say that the wealthiest are always the most miserable people…" She said with twinkle in her eyes.

He chuckled. She never thought she could find a chuckle as sexy and attractive as his, she was certainly mistaken.

"Pardon me, Miss Waldorf, I didn't take you for the venal type…"

She opened her eyes and her mouth in horror and smacked him playfully on his arm.

"Take that back, Bass!" She faked pouted.

"Fine I take it back. Happy."

"Not quite."

They began to laugh and then they settled back in their initial positions.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked the question she was dreading. She didn't want to go back to the Palace. Not now. She wasn't ready. Hell, would she ever be?

"Do you trust me?" He asked slowly tucking a loose curl that had fallen, behind her ear.

She hesitated a little before gazing into his warm, hazel eyes and just nodded.

"Then don't worry" He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

The car came to a stop and Chuck opened the door and helped her out of it. Blair took a moment to look around to get any clue where they were, but stood staring back at one of the most distinguish building she had ever seen. It had a beautiful red brick exterior with numerous important details Chuck judged necessary; including high, arched ceilings, intricate wood paneling, pocket doors and moldings galore. The doorman opened the door after greeting them.

Once in the elevator, Chuck pushed the penthouse button.

"Chuck, where are we?" she asked anxiously.

"Patience is a virtue, Sweetheart." He smirked and she had to roll her eyes.

The door of the elevator opened and suddenly and they entered the penthouse. The lights were off until Chuck pressed a switch and the light came through the whole apartment. She began walking through the residence, looking around curiously to make sure she wasn't intruding in someone else's home; that was the last thing she wanted, ending up in jail would be the icing on the cake.

The apartment, she had to admit was stunning. Spanning the entire length of one wall was floor-to-ceiling windows that had panoramic views from Central Park to the city lights of Manhattan. She walked from one room to the other watching from the corner of her eyes Chuck loosening his bowtie and opening the first two buttons of his shirt. She nearly had a heart attack so she focused on her task noted the fairly Spartan manner in which it was furnished. Blair finally stopped at the large living room with the cityscape as a backdrop. She looked ethereal standing so close to the windows.

"This place is breathtaking. The view is just…so amazing"

"True." He walked toward her and stood by her side. "There is nothing better than to be standing at the top of a building watching the city lights shining below." Blair nodded.

"I purchased it a few weeks ago and had an interior designer work through it all. Everything is set except for Amy's room. I want her to have all her wishes come true."

"You're moving out?" Blair asked incredulously with urgency, which was not left unseen by Chuck.

"Yes." He nodded and could see the pain on her face, but this time it was worse because she was hurt because of him.

"I mean, it's only fair, I'm practically 30 and Amy and I need our own home…" She refrained from correcting him, saying his 29th birthday was still months away, but she didn't want to be seen like a stalker or anything.

Sensing the change of humor, he touched her arm and she flinched at his touch. "Come on, I'll give you a tour."

She followed him numbly, until he showed her the entire penthouse; the seven bedrooms, the movie room, Amy's playroom, his office and the indoor swimming pool.

When he opened the last door, Blair was completely lost. He was moving out. Amy was moving out. He was leaving her. Alone. She realized that she may always be alone. Who would want to care about her? She wasn't like Serena…

"This is the master bedroom." He told her, turning to look at her. "You ok?"

"Yes." She whispered as a lonely tear made its way out, she quickly wiped it. "I just want to take a bath and go to sleep." She lied which he noticed but didn't say anything.

He took his time to study her, but finally agreed and nodded.

"I'll go fetch something for you to wear. You can sleep here; I'll take one of the guestrooms." She nodded, wrapping her arms closely around her petite frame, her gaze shifting to her feet.

"Do you want something to eat? To drink?"

She shook her head and croaked hoarsely. "I'm fine." Cutting the conversation to an end, which made him frown.

He went to grab a set of blue navy silk pajamas and handed it to her.

"There is everything you need in the bathroom." He pointed to the door behind her. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

She nodded, beginning to turn around and walk toward the bathroom door when he stopped her gently, grabbing her left forearm.

"I mean it, Blair. Anything." He insisted slowly.

She didn't bother to respond as she went to the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

She turned the faucet of the tub and watch as the water began to fill it. She looked at the bowl of porcelain from afar and sighed. Even if she wanted to, she was completely drained on an empty stomach. She couldn't let it keep happening, she needed to snap out of it and to retrieve the girls she was once. Queen B. She needed to be that person. Too bad she didn't know how to anymore. How could she try to rebuild herself when the people she loved the most kept destroying her?

She tentatively stood in front of the sink, watched herself in the mirror and absently took out all of the pins in her hair and let it fall against her creamy shoulder. She then began to undress, taking off her shoes first, which had been killing her and then slowly her long Grecian dress. She was standing there in her white lace underwear. She rapidly diverted her eyes and went to touch the little pelvic scar, covered by her panties.

When she was finally naked, she entered the tub and let the feeling of the warm water soothe her. That is when she fell apart.

* * *

Chuck went to the living room and lit the fireplace. He wanted to call his father to let him know Blair was with him. Safe. Or at least he wanted her to be. He wanted to see if Amy was still sounding asleep.

When he had heard Blair and Serena's argument, he quickly gave his sleeping daughter to his mother, for her to bring her back to the Palace. This was the first time he hadn't tucked Amy in. The first time he was be spending the night out of his house, far from his daughter. The guilt and the fear was killing him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. His baby girl was so used to him; he was already missing her, failing her. He always thought that nobody would come first to him except Amy. Tonight he went after the girl of his dreams and left his baby to the side. That was why he knew Blair was not a fling. She was…those thoughts were killing him. This was turning his stomach upside down, or maybe it was the nervousness to have _her_ here with him. _Alone_.

"Damn those fucking butterflies!"

He cursed and retrieved his phone from his pocket to see it turned off. The battery had probably died he thought, cursing as the thought of having no charger. He threw his phone on the couch and went to grab a bottle of scotch from the cabinet, a glass and headed to one of the guestroom. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Blair finished her bath and went to search all of the cupboards for a large towel. She was surprised to see all the supplies he had there already. Creams, perfumes, soaps, shower gels, toothpastes. All of the various brand she was used to; Chanel, Dior, L'Occitane. She smiled to herself. Only Chuck Bass could be narcissistic enough as to need more item than his own sister and mother combined to take care of himself.

After dressing herself in one of his pajamas which unfortunately wasn't impregnated by his scent she went to pull the covers aside and crawl into the large, king sized bed, hopefully trying to let all the events of the day, leave her mind. She closed her eyes and hoped that the sleep will finally take her to a better place.

One hour later she was still awake. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't think of anything except Serena and those cruel words. She really didn't understand how she could have done that to her. How could she have twisted her most painful memories and throw them in her face…she tried desperately to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

She suddenly pushed the cover aside and went to open the door, facing the darkness of the penthouse; she went to the only illuminated room and pushed it open.

She didn't want to be alone. She wanted him, needed him to make the pain lessen a little.

* * *

Chuck was sitting on the bed, flicking through TV channels once more. He just couldn't take his mind off the previous argument.

Tonight he had heard, as had the whole UES, Blair's past. Blair's life. Was it really true? How could anyone want to cheat on her? She was the epitome of perfection. Hell if he could have her, he would constantly fear that _she_ would be the one to cheat. Not the other way around.

He felt his blood boiling with anger and swore to himself that if this husband of hers wasn't already dead, he surely would kill him with bare hands. He had destroyed her. All of her. And he made it his mission to rebuild every little broken piece of her, because she was worth it. She was worth all of it.

"Chuck." He heard her call, standing in his door.

"Blair." He asked unsure. "Is something wrong?"

He sat up before going to stand up when she approached him. She was just…he couldn't find a way to describe how she looked in the filtered light of the room, wearing his clothes and looking so broken. A beautiful, broken promise of happiness. A tragedy. If Shakespeare was alive, he would certainly do her justice.

"I just can't understand why she would do that to me?" her voice breaking at the end.

"Come here."

He took her in his arms and embraced her with all the strength he could muster without breaking her. She closed her eyes and let his scent take over her mind. He was relieved that Blair wasn't shutting him out. She wasn't talking about her feelings either, but Chuck knew that she found solace in his proximity, especially how she needed his physical contact more than his words, even in a non-sexual way.

"Serena is just Serena." He tried to explain. "When it comes to Carter, she's has no sense of reflection. She's afraid and insecure and she took it all out on you."

"If only it was just when Carter is involved…" She mumbled in his neck and he couldn't help but chuckle.

After a few minutes of silence and Blair settled comfortably in his arms, she looked back and stared at him.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She whispered, gazing at those hazel eyes, sinking totally into them, without realizing what she was doing, she reached to trace his strong jaw line with her finger tip.

"Because I like you." He whispered back like it was a secret between the two of us.

He was saying it so openly, without shame that surprised the both of them. From him, who was always so guarded when it came to his own feelings.

She continued to stare into his eyes and slowly she brushed her lips slightly against his, which was enough to send chills through both of them, before pulling back. He studied her and when she didn't seem to disagree, he leaned over and kissed her slowly, tenderly and softly, it was not nearly enough of what she was craving, of what she needed.

What started with a slow, virginal kiss quickly escalated into hot, passionately, ravishing kisses as they both held onto each other for dear life. Blair grabbing the hair at the back of his neck as he tightened his hold on her waist and pressed her to his body. She pulled him closer and attacked him with her mouth. Her tongue darted into his mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging on it with a ferocity she didn't even recognize. Chuck growled with approval as fought for dominance, thrusting his hips lightly against hers. When they had to part for a much needed breath, his nose brushed hers tentatively and then he gently sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. She was shaking, not with fear but anticipation and his hands had to hold her steady.

She realized now that she'd wanted his lips on hers since the first day she had met him and since she was so courageous enough to admit to herself, she wanted him like crazy because she liked him too. It wasn't just lust, it was something more.

His tongue slipped into her inviting mouth and she whimpered once more because she'd never felt anything so amazing. Her sexual experience was sure pretty limited compared to his but she'd done her fair share of making out and all of that was nothing compared to _this_.

Chuck, with great difficulty broke the kiss and leant his forehead against hers. Both panting, trying to catch their breath.

"Blair." He whispered, as they gazed at one another, reading each other to the core, like an open book. Their breaths still mixing.

"Chuck…" She whispered back, her arms around his neck, massaging the back of it as she exhaled slowly. "God, my life is so messed up."

He understood every word she was saying, he knew her life wasn't exactly the simplest and with the death of her husband, her son and her father, the immense pain and ache she must be feeling. Adding to the fresh argument with her best friend, it seemed like nothing was going her way.

"I'm sorry." He responded to her tiny voice.

She pulled away. He feared that she would push away.

"Don't be." She whispered and let out a small smile.

He presses his forehead into hers and exhaled heavily and his hot breath caressed across her cupid lips, causing them to part. Then they were kissing again, never satiated with each other. Both craving. Wanting. Needing more.

When Blair's dainty hands began to undo the buttons of his shirt, with trembling ability, he rapidly snapped back from his trance and put a hand over hers, stopping her movements. Blair thought she would die if she was rejected once more; she began to shake with fear until she heard those three words chanting in her ears and making her want him all the more.

"Are you sure?" Chuck's gazed as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Even if she wasn't before, she sure was now; her only response was to kiss him again with such force and ferocity. With that, Chuck drew out of Blair's mouth and reached down, lifting her up so that her long, tanned legs were wrapped around him once. Kissing her harshly against the mouth, he whirled them around. She caught her breath and she was forced to grip his shoulders. Blair clutched at him as if he were her lifeline. He pressed his lips against hers, ravishing her mouth with his as he quickly turned them around and guided them to his bed. He deposited her on the bed like she was a porcelain doll, the both of them falling back onto the cushions and the softness of the mattress.

She let out a trembled breath as he came over her. She gripped his neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss that ended in a loud audible gasp. He groaned loudly as he began to undress her. He slowly broke the kiss and she whimpered at the loss, when she felt his teeth grazed her neck. Kissing, biting, licking, she felt his scent, his mouth, his hands everywhere. She wondered for a moment why she had waited so long to have him this way. Why she had been fighting it was beyond herself.

He finally took off her shirt and she was there naked from the waist up, under his piercing gaze. She almost crosses her arms over her chest feeling very bare.

The last time she had sex was with Nate, over three years ago and that was not really a memory she wanted to revisit, especially now. She never actually did it again. He was the second man she was going to have sex with and she couldn't help but feel self-conscious again. His eyes darken with lust as he took her in, heaving chest, disheveled curls, and trembling legs. She's perfect.

"So beautiful." He murmured massaging her breasts.

She pulled him to her, tossing aside his shirt as she finally made contact with his skin. Her arms reaching for his neck as her lips moved furiously against his. Their tongues danced together, uninhibited, soft, and he growled into her mouth. Both desperate for more heat, more contact.

"You're just so beautiful," he repeated before talking one of her breast in his hot mouth, rolling his tongue over one nipple before murmured reverently.

"Amazingly perfect." She nodded, dumbstruck and not at all sure how to respond. Nobody had ever called her that, or made her feel that way.

"Chuck." She purred in contentment. "Ahh…"

Blair was in paradise, she couldn't comprehend what she was feeling. The pleasure he was giving to her at the moment must have been illegal. She shivered at the touch, and her eyes clouded over as she gently tugged on his hair, pulling his face closer to her chest. He groaned in response and opened his mouth wider to take her entire breast in it. She purred, her eyes rolling in her head as felt herself becoming wetter and wetter with each of his ministrations.

He pulled back after a moment and gave the same treatment to her other breast until her nipples are both at hard peaks. Chuck's mouth moved to Blair's stomach until kissing it, biting lightly on her hipbones until he reached the hem of her bottoms and took them off, as he did with his. He was so hard; it was almost painful to take this pace so slow when he just wanted every bit of her. But it was their _'first time'_ and he wanted to savor every inch of her delectable body and learn every trick and erogenous spots that could make her scream. He wanting her to panting _his name_.

When they were just in their underwear, the large bulge tenting in his boxers was very apparent as he resumed his ministrations. Kissing softly her belly button, and making his way down, kissing her thighs, he slowly pulled down her soak underwear, dragging it down the length of her smooth legs.

She was completely bare in front of him and he stared with wide eyes at the beauty beneath him. He hardened further, instantly. He caressed lightly her soaking folds before pausing at the rosy line above her smooth core. He traced it with his fingertip, making Blair shiver.

"Chuck." She tried to cover herself but he beat her, blocking her arms and spreading her legs wider.

"Don't". He gently bent down and kissed her scar. "There is nothing to be ashamed of." He murmured against her skin.

"What are you doing?" she trembled against him.

"Pleasuring you…" was his mumbled reply as his long tongue traced up and down her swollen clit.

A long, broken moan escaped her as his tongue traced all around her wet folds, pushing between her slick wet lips to circle her throbbing clit. She couldn't help but grasp the sheets with her fists as she clenched her eyes closed.

Chuck had wanted to taste her since that day in his bed, and then in the closet. He had had a foretaste of her but _this_. _This _was beyond his imagination. It was like thick delicious honey and he couldn't have enough of her.

He licked her hard button again and again bringing whimpering cries, groans, screams from Blair's mouth. Her legs were shaking and he held them wider as he continued to make her moan his name. Her fingers threaded through his hair as his tongue slipped out of her and darted back up to her slick nub. As he circled it with his tongue, he slowly inserted one and then two fingers into her heated channel. He felt her hands dropping to the back of his head and pulling him deeper and deeper into her, her hips pushing wilding against his face and he couldn't help but chuckle at her eagerness.

His fingers still pumping in and out of her and his tongue never leaving her burning clit was enough to send her over the edge, as she clamped around his invading fingers, arching her back and screaming his name. Finally drained she collapsed on the bed.

When she came back from her daze, she fluttered her eyes opened to see him, this god of sex, hovering over her and she couldn't help but to grab him and kiss him senselessly on the mouth, tasting herself on him.

They were both making out once again, but she couldn't push away the feel of his hardness pressing against her thigh.

"Please, Chuck…" She whispered, roaming her hands back and forth on his back.

"Please."

He was staring at her, understanding every mutter.

"I want you." Blair whimpered grinding her hips against his which made him groaned before recapturing her lips for a mind-blowing kiss.

Slowly he reached for Blair's hand and placed in on the hem of his boxers.

"Help me." He murmured, watching her every move as her nimble fingers pulled down the last piece of cloth that was separating them. As the material left his hips, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she took in the sight of him.

'_He is so big! Surely, there is no way he will fit'_

He scrutinized her and saw the wheels turning in her little head as he saw something flickering in her big, brown doe eyes. Fear. He winced. He wondered just long it'd been since the last time she'd had sex.

He positioned himself between her thighs; she made room for him, opening her legs wider, willingly and softly as he bent down to kiss her passionately.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut when she felt him prodding at her opening, because try as she might, she could not remember when the last time a man had done the same.

"Be gentle with me." She implored as she felt his tip against her opening, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" He knew if her answer was a positive one, he would combust on the spot, but seeing her so insecure, he wanted her to remember the first time that the both of them had been joined.

"No." She said quickly. "No, please don't stop." She opened her eyes when she did not feel him surge forward before adding in lustful voice. "I trust you…"

He said nothing but nodded. He knew it wasn't the time to ask questions. His mind seemed to have been frozen the moment her little hands made contact with his skin, just letting his body do the work.

He then gently, slowly and deviously entered her. Inch by inch. Hissing as Blair dug her perfectly manicured fingernails into the skin covering his shoulder blades. He said nothing just closed his eyes at the sensation of being inside her. She was so tight that if he didn't know better, he would have thought she was a virgin. Her walls engulfed him as deep as he could. In the back of his mind he knew he should have put a condom on, but despite all of it he couldn't muster the strength to pull out.

"Holy fucking shit!" he hissed when he was buried balls deep inside of her, up to the hilt. He faintly heard Blair's moan of displeasure.

Blair shut her eyes and the pain burst forth and stars exploded under her eyelids.

Closing his eyes, Chuck buried his head in the curve of her neck and tried to control his breath and regain composure to prevent him exploding right now in her beautiful and slick channel. When he was sure enough he was not going to embarrass himself he lifted himself from Blair's neck and watched her face contorted in pain, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Are you ok?" Chuck asked, stilling his movements to make her used to his length as he wiped the trail of tears that fallen from the corner of her eyes down to her temple.

"It hurts." She croaked hoarsely, stiffening a sob.

"I'm sorry." He murmured against her cheek and kissed her tears away.

"I'm so sorry…" he trailed kisses all over her face to soothe her.

"The pain will go away."

He kissed her over and over, in his own way of apology, restraining himself from moving. He reached down to massage her thighs as she clutched them at either side of his hips. And then, his hands moved to run up and down her inner thighs and reach the little bundle of nerve that could ease the pain. He distracted her by kissing her feverishly and soundly on the mouth.

After a moment, Blair surprised him when she reached for his lower back and pulled him towards her again.

"Keep going." The pain in her voice was still evident.

He slowly slid back inside of her, in a slow steady pattern of thrusts as Blair's lips were still in a thin line, trying to adjust to his invasion. Their hips meeting over and over again as the pain began to fade away and be replaced by this amazing feeling of fullness. He was now deliciously stretching her and filling her like nobody had ever done.

"Fuck, Blair." He grunted in pleasure against her neck, nipping, shucking and biting the flesh.

"You feel amazing." He was breathless as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

The pain was long forgotten and it was now a burning, throbbing, pulsing need for release. She couldn't help but close her eyes tightly as she focused on the intensity of his filling, his mouth now making its way south to capture one of her nipples and massaging the other with his free hand.

"Oh, god…" She cried in pleasure. She felt herself clenching tightly around him.

"Look at me, Blair," he groaned and lifted his head from her chest.

She couldn't even flutter open her lids, they felt too heavy.

"It feels so good." She moaned and felt him smile against her neck before capturing her lips once more.

"Open your eyes, beautiful." He murmured, suckling her lower lip.

She did as he asked and saw the intensity of his gaze. Chuck drove deeply inside her over and over and Blair felt her whole body tingle in anticipation. As she felt his left hand leaving her sweaty hip to make its way where they were both joined. He began to massage her clit with his thumb until she was propelled so high and started to fall. Sparks, stars were shooting through her petite body until she started to spasm around him.

"Ohhh Chuuuck!." She moaned and cried as she felt herself clenching and exploding around him as the most violent and powerful orgasm of her life ripped through her.

Chuck gritted his teeth at the painful pleasure of her muscles clenching around him in her release. He thrust inside as deep as he could a final time and spent himself.

"Holy sh-, Blair!" he grunted before he collapsed against her chest and she could feel the warm trail of his seed dripping from her.

Even as she lay exhausted against him, she could feel the endless spurts as he emptied himself into her; her sweaty skin sliding against hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, she wanted to feel his spent body as much as she could, it felt so real to have him here, in her embrace that she never wanted to let go of him. She then placed a kiss against his sweaty temple and sighed contently.

She could still feel him inside her, warm and comfortable, filling her in a way that she never knew she needed until right now.

He then shifted from his position under her curls to look at her blissful face.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, brushing away the bead of sweat on her hairline.

"I am now." She trailed her hands in his chest hair, founding a new obsession.

He couldn't help but grin widely and happily at her words before kissing her soundly.

"Why does it feel like this?" he murmured against her lips.

"Like what?" she murmured back.

He grabbed her hand and put it against his fast beating heart, his heart was thundering so hard she imagined she could hear it. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes." She said in a tiny voice.

"That is what you do to me. Every time your name comes up. Every time we're in the same room and now when I'm inside you…"

"I don't know." She shook her head unable to form the words

"Yes you do. We both do." He concluded, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

In that moment, Blair never felt as cherished as she did now. Maybe it was in the way he held her. The way he continued to hold her through the three other rounds they had and through the night. He made her feel warm and secure and… loved. She was so desperately thirsty for love that she relished this intimacy they seemed to share and pushed the thoughts of tomorrow aside. She would live in the moment this beautiful stranger was giving her and imprint every last details in her memory.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo I gave you their first time together!Surely that is enough for you to forgive my tardiness. I was really afraid to write this because I'm not really good with the smut; I hope you like the chapter and it was all worth it. Once again I'd like to thank my formidable and gorgeous beta ellibells who I love so much and who is just fantastic, I'm not sure I could give you this quality without her help!**

**I wish everyone a happy new year a little early and I hope 2012 will begin with every wish come true for all of us!**

**Please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

After collapsing on the floor, the long circles of her gown around her, the blood slowly drained from her face as the shock set in. It made her stomach feel uncomfortably tight and her brain unusually numb; she barely even registered the fact that a door had slammed shut between them, that footsteps were coming toward her and two strong arms wrapping around her tiny waist. She was sobbing uncontrollably, tears pouring freely, the mascara making its way down of her rosy, painted cheeks. Her brain was still trying to catch up with the rest of her body when she realized that she had lost Carter. _Again_. _For good this time._ This thought alone made her shake even more, trying to free herself and go after him.

"Let me go. Let me go!" She tried with such difficulty to scramble to her feet but when she did, her legs too weak to even support her own weight and she once again was limp in his arms.

"Shhh. Calm down." He said smoothly, trying to help her stand up.

"Serena, calm down".

She shook her head furiously, more tears dancing at the corners of her eyes.

"No. No. No. You don't understand…" She was slowly losing her strength as her movement slowed and her voice lowered.

"You don't understand." She whispered, completely broken.

"I have to- he left me."

She stopped suddenly trying to process those three little words. She opened her eyes and it was still there, he still wasn't there. Devastated, she let more tears fall as her body started shaking and she buried her face into her hands, ashamed of herself for hurting him and possibly destroying the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"H-He left me. H-He left me." was repeated over and over as the reality slowly sank in.

And before both of them knew it, she was sobbing uncontrollably, not able to even breathe anymore.

"Serena, calm down." Bart slowly detangled one of his large hands from around her waist to cup her face, making her look at him, trying so hard to make her eyes focus on his. Blue before blue.

"Calm down."

She kept shaking her head violently, at this point he thought she was going to pass out from the lack of air her body was receiving. He was felt a slight panic as her face slowly started to turn a shade of purple…

"Serena, calm down." Caressing her right cheek with his thumbs, wiping away some tears, using a tone that would most likely shock onlookers as they watched Big Bart Bass in this demeanor." Breathe. In. Out. In. Out."

He was trying to soothe her like when she was a baby,_ his_ baby waking up in the middle of the night having had a nightmare.

He was ignoring the crowd of scandalized onlookers and gossips that still lingered in the ballroom and the curious looks of the employees. He had never cared much about public opinion; he thought he made that quite clear many years ago. He was Bart Bass, and everybody knows what that means so it wasn't a surprise to see them look away or rushing out of the Plaza as he gave them his most murderous look.

He didn't care about the stares or the whispers around him, he didn't give a second thought to the disapproving glance from Lily carrying a sleeping Amy, or the rush of disappointment on her face. He needed to get his daughter out, as fast as he could, from the preying eyes. His wife seemed to understand and immediately went to call for the limo to take them home.

"Dad…" She croaked a little, staring at him with pleading eyes, waiting for him to take the pain away.

Wasn't he one of the most powerful men in the world? How could he look at her shattered heart and existence all over the floor and not even be able to do anything about it?

He then hugged her form the side and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here", was the last words whispered before he lifted her up in his arms and went to the waiting car, disappearing into the night.

* * *

When they arrived at the Palace, Serena was already fast asleep from exhaustion in her father's arms. The ride in the elevator was a deadly silence. It was way past midnight and the day felt even longer than it usual did. Neither he nor Lily spoke, both lost in their thoughts, both carrying a piece of _his_ heart in their arms. He looked at his wife and wondered why exactly she was so mad at her own daughter. Why every time Serena did something, Lily envisaged the worst and why of it all, did she have issues with their relationship. She was always waiting for her to fuck up. Knowing that, Serena always made sure to live up to her expectations. He had to admit it had taken a long time for him to bond with his daughter and he couldn't even really remember last time they had a meaningful conversation. Sure he hadn't always supported all of her choices, which to be honest were not really always smart ones, but inside, she was still his little girl, afraid of the monster under the bed and dreaming about a fairytale wedding. He was pondering all of these things when the elevator dinged signaling their arrival to the Bass cave.

Lily walked out first, adjusting the sleeping baby on her left shoulder and throwing Bart a glance before walking toward the stairs.

"I'm going to put Amy to bed. The poor thing really needs a good night sleep." She didn't even looked at Bart who nodded, still trying to understand his wife's behavior.

"Same here." He motioned to Serena, her long gown long forgotten as the hem dangled to his side.

Bart walked until he found Serena's room before passing over the threshold and being immediately thrown aback by the scent of _Miss Dior Cherie_. He walked slowly, careful enough to not trip on the many shoes and purses on the floor and mentally rolling his eyes at this. No matter how old she got, Serena would always be this messy and as regretful as it sounded, she wasn't going to change anytime soon.

He then went to the side of the bed and carefully set her down, taking her shoes off and going to grab a warm blanket to wrap it around her small frame, briefly pausing to kiss her forehead before he went to leave. On his way out, he slowly turned around and headed to Blair's room to see if she was here. After leaving so brusquely, she didn't even take her purse or her phone with her. He didn't really know where she went but he just hoped she was fine. Eric promised to look after her and Chuck suddenly disappeared. He rubbed his tired eyes when he saw that nobody was there and went downstairs, to pour himself a much needed drink.

When he entered the living room, he loosened his tie, took off his jacket and threw it away carelessly on the couch and sighed loudly until he was met with the sight of his wife, a glass of white wine in hand, looking lost in thought as she stared at the counter, toying with her wedding ring.

"What a night." He said while walking toward the bar and pouring himself three fingers of scotch.

Lily observed his every move, motionless, before replying;

"What a night indeed." She then took a large sip of her drink as the silence enveloped them once again.

Bart was still staring at her, studying her and trying to read the expression on her face when he spoke again.

"Is something wrong?"

She hesitated. He could see it. Her mind obviously working if she should cut to the chase, before she chose to deny it and shook her head.

"No."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows still looking at her as she faced away from him.

"Really." She finally looked up and glared at him with a stern, annoyed expression. "Are we done playing twenty questions?"

He rolled his eyes and took another gulp of his drink.

"You forget that I know you Lillian. You're an open book that I've read, and re-read for the past twenty years or so…"

"Well, _Bartholomew, _sometimes a book can be re-edited, a few chapters can be added, or a sequel can be written." Sarcasm filled her words; she was definitely not in the mood.

He scoffed loudly. "How would I know? People like us don't write books, we are written about!"

"You know what, this conversation is rapidly becoming pointless, and I'm heading to bed!"

She furiously set her glass of wine on the counter before heading toward the staircase, but Bart caught her arms as she passed by him. He turned her around and immediately saw flashes of different emotions passing. Tiredness, madness, disappointment, anger…all of those feelings captured by her soft features.

"What really is going on?" he asked softly. "Ever since you returned from your pampering weekend a few months ago with Serena, something has been off."

She gazed into his piercing blue eyes and all the things she had bottled up wanted so desperately to come out.

"I'm tired and being overemotional. Let's just go to sleep."

He wouldn't let go of her arm, still gazing at her and trying to decipher what was going through her mind.

"Is this about what happened tonight with Sere-"

She threw her arms in the air, exasperated, taking a few deep breaths to control herself.

"Serena? Tell me when this isn't about her?" She practically yelled.

"I wonder sometimes what I did wrong with her? Why, out of my three children, she's the one disgracing our family again and over again?"

"Lily-"

Bart tried to cut her off but once the door was opened everything came violently from her mouth.

"Thanks to her, the Van der Woodsen-Bass name will be forever linked with all the public humiliations and scandals she made us go through! She should be ashamed of herself but she's not and I don't think I can't handle it anymore."

He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat before replying half-heartedly.

"Well, she certainly shouldn't be proud of herself, but I'll talk to her."

She scoffed loudly and began to pace through the room, a hand on her forehead.

"We're _way past_ the talking stage Bart. She's not a child anymore! For god sake she's 26! We shouldn't have to even think of giving her a talking to!"

A million thoughts rushed through her head. She felt overwhelmed. She was opening a jar of worms, she knew it. They'd never openly talked about their issues. They'd fought about them, a lot, but they had never really reflected how they got to the point where they were now.

They stood there for a little while in silence. While he probably thought about all the horrible and disappointed things she'd done, he felt too exhausted to do anything but stare at the wall behind his wife.

"I don't know what to say, but one thing for sure is that she needs us."

Were finally the words that ended the pregnant pause between them.

"_Nee__ds us_?" Lily repeated sarcastically. "Why would she _need us_? Enlighten me, dear Bartholomew."

He finished the remnants of his drink and went furiously to pour another one. He gulped it furiously in one gulp before going for a refill. After that, he turned to his wife, his eyes becoming a dark grey with anger.

"_Don't Bartholomew me_." He hissed with a dangerous tone. "Don't act like you are the victim here and most importantly don't act like you didn't hear our daughter's words earlier!"

"What, for God sake, are you talking about?"

"Don't play numb with me, it doesn't suit you. She practically announced to the whole Upper East that Blair had stolen everyone from her!"

_Since you came here, you tried desperately to steal everyone from me. _

_You managed to take away everyone from me! My father, my mother!_

He saw the reconnaissance in her eyes, but neither of them spoke. She then shook her head and gave a humorless, little laugh.

"Reverse psychology? Really Bart? Serena publicly humiliated Blair and God knows how much this poor girl has already been through. To then be accused of liking her boyfriend? This isn't high school anymore!"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, not wanting to deal with this right now, he was so exhausted working hard at work, on his family and wondered sometimes when the last time he had a day off was. Probably, the last time he was babysitting Amy.

"What do you want me to do? I'm not God!" He nearly cried in frustration.

"I'm not able to say why Serena does the things she does or why she still has those trust issues, or why Blair, even if perfect, makes herself sick, or why Charles is still so hooked up on the past that he won't let his guard down, or even, why I didn't know that my own son and goddaughter were having an affair in front of my eyes! If you want answers to all of that, I don't have them!"

He then closed his eyes and pinched the area on his nose between them, trying to keep himself calm, not forgetting the sleeping residents upstairs.

Lily was struck at the moment by how very tired he looked and took her time to notice the dark shadowed bags under his eyes and the drawn, weary lines of his face. She couldn't blame him, she knew how stressful this couple of weeks had been at work and all the meetings abroad were not helping him. She instantly felt her anger starting to dissipate as quickly as it had risen, and instead, shame took its place.

She slowly made her way towards him and reached for his hands, slowly she cupped his face and glared at him.

"I'm sorry."

Bart was silent, looking at her as her soft eyes were slowly filling themselves with all the kindness he fell in love with more than two decades ago. She was caressing his freshly shaven cheek with her thumb.

"I didn't want to push you, I'm just a little overwhelmed with all of this but you're right, I shouldn't have yelled at you and you shouldn't be the one carrying all of this weight on your shoulders."

He reached for her hand on his left cheek and croaked a little smile which she returned eagerly.

"We're a team, and I love you."

"I love you too."

He answered softly before leaning and brushing his lips to hers, hugging her tightly. She returned the hug fondly before giving him a proper kiss. They stayed locked in each other embrace a little while longer, both enjoying the proximity. After what felt like a lifetime, Lily pulled back and gazed at Bart with a little smile playing on her lips.

"So…Charles and Blair…?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively and he couldn't help to laugh. He loved his wife desperately and wouldn't in million years change her schizoid personality.

"It seems so."

"I really didn't see that one coming." She noted as she laced her arms loosely around his neck and began stroking the back of his head, him putting his hands on her hips.

"Me neither." Bart chuckled lowly, shaking his head. "If I had known, I would have arranged a date in preschool…"

They both laughed heartily.

"I'm sure Eleanor would have had a heart attack. But then maybe it's what you've been planning all along…" She raised a perfect manicured eyebrow at him.

"You wounded me! I'm totally heartbroken." Bart said playfully.

"You have a heart?" she replied in the same tone.

"Hmm huh." he nodded. "And it's all yours." He murmured and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Good answer."

"Did he leave with her?" She asked as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Apparently."

She appeared to be deep in thought.

"He left Amy then…" Bart just hummed an answer. "Well, I think we'll be welcoming a new daughter-in-low in the very near future." That pricked Bart's interest as he lifted his head to face her.

"Do you think they're both ready to lick each other wounds? I mean you know how Charles is and Blair…they both have so much to deal with and I'm not sure they're both ready to start a relationship."

"I think they're perfect for each other. They will heal each other."

"Did you try to call him?" She added.

"Phone's off."

Lily sighed tiredly. "Let's go to sleep then, we'll have a lot of mess to deal tomorrow and I surely could use a good night of sleep."

They smiled at each other before Bart swiped Lily off her feet and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. She screamed in delight when he did so and before closing the oak door, they once again checked on the sleeping girls.

* * *

That night was hell at the Bass household, as Amy couldn't stop crying over her missing Daddy.

She woke up in the middle of the night, as she always did. Carefully pushing away her _Sleeping beauty _comforter, she took her little monkey bear that her auntie Serena had gifted her a while ago and began to shuffle out of bed.

She descended from her bed and rubbed the tiredness from her little doe eyes and made her way toward her door.

She directly headed toward her father's door and pushed herself on her tiny tip toes to reach the handle and push it open. She then ran to the bed and climb in, only to find it empty and cold without the usual form of her father lying under the covers. Fear shook her little body.

"Daddy?" She called over the room, hoping to see him emerging from the bathroom.

"Daddy? Where are you?" She could feel the tears dancing at the side of her eyes.

She then went to her feet and slipped from the bed, opening his door to find herself in the darkness of the corridor, calling for her father.

"Daddy?" She began to cry as the tears made their way out and kept running on her little, rosy cheeks.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyy! Dadddddddyyyyyyyyyyyy!" She sniffled and kept calling and calling for him until she saw a light turn on and a figure heading toward her.

"Amy? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Serena kneeled down to face her crying niece. She took her in her arms and began to soothe her as much as she could.

Soon, Bart and Lily were both up, still trying to appease the little Amy Bass who until now, nobody could have thought, had the voice of an opera singer.

Amy was still crying furiously and wouldn't calm down, she kept repeating the same words that her daddy was missing, her daddy had been taken by the blue monster under his bed or that the wolf from _little red riding hood _came and ate him while he was sleeping.

The three adults cursing Chuck for his absence and turned off phone.

It took practically three hours of calming, soothing, negotiating and cuddling for Amy to finally fell asleep from exhaustion in Serena's arms. She was still stroking her hair and kissing her head every so often, wishing her own father could have made such a gesture.

She wished he wasn't disgusted enough by her to not want any contact with her. To not want his own daughter and to ship her off the first occasion he had without as much as a second glance. She felt a lonely tear make its way down her cold cheek before wiping it away furiously and trying to find some way to sleep. She knew tomorrow was another day and she would have to face all of the consequences of her public display.

* * *

The next morning, Chuck woke up with a sense of serenity he hadn't had in a very long time. He slowly fluttered his eyes open and rubbed the tiredness from them. He yawed and went to extend his limbs in a much needed, full-body stretch but as he did, he felt the warmth of a naked body next to him. He realized that a mass of brow ringlets was perched on his left arm that was secured around a tiny body. The events of the night before came back rapidly and he couldn't help but grin boyishly. He looked at the petite brunette that was sprawled on his chest and for a second he let himself enjoy the moment. He had to stop himself from picturing what it would be like to have Blair at his disposal all the time.

If someone would have told Chuck more than a few months ago that today he would wake up with Blair safely tucked in his arms, he would have probably laughed at them before suggesting commitment facilities.

To be perfectly honest, he hadn't been expecting to find her still asleep next to him, he still didn't know what exactly was going on with her but the way she had clung to him after their intimacy last night suggested that she needed him; needed to feel secure and to feel protected but then again, he wasn't sure she trusted him enough to.

Tracing little circles on her bare back, admiring her natural beauty, he recalled the tears that trickled down on her silk-like porcelain skin when he had first entered her, she couldn't have been with someone recently. Chuck cringed at the thought of Blair with another man and it was enough to churn his insides up, just the thought of her underneath _someone else_, moaning _someone else's_ name. His jealousy was incommensurate when it came to her, and he made a mental note to have his PI start tailing her so that he would be forewarned if it proved necessary to scupper any competition. He had never felt as though he was good enough, as though she could easily slip away from his grip to find another man probably less fucked up and messed up as he was, without all the trust and commitment issues.

But amazingly, she was really still there, in flesh and blood. He couldn't stop himself from watching her sleep peacefully, seeing her chest rise and fall, the way her lips were parted and the way her features seemed to be ones of an innocent child. Watching her, he couldn't believe how pristine she looked. But he knew better, the cold exterior and the fire below. She was a little minx. A very sexy, troublesome minx, but a minx nonetheless. He wondered how she still maintained to appear with such innocence when he knew the passion she could release for him behind closed doors. He bet he had the marks on the skin of his back to prove it which made him smile wider. He had sex with Blair Waldorf. Not once, not twice but four times. And it was probably the best lay he had ever had. With every second that passed, the urge to kiss those bow-shaped lips grew stronger.

The knowledge of Blair's probable exhaustion, the public humiliation added to a few hours of sleep due to their coupling. He didn't want to rob her of the sleep she so desperately needed. He was glad that he could be there for her, but it still hurt him to see her in this state. He felt absolutely helpless as his power and money were worthless in this situation. He didn't understand the need he had to protect her, to soothe her and to make sure nobody would hurt her again. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice when Blair stirred a little.

"Would you stop staring at me and just go back to sleep!" She mumbled groggily without opening her eyes. "You're making me feel self conscious."

He chuckled at her witty remarks.

"You have nothing to feel self conscious about," he answered, letting his fingertips graze over her temple and cheek.

"It's actually different things that make me feel that way," Blair said in a matter of fact voice, though she couldn't keep the edges of her lips to stop from curling up at his touch. "Like the messy hair? The lack of makeup? Or the morning breath? Really?"

"I couldn't care less, you're still so beautiful."

At that moment, the butterflies began to flutter in both of their stomachs.

He leaned in slightly to capture her lips with his own, when her eyes shot open. She pushed him away and slapped his shoulder, leaving a red handing print.

"Owww, Blair, that fucking hurt!" He complained, massaging a little the place where she had abused him once again.

"Charles Bass!" She exclaimed at the same time. "In what universe does _'I have morning breath'_ qualify as pre-make-out talk or any form of foreplay?"

He smirked at her tightening his grip around her waist. "Sorry. I just couldn't resist."

"Resist what exactly?" she wondered out loud.

"You." She rolled her eyes playfully and lifted her head supporting a wide smile, to kiss him properly.

"Careful Bass, you're turning into a mush!" She mumbled against his ever so kissable lips.

She felt him smile before he pushed his lips back onto hers in a hard, ravishing kiss. Unable to resist, Blair kissed him back and captured his mouth in a slight fight for dominance. It was so gentle, but at the same time their lips pulled with desire and hunger. He broke the kiss shortly after the lack of air was much needed. He cupped her face gently staring at those beautiful pools of chocolate which were sparkling and he couldn't help but notice how she was glowing.

"You're worth every mushy seconds of my time." He whispered reverently like a prayer between them two. Butterflies exploding in her abdomen the more and more he spoke, touched and kissed her.

Caressing her cheek with his thumb, he leant in just to peck her lips again which made her smile wider. They both looked at each other like nothing else mattered, they were lost in each other eyes and the silent understanding between them made them grin like children. Chuck kissed her once again, before pulling away, a serious expression on his face.

"How are you feeling?"

He eyed her carefully as she relaxed in his embrace, putting her head on his left arm, playing with his chest hair, still facing him and sighing in content. She then closed her eyes.

"Better" she simply answered. "It's not hard to top a low point like last night." She added shyly.

"I'm glad."

"So am I." She smiled up at him, with those deep brown eyes that just started to get their sparkle back.

He then shifted his position to be on his side, facing her completely, as he continued to caress her arm gently.

"No regrets?" he asked carefully, still eying her.

She shook her head and grinned, Chuck loving the relief that washed over him.

"I'm just really, _really _sore…"

"Well, considering you were, very, _very_ tight and I'm rather…_large_…"

"Chuck!" She cried with a horrified expression, hitting him once again on his shoulder.

"Must you be so despicable? You better keep that naughty mouth of yours shut or I will shut it for you!"

"Oww. Blair, damn it, stop abusing me!" He said rubbing the spot she had just hit. "It fucking hurts!"

"Ohh, poor baby!" She said in a fake sugary voice. "Stop making my ears bleed and maybe I'll stop torturing you!"

She leaned in closer to him, testing to see if he would pull back. When he smiled in response, looking deeply into her eyes, her smirk grew as she closed the last few millimeters between them. When they broke apart, Blair bowed her head and fixed her stare on his chest and with a crimson color hitting her cheeks.

"For your information I hadn't been intimate with anybody for about four years…" She mumbled shamefully.

Chuck was stunned by what she was telling him and was debating what to answer but she kept going in a neutral voice, still avoiding his penetrating gaze.

"I mean, after all that happened after the death of…I wasn't really the most sociable person…and well…sex…was the last thing on my mind…" She trailed off and didn't dare to look at him, finding it more than difficult to confess such a thing.

Chuck still was silent, watching her every move, her features when she spoke and the flashes of emotions that passed through.

"I understand."

Blair nodded, her eyes full of unshed tears, her dainty fingers still playing with his chest hair. He quickly brought his hand and stopped her movement before bringing her knuckles to his lips and kissed them one by one. He then laced their fingers together.

Silent engulfed them, before Blair was the one to break it again.

"You're the second man I've been intimate with." She confessed in a murmur. "Since Nate, there hasn't been anybody until you."

Chuck was stunned and couldn't help to reach for her and kiss her hairline, stroking her bare back. He was touched and shocked that in a way she had preserved herself for him.

"Thank you." He whispered in her hair, holding her tighter.

"For what?" She murmured back in his chest.

"For trusting me." He squeezed her a little tighter to show her his gratitude.

She immediately lifted her head up to face those gorgeous, hazel eyes, and without thinking they shared another deep kiss and for the first time ever since _the night_ his world crumbled to pieces, Chuck felt alive again. They only parted, due to the lack of oxygen and smiled at each other brightly, like the lovesick fools that they were.

"You wanna know a secret?" Chuck smirked and couldn't resist wiggling his eyebrows in a suggesting manner.

"What?" She answered wiggling his eyebrows higher in a playful manner and put herself on one elbow to face him.

"Before yesterday, I was a virgin." Blair gazed at him before bursting in laugher at his ridiculous statement.

"You're so dumb!" She said between her waves of laughter. Seeing her laugh so freely made him laugh back. He just wanted to imprint the sound of it in his mind and make it his mission to hear that sound as much as he could.

"No, really."

She quirked her eyebrows at him.

"A virgin? Chuck please, you're probably the biggest womanizer the UES has know since Hugh Hefner!"

He rolled his eyes at her and scoffed playfully.

"Well, Miss Waldorf, let me tell you that before you I've never spent the night with a woman…so call it an emotional virgin or whatever…"

It was Blair's turn to be shocked but still skeptic.

"You-you've never slept with a girl?"

"If the demonstration you've sampled yesterday was not proof enough-"He was cut off immediately by her sharp tongue as always.

"Oh, Bass spare me the innuendos!" He just kept smirking at her.

"And wipe that smug, ridiculous smirk off of your face!" That made him smirked wider which made her groan. He couldn't resist stealing a kiss of her fuckable lips.

"Fine, let's just say that I've never had a serious relationship before, only one night stands…so after the sex was done, so was my association with the girl…"

"Says the guy who was once married?" She studied carefully.

"It was a marriage of convenience as I already told you, I wasn't in a relationship with her, she was just carrying my child…"

Silence.

"So you're a relationship virgin?" He nodded smiling at her.

"And I assume you've never been in love then?" He nodded once again, smiling at her.

She couldn't help but grin widely and kiss him.

"If only everybody knew their supposed playboy was still a maiden!"

She laughed widely before he sighed dramatically and rolled his body on top of her making her giggle like a schoolgirl, pinning her wrists on top of her head as his lips slammed back furiously onto her, devouring her mouth as she moaned shamelessly.

Before they went too far, they heard the ding of the elevator and froze midway.

"Mr Bass?" The voice called.

"Who is it?" Blair stilled her movements, fear taking her body at being discovered in a compromising position.

"I don't know." Chuck lifted himself rapidly and grabbed a robe before heading downstairs.

He came face to face with the butler and sighed in relief.

"George, is there a problem?"

"Your father has been trying to reach you; he left several messages for you." He handed him a few paper notes with writing on. Most noted with, '_Call me back'_, _'where are you?'_, 'I_s Blair with you?'_ the papers didn't give any more details.

"Did he say if it was important or if something was wrong?" Chuck was envisaging the worst; he left his daughter and couldn't help but remembered the last time he was in the same predicament.

"No, Mr Bass, all he did is asked me if you were here and if you could head back to the Palace as soon as possible." Chuck sighed in relief.

"Thank you. Could you send up two trays of breakfast please?"

"Of course, Mr Bass. Is there anything else you would like?"

"A phone. My battery died last night and I didn't have my charger with me. I really need to check my voicemails."

"I'll send one of our employees out to get you one."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Mr Bass, and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

With that, George nodded and went back to the elevator. Chuck made his way upstairs and in to the guest room he had slept in, only to find it empty, the bed sheets rumpled as he heard the sound of the shower turn off.

He opened the door slowly, to see Blair's little body wrapped up in one of his green shirts, standing in front of the mirror above the sink. She was humming to herself, a towel in her hands drying her now damp locks.

She suddenly felt a pair of arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and all she could do was lean back into his strong and muscular frame and take in his intoxicating scent.

"Did you get lonely while I was away?" She rolled her eyes biting her lower lips as his hands were roaming freely upon her body.

"Uhh huh." She answered pleasingly at the attention.

"You must have needed some attention." He said as he turned her around to be presented by her perfect face sporting the cutest yet sexy pout he had ever seen.

"Is there anyone that can say no to you?" He asked playfully.

She just stood there for moment as a sexy smirk played across her face. She pushed up on her tip toes and kissed him softly. That soft kiss turned into a hungry one and soon Chuck was pulling her into his arms.

Blair, sensing where all of this was going, slowly put her dainty hands on his chest and gently pushed him away, breaking their kiss.

"Who was that?"

Chuck didn't answer but began attacking the nape of her neck with his mouth.

Blair yanked furiously at his hair as he let out a strong cry of hurt.

"Don't try and distract me! Who was there?"

"The help." Chuck answered returning to his ministrations which consisted of his mouth, tongue and lips worshipping the column of her neck.

"Breakfast?"

"Be here in a few." He kept going, kissing and suckling lightly on her skin.

"But I must say, I'm not hungry for food…" he stopped his actions to face her and quirked his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

She laughed heart fully. "Insatiable pig! Shower now!" she ordered.

"Okay, okay." He surrendered, lifting both of his hands in the air. He then went to the belt of his robe and opened it shamelessly, letting the material fall to his feet.

Chuck was sporting a smug face, watching Blair's reaction as she turned a furious shade of red, biting her lower lip nervously.

"See something you like Waldorf?" He raised his eyebrows seductively.

"Nothing I haven't seen before…or touched…" She sang as he entered the bathroom before Blair smacked his ass, winking at him as she did so.

His laugher could be heard as she closed the door of the bathroom and went to search for something to wear. She couldn't risk going out and being spotted with the evening gown she was wearing the night before.

She went to his walk in closet and her eyes widened at its contents. It was worst than her and Serena's closet combined. There were shelves with hundreds of ties and bowties. Suits were carefully arranged by designer.

She rummaged briefly until she settled for one of his black Jean-Paul Gaultier trousers suits. She rolled it a few time at the waist and used a little safety pin to maintain it in place. She then put his light green shirt on and rolled the sleeves fashionably. She complemented her attire with a thin brown belt before checking herself in the full length mirror and smiled to herself in appreciation. She finished by arranging her hair.

"Who says you can't find good things to wear in an opposite sex closet?" She sung to herself quietly.

She then went to the Master bedroom to retrieve her shoes and put them on when she heard the ding of the elevator, and she frowned in confusion before heading downstairs.

She saw an employee pushing a tray of breakfast and carrying a box which seemed to contain a cell phone.

"Good Morning, Mrs Bass. Here's your breakfast and the phone your husband asked for." She was slowly blushing.

"Thank you." Blair smiled, refraining herself from correcting the young girl.

"Wait here."

She ascended the stairs rapidly and opened the door to see the shower still on, the water streaming over Chuck's sexy form, his hand rubbing his shampoo-topped hair.

"Chuck." Blair yelled. "Do you have any cash, breakfast is here."

"Wallet. Coffee table in the living room." He yelled back and Blair couldn't help but smile at the cheesiness of the situation.

Blair went downstairs and found his Louis Vuitton black wallet, opened it and rolled her eyes at the pile of money laying there. She retrieved a few notes and tipped the young lady waiting uncomfortably.

"There you go."

"Thank you, Mrs Bass." Before she went back to the elevator, leaving a softly smiling Blair.

She was going to close the wallet when something caught her eyes. In the black leather, were sitting multiple credit cards, atonement cards and there in the clear compartment two small size pictures.

One was Chuck holding a few months old Amy, who looked so adorable even at this age. She was wearing a navy blue and red dress assorted with a red little bow deposited softly on her little dark hair which matched her father's outfit. Chuck was wearing a three pieces navy blue suit with a red bowtie and they were both smiling without a care in the world.

The second one was in fact two shots. At the left, we could see one of the most beautiful women Blair had ever seen, in maternity clothes looking tired and carrying a smiling Amy in her arms as Chuck stood at her side, smiling like he was the happiest man in the world, holding one hand of the baby. At the right side of the photo, it was the same description except Chuck was kissing soundly the woman who had her head lifted up to receive his lips fully. A wave of nausea came to her as she kept staring at the woman who was obviously Amy's mother. She was a perfect beauty. Long dark hair, blue piercing eyes, pale porcelain skin and she couldn't deny the adoration emanating from Chuck's eyes.

She kept staring at the photos. He had lied to her. Tears starting to gather in her eyes. When he gave her his speech about how he had never been in love or in a relationship, he had lied to her. Because judging by these photos, he had loved her. And why was he keeping this in his wallet? Did he still have feelings for her? Then what was their night together supposedly mean? Was he imagining sleeping with _her_ while he was moving in perfect rhythm with Blair?

She kept staring at the photos as her little body began to shake and a sob escaped her lips. She put a trembling hand on her mouth and tried to keep the tears and the nausea feelings at bay. She couldn't believe how naïve and idiotic she had been. To think she could have meant something to him other than a one-night-stand. He only wanted her body for a night. She should have known, after all his reputation should have been enough.

She kept looking at the pictures until she heard Chuck calling her name. She abruptly took a few bills from his wallet and dropped it furiously like she had been burnt. She made her way toward the elevator and pushed angrily on the button.

She could hear Chuck moving and prayed to God he would still be upstairs until she could escape this suffocating place.

When she was finally outside, she grabbed a cab and began to cry at her own stupidity. Once again she hadn't been wanted.

* * *

Chuck exited the bathroom with nothing but a black towel hanging loosely on his hips. He had another one on his hand and was trying to dry his hair. He caught the time on the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was half past eight.

"Blair?"

He called still drying his hair and making his way towards the bedroom door, having deciding to tease her a little more by showing as much skin as he could. He mentally laughed at this.

"Blair?" he called once again, descending the stairs.

He saw the trays with the breakfast and the new cell phone and furrowed his brows in confusion.

_Where the hell is she?_

"Blair, if you want to play hide and seek I supposed we could make it more interesting with-"

He stopped dead in his track when he saw his opened wallet on the carpeted floor of the living room. He bent down to grab it when his eyes fell flat on the pictures in it.

"Shit!" He began to run a hand in his rumpled hair before cursing his own stupidity.

"Shit!" He threw his wallet against the wall. "Holy fucking shit!" He yelled in the empty penthouse, his words reverberating all over the place.

* * *

**A/N: Okay don't kill me guys, I have been sooo busy with personal life and let's be honest I had a serious writing block due to all this Dair nonsense, it make me litteraly gag to see them together.**

**I so hate Blair at the moment and I really wish Chuck and Serena could find better people, they deserve better especially Chuck which from what I heard from the last episode was one of the most selfless character.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, I'm a bit afraid of your answers because it's been so long for me, so please leave a review and tell me what do you think of it!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and my sweet Ellibells, the bestest of the best beta of the whole world!**


End file.
